


[Vietnamese translation] The Mating Dance of the Majestic Hippo

by higherthan_ (all_their_intricacies)



Series: [Vietnamese translation] Dance Lesson (Bài học nhảy) [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cussing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, The Proposal AU, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 98,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: Điệu Nhảy Tìm Bạn Đời Tráng Lệ của loài Hà Mã  AU của The Proposal! Cho những người chưa xem phim đó: Raleigh là một trợ lý với tính cách ôn hòa, phải chịu đựng sếp của mình là Chuck Hansen, tổng biên tập đáng ghét, bảo thủ, thích sai khiến người khác. Khi Chuck phải đối mặt với việc sẽ bị trục xuất khỏi nước, cậu ta đe doạ Raleigh, bắt chàng trợ lý của mình phải giả vờ đính hôn với cậu và cuối cùng sẽ cưới nhau trong vòng ba năm yêu cầu để giúp cậu trở thành một công dân chính thức. Tiếc thay, văn phòng Nhập Cảnh Hoa Kỳ không tin họ một chút nào, bắt buộc họ phải đến thăm gia đình của Raleigh ở Alaska để chứng minh tình yêu cực kì chân thật của họ.Vấn đề duy nhất là: họ ghét nhau vô cùng. Và đây là nơi mọi điều thú vị bắt đầu.Tựa đề lấy từ một phát hiện rất tuyệt rằng hà mã đực bắt đầu quá trình tìm bạn đời bằng cách hất shit vào bạn đời đã chọn. Có vẻ rất thích hợp đối với truyện này.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mating Dance of the Majestic Hippo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809269) by [GutterBall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBall/pseuds/GutterBall). 



> Có sự cho phép của tác giả, beta bởi Richard, nhưng nếu có sai sót gì, đừng ngại chỉ ra cho mình biết :) Mong các bạn đọc vui vẻ!
> 
> For GutterBall, sorry it took me two thousands years to get this up and running but it's finally here! Thanks again for giving me the permission, this was a fun one to translate :3

Ở tuổi 31, Chuck Hansen cuối cùng đã điều khiển được cuộc đời mình theo hướng mà cậu mong muốn. Mỗi ngày, cậu thức giấc vào cùng một giờ, chạy trên máy tập thể dục trong khi đọc các bản thảo được nộp, sau đó đi tắm. Cậu ăn bánh mì cùng với một ly nước cam trong khi đọc thêm các bản thảo khác, đánh răng, mặc một bộ đồ làm cậu trông đáng sợ nhất có thể trong môi trường làm việc, và rời khỏi nhà mình vào đúng 7 giờ 25 phút.

Mỗi buổi sáng. Cứ như thế. Nghi lễ của buổi sáng chính xác y như đồng hồ nguyên tử.

Mọi người có vẻ như tránh đường cho cậu khi cậu bước xuống Đại lộ 1251 của đất nước Hoa Kỳ, nơi cậu làm Tổng biên tập của Nhà Xuất Bản Shattered Dome, công ty xuất bản tác phẩm Fantasy và Khoa Học Viễn Tưởng lừng danh nhất trong nước. Dù mưa hay nắng, cậu đều bước qua cổng chính vào 7 giờ 55. Thẻ an ninh của cậu cho phép cậu dùng thang máy nhanh, không giống như mấy tên bình dân khác, nên cậu chưa bao giờ phải xô đẩy hay bị ngán chân bởi đám đông vào cuối giờ.

Từng chi tiết của buổi sáng được tính toán hoàn hảo vươn cao đến cực độ khi cậu mở toang cánh cửa kính mờ của Shattered vào đúng 8 giờ sáng, và Chúa giúp bất cứ người nào không ngồi đúng ngay bàn làm việc của mình hay đã đăng nhập vào hệ thống khi cậu đến nơi.

Chuck Hansen không tha thứ cho sự đi trễ.

Chuck Hansen không  _ tha thứ _ .


	2. THỨ TƯ

Lăn người qua, Raleigh Becket cho phép bản thân cuộn trong tấm mền mềm mại, ấm áp, dễ chịu cùng với những chiếc gối và tấm đệm của mình, và cảm giác cực kì tuyệt vời của việc thức giấc sau một giấc ngủ sâu. Từ từ mở mắt mình ra, cậu chớp chớp mắt với một chút hạnh phúc ngây dại chỉ trong một lúc, thưởng thức ánh nắng sáng sớm phản chiếu vô bức tường gạch và biến màu đỏ nâu thành một màu vàng nâu tựa như sắc thu. 

Khoan đã. Ánh nắng từ cửa sổ thường không chiếu vào sâu đến thế. Tại sao...?

Nhăn mặt, cậu quay đầu nhìn cái đồng hồ báo thức, rồi ngồi bật dậy khi cậu nhìn thấy những con số màu đỏ đang chớp tắt liên tục. Chết tiệt! Lại mất điện nữa à?

Cậu thật sự cần phải mua đồng hồ báo thức mới với bộ pin dự phòng hoặc đặt báo thức trong điện thoại của mình. Thứ gì đó với kèn kêu thật to và đèn chớp tắt thông báo khẩn cấp và một hệ thống phân loại cho việc cậu tiêu đời tới cỡ nào. Đây là lần mất điện thứ ba trong tháng nay rồi.

Biết là đời mình đã tiêu mất rồi, cậu nhảy dựng ra khỏi giường, nhặt lấy điện thoại của mình, và rên rĩ. Trễ rồi. Cậu đã rất, rất trễ rồi.

Cậu thay đồ trong khi đánh răng, tóc vẫn còn đang ước đẫm vì vừa tắm xong (chủ yếu cậu chỉ nhảy vào, xối nước rồi nhảy ra), trong đầu lần lượt đánh dấu hết các việc cần làm. Bỏ qua bữa sáng vì không có thời gian. Bỏ qua tập thể dục và việc cạo râu. Bỏ qua cà phê― không. Cậu không thể bỏ qua cái đó được.

Hàng đợi mua cà phê sẽ  _ dài lắm đây _ .

Chửi thề trong cả tiếng Anh lẫn tiếng Pháp ― trong những lúc căng thẳng thế này, cậu thường quên mất mình đang dùng ngôn ngữ nào ― cậu cầm lấy chìa khóa và điện thoại cùng túi đeo có chứa bản thảo mà cậu đã gửi gắm hy vọng của mình vào, rồi chạy nhanh xuống con phố. Được một lần trong đời, mấy kĩ năng bóng đá thời trung học đã giúp ích được cho cậu, và cậu đến tới quán Starbucks trong thời gian kỉ lục, tóc của cậu đã khô đi nhờ cơn gió thổi mạnh trong lúc cậu phi thân đến đây.

Hàng đợi dài đến bất tận. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ mua được cà phê. Và nếu cậu mà đến chổ làm mà không có cà phê―

"Raleigh! Này!"

Mắt cậu mở to khi nhận ra rằng người phục vụ quen thuộc đang vẫy cậu lên phía trước. Luôn miệng xin lỗi trong khi cậu luồn đường qua hàng người đứng đợi ―  _ cắt hàng _ , cậu đang  _ cắt hàng _ ― cậu tìm đường đến phía trước nơi cô phục vụ mỉm cười và đưa cho cậu hai cốc cà phê cỡ lớn, sẵn sàng để mang đi.

Làm thế nào mà...?

Cô ấy mỉm cười, lộ ra một núm đồng tiền. "Hôm nay anh đến trễ đó."

Vậy là cô ấy đã làm sẵn chúng... cho cậu... luôn à? Đỏ mặt, cậu đưa cho cô phục vụ tờ 20 đô và nở một nụ cười rạng rỡ nhất trên mặt. " _ Thật sự _ đã cứu sống anh luôn đấy. Cảm ơn nha!"

Cô ấy nhún vai như không có chuyện gì lớn, và nếu đây là những ngày khác thì cậu sẽ hỏi tên và số điện thoại của cô ấy. Nhưng đây không phải là những ngày đó nên cậu chỉ boa cho cô gái một cái nháy mắt (cùng với tiền thối từ tờ 20 đô), quay đi, và luồn đường ra ngoài, phớt lờ mấy ánh nhìn khinh ghét từ những người còn đứng trong hàng.

Sau đó, cậu lại phải chạy thêm một đoạn nữa.

"Xin lỗi! Xin thứ lỗi! Tôi xin lỗi! Tôi chỉ muốn― thứ lỗi― không, là― rất xin lỗi!" là những lời của cậu bay ra khỏi miệng cậu trong suốt mười phút sau, nhưng cậu chạy tới kịp vào thang máy chỉ với tám phút trước giờ làm việc bắt đầu. Mặc dù cậu gần mất cả cánh tay và/hoặc lỡ đấm vào họng của một nhân viên ngân hàng vô tội khi cậu cố chen vào thang máy lúc cánh cửa đang đóng lại.

Ngừng chân để lấy lại hơi, cậu cố không nhìn xung quanh và bắt gặp những ánh nhìn phán xét. "Mọi người ổn chứ?"

Vài tiếng lầm bầm trả lời lại. Nghe có vẻ như không có ai đang chảy máu cả.

"Tốt lắm. Tôi cũng vậy."

Nhưng cậu nghĩ cậu đã va vào cái gì đó và làm trật đầu gối của mình rồi. Chẳng sao cả. Đến lúc cửa thang máy mở ra tại tầng 45, cậu chắc chắn mình đã phải chỉnh chu bản thân tốt lắm rồi. Cà vạt của cậu vẫn thẳng thóm, tóc của cậu thì... không đến nổi tệ, cậu có mang theo bản thảo, và ― quan trọng nhất ― cậu có mang theo cà phê. Mọi thứ sẽ trở nên tốt hơn từ giờ phút này.

Nhìn lại hồi nãy, cậu thật sự đã nên thấy được được cú va chạm vào xe đẩy của cậu tạp vụ khi cậu quay lại để chắc chắn rằng cậu đã không đấm cô nhân viên ngân hàng tội nghiệp kia. Ngực cậu nóng rực, và cậu không thể ngăn cậu "Ôiiiiiiiii  _ Shoggoth! _ " thoát khỏi miệng cậu nếu cả tính mạng cậu phụ thuộc vào việc đó. Và dường như là thế luôn rồi, cậu vừa mới đổ cả hai cốc cà phê lên người mình.

"Uh... xin lỗi anh nha."

Cậu đứng đó, hai tay dang rộng, cà phê nhỏ giọt xuống, adrenaline chạy nhanh trong mạch máu, và cố nhìn nhận vấn đề. Cậu tạp vụ hoàn toàn không có tổn hại gì. Áo và cà vạt của Raleigh thì lại là một thảm hại toàn phần .

Một cốc cà phê vẫn còn nguyên vẹn.

_ Cảm ơn nha, thánh Cthulu, hay bất kì ai đó đã cứu mạng tôi. _

Cậu đến tới bàn làm việc của mình, đặt mọi thứ xuống (trừ cốc cà phê đã bị đổ phí, cái đó thì vứt thẳng vào thùng rác) trong lúc cậu chạy ngang vòng qua đến bàn của Tendo. Người bạn thật sự duy nhất của cậu trong cái văn phòng đầy những bộ mặt máy móc này, Tendo cười đểu trước khi Raleigh kịp vòng qua tường ngăn với bàn của anh ấy.

"Buổi sáng tệ quá ha, nhóc Becket?"

Raleigh không có thời gian mà tán dóc. "Tôi cần áo và cà vạt của anh. Ngay."

Tendo chớp mắt bỡ ngỡ, nụ cười kia dần tàn đi. "...Gì chứ?"

Lo lắng liếc nhìn cửa ra vào, cậu giao kèo đổi lấy cuộc đời mình. "Tendo, đây là Cấp Độ Bốn. Thế nên... vé đi xem đội Met cho anh và Allison. Anh có năm giây. Bốn. Ba."

"Được rồi, được rồi―"

Cậu vẫn còn đang bỏ cái áo màu be quá chật vào quần và chỉnh chu cái cà vạt nơ tức cười của Tendo trong khi Ác Quỷ của Tầng 45 đẩy người qua cánh cửa kính đôi to lớn như thể chúng vừa phỉ báng hắn. Chính xác tám giờ sáng. Raleigh đã bỏ Tendo lại vẫn còn đang rửa sạch vết cà phê hàng hiệu đắc tiền ra khỏi cái áo đắc tiền màu xanh, không-hẳn-là-hàng-hiệu của Raleigh trong phòng vệ sinh nam, nhưng cậu sẽ dành thời gian để cảm thấy có lỗi về việc đó sau.

Bây giờ, cậu phải đến trước cửa phòng của sếp mình cùng với cà phê trong tay trong ba, hai, một.

"Chào buổi sáng, thưa sếp."

Charles Hansen lướt ngang qua mà không thèm dừng lại, chụp lấy cốc cà phê như thể hắn chắc rằng đó là nơi mà hắn sẽ đặt tay mình vào lúc 8 giờ 37 giây. Bởi vì, cho tới nay, nó luôn là như thế. Raleigh làm chắc là thế mà.

Bị cuốn theo làn không khí tập trung cao độ mà lúc nào cũng trông như gần đến mức giận dữ, Raleigh liền bước theo mà không do dự. Mọi nhân viên di chuyển theo tốc độ của Mr. Hansen. Hắn ta không bước theo tốc độ của ai hết.

Hắn cứ như một con cá mập vậy, mạnh mẽ và luôn tiến về phía trước.

"Gọi hội nghị trong mười phút―"

"Về xuất bản mùa thu. Tôi biết."

Đấy lại là một điều khác về Mr. Hansen. Hắn ta biết. Bất kể điều gì đang được nói tới, hắn đã biết trước và cảm thấy cực kì khó chịu y như một người Úc, khi bị nói lần nữa. Nhưng Chúa giúp những kẻ ngốc mà  _ không _ nói cho hắn biết điều gì đó mà hắn đã không biết trước.

"Gottlieb đã triệu tập một buổi họp nhân viên vào lúc 9 giờ―"

"Phải rồi. Cậu có gọi cho cái tên kì lạ kia chưa? Cái người mà có đầy râu và mấy con mô hình quái vật đấy?"

Raleigh lần qua bộ não vẫn còn đang lag của cậu trước lời tả của Mr. Hansen. "Del Toro à?"

"Phải, người đó."

"Tôi đã làm rồi." Đây là những từ an toàn nhất trên thế giới để nói trong văn phòng của sếp Hansen, và Raleigh thật sự mừng rỡ khi có thể nói được chúng. "Tôi bảo với ông ta rằng nếu ông ta không nộp bản chỉnh sửa mới nhất lên cho sếp vào ngày mai, ta sẽ đẩy đợt xuất bản mùa đông của ông ta xuống tới mùa hè. Không ai muốn đọc truyện Lovecraft kinh dị vào mùa hè cả."

"Tốt lắm." Hansen nghe có vẻ không hài lòng như là lời nói của hắn.

"Với lại, luật sư nhập cảnh của sếp đã gọi và nói rằng nó rất  _ cấp bách _ và sếp phải―"

"Hủy cuộc gọi hội nghị đi, đẩy buổi họp xuống chiều nay, và phớt lờ tên luật sự đi." Được nói như thể nói ra những điều này đã đủ để biến chúng thành hiện thực. "Và kêu bên PR chuẩn bị một buổi họp báo xuất bản. Beacham đã đồng ý bán bộ truyện về selkie của anh ta cho Netflix."

Raleigh ngưng người, mắt mở toang. "Thật à?" Nhà Xuất Bản Shattered Dome đã cố thuyết phục anh ta bán bản quyền phim của bộ truyện cực kì nổi tiếng kia cũng hết cả năm nay rồi. "Làm tốt lắm."

"Nếu tôi cần cậu khen thì tôi sẽ nói cho cậu biết."

Quay lại máy tính của mình mà không nói lời nào rời khỏi phòng, Mr. Hansen đưa cốc cà phê lên miệng của mình, rồi ngưng người ngay lúc Raleigh định tẩu thoát khỏi phòng.

"Này."

Một chân đứng hình giữa không trung, cậu dựng người.

"Ai là Jillian S, và tại sao cô ta lại muốn tôi gọi cho cô ta?"

Sống lưng bỗng ớn lạnh. Cho đến hiện tại, Hansen đã không để ý đến cái cà vạt nơ (hay cái áo chật đến nổi khó thở bên dưới áo khoác của cậu), nhưng não của cậu hoàn toàn trống rỗng không thể nghĩ đến một cái cớ cho số điện thoại của một người phụ nữ trên cốc cà phê của sếp cậu.

Thế nên, đành nói sự thật vậy. "À thì... cái cốc đó lẽ ra là cốc của tôi."

Đôi mắt xám-xanh xuyên thấu kia không lung lay một chút nào khi chúng chạm mắt với Raleigh lần đầu tiên trong cả buổi sáng. "Và tôi đang uống cà phê của cậu à... tại sao?"

"...Bởi vì tôi lỡ làm đổ mất cốc của sếp rồi."

Ánh nhìn hắc ám không rời khỏi cậu trong khi hắn uống một ngụm thử nghiệm. "Cậu uống cà phê sữa có đúp mocha với quế, toàn sữa, nhiều bọt."

_ Thú thật đi. Đấy là hy vọng duy nhất của mày. _

"Đúng thế." Cậu ép bản thân thể hiện nét mặt chân thật nhất. "Nó giống như sự ấm áp trong một cái cốc vậy. Làm tôi nhớ đến lò sưởi vào mùa đông."

Không chút ấn tượng, Hansen tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm. "Trùng hợp dữ vậy."

_ Chết thật. Nói dối đi. Nói dối như một tên nịnh bợ đáng khinh ấy. _

"Tôi biết mà, phải không? Ý tôi là, tôi sẽ không bao giờ uống cùng loại cà phê với sếp, chỉ để phòng khi cốc của sếp bị đổ." Điện thoại reo lên. Tạ ơn Chúa trời. "Thế thì thật là thảm hại.” Cậu chụp lấy cái điện thoại trong khi tên sếp độc ác của cậu quay lại với máy tính của mình. "Văn phòng của Charles Hansen đây."

"Tên sếp đáng ghét của tụi mình có đó không?"

Ôi, trời ạ. Làm như cả buổi sáng của cậu còn chưa đủ tệ vậy, giờ lại gặp tên khốn này.

"Chào buổi sáng, Newt. Vâng, tất nhiên, sếp―"

Không thèm quay khỏi máy tính của mình, Hansen chỉ về phía văn phòng của Tiến sĩ Geiszler. Việc này... thật không tốt chút nào.

"Uh, thật ra thì, sếp đang trên đường đến gặp anh đấy."

"...Thật hả?" Cậu biên tập viên lúc nào cũng hào hứng nghe có vẻ... do dự. "Được thôi. Uh... mau xuống đi."

Cúp máy với một cảm giác như điềm xấu đang tới, Raleigh không thể ngăn bản thân khỏi làm việc không thể nghĩ đến và hỏi câu hỏi. "Sao ta lại đến văn phòng của Newt vậy?"

Tắt máy tính của mình đi, Hansen di chuyển chân mình đầy vẻ uyển chuyển khó ngờ đối với một người có dáng cường tráng và uốn vai mình như một tay đấm bốc, cử chỉ rất kì lạ với bộ đồ may cực kì đắc tiền của hắn.

Việc này... thật không tốt chút nào.


	3. Chapter 3

Một thứ không đúng vị trí.

Chuck giữ vững bước đi và không thèm giấu đi nét mặt khó chịu của mình. Chỉ cần một thứ không đúng vị trí, thế là cả buổi sáng bị hủy hoại hết. Về một mặt, nó là một điều khá tốt rằng Beacham cuối cùng cũng chịu gục ngã trước lời thuyết phục của cậu. Nó là một hợp đồng cực kì béo bở, cho cả tác giả và Shattered. Về mặt khác, nó là một chất xúc tác, và chất xúc tác tạo ra thay đổi. Đó là bài đầu tiên của Hóa Học.

Và tại sao tên trợ lý của cậu lại nhận được số điện thoại từ một người phụ nữ lạ chứ? Becket tốt hơn hết đừng có lo ăn chơi. Chuck có việc phải làm, và khi Chuck làm việc thì Becket cũng phải làm theo.

Cậu không có chút nghi ngờ nào tên khốn đó đã cảnh báo cho mọi người về chuyến đi của cậu xuống văn phòng của Geiszler, nhưng điều đó chỉ đáng lo ngại khi nó làm cho Becket không hỗ trợ được cho cậu. May thay ― cho Becket thôi, tất nhiên ― người trợ lý đắc lực của cậu bước theo ở phía bên trái ngay khi cậu tiến ra khỏi văn phòng của mình.

Tiếc thay, tên ngốc lại lên tiếng.

"Sếp có đọc bản thảo mà tôi để trên bàn sếp vào tối hôm qua chưa?"

Một điều nữa không đúng vị trí. Becket chưa bao giờ đưa cho cậu bản thảo nào trước đây cả. Nghiến chặt cằm mình, cậu cho qua câu hỏi, chỉ bởi vì phớt lờ nó có vẻ như không phải là lựa chọn. "Đọc được một chương. Thấy cũng bình thường."

Nếu cậu đã mong đó sẽ là dấu chấm hết của cuộc nói chuyện, thì cậu rõ ràng đã không chú ý vào những điều bất ngờ vào sáng hôm nay.

"Tôi nói điều này được không?"

"Không."

"Sếp à, tôi đã đọc cả ngàn bản thảo rồi, và đây là bản đầu tiên mà tôi đưa cho sếp."

_ Nói tôi thứ gì đó mà tôi không biết đi, trời ạ. _

"Có một câu chuyện thực sự trong bản thảo đó, một câu chuyện  _ hay _ . Loại chuyện mà giữ cho nhà xuất bản thăng tiến trong khi báo chí rẻ tiền và series tiểu thuyết sẽ bị lỗi thời."

Chuck không thèm phản ứng với câu nói đó bằng một tiếng khịt mũi. May mắn là, cậu thấy tay sai của Gottlieb, anh Choi, mỉm cười ranh mãnh trong khi chỉnh lại cái cà vạt loang lổ ướt đẫm vết cà phê kinh tởm. Cậu bắt đầu lên tiếng, rồi nhận ra rằng Tóc-kiểu-Elvis đang đeo một cái  _ cà vạt _ . Một cái cà vạt thật sự, với kiểu nút thắt Windsor.

Và nó giải thích tại sao Becket lại đang đeo một cái cà vạt nơ.

Đánh trống lãng tốt lắm.

"Nói sai rồi. Với lại, cậu  _ đúng _ là uống cùng loại cà phê với tôi chỉ phòng trường hợp thảm họa xảy ra, và điều đó, nói thật đấy, rất là thảm hại."

Becket cố mỉm cười. Tên ngốc này cần phải cạo râu đi. Bộ râu lỏm chỏm màu vàng hoe đã dài ra đủ để phản lại ánh nắng. Và thêm một thứ nữa lại khác biệt vào hôm nay.

"Hay rất là ấn tượng?"

Lần này, cậu khịt mũi. "Tôi sẽ ấn tượng hơn nếu cậu không gây ra thảm họa ngay từ đầu." Chút thú vị nhạt dần đi khi họ đến tới cửa văn phòng của Geiszler, và Chuck cảm thấy sự tập trung của mình trở lại ngay lập tức. "Nhớ đó, cậu phải hỗ trợ cho tôi khi vào trong đó. Nếu cậu mà không làm được, tôi sẽ đá cậu ra khỏi công ty như một bãi shit của Mothra đấy."

Becket chớp mắt. Có lẽ cậu đã hơi quá lời.

Kệ đi, lỡ rồi thì thôi.


	4. Chapter 4

Rõ ràng đây không phải là một buổi đi thăm xã giao.

Raleigh cố không tức giận trước lời đe dọa kiêm xúc phạm kia ― có bao giờ mà cậu không làm đúng những gì mà Mr. Hansen yêu cầu cậu chưa? ― nhưng nó thật sự rất khó. Như thường lệ, cậu đè nén cảm xúc của mình xuống thành công, nhưng chỉ bởi vì... thì, cậu cần công việc này. Và cậu cần tên khốn kia đọc lại bản thảo một lần nữa, và hắn sẽ không bao giờ làm thế nếu hắn có tâm trạng không tốt.

Thế nên, im lặng và vững chắc đứng sau sếp của mình, cậu chờ đợi cho việc này kết thúc mau đi.

"Ah, vị sếp tài năng và trợ lý trung thành của ngài đây rồi.” 

_ Thật đó hả, Newt? Thêm anh nữa hả? _

Nghiến cằm mình, Raleigh giữ im lặng trong khi sếp Hansen liếc nhìn xung quanh căn phòng thật chậm rãi. Tiến sĩ Newt Geiszler là một con người khá kì quặc, từ hình xăm cho đến cà vạt skinny, và văn phòng của anh ấy phản ánh rõ điều đó. Văn phòng làm việc của Charles Hansen thì thông thoáng với thiết kế đơn giản, chỉ toàn về hoàn thành việc thật tốt, còn trên tường của Newt thì dán đầy những poster quái vật của nước ngoài. Kệ sách trong phòng đúng là có chứa những quyển sách từ tác giả của anh ấy, nhưng nó cũng bị chất đầy các mô hình của tất cả mọi thứ từ Godzilla đến Cloverfield con cho đến nữ hoàng Xenomorph trong Aliens.

Hansen ngưng lại và tập trung vào một cái kệ sách mới. "Cái đó mới à, đúng không?"

Newt liền trở nên hào hứng. "Tường robot của tôi đấy à? Đúng rồi. Ừ thì, ý tôi là, đa số các mô hình là hàng sưu tầm và con Robby Robot đấy là bản nguyên gốc từ những năm 50 đấy." Anh ta mỉm cười hứng thú, không để ý thấy không khí đầy hiểm họa đang dần hình thành xung quanh. “Nhưng đối với văn phòng của tôi thì nó rất là mới.”

Hansen lầm bầm trong miệng gì đó, nhưng Raleigh có thể nghe thấy rõ câu "đồ khoe mẽ."

Rồi, sếp của cậu dựng thẳng người và lại xoay vai một lần nữa. "Newt, tôi phải sa thải anh thôi."

Đôi mắt trợn to chớp chớp sau khung kính hipster dày cọm. Miệng của Newt thì há hốc ra.

Suy nghĩ nhanh, Raleigh im lặng đưa tay ra và đóng cửa phòng lại.

"Tôi... gì cơ?"

Giãn người ― có lẽ là vô ý thức thôi, có lẽ không phải thế ― Hansen giải thích. "Tôi đã kêu anh hàng tá lần là cố thuyết phục Beacham bán bản quyền đi, và anh đã không làm được. Anh bị sa thải."

Newt lắp bắp. "Nhưng... cậu không thể... Ý tôi là, đó là chuyện không thể. Tôi nói với cậu rồi, Beacham sẽ không bao giờ chịu bán đâu. Anh ta không muốn mấy công ty truyền thông làm hỏng nhân vật của anh ta."

Đôi lông mày màu đỏ nâu nhướng lên. "Kì vậy, tôi nghe nói anh ta vừa ký hợp đồng với Netflix vào sáng hôm nay." Đó... là cười đểu đấy à? "Anh còn không thèm gọi cho anh ta nữa, có đúng không?"

Miệng há hốc rồi lại khép lại, Newt cố lên tiếng nhưng thất bại. "Uh caaa... hả?"

Giờ, Hansen đứng vững người, bắt chéo tay trước ngực và trông cực kì tự mãn với vai và cơ bắp cuồn cuộn. Raleigh có thể sẽ cảm thấy tội cho Geiszler ― anh ta chỉ là một con bọ đáng thương trước một con trâu to lớn như Hansen ― nếu tên khốn đó đã không một lần nói với cậu rằng sẹo được đề cao quá bởi vì chúng là từ tai nạn mà ra, còn hình xăm thì có chủ đích.

"Tôi biết là anh ta đôi khi cũng đáng sợ lắm. Anh biết đó, đối với anh thôi."  _ Ôi trời. _ "Thế nên, tôi sẽ tốt bụng một lần và cho anh hai tháng để chuẩn bị mọi thứ, tới lúc đó thì anh sẽ tự nộp đơn thôi việc. Thế là được rồi, phải không?"

Không thèm đợi một câu trả lời ― có lẽ là thế là tốt, bởi vì theo Raleigh thì với cái ánh nhìn đầy ngỡ ngàng với cái miệng há toang kia của Newt, câu trả lời sẽ còn lâu mới thốt lên được ― Hansen đi ra khỏi phòng, tiến về lại với văn phòng của mình. Raleigh liền đi theo.

"Trông thế nào rồi?"

Chớp mắt, cậu nhận ra là mình chưa hẳn làm tròn trách nhiệm làm hỗ trợ của mình. Cố trông thật bình thường, cậu quay đầu nhìn qua vai mình, mừng vì văn phòng của Newt có cửa kính nhìn vào trong.

"Anh ta đang đi tới lui. Thôi rồi." Nhăn mặt, Raleigh ước gì mình có thế quay đầu đi. "Anh ta đang có ánh mắt điên dại kìa."

"Trời ạ." Hansen thở dài, vẫn sải bước đi. "Đừng có làm vậy mà, Geiszler."

Nhưng Raleigh đã có thể đoán trước được. Newt sẽ làm thế.

Y như rằng: "Đồ. Khốn. Độc ác."

Cả văn phòng ngồi thẳng dậy, cứ như câu nói kia là một trong mấy bài hát trong nhà thờ mà mọi người phải đứng dậy và ngồi xuống theo từng lời nhạc.

Hansen ngừng bước đi, vai của hắn gồng lên cực độ.

"Mày không thể sa thải tao được, cái đồ khốn chết tiệt!"

Tổng biên tập liền quay người lại, toàn thân thật thư giản đối với một người không thể nào quen với việc bị người khác hét vào mặt. Raleigh tìm thấy một cái bàn gần đó và ngồi xuống để tránh đạn. Cậu ghét những tình huống như thế này.

"Mày nghĩ tao không biết mày đang làm gì à? Cố cắt chân tao với cái vụ Beacham này để khoe mẽ với giám đốc? Bởi vì mày biết sao không? Mày cảm thấy  _ đe dọa _ bởi tao. Tao là một ngôi sao sáng giá và mày không thích tao dẫn dắt công ty theo một hướng mới. Thú thật đi!"

Raleigh bắt một tay trước ngực, Để khuỷu tay kia lên bàn tay này và dùng tay che phần dưới mặt của cậu. Cậu không biết nét mặt của mình bây giờ như thế nào, nhưng cậu không muốn cả hai người đang đối đầu kia thấy được.

"Mày là con quái vật còn xấu xa hơn bất cứ con nào mà mày đã xuất bản."

Một nụ cười mờ nhạt hiện hình trên đôi môi của  Hansen. Raleigh nhắm chặt mắt mình và lắc đầu.

"Newt à, tôi thấy anh nghỉ việc ngay luôn đi là vừa." Hansen nghe thật thích thú. Đây ít nhất là Cấp Độ Ba. Và nó chỉ thấp vậy vì Raleigh không bị mắc giữa đường đạn.

Bởi vì Newt không có ý định nghỉ việc ngay bây giờ. Đó không đúng với phong cách điên cuồng, ầm ĩ, loè loẹt của anh ta.

"Mày nghĩ mày có thể đổi xử mọi người như nô lệ của mày chỉ bởi vì mày không có cuộc sống nào ở ngoài văn phòng này cả. Mày nghĩ là mày  _ sở hữu _ bọn tao. Nếu mày không phải là một thằng cặn bã xấu xa, thì có lẽ tao sẽ cảm thấy tội cho mày. Bởi vì mày biết gì không?"

Hansen không thèm trả lời. Hắn ta chỉ cứ mỉm cười cái nụ cười mờ nhạt, nguy hiểm đó.

"Khi mà mày chết đi, mày sẽ không có  _ bất cứ ai _ hay  _ bất cứ thứ gì _ . Đấy là do mày đấy, thằng khốn."

"Nghe này, Newt." Không giống sự cộc cằn như thường lệ, hay cái giọng Úc khó chịu kia, Hansen lúc giữ chất giọng trầm tĩnh một cách chết người, và còn nguy hiểm hơn khi đi chung với cái nụ cười nhẹ đó. "Tôi không có sa thải anh vì anh là một mối đe dọa. Tôi sa thải anh bởi vì anh quá bận sưu tầm mấy hình xăm và poster phim ảnh để mà dành thời gian kiểm soát mấy tác giả của mình. Giấy tờ thì anh làm quá sơ sài, anh còn tự cao chỉ vì cái bằng tiến sĩ nhảm nhí của anh, và nếu anh còn nói thêm một tiếng nữa, tôi sẽ tự mình đá cái thân hèn mọn bé xíu của anh ra khỏi đây đấy."

Newt mở miệng mình, nhưng Hansen cắt đi lời biện hộ của anh ta với một ngón tay đưa lên.

"Một. Tiếng. Nữa. Và anh sẽ nằm đo ván ở ngoài đường đấy, và tôi sẽ kêu Becket quay phim lại và đăng lên cái trang web bảy giây kia đấy. Nó gọi là gì nhỉ?"

Lấy tay khỏi mặt mình trong một giây ngắn ngủi để trả lời, Raleigh lên tiếng. "Vine à?"

"Chính xác." Hansen không rời mắt khỏi Newt, người đang đứng đó với đôi mắt mở to đầy căm ghét. "Hiểu chưa hả?"

Không có bình luận gì từ mọi người.

"Tốt."

Vị sếp quay người và sải bước đi, như một con cái mập bơi thằng về phía trước, và Raleigh chỉ có thể đuổi theo hắn, không muốn nhìn lại và thấy Tiến sĩ Geiszler bị mất mặt trước toàn thể văn phòng.

"Becket."

"Vâng, thưa sếp?"

"Kêu bên an ninh mang cái kệ sách mới kia qua văn phòng của tôi."

Raleigh cố không phản ứng phòng khi con cá mập kia quay đầu sang nhìn cậu. "Chỉ cái kệ đó thôi à?"

Hansen đặt một tay lên cửa phòng mình và ngừng chân lại. "Cái kệ và mọi thứ trên nó. Và làm thêm vào cuối tuần này. Ta phải xem lại mấy văn bản và liên lạc với tác giả của Geiszler."

Lần này, cậu không thể giấu đi nét mặt của mình. Tất nhiên, đôi mắt tròn to bất ngờ lại bị tên khốn kia bắt gặp được.

"Cuối tuần  _ này _ à?"

Đôi mắt lạnh nhạt quan sát cậu. "Gì, cậu có kế hoạch rồi à? Định gọi cho Jillian S sao?

_ Đừng có nói lắp bắp, đừng có lắp bắp _ .

"Không, tất nhiên là không rồi. Chỉ là... sinh nhật thứ 90 của ngoại tôi là vào cuối tuần này―"

Không thèm khịt mũi phản ứng, Hansen đảo mắt và quay bước vào văn phòng mình.

"―và tôi đã xin nghỉ vào thứ sáu, cỡ… hai tháng trước rồi, nhưng không sao hết đó. Tôi có thể hủy được."  _ Cứ giả vờ cho đến khi thành thật đi, Bekcet _ . "Tôi còn không muốn đi. Sếp vừa, uh, cứu tôi khỏi ngày cuối tuần khổ sở đấy. Cảm ơn nha, sếp." Cửa đóng sầm lại, và thằng khốn không thèm liếc nhìn cậu một cái. "Nói chuyện vui lắm, sếp."

Thở dài, cậu đi tới bàn của mình và ngồi xuống, khổ sở nhìn cái điện thoại mình. Cậu hoàn toàn không trông mong cú điện thoại này.


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck nhìn chằm vào trong gương, chỉnh sửa lại cà vạt và cổ áo của mình. Cậu không thích thay đổi. Chúng làm cậu cảm thấy... lo ngại, có lẽ thế. Và bất mãn.

Như thể cậu đã mất đi kiểm soát.

Cằm nghiến chặt, cậu rời khỏi gian phòng vệ sinh riêng trong văn phòng và đi đến bàn của tên trợ lý của mình để xem mọi chuyện tiến triển thế nào rồi với mấy văn bản của Geiszler. Becket đang khom người qua bàn mình, thì thầm liên tục vào chiếc điện thoại. Cảm thấy tò mò, cậu tiến người gần lại một chút, mong rằng không có nhân viên vô danh nào khác nhìn thấy cậu và lên tiếng.

"—xin lỗi mà, nhưng con còn làm gì được chứ? Nói với Mamie là con xin lỗi, con phải làm việc vào cuối tuần này rồi. Vâng, con biết con đã xin nghỉ phép lâu lắm rồi, nhưng con đã làm việc cực khổ lắm cho kì thăng chức này nên sao con có thể vứt hết sự nghiệp ngay bây giờ được chứ? Oh, con  _ cực kì chắc _ là Bố đang rất bực, nhưng—"

Có ai đó tạo tiếng động lớn, làm cho cả văn phòng bổng nhiên chú ý kỹ càng hơn. Chết tiệt thật.

Giọng của Becket bổng trở về với âm lượng bình thường. "—bọn tôi ở Nhà Xuất Bản Shattered Dome rất coi trọng thời gian xử lý trong hai tháng của mình, nên nếu mà chị chỉ cần kiên nhẫn một chút, tôi chắc rằng bọn tôi sẽ liên hệ với chị sớm thôi. Cảm ơn vì đã gọi." Becket cúp máy và cố trông thật ngây ngô. "Vâng, thưa sếp?"

Không ấn tượng một chút nào, Chuck nhướng một lông mày. "Mẹ cậu à?"

Khác với cậu nghĩ, tên ngốc kia không thèm nói dối. Đây là một điều tốt, bởi vì chắc chắn lời nói dối của cậu ta sẽ rất tệ. "Ừ."

Hơi cứng người lại nhưng vẫn cố gắng che giấu nó, cậu quyết định hỏi một câu quan trọng hơn. “Bà ấy kêu cậu nghỉ việc à?”

Một lần nữa, cậu ta vẫn không nói dối. "Mỗi lần bà gọi." Điện thoại reo, cứu tên ngốc tội nghiệp kia. "Văn phòng của Charles Hansen đây." Đôi mắt xanh mở toang ra. "Vâng. Tôi sẽ nói cho anh ấy biết." Cậu ấy cúp máy. "Gottlieb muốn gặp sếp."

Sự bực tức làm cho cậu lại khó chịu. "Fuck." Lại thêm một điều khác thường nữa. "Được rồi, sao cũng được. Nhưng hãy đến cứu tôi sau mười phút nữa. Vì ta còn hàng tá việc để làm."

"Được rồi."

Thật tốt khi có người ở bên phía của cậu. Kể cả khi người đó dữ bằng một con chó con đấy.

Lầm bầm một chút trong khi cậu bước vào thang máy và đi lên tầng trên, Chuck cho phép bản thân suy nghĩ về bản thảo mà hiện tại cậu đang phải xem xét, kiểm qua mấy thứ mà cậu nghĩ là Geiszler đang làm. Chắc chắn đây là một kì cuối tuần dài lắm đây.

Có lẽ Becket sẽ lại mang theo món tôm Tứ Xuyên kia vào thứ Bảy. Chuck thì thường né mấy món tôm như né dịch bệnh vậy — quá muốn đấm ai đó bảo rằng cậu nên "ném thêm một con vào lò nướng đê” — nhưng cái món đó thì ngon cực kì. Cay cay chua chua và có chút vị ngọt, mặc dù nó không phải là món ngọt.

Với ý nghĩ tuyệt vời đó trong đầu, cậu có thể lướt ngang qua thư ký đáng ghét của Gottlieb và đi vào trong văn phòng của anh ta với... thì, không phải là một nụ cười, nhưng tốt hơn chau mày. Vị tiến sĩ — chỉnh chu trong bộ quần áo vải tuýt, cây gậy chân màu bạc kia vừa cần thiết vừa là một phụ kiện — ngồi phía sau bàn mình. Tendo Choi ngồi trong một góc, vẫn mỉm cười cái nụ cười ranh mãnh kia, nhưng áo của anh ta đã khô được một chút rồi.

Chuck muốn hỏi thử, nhưng cậu ngán lại. Cậu đã biết câu trả lời rồi.

"Oi, Hermann, Elvis." Cậu cười đểu một cái, nhưng vẫn khá giống một nụ cười bình thường. "Tôi được kêu lên có việc gì đây? Tăng lương cho tôi nữa à?"

Gottlieb cười một chút. "Không hẳn, nhưng chúc mừng với vụ Netflix. Vụ đó lớn lắm đấy, Charles. Nó sẽ giúp làm nổi danh cho cả công ty và tác giả nữa."

Vì chuyện đấy là sự thật cả, Chuck chỉ gật đầu và chờ đợi.

"Charles à..."

Tâm trạng gần-tốt của cậu mờ nhạt đi. Cậu không thích cái giọng đó. Hay cái cách tên người Anh kia kéo ra một tập tài liệu và bắt đầu lật qua đống giấy tờ bên trong.

"Cậu có nhớ lần mà tôi quyết định rằng cậu không nên đi đến hội La Mole Comic Con ở Mexico City bởi vì cậu không được phép rời khỏi nước trong khi đơn visa của cậu còn đang đợi chấp thuận không?"

Mắt cậu nhăn lại. "Tôi nhớ?"

Gottlieb nhìn Chuck sau cặp mắt kình của mình. "Nhưng cuối cùng cậu cũng đi luôn?"

Bổng cảm thấy khó chịu, cậu đứng thẳng người dậy. "Nếu tôi không đi, thì bọn mình đã mất del Toro cho bên Wizards of the Coast rồi."

Gottlieb cuối cùng chọn ra một tờ giấy và đưa nó lên, nghiêng đầu mình để nhìn qua cặp kính dày. "Có vẻ như bên chính phủ không quan tâm ai đã xuất bản cho del Toro."

Elvis nghiêng người về phía trước, không hẳn cắt đứt đi cuộc đối thoại. "Cậu Hansen à, bọn tôi đã nói chuyện với luật sư nhập cảnh của cậu. Anh ta đã cố gọi cho cậu cả tuần nay rồi."

Không phải Becket đã nhắc tới chuyện đó vào sáng nay sao? Trời ạ,  _ lại _ một chuyện khác thường nữa.

Gottlieb thở dài. "Charles, tôi xin lỗi, nhưng đơn visa của cậu đã bị từ chối." Khi anh ta nhìn lên, đôi mắt cảm thông giãn rộng nhờ cặp kính dày cộm. "Cậu sẽ bị trục xuất ra khỏi nước."

Cậu nhún người trên gót chân, bất ngờ hơn là cậu chịu thú thật. Trục xuất à? Người Mỹ vẫn còn làm thế sao?

Nhưng... cậu đã sống ở đây hơn cả một thập kỉ rồi. Cậu có đóng thuế. Cậu sở hữu một căn hộ hàng triệu đô ở Manhattan mà chỉ tăng giá trị mỗi năm cậu sống ở đó. Làm sao mà họ có thể chỉ trục xuất cậu được?

Khi cậu không có...  _ không thể _ ... trả lời được, Gottlieb tiếp tục, giọng còn thông cảm hơn trước. "Hình như là, có một số giấy tờ vẫn chưa được nộp đi?"

Trời. Trời ạ. Cậu nhớ Becket đã đặt một đống giấy tờ trên bàn cậu với giấy note ghi là "ĐIỀN MẤY TỜ NÀY NGAY  _ RẤT QUAN TRỌNG _ " viết với bút lông đầu to, màu đen với hàng ngàn dấu chấm thang, nhưng... chắc là cậu đã... cậu đã rồi mà, phải không?"

Giọng trở nên yếu đuối đến không chấp nhận được, cậu cố trả lời. "Có... vẫn có gì đó ta có thể làm mà, phải không? Cái này đâu phải là vĩnh viễn đâu, phải không?"

Nét mặt của Gottlieb trông… ngần ngại. "Ta có thể nộp đơn lại, tất nhiên. Tiếc là, Charles à... cậu phải rời khỏi nước ít nhất một năm trong khi đơn của cậu được xem xét."

Cả một năm trời à? Hệ thống quái gì đây chứ? Cậu không thể sống một năm ở—

Cố gắng che giấu đi sự hoảng loạn đang nổi dần trong cậu, Chuck chỉnh sửa lại cà vạt của mình. "Được rồi, như vậy thì không phải là hoàn hảo, nhưng... họp qua video... dùng Skype... mấy việc như thế—"

Elvis không còn mỉm cười nữa. Anh ta trông dường như cũng ngần ngại như Gottlieb. "Cậu Hansen, nếu cậu bị trục xuất, cậu không thể làm cho một công ty Mỹ nữa."

Cậu ngậm cứng miệng mình lại.

Gottlieb thở dài. "Nghe này, cho đến khi việc này được giải quyết, chúng tôi không còn lựa chọn nào khác ngoài chuyển mấy dự án của cậu sang cho... Newton Geiszler."

Chuck liền giật đứng người. "Newt. Geiszler." Hoảng hồn, cậu nhìn chằm vào Gottlieb, rồi Choi. "Newt Geiszler vừa mới bị sa thải đấy à?"

Đưa một tay lên để cầu hòa, Gottlieb cố hòa giải với cậu. "Này, Charles, cậu ta là người duy nhất trong công ty này có đủ kinh nghiệm cho chức vụ này. Nếu còn có cách nào khác, thì chúng tôi sẽ làm ngay. Cậu có nghĩ ra được  _ bất cứ _ cách nào không?"

Trông hoảng hốt như lúc Newt bị sa thải, Chuck lắp bắp. "Hai người đang nghiêm túc đấy à?"

"Charles, bọn tôi tuyệt vọng lắm rồi đây. Nếu còn có cách nào để cậu có thể ở lại, bọn tôi sẽ làm ngay trong tức khắc, nhưng—"

Một tiếng gõ cửa thật to, thật khó chịu cắt ngang lời nói của Gottlieb, và cả ba quay sang để liếc nhìn cánh cửa mở ra. Becket thò đầu vào trong cùng với cái cà vạt nơ ngu ngốc đó, và Chuck thật sự không có kiên nhẫn để mà lo đến việc này. 

"Cái gì?"

Được rồi, có lẽ giọng cậu có hơi gay gắt. May mắn là, Becket không bị ảnh hưởng bởi nó một tí nào.

"Cậu Becket, bọn tôi đang có một cuộc họp quan trọng đấy."

"Xin lỗi vì đã chen vào, Ts. Gottlieb, Mr. Hansen, nhưng Mary Parent vừa gọi từ—:

_ Ôi trời, cái kế hoạch... giải cứu... _

Cố cắt ngang cái tên ngốc vì cậu cần thứ đối lập với cái kế hoạch kia ngay bây giờ, Chuck nhắm chặt mắt mình lại. "Ừ, tôi biết rồi, cái vụ với cái người—"

"—chỉ là... cô ấy nói rằng nó rất quan trọng, nhưng tôi đã nói đang bận rồi, nên nếu sếp có thể chỉ—"

Một cái bóng đèn được thắp sáng trong đầu cậu. Thật luôn đấy. Mọi thứ bổng nhiên trở nên rõ ràng hơn.

_ Đính hôn _ .*

Cách cư xử của cậu thay đổi ngay lập tức, và Becket, hiểu ý cậu một cách dễ dàng, bắt ngay được ý định của cậu ngay và im miệng lại, trông cực kì ngỡ ngàng. Cố giữ cho cử chỉ của mình thật nhỏ và hy vọng là không dễ bị để ý thấy, cậu nghiên đầu mình cố ra hiệu "lết xác qua đây mau".

Becket chớp chớp mắt. Cứ như một con cún con ngơ ngác vậy.

Cố kéo tên ngốc kia qua bằng tâm trí của mình, Chuck lại hất đầu một lần nữa, rồi quay lại nhìn Gottlieb với một nụ cười thật to — và, rõ ràng, là hoàn toàn giả tạo.

"Mọi người."

Cảm ơn trời, Bekcet cuối cùng cũng tiến tới bên cạnh cậu, như một chú chó trung thành.

"Tôi hiểu hai người đang nói gì, nhưng may thay là mấy thứ đó không cần thiết."

Mắt của Elvis nheo lại nghi ngờ. Chân mày của Gottlieb nhướng thật cao.

"Thấy không, có một điều nho nhỏ mà cả hai người đều không biết." Cầu với thánh thần trên đời là Becket có thể, được một lần, ứng biến được với tình huống bất ngờ, Chuck đưa tay ra và cầm lấy cánh tay của tên ngốc kia thật chặt, kéo cậu ta lại gần hơn. "Raaaleigh và tôi... đã... uh... đính hôn với nhau."

Cả căn phòng trở nên im lặng và căng thẳng cứ như làn không khí trước một cơn bão vậy.

"Đúng rồi." Một cái kéo nữa, và Becket đứng gồng người như một khúc gỗ bên cạnh cậu, đôi mắt màu lam ngây ngô mở to và hoảng hốt. Chuck cố cười rạng rỡ hơn nữa. "Bọn tôi đã đính hôn với nhau."

Becket cúi người xuống một chút, không thể đưa mắt mình khỏi cái sự nghi hoặc từ phía bên kia của căn phòng. "A... ai cơ...?"

"Chúng ta nè." Nụ cười của cậu có lẽ không nên lộ ra nhiều răng đến vậy, nhưng làm sao mà cậu có thể kiềm được trong khi bọn họ đang dính liền với nhau như thế này? "Chúng ta sắp kết hôn rồi."

"Chúng ta...?" Tên ngốc nghe cứ như đang say vậy. "Đúng rồi. Chúng ta sắp... kết hôn."

Đó. Thế thì mới phải chứ. Nghe được hơn nhiều rồi.

Mặc dù vẫn còn rất bỡ ngỡ.

Sau một hồi im lặng ngơ ngác, Choi quyết định hỏi một câu. "Uh... không phải cậu ta là thư ký của cậu à?"

Cứ như một câu trả lời tự động, từ "trợ lý" rời khỏi miệng của Becket, rõ ràng và chắc chắn, nhưng tên ngốc tội nghiệp vẫn còn ngỡ ngàng lắm.

Chuck nhân từ hơn một chút, cố suy nghĩ ra một câu trả lời. "Là trợ lý  _ giám đốc _ , mới đúng, nhưng... thì, đây đâu phải lần đầu tiên một ai đó đang quen với thư ký đâu phải không hả, Elvis?"

Choi đỏ mặt và im miệng lại, kể cả khi Gottlieb gửi cho anh ta một ánh nhìn đánh giá.

"Dù sao thì, mọi người, nó là như thế này: Raaaleigh và tôi..." Cái tên đó cảm thấy thật kì lạ khi thoát ra khỏi miệng cậu. Cậu không nghĩ là mình đã từng nói ra nó trước ngay hôm nay, và nếu cậu đang thành thật thì, cậu không chắc là mình phát âm có đúng không. "Bọn tôi chỉ... hai người biết đó, là "star-crossed lovers"** và... thì... hãy mong là cả hai không có kết cục như nhân vật của Shakespear hay gì cả, nhưng—"

Trời ạ. Cậu biết là mình không phải tuýp người người lãng mạn, nhưng cậu hồi đó đâu có tệ đến nỗi này.

"—mấy đêm ở lại trễ, mấy buổi ăn ngon tuyệt, mấy buổi qua đêm ở khách sạn ở hội sách và mấy thứ đó chỉ..."

Becket đang cố gắng cực độ để giúp đở cậu, nhưng những gì mà tên ngốc có thể thốt lên là hai ba tiếng ầm ừ. Nếu Chuck mà không biết rõ hơn, cậu sẽ nghĩ rằng không chỉ có sự bất ngờ mới làm cho tên ngốc kia lại ngỡ ngàng thế này.

Nếu cậu không biết rõ hơn, cậu sẽ nghĩ là tên ngốc đã thăng thiên luôn rồi.

"Hai người biết đó, bọn tôi cố cưỡng chế lại, nhưng... thì... cứ nhìn cái chàng đẹp trai này đi."

Được rồi, cái đó đi hơi quá chút.

Đỏ mặt một chút, cậu phớt lờ sự thích thú đang dần hiện lên trên gương mặt của Gottlieb và sự tức cười đang hiện thị rõ ràng trên khuôn mặt ngu ngốc của Elvis và rất từ từ, rất ngượng ngịu, đặt một tay vòng qua eo của Becket. Becket cứ thư giãn như thân cây gỗ hàng ngàn năm tuổi vậy.

Cậu nhanh chóng rút tay mình lại.

"Vậy... bọn mình ổn rồi chứ? Bởi vì bọn tôi... uh...  _ bọn tôi _ không sao hết. Phải không?

Becket chớp mắt. "Ừ."

Gottlieb bụm một tay qua miệng mình. "Charles à?"

Xấu hổ hơn cả bất cứ thứ gì và chỉ muốn chuyện nay mau xong xuôi đi, Chuck gầm gừ. "Vâng?"

"Làm cho nó hợp pháp đi nhé?"

Khi Chuck trông ngơ ngác, Gottlieb mỉm cười và chỉ tay về ngón tay nhẫn bên trái và chiếc nhẫn vàng ở đó. Cậu hiểu ra chuyện.

"À! Phải rồi. Nhẫn cưới và... à..." Được rồi, vậy có lẽ họ đã không bị lừa, nhưng họ đã chọn chấp nhận việc này. Cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm và xấu hổ trong cùng lúc, Chuck bắt đầu lùi ra khỏi văn phòng, chỉ tay cho Becket đi theo sau. "Bọn tôi nên... uh... đi tới văn phòng Nhập Cảnh vậy, đúng không? Rye-leigh?"

Không. Phát âm kiểu đó nghe cũng không đúng nữa.

Sao cũng được. Becket phải cố làm quen với nó thôi.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trong tiếng Anh, từ "engaged" vừa có nghĩa là "bận với một việc gì đó," vừa có nghĩa là "đính hôn."  
> **star-crossed lovers : Cặp đôi với mối tính được định trước sẽ có kết cục xấu


	6. Chapter 6

Raleigh nghe thấy tiếng thì thầm và cười đùa ngay khi cậu bước chân vào văn phòng chính theo sau Hansen. Charles, cậu có lẽ nên gọi hắn ta là thế kể từ bây giờ.

Cậu rùng người. Cậu còn không thể chấp nhận cái ý nghĩ đó.

Hơn một vài người nhân viên khác chỉ vào sếp của họ và đá lông nheo lúc cậu bước ngang qua. Tệ hơn nữa, một số còn lắc đầu phán xét nhìn cậu. Làm sao mà họ tìm ra được nhanh thế?

Trời ạ, cậu ước gì Tendo đang ở dưới này để cậu có thể chất vấn anh ta để biết được chuyện quái gì vừa xảy ra ở trong kia và, chính xác, là cậu vừa dấn thân mình vào cái gì đấy.

Cậu đã đồng ý với việc gì à? Cậu không nhớ là mình đã đồng ý đâu. Mọi thứ xảy ra như một màn ảnh mờ. Một màn ảnh mờ đáng ghét, đầy bối rối.

Không suy nghĩ, cậu đi theo Hansen vào văn phòng của hắn, rồi chỉ đứng đó, chờ đợi. Chờ hướng dẫn à? Chờ thông tin chăng? Dù sao đi nữa, cậu cũng phải chịu thất vọng thôi bởi vì Hansen, cái tên khốn cứng đầu đó, phớt lờ cậu và trở lại với công việc, vứt đi tập tài liệu của một trong những bài nộp của Newt mà không thèm nhìn qua một lần.

Một phút trôi qua. Hai phút.

"Sếp Hansen?"

Thằng không vẫn không thèm nhìn về cậu. "Cái gì."

Đó không phải là một cậu hỏi, nhưng... cậu cần phải biết. "Tôi thật sự không hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra ngay bây giờ."

Được rồi, đó có lẽ là cầu xin bị chửi như hồi sáng, nhưng sao cũng được. Cậu đang rối bời lên đây này.

Thở dài thật khổ nhọc — và, lần đầu tiên trong đời, trông khá giống người thường và có hơi mệt một tí — sếp của cậu đặt bản thảo sang một bên, để lòng hai tay lên bàn, và nhìn lên. Thường thì chạm mắt với Hansen thì rất là bối rối, nhưng bây giờ, nó có cảm giác  _ kì lạ _ toàn phần.

"Tôi tưởng vấn đề đã rõ ràng lắm rồi chứ, Becket. Hay cậu thà là tôi bị trục xuất và cậu bị mất việc của mình?"

Cậu chớp mắt. "Tôi không..."

"Geiszler sẽ sa thải cậu trước khi tôi kịp ra khỏi cửa. Tôi chắc chắn điều đó sẽ xãy ra vì đó là điều mà tôi sẽ làm trong vị trí của anh ta. Cậu biết điều đó có nghĩa gì không, Becket? Mấy buổi cuối tuần và ở lại qua đêm, mấy cuộc gọi nửa đêm nhắc cậu lấy đồ của tôi từ tiệm giặt ủi trước khi đi làm, mấy buổi ăn khuya và cà phê và tiệc sinh nhật sẽ bị phí phạm hết, và giấc mơ được đại diện cho vị J.R.R Tolkien hay Isaac Asimov tiếp theo sẽ bị xã thẳng xuống cống."

Giọng của Hansen không nâng lên hay thay đổi gì cả từ cái chất giọng mệt mỏi, chán nản. Nó làm cho cả tính huống còn... đáng sợ hơn, thành thật mà nói. Tất cả ước mơ của cậu đốt cháy thành tro.

Nhưng... cậu phải...

"Cho nên dù thích hay không, Becket, trong lúc này, cái tương lai mà cậu chưa một lần nói đến giờ đã được còng cứng với tôi." Một cái nhún vai, làm như chuyện này chẳng có gì quan trọng cả. "Nhưng không cần phải lo. Sau khoảng thời gian yêu cầu, ta sẽ li dị nhau rồi hai lối mà đi. Được chứ?"

Điện thoại reo lên. Raleigh mở miệng mình, rồi lại đóng nó lại.

"Được rồi." Kéo bản thảo lại trước mặt, sếp...  _ hôn phu _ ... của cậu gật đầu về phía điện thoại. "Cậu có định nhấc điện thoại lên không?"

Không còn từ nào để nói, cậu quay đi, bước ra khỏi văn phòng để đến với khu làm việc bé nhỏ của cậu ngay bên ngoài, ngồi xuống, và đập ầm trán mình xuống bàn.


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck đợi cho đến sau giờ trưa để kéo xác tên hôn phu giả của mình xuống văn phòng nhập cảnh. Chủ yếu là, cậu cần thời gian để chuẩn bị tinh thần thật kỹ mà không phải đôi mắt tròn xoe đầy hoảng hốt của Becket làm cho cậu cảm thấy như con quái vật mà Geiszler đã gọi cậu. Và đó là một ý nghĩ thật ngu ngốc. Vô dụng và thiếu hữu ích.

Cậu đã lên kế hoạch cho bản thân trong một giờ để điền xong đống giấy tờ, nhưng ngay lúc cậu bước vào tòa nhà chính phủ chán ngắt, thô thiển, cậu nhận ra sai lầm của mình. Ngày hôm nay cứ tiếp tục có nhiều trở ngại, lần này là xếp cả một hàng đứng dài cả ngàn thế kỉ.

Ừ, thì... đã đến lúc để vượt qua trở ngại rồi.

Cầm lấy tay khuỷu tay của Becket, cậu bước ngang qua một tên bình dân chỉ đứng đó đợi tới lượt mình như một tên ngốc. Tên đó liền phản đối — "Này còn cả một hàng dài đang đợi đấy!" — nhưng Chuck phớt lờ hắn. Cậu không có thời gian để ý tới việc đó, cậu có việc để làm.

Ngay lúc cậu đến đầu hàng, một trong mấy nhân viên vô cảm hoàn tất thủ tục cho người đứng đầu và sẵn sàng giúp người kế tiếp. Chuck đẩy người vô đầu hàng và, kéo theo Becket đang luôn miệng xin lỗi đến bên cạnh cậu, cố mỉm ra nụ cười tươi tắn nhất có thể. Cậu đã được khen nụ cười cậu rất xinh, nhưng chỉ từ những người không quen cậu thôi.

"Xin lỗi nha — tôi chỉ có vài câu hỏi thôi."

Nhân viên vô cảm kia, người cực kì cần phải đi cắt tóc và cạo râu để thoát khỏi cái đống bù xù trên mặt cậu ta, gửi cho cậu một ánh nhìn không ấn tượng.

Vẫn mỉm cười đủ để lộ ra một núm đồng tiền — vũ khí bí mật của cậu, cậu đưa ra một tập hồ sơ. "Anh điền giúp tôi cái đống giấy tờ này được không? Bọn tôi sẽ đi ngay khi anh làm xong."

Đó không phải là một lời nói dối. Cậu đã kêu Becket in mấy tờ đơn từ trên mạng xuống để họ có thể cùng điền vào trước khi đến đây. Như thế thì đỡ tốn thời gian hơn.

Thở dài, cậu nhân viên mở tập hồ sơ ra, nhìn thấy tên của họ, và nhăn mặt một chút. "Señor Hansen."

Tuyệt thật. Tên này nghe như hắn vừa nhảy qua biên giới của Mexico vậy. Chuck đưa mắt xuống bản tên. Santiago. Biết ngay mà.

Giấy tờ nhập cảnh của cậu đang được xem xét bởi một người nhập cư. Chúa phù hộ nước Mỹ.

Nhưng cậu cần cậu ta giúp, nên cậu cứ tiếp tục cười tươi. "Là tôi đây."

Đóng tập hồ sơ lại, cậu nhân viên nhìn cậu kì là từ dưới gọng kính của mình và chỉ tay. "Hai người đi theo tôi."

Đó không phải là một câu hỏi, nên Chuck chẳng thèm trả lời, chỉ đi theo ngay khi cậu nhân viên bỏ đi. Becket, vẫn đang lo ngại đằng sau cậu, đi theo. Bởi vì tất nhiên cậu ta sẽ làm thế.

Cậu nhiên viên ngừng bên ngoài một cánh cửa kính và mỉm cười. "Cậu cần tìm gặp Chau. Chúc may mắn."

Chất giọng của anh ta quá nặng làm cho Chuck không thể nghe được là anh ta vừa nói một cái tên hay một từ nào đó trong tiếng Tây Ban Nha, nên cậu chỉ nhún vai và bước vào phòng, rồi chửi thề một tiếng khi Becket phải chen người qua cậu để ngồi vào ghế kế bên. Căn phòng đã hẹp dữ lắm rồi, nhưng mấy cái thùng chứa đầy giấy tờ nhảm nhí chất đầy mọi góc phòng làm cho nó trở nên ngột ngạt.

Lúng túng và không thể ngồi im, cậu quan sát Becket ngồi trên viền ghế, túi đeo để trong lòng. Tên ngốc tội nghiệp trông như sẵn sàng chạy trốn mất.

"Tôi có cảm giác xấu về chuyện này."

Đảo mắt một vòng, cậu lấy điện thoại ra và kiểm tra email của mình. Trời ạ. Cậu đã lỡ mất 6 email và 11 cuộc gọi. Vụ này đúng là phí phạm thời gian mà. Nếu họ có thể in đơn ra từ trên mạng, sao họ lại không thể nộp đơn ở trên đó luôn?

Một chuyển động bắt mắt cậu, và cậu nhìn lên để thấy một hình dáng cao kều, to lớn tiến về phía họ. Bổng nhiên, cậu nhận ra rằng Becket chưa từng gọi cậu thứ gì ngoài sếp Hansen. Như thế thì không được.

"Oi," cậu thì thầm, nhanh chóng cất điện thoại vào và chỉnh chu cà vạt của mình. "Gọi tôi là Chuck, biết chưa?"

Becket chớp mắt. "...Tại sao chứ?"

Cậu không có thời gian để trả lời. Một người đàn ông tướng to như gấu bước vào phòng, suýt va vào Chuck, rồi ngừng chân để quan sát họ. Chuck, mắt mở toang, không biết làm gì ngoài quan sát người đàn ông kia. Đây không phải là thứ mà cậu mong đợi từ một nhân viên xem xét giấy tờ của chính phủ.

Nếu cái bộ đồ tây lụa màu đỏ tươi không đủ kì lạ, thì cặp kính tròn đen thui, răng dát vàng, và đôi giầy mũi vàng kim cũng đủ rồi. Cái tên này là  _ ai _ thế hả?

Mỉm cười thật tười và để lộ ra hàm răng vàng đắc tiền kia, người đàn ông đưa một tay to tướng ra để bắt tay họ. Cảm thấy bị đe dọa hơn là cậu chịu thú thật, Chuck bắt tay ông ta, nửa sợ rằng tay cậu sẽ bị bóp nát.

"Tôi là Hannibal Chau. Mời hai cậu ngồi."

Cậu không hỏi han gì cả. Chỉ ngồi xuống.

"Xin lỗi vì đã để hai người đợi lâu. Hôm nay là một ngày vô cùng bận rộn."

Từ lời xin lỗi đó, cậu cảm thấy bản thân trở về với thực tại và ngồi thẳng người dậu. "Oi, bọn tôi hiểu mà. Cảm ơn vì đã gặp bọn tôi trong thời gian ngắn thế này, ông Chau."

Cái ông to tướng này nhìn không giống chất Châu Á. Một chút nào cả.

Hàm răng vàng lại xuất hiện một lần nữa. "Chỉ Chau thôi là được rồi."

Cậu gật đầu. Becket thì cứ ngồi đó như tượng vậy.

"Vậy, giờ ta bắt đầu luôn ha? Hai người có ý định lừa dối chính phủ Hoa Kì bằng cách nói rằng là hai cậu đã đính hôn, chỉ để cậu Hansen đây không bị trục xuất về Úc và mất việc tại Nhà Xuất Bản Shattered Dome không?"

Bị bất ngờ đến không thể tha thứ được, Chuck lắp bắp.

Tạ ơn bất cứ vì thánh nào ở trên trời, vì Becket chọn ngay giây phút đó để ngồi thẳng người và thoát ra khỏi sự ngẩn người cả nửa ngày. "Thế thì nực cười quá."

Sự tập trung của Chau liền chuyển sang cậu ấy cứ như bộ dò laser vậy. "Vậy à?"

Những ngón tay đầy thịt, to lớn lần qua đống giấy trên bàn, cuối cùng lấy ra một tờ giấy note với dòng chữ khó đọc viết trên nó. Chuck lo lắng hơn về hình xăm tổ chảng trên tay ông ta hơn là tờ giấy note nhiều. Hình xăm đó trông rất... giang hồ.

"Bởi vì tôi nhận được một lời báo ẩn danh sáng nay từ một Ts. New—"

“Newt Geiszler." Chuck cảm thấy một tia sáng giận dữ nổi dậy trong bùng mình. Becket gửi cậu một ánh nhìn căng thẳng, nhưng cậu phớt lờ nó.

Chau không chớp mắt, hay Chuck nghĩ vậy, nhưng đưa tờ giấy note lên. "Newt Geiszler. Cậu biết cậu ta à?"

Cậu cười khẩy. "Geiszler là một thằng khốn. Anh ta chỉ tức giận bởi vì bị tôi sa thải vào sáng hôm này. Đây là đòn trả thù của anh ta đấy."

Sau khi mò xung quanh tìm một cây bút, Chau điền thêm vài từ ngữ khó đọc vào trong tờ giấy note. "Thú vị thật. Vậy cậu không đang ở đây vì đơn visa của cậu bị từ chối và cậu sắp bị trục xuất khỏi nước?"

Nhắc nhở bản thân rằng tương lại của cậu đang bị tiêu tàn rồi, Chuck ngồi thẳng người và kiểm soát lại bản thân. "Nói thật thì, Chau, câu hỏi đó hơi bị xúc phạm đó." Cậu ép bản thân mình đưa tay ra và nắm lấy tay của Becket, lòng ngón tay của họ vào nhau. "Ông nghĩ hai người đàn ông lực lưỡng như bọn tôi không thể yêu nhau được à? Sao, một người phải nữ tính hơn à? Phải đồng bóng hơn, như trên tivi à?"

Tay của Becket run rẩy, nhưng tên khốn tôi nghiệp không cố giật tay ra. Tạ ơn trời.

Chau ngồi ngã người ra sau ghế, trông có vẻ hứng thú. "Tôi dám chắc với cậu rằng đó không phải là động cơ ở đây, cậu Hansen."

"Tốt hơn là nên thế."

"Ông Chau." Becket bổng ngồi lên phía trước. Shit. "Tôi nói điều này, được không?"

Kì lạ thay, Chau không thèm chỉnh cách gọi của cậu ấy. "Cứ tự nhiên đi."

_ Làm ơn làm theo đi, làm ơn đấy, làm ơn để lần này như lần tôi bị bệnh và cậu cắm đầu vào đọc hết bản viết lại dài 200 trang của del Toro và nộp mọi thứ vào cho tôi chỉ ba giờ trước thời hạn chót— _

"Thưa ông, Chuck và tôi—"

_ Ôi, cảm ơn cậu, Raleigh Becket à, cậu sẽ được thăng lương cực lớn từ việc này và tôi không quan tâm mình phải ám sát ai để làm được việc đó. _

"—là hai người mà đã nhận ra rằng bọn tôi không cần phải có điểm chung để yêu nhau. Newt chưa bao giờ hiểu được việc đó. Nói thật thì, tôi nghĩ là anh ta ghen tỵ với bọn tôi hơn là mấy thứ khác."

Cậu không thể kiềm chế bản thân được. Cậu mỉm cười rạng rỡ nhìn cậu trợ lý của mình, bóp chặt tay cậu ấy một cái. Bekcet mìm cười nhìn lại, tươi tỉnh như bao giờ, nhưng vẫn có chút gì đó cứng nhắc trong đôi mắt cún con đó.

"Uh-huh." Chau nghe có vẻ hứng thú. "Vậy, tôi đoán là mọi người trong văn phòng biết được tình yêu "star-crossed" của hai người à?"

Cậu mở miệng mình, nhưng Becket đã nói trước.

"Không phải mọi người." Một cái bóp mạnh nữa. "Bọn tôi không dám kể cho ai biết. Bọn tôi nghĩ nó sẽ rất kì lạ, vì tôi sắp được thăng chức rồi."

... _ Ôi, không, cậu ta không vừa nói thế. _

Nụ cười đông cứng trên mặt cậu. Nét mặt của Becket không thay đổi một chút xíu gì. Cái tên này đâu phải là một con cún. Raleigh Becket là một con chó canh, và Chuck vừa mới nhảy qua hàng rào của hắn.

Cậu đã bị ép vào bước đường cùng, và Becket biết rõ điều đó.

"Chuyện là, tôi sắp được lên chức Biên tập viên sau vài tháng nữa, nên bọn tôi nghĩ là tốt nhất nên thông báo cho mọi người biết  _ sau _ chuyện đó để mọi người không nghĩ xấu bọn tôi." Cái thằng khốn máu lạnh nhún vai thật thông thả. "Newt chỉ... tìm ra được. Bọn tôi sợ là anh ta sẽ trả đủa bằng cách nào đó, nhưng tôi không nghĩ là anh ta sẽ lại làm như thế này." Lắc đầu mình, cậu ta gửi cho Chuck một ánh nhìn khó hiểu. "Cố làm cho Chuck tội nghiệp của tôi bị trục xuất."

Cằm của cậu nghiến chặt tới nỗi có thể nghiền được cả gạch, cậu nhìn chằm tên hôn phu giả và thề sẽ trả thù bằng ánh nhìn của mình. "Anh ta không thể nào chia rẽ bọn mình được đâu, cục cưng."

_ Bởi vì tôi sẽ săn lùng cậu và ám sát cậu bằng một cái thìa nếu cậu có trốn đi, cái thằng quỷ tinh ranh. _

Becket mỉm cười.

Chau thở dài. "Được rồi. Vậy hai cậu có kể cho gia đình mình nghe chưa?"

Kéo mình ra khỏi sự giận dữ đang đun sôi trong người, Chuck trở sự chú ý của mình về lại đối thủ chính. "Không thể. Mẹ tôi chết lúc tôi mười tuổi, và tôi chưa nói được một tiếng với bố mình cũng từ khoảng thời gian đó."

"Không có anh chị em gì à?"

"Không trừ khi ông tính luôn con chó trong nhà." Nếu là Chuck thì cậu tính luôn. Max là một người anh em đầy lông, trung thành, đáng yêu của cậu trong suốt mấy năm đó. Con chó tội nghiệp chắc sắp đi gặp thổ địa rồi. Hoặc có lẽ là đã gặp luôn rồi.

Nhưng cậu không muốn nghĩ về chuyện đó.

Chau mỉm cười không chút vui tươi. "Còn cậu, cậu Becket?"

"Raleigh là được rồi."

"Gia đình cậu cũng chết rồi đối với cậu luôn à?"

_ Chọn từ hay lắm, Chau. _ Nhưng Chuck không thể đổ tội cho tên khốn đó được. Cậu thì cũng xem là như vậy mà. Và... thì... nó cũng đúng thôi.

"Gia đình của Ray à?" Cậu cố tình phớt lờ đi đôi mắt xanh đang nhăn lại. "Không đâu. Họ vẫn còn sống vui vẻ đấy thôi. Thực ra thì, sinh nhật của bà cậu ấy là vào cuối tuần này nè. Bọn tôi định về thăm họ vào ngày mai và cho họ biết tin vui. Cho bà chút vui sướng vào ngày đặc biệt của bà."

Chau nhướng một lông mày. "Và cuộc đi thăm vui vẻ này sẽ xảy ra ở đâu đây?"

Lờ đi bàn tay đang siết chặt tay cậu, Chuck mỉm cười. "Tất nhiên là tại nhà của Ray rồi."

"Và nhà của Ray là ở đâu đấy?"

Cậu không nghĩ ra gì hết. Cậu đã không nghe lén được phần đó của cuộc gọi. Nhưng, giờ cậu đã nghĩ về chuyện đó, nó khá kì lạ là cậu chưa từng nghe Becket nói về nơi mình sinh ra trong ba năm cậu ta làm việc cho cậu.

"Oi, Ray, đừng để anh một mình kể hết chứ." Cậu giả một nụ cười trìu mến. "Em vẫn là trợ lý của anh trong vài tháng tới đấy."

Trong một giây, cậu tưởng là thằng khốn kia sẽ không trả lời chứ. Tưởng cậu ta chỉ ngồi đó và câm nín chỉ để chọc tức cậu. Trước ngày hôm nay, Chuck sẽ không bao giờ nghĩ rằng Becket có khả năng làm vậy, nhưng cái ngày tồi tệ này cứ chứa đầy những bất ngờ.

Thật ra, Chuck nghĩ sẽ không còn bất ngờ nào khác.

Rồi, Becket mỉm cười lạnh nhạt. "Sitka."

Chuck cười.

"Alaska."

Nụ cười của cậu đông cứng lại. Không có ý chơi chữ. Becket đến từ cái vùng đất đông lạnh đó à? Sao cậu lại không biết điều này trước đây chứ?

Chau nghiêng người về phía trước với một tiếng cảnh báo. "Nghe này, nếu hai cậu cứ tiếp tục cái... việc mà hai cậu đã định ra, nó sẽ có kết cục xấu lắm đấy. Đây không chỉ là điều tra trên bề mặt không đâu. Tôi sẽ gọi cho bạn bè và gia đình của hai cậu. Tôi sẽ kiểm tra lịch sử điện thoại của hai cậu."

Không thành vấn đề. Cậu đã gọi cho Becket đủ loại giờ giấc để nhắc việc cậu ta cả ba năm nay rồi. Lịch sử điện thoại của họ sẽ giúp họ được chút ít. Nhưng mà Becket có bạn bè nào không chứ? Chuck là chắn chắn không rồi.

"Sau đó, tôi sẽ cho hai cậu ngồi vào hai phòng riêng rồi thẩm vấn từng người cứ như thẩm vấn tội phạm đấy. Và nếu câu trả lời của hai cậu không khớp với nhau, thì cậu, Hansen, sẽ bị trục xuất về Úc vô thời hạn và cậu, Becket, sẽ phải chịu năm năm tù vì tội lừa đảo cộng với tiền phạt 250.000 đô." Nó có cảm giác như đôi mắt kia nhìn xuyên thấu qua cặp kính đen kia và thẳng vào tâm hồn của Chuck. "Cho nên..." Ánh nhìn đầy căng thẳng chuyển hướng. "Becket? Có gì để nói không?"

Lần đầu tiên kể từ giây phút tồi tệ ấy trong văn phòng của Gottlieb, Chuck thật sự cảm thấy hoảng hốt. Không có thể nào mà Becket sẽ liều đi tù và trả phạt một-phần-tư triệu đô để đổi lấy một cơ hội được làm Biên tập viên, và Chuck không có thứ gì khác để cho cậu ta cả. Và đó là thứ mà cậu bị ép phải chấp nhận.

Nhưng vì lý dó nào đó, Becket giấu đi nét mặt của mình và nhìn thẳng vào mắt của Chau. "Tôi đã nói những gì muốn nói rồi."

Phải cần hết sức lực của mình để ngăn bản thân khỏi thở dài ra một hơi thật nhẹ nhõm. Cậu khổ sở nhận ra rằng tay mình đã đổ đầy mồ hồi và lạnh ngắt trong tay của Becket, nhưng cậu ta không cố rút tay mình lại.

Tương lai của họ có thể sẽ bị đốt cháy thành tro, nhưng họ chắc chắn sẽ cố đi cho hết đường.

Thở dài một lần nữa, Chau ngồi ngã người lại. "Được rồi. Tôi nhận ra chuyện sẽ như thế nào." Ông ta ghi chú thêm một tờ note nữa, lần này là trên một tờ mới, và ông ta xé ra và đưa nó cho họ. "Cứ làm cái vụ Alaska của hai người đi, rồi gặp tôi ngay vào sáng thứ Hai cho cuộc phỏng vấn đầu tiên."

Becket cầm lấy tờ note nhưng không thèm nhìn qua nó. Chau đứng dậy, và Chuck liền lúng túng làm theo. Cậu không quen với người khác cao hơn cậu, và cậu không thể kiềm được sự đe dọa từ trước trong khi Chau thì cao kếu như thế này.

"Tôi phải nói đó, hai cậu — tôi rất trông ngóng vụ này đấy. Tôi sẽ quan sát kĩ cặp uyên ương cậu."

Thật nhiều răng vàng quá. Chúng nhìn như chúng có thể cắn gãy cả xương đấy, mặc dù vàng đáng lẽ là một loại kim loại mềm.

Và trước khi cậu nhận ra nó xảy ra như thế nào, Chau xua họ ra khỏi văn phòng và đóng cửa lại phía sau họ. Becket tiến về phía trước, và cứ như thế, lời nguyền đã được giải bỏ.

Chuck lấy điện thoại mình ra, trở lại với bản thân thường ngày trong khi cậu sải bước vượt mạnh tên hôn phủ giả của mình và tiến về phía cửa ra vào.

"Được rồi." Cậu chọn vào lịch của mình và chửi thề vì số ghi chú vào ngày cuối tuần. "Dọn hết mấy buổi họp vào cuối tuần này và đặt vé máy bay vào ngày mai khoảng giờ trưa đấy. Cứ đến đó sớm một ngày và ngủ cho quen giờ. Tôi sẽ bay hạng nhất, nhưng cậu nhớ rút điểm của tôi đó, không thì cậu tự trả tiền thêm vào đi đấy. Và nhớ nhắc lũ khốn đó là  _ đừng lấy ớt xanh _ . Lần trước, sà-lát của tôi có đầy ớt xanh, và tôi không thể chịu nổi cái mùi của nó. Và đừng có quên đặt hẹn cái buổi họp vào sáng thứ Ha—"

Cậu dừng chân giữa lối vỉa hè khi cậu nhận ra rằng Becket không chỉ đang cách một bước và ở bên trái của cậu. Cậu ta đâu...?

Nhăn mặt, cậu quay đầu nhìn lại, và Becket đang cách đó tới mười bước, túi đeo đang lủng lẳng trên tay và suýt chạm vào mặt đất, nét mặt của cậu trông... lạc lối.

"Oi, sao cậu không ghi chú lại hả?"

Becket  _ luôn luôn _ ghi chú lại khi Chuck đưa ra lệnh. Và từ thái đồ hăng hái — có chút khốn nạn — hồi nãy, Chuck nghĩ rằng cậu ta cuối cùng cũng chấp nhận việc này.

Chớp mắt từ từ, như thể cậu ta vừa lết thân ra khỏi giường, Becket gửi cho cậu một ánh nhìn cún con với đôi mắt mở to. "Anh không vừa mới ở trong đó ra à?"

Giờ thì tới lượt Chuck chớp mắt. "Cái gì? Oi, cái vụ Biên tập viên đó hả?" Một làn sóng bất an lướt qua người cậu. Cậu đã mong rằng nếu cậu phớt lờ nó, nó sẽ tự thân biến đi mất. “Phải rồi, ý tưởng hay lắm đấy. Làm ông ta hết nghi ngờ ngay lập tức.”

“250.000 đô cộng với  _ phải ngồi tù _ đấy. Chuck. Thế thì làm thay đổi mọi việc đấy.”

Làn sóng bất an trở thành một cơn lũ quét qua cơ thể cậu. “Cậu, làm một Biên tập viên à? Được rồi. Cứ bảo với bản thân là thế đi.”

_ Đừng làm thế mà, Becket. Cậu là trợ lý của tôi, và tôi đã quen với việc đó. Đừng cố thay đổi mọi thứ chứ. Tôi… tôi không thể chịu đựng được sự thay đổi nào khác. Không phải ngày hôm nay. Không phải theo cách này _ .

“Được thôi.” Becket thả rơi túi đeo của mình. “Vậy tôi sẽ vào lại bên trong và nói chó Chau biết sự thật, và anh sẽ tiêu đời. Rất vui được biết anh, Chuck.”

Và thằng khốn kia thật sự quay người lại và tiến vào bên trong.

“Ray! Oi, đợi đã!”

“Tên của tôi là  _ Raleigh _ . Nó đâu có khó nói lắm đâu.” Becket cứ tiếp tục bước đi.

Bắt đầu thực sự cảm thấy lo lắng, Chuck cúi xuống và nhặt túi đeo lên trong khi cậu cố chạy theo tên khốn kia. “Với giọng của tôi thì khó lắm đấy. Thôi mà, Raaaleigh, chỉ dừng lại và—”

Cuối cùng, thằng khốn chịu dừng lại, nắm tay co chặt và vai thẳng một đường.

“Xin lỗi, chỉ… Raleigh thôi.” Trời ạ, phát ra từ đó thôi cũng đủ làm miệng cậu đau. “Đừng làm vậy với tôi mà. Tôi không thể về lại Úc được.”

_ Đừng hỏi tại sao. Tôi không thể cho cậu biết được. Sẽ không làm thế. _

Không thèm quay lại, tên khốn quỷ quyệt kia đưa ra điều kiện của mình. “Anh thăng chức tôi lên làm Biên tập viên và xuất bản bản thảo kia.”

Cằm cậu nghiến chặt. Cậu không thích bị thao túng một chút nào. “Oi, cậu nghĩ mình là—”

“Biên tập viên, và không phải trong ba năm, ngay khi vụ này kết thúc. Ngay lập tức.”

Đầu óc cậu hoạt động hết cỡ, cố tìm cách để thoát khỏi vụ hỗn loạn này. Geiszler khốn khiếp. Tên cặn bã đó đừng có dám mà lộ mặt ra trước mặt Chuck trong mười năm tới.

Cậu không còn lựa chọn nào khác.

Trời ạ, giờ cậu phải tìm một trợ lý mới, huấn luyện người đó thành như Becket bây giờ, trở mọi thứ về đúng như thường lệ—

“Và bản thảo kia?”

Cậu biết tại sao, tất nhiên. Nếu một bản thảo mà Becket chọn và chiến đấu cho bán được tốt…

“Mười ngàn bản.”

“ _ Hai mươi _ ngàn bản, lần in đầu.” Được nói như thể tên khốn kia biết rõ nó sẽ bán được hai mươi ngàn bản và cần thêm đợt in khác.

Nhưng đời của Chuck sắp tàn rồi đây, và cậu thật sự không còn lựa chọn nào khác cả. Nuốt xuống cục đắng cam chịu mà bản thân chưa từng trải qua, cậu chịu thua cuộc. Với không chút dịu dàng nào.

“Cậu làm vụ Alaska và cuộc phỏng vấn vào thứ Hai, rồi Shattered sẽ xuất bản cuốn sách đó. Được chưa?”

Cậu còn đưa tay ra cho tên khốn kia bắt, nhưng cậu không dám chắc là bản thân sẽ không bóp nát tay hắn, chỉ để trả thù nhỏ mọn thôi.

“Gần được.” Becket quay người lại, cho tay vào túi quần, và mỉm cười đểu cán. “Anh phải hỏi tôi.”

Cậu chớp mắt. “Hỏi… cái gì cơ…?”

“Hỏi tôi cưới anh.”

Cậu không thể ngăn được bản thân. Cậu lắp bắp, gần như thấy xúc phạm bởi lời đề nghị đó.

“Nhanh lên, tôi đang đợi đấy.”

Nuốt xuống lòng tự trọng của mình, cậu nghiến chặt răng và co tay thành nắm đấm. “Cậu sẽ cưới tôi chứ?”

Becket nhướng một bên mày. “Thật đó hả, Hansen? Anh chỉ làm được vậy thôi sao?” Tên khốn lắc đầu không chấp thuận.

“Cậu còn muốn tôi làm quái gì đây hả, Becket?”  _ Cậu _ thì muốn đấm cái nụ cười đểu cán đó ra khỏi cái bản mặt của tên bướng bỉnh đáng ghét kia.

“Tôi muốn anh hỏi thật dịu dàng. Như anh đang thành thật đấy.”

Trước khi kịp thông báo cho não mình, miệng của cậu liền lên tiếng. “Nhưng tôi có thành thật đâu, đồ khốn.”

Không mủi lòng, Becket vẫn cứ mỉm cười. “Vậy tụi mình đang làm gì ở đây chứ?”

_ Tổ cha thánh thần thiên địa. Chuyện này không thể đang xảy ra được. _

Nuốt xuống từng giọt đắng cay chứa phần cuối cùng của lòng tự trọng cậu còn gìn giữ lại, cậu mở miệng mình.

“Quỳ gối xuống.”

Trời ạ. “Bộ đồ này đáng giá năm ngàn đô đấy.”

“Aw, anh đâu cần phải diện đồ đẹp cho em đâu, anh yêu.”

Có vẻ là, vẫn còn một giọt tự trọng cuối cùng, đơn côi còn xót lại bởi vì Chuck phải nuốt nó xuống luôn và quỳ xuống một gối trên vỉa hè bận rộn và đưa ra một tay, một lời đề nghị hơn là một lời khẩn cầu. Becket, với đôi mắt chứa đầy niềm vui quỷ quyệt, nắm lấy tay cậu.

“Raleigh yêu dấu.” Cậu còn ép cả bản thân mình nói đúng cái tên ngu ngốc đó. “Xinh đẹp tựa như mơ, người sẽ bằng lòng lấy ta làm chồng chứ?”

Giả vờ xem xét, Becket nghiêng đầu và ngưỡng nhìn trời cao. “Hmm. Shakespeare thì sến quá, nhưng cũng được thôi. Với lại, tôi sẽ kể cho gia đình tôi biết về vụ đính hôn theo cách và thời điểm mà tôi muốn. Gặp anh ngày mai nha, anh yêu.”

Chỉ như thế, tên người Mỹ đáng ghét giật lại tay mình và bỏ đi mất, để Chuck một mình quỳ gối trên vỉa hè. Mơ màng về cách mà cả ngày nay cứ thế mà đi xuống, cầu quỳ đó thêm một lúc lâu hơn nữa, rồi mệt nhọc đẩy người đứng dậy. Cậu phủi quần mình, rồi nhận ra mặt đường đã ma sát và xé mất một đường nhỏ trên quần, ngay trên đầu gối.

“Chết tiệt thật.”

Đời đúng là không đáng sống mà.


	8. Chapter 8

Raleigh tiến đến điện thoại của mình với một nỗi cực nhọc như sắp bị tử hình. Cậu đã về nhà ba giờ trước, dọn dẹp, gói đồ vào, vứt đi những thứ trong tủ lạnh mà có thể sẽ bị thiêu qua kì cuối tuần, nhờ bà yêu mèo kế bên tưới cây giúp cậu trong khi cậu đi vắng.

Câu giờ. Đó là thứ mà cậu đang làm.

Ngay khi cậu gọi điện về nhà, mọi chuyện sẽ xong xuôi hết. Cậu sẽ không thể rút lại được. Về mặt kĩ thuật, cậu đã thỏa thuận với sếp Hansen — với  _ Chuck, _ trời ạ — nhưng nếu gia đình cậu vẫn không biết chuyện, thì cậu vẫn không hoàn toàn, một trăm phần trăm dính vào.

Tất nhiên, cậu không phải là loại người làm trái lời hứa của mình, nên cậu ép bản thân ngồi xuống ghế sofa, cầm điện thoại lên, và tìm số điện thoại của mẹ mình. Bấm mạnh vào nút gọi. Đợi cho mẹ bắt máy.

Trong toàn lúc đó bụng cậu cứ rộn lên bảo rằng đây là cơ hội cuối cùng để rút ra khỏi vụ này, và cậu nên cúp máy lẹ đi không khéo sẽ quá muộ—

"Bonjour¹. Nhà Becket đây."

—muộn. Quá muộn rồi.

"Maman²."

Giọng của mẹ cậu liền tươi tỉnh lên, cứ như mọi khi cậu gọi cho bà. "Raleigh, mon garçon chéri! Si merveilleux d'entendre votre voix si tôt!"³

Cậu mỉm cười, cố trả lời bằng tiếng Pháp nhưng lại quá lo lắng để làm được. Cậu chắc sẽ chỉ chuyển qua chuyển lại hai thứ tiếng cho đến khi cậu không nói rõ ràng gì nữa.

"Có tin tốt." Cậu cố làm cho giọng mình nghe thật hào hứng. "Sếp của con đổi ý rồi. Hóa ra là, con  _ có thể _ đến được sinh nhật của Mamie⁴ vào cuối tuần này."

Mẹ hét lên mừng rỡ, và Raleigh cảm thấy nổi đau lâu ngày kia, biết rằng cậu nên về nhà thường xuyên hơn nhưng chỉ... không thể. Có công việc, đúng, nhưng... đôi lúc, công việc chỉ là một cái cớ có sẵn thôi.

"Nhưng đó là tin tốt nhất đấy!" Kể cả khi bà không nói tiếng mẹ đẻ của mình,  Dominique LaPierre-Becket có một giọng Pháp đặc kẹo và rất đáng yêu. "Mamie sẽ vui lắm đây!"

Cậu nuốt khan. Đã đến lúc thú thật rồi. Đợi lâu quá thì không tốt. Khép kín mắt mình, cậu giữ giọng mình thật dịu dàng và vui tươi nhất có thể. "Và con sẽ mang theo một người đi cùng, như thế có được không?"

Một tiếng hét mừng rỡ nữa, và tội lỗi luồn qua người cậu bởi vì đây... không phải là thứ người mẹ yêu dấu của cậu muốn. Tiếc thay, thứ bà muốn nhất, cậu đơn giản không thể trao cho bà được. Cháu nội chỉ là sự bắt đầu của những thất bại của cậu cho bà.

"Ôi, Raleigh à, mẹ rất vui cho con đó! Mẹ luôn muốn con được hạnh phúc! Vậy dame ami⁵ này là ai đây?"

Được rồiiiiiii. Không có cách nào khác để đưa tin cho bà ngoài đi thẳng vào vấn đề. "Uh... là copain⁶ thì mới đúng."

Im lặng.

"Thật ra, là... sếp của con. Char— Chuck Hansen đấy." Cậu thật sự, thật sự cần phải gọi hắn ta như thế trong đầu của mình. "Đó là lý do tại sao anh ta lại đổi ý mình đấy ạ."

Sự im lặng cứ thế mà kéo dài ra. Cậu cảm thấy như một thằng tồi, tự dưng vứt cho bà một tin lớn như thế này. Không phải như cậu đã từng đưa bạn trai về nhà đâu. Và cái người bạn trai này... thì. Sóng lớn đang dần ập tới đây. Sóng thần đấy. Sóng từ sự nổi dậy của Cthulu.

"Maman ơi?"

_ Xin vẫn cứ yêu con đi, Maman, bởi vì con không thể làm gì nếu thiếu mẹ và con còn không biết là mình đang làm gì đây này _ .

"Pardon, pardon, mon fils."⁷

Sự nhẹ nhõm lướt qua người cậu, nhưng cậu hiểu rằng đây chỉ là sự bắt đầu thôi.

"Mẹ chỉ... cần một lúc để suy nghĩ. Con... chưa từng nói...?"

Thở dài, cậu vuốt sóng mũi mình và cố hòa một vài lời nói dối đi chung với sự thật, mong rằng như thế thôi thì sẽ đủ.

"Con cũng không rõ nữa. Ý con là, con đoán hồi đại học con có thử nghiệm một chút, nhưng nó... không hẳn là thứ con thích." Nhiêu đó là sự thật hết. Hôn hít trong lúc say rượu với cô gái nào đó tại một bữa tiệc để xem xem cậu có hứng thú chơi tay ba không đã không gây chút hứng thú nào trong cậu cả. "Cho đến bây giờ. Cho đến... Chuck."  _ Đó _ là một lời nói dối. Một lời nói dối thẳng thừng. "Đoán là con chỉ không biết mình đang tìm kiếm gì thôi."

"Mẹ... Raleigh, mình vẫn đang nói về chàng sếp "đáng yêu" của con, phải không thế?" Bà thật dịu dàng, mẹ của cậu đấy, nhưng bà cũng có thể sắc bén như một con dao hai lưỡi. "Người mà con đã gọi là la merde du Diable raclé sa chaussure⁸?"

Được rồi, đúng là cậu đã gọi hắn thế. Ba năm trời với cái tên độc ác chết tiệt đó sẽ làm thế với cả một vị thánh. Cậu chắc chắn là thế.

Cậu ho ra một tiếng cười nhỏ. "Thì, đó là trước khi bọn con—" Cậu ngắt lời bản thân, cảm thấy vừa xấu hổ vừa kinh sợ rằng mình vừa mới gợi ý rằng cậu đã ngủ với sếp của mình.

Người mà cậu sắp phải kết hôn. Ôi thánh thần thiên địa ơi, họ có cần phải...? Nó chỉ là một hôn nhân giả thôi mà, phải không? Không phải như là... họ có thể kiểm tra cái vụ đó? Họ có  _ sẽ _ kiểm tra không đây?

Hoảng hốt dần đọng lại trong họng cậu, và cậu ép tâm trí không nghĩ đến việc đó hoàn toàn. "Xin lỗi nha, Maman. Con chỉ... đúng, đôi lúc anh ấy có làm con giận điên lên, nhưng... loại thu hút đó có vẻ như chảy trong huyết thống gia đình mình mà, phải không?"

Nói ra câu đó thì thật hèn mọn. Và mẹ cậu biết rõ điều đó, nhưng bà chắc sẽ không bắt lỗi cậu việc đó đâu.

Y như rằng: "Bố con có... thử thách kiên nhẫn của mẹ một chút, đúng." Bà hít mạnh. "Ton père! Ôi, non, ông ấy sẽ nói gì đây?"⁹

Cằm cậu nghiến chặt. "Con không quan tâm về ý kiến của bố. Bố đã làm rõ về những gì ông ấy nghĩ về con rồi." Dịu giọng lại, cậu chạy một tay qua tóc mình. "Nhưng con quan tâm về ý kiến của mẹ, Maman à. Của mẹ và Mamie."

Mặc dù cậu biết với không chút nghi ngờ nào rằng cậu có thể báo tin rằng cậu sắp cưới một con ngựa ba chân bị mù, và bà của cậu sẽ khen cậu biết cách chọn ngựa tốt. Cậu luôn là đứa cháu bà thương nhất. Nhìn lại thì đó là một điều tốt.

"Ah, mon garçon chéri, mẹ chỉ muốn con được hạnh phúc thôi. Nếu Chuck của con làm cho con hạnh phúc, thì cậu ta hoàn toàn được hoan nghênh đến đây."

Cậu khá chắc rằng Chuck không thể làm được cho một con cá vàng hạnh phúc với cả một cái lâu đài chìm đính vàng, nhưng cái đó không quan trọng. Mẹ đang ở bên phe của cậu. Mamie, tất nhiên, chắc sẽ cũng thế luôn. Với cả hai bọn họ đứng ngay sau hổ trợ cậu, cậu có thể đối đầu với bố mình một lần nữa và có thể thoát khỏi vụ này mà không kéo cả nhà mình xuống.

Ít nhất là, không cố ý thôi.

Mỉm cười một chút, cậu gật đầu mặc dù mẹ không thể thấy được. "Con nghĩ là anh ấy có làm con hạnh phúc, Maman à. Cảm ơn vì đã cho phép con dẫn anh ấy về và... vì đã không... phản ứng xấu." Nếu cậu đã quên mất mình may mắn thế nào mới có được người mẹ và bà ngoại yêu quý như thế này, thì cậu vừa được nhắc nhở lại đấy. "Con chỉ... con muốn làm mọi người bất ngờ, nhưng không bất ngờ đến cỡ  _ đó _ , mẹ biết không?"

"Tất nhiên, chéri¹⁰. Mẹ sẽ... nói vài lời với Richard. Chuẩn bị tinh thần cho bố con."

"Merci, Mère."¹¹

"Je t'aime, mon fils."

"Et toi."

Cậu cúp máy và vùi đầu vào tay mình, cảm thấy như một tấm giẻ được dùng quá hạn. Từ giây phút đầu tiên, cả ngày hôm nay đã bắt đầu một cách tồi tệ và đã trở nên tồi tệ hơn. Và giờ, cậu sắp phải cưới Chuck Hansen.

Mà Chuck có thích đàn ông không đấy? Đây không phải là thứ mà họ từng nói tới, mặc dù Raleigh biết hết từng chi tiết nhỏ nhoi trong đời sống của tên khốn đáng ghét đó. Thế thì sẽ làm việc dễ dàng mà không có chút trở ngại.

Cứ cái đà này, cậu cho là khuynh hướng tình dục của sếp của cậu hiện tại quan trọng còn ít hơn của Raleigh nữa, vì đây chỉ là hôn nhân trên giấy tờ thôi và chỉ kéo dài đủ thời gian yêu cầu. Họ có thể sẽ phải nắm tay ở nơi công cộng và phải ở gần nhau hơn. Có lẽ hôn hít ít nhất một lần cho...

Trời đất ạ. Hôn lễ. Họ có phải làm một buổi lễ lớn không? Hay chỉ mời gia đình cậu thôi? Mời bao nhiêu người mới đủ? Chuck sẽ... mời gia đình mình không?

Bỗng nhiên, não cậu nhắc lại rằng bố của Chuck vẫn còn sống. Sếp của cậu chưa từng nói về gia đình mình. Vị Tổng biên tập tập trung hơn vào việc không phải đợi cho bất cứ thứ gì cả và luôn có đủ dụng cụ văn phòng bởi vì nếu thứ gì đó làm hỏng hệ thống của hắn, chỉ có Thánh mới có thể giúp được những người đứng trong phạm vi nghe chửi.

Nhưng hôm nay, Chuck chỉ nói thẳng việc đó ra như nó chẳng có ý nghĩa gì với hắn ta cả. Mẹ hắn đã chết lúc hắn mới mười tuổi. Bố của hắn... không còn thân thiết nữa?

Thì, ít nhất họ có điểm gì đó chung, mặc dù nó nghe có vẻ như Chuck ở cấp độ cao hơn. Thay vì phải nói chuyện đầy căng thẳng khi bị ép, tên khốn người Úc kia có lẽ đã ngừng nói chuyện với bố mình hẳn luôn.

Hay có lẽ là bố hắn ta không nói chuyện với hắn nữa. Raleigh cũng chẳng rõ.

Và nó thật sự không quan trọng. Đây chỉ là một thỏa thuận thôi. Cậu chỉ cần phải nghĩ về những điều kiện thỏa thuận thôi. Tất nhiên, cậu có lẽ sẽ phải làm một số thứ mà cậu không thích lắm, nhưng công việc nào khác bên ngoài cũng thế thôi. Vài cái hôn trên má thì so sánh sao được với được làm Biên tập viên và xuất bản được cuốn bản thảo tuyệt vời kia?

Trong đầu cậu thì nghe rất tuyệt. Vậy thật kì lạ vì cậu vẫn cảm thấy một áng mây tối mịt lửng lờ bên trên đầu trong khi cậu bỏ thêm ba đôi vớ và bốn cái quần lót vào trong túi.

Cậu khổ sở chắc chắn rằng nếu cậu có thể thấy áng mây đó, nó sẽ trông rất giống Chuck Hansen với khuôn mặt cau có.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - Bonjour : Xin chào  
> ² - Maman : Mẹ  
> ³ - “Raleigh, mon garçon chéri! Si merveilleux d'entendre votre voix si tôt!” : Raleigh, con trai yêu dấu! Con gọi về sớm thế này thì thật tốt!  
> ⁴ - Mamie : Bà ngoại/nội  
> ⁵ - dame ami : cô bạn gái  
> ⁶ - copain : bạn trai  
> ⁷ - "Pardon, pardon, mon fils." : Xin lỗi, xin lỗi, con trai của mẹ.  
> ⁸ - la merde du Diable raclé sa chaussure : loại cặn bã mà Quỷ Dữ vét ra khỏi giầy mình  
> ⁹ - Ton père! : Bố con!  
> \- non: không  
> ¹ⁱ⁰ - chéri : con yêu  
> ¹¹ - "Merci, Mère." : Cảm ơn nha, Mẹ.  
> \- "Je t'aime, mon fils." : Mẹ yêu con, con trai.  
> \- "Et toi." : Con cũng yêu mẹ.


	9. Chapter 9

Chuck có thể thú nhận rằng cậu có hơi ám ảnh một chút. Cậu thích mọi thứ theo đúng một cách nhất định. Cậu thích lề thói hằng ngày của mình. Cậu không thích bất ngờ.

Cậu không phải là một tên bảo thủ, thích điều khiển người khác, mặc dù cậu biết mọi người gọi cậu thế. Cậu chỉ biết rằng có thứ tự rõ ràng thì sẽ dễ sống hơn. Khi mọi thứ đi đúng hướng đã định sẵn, cậu chẳng có gì để phải lo hết. Mọi thứ đúng như được định. Nó có cảm giác rất thư giản để biết được điều gì sẽ đến kế tiếp.

Tiếc là, mấy thứ tự rõ ràng đó đã bị vứt ra khỏi đường ngày hôm nay, và giờ cuộc đời của cậu như không thể nhận ra nữa. Trong khi cậu nằm giữa cái giường to lớn, cứng ngắc và nhìn chằm lên trần nhà, cậu cho phép bản thân mình hờn ghét một chút. Ghét những thay đổi này.

Kì lạ thay, điều mà làm cậu căng thẳng nhất — dù cậu sẽ không thú thật kể cả khi có súng chỉa thẳng vào mặt — mất đi Becket làm trợ lý của cậu. Dù cậu có chửi rủa tên khốn đó cỡ nào, Raleigh thực sự  _ hiểu được _ .

Cậu ta hiểu được rằng Chuck cần mọi thứ phải đi theo đúng dự định. Chắc chắn rằng chúng sẽ được như thế. Và trong khi Chuck không nghi ngờ rằng cậu là chủ đề của mấy cuộc nói chuyện thả ga với gia đình của Becket ở Alaska, cậu biết ơn rằng Raleigh chưa từng nói xấu trước mặt cậu hay trong văn phòng vì đòi hỏi sự kết cấu đó. Vì cần nó để điều động được tốt công ty này.

Một người mới sẽ không hiểu được đâu. Một người mới sẽ la lối vào mặt cậu và cười đùa cùng lũ nhân viên trong văn phòng về tính cách ám ảnh cưỡng chế của cậu sau lưng cậu. Hay từ chối làm việc như thế và nghỉ việc, để lại cậu phải sửa chữa mọi thứ một lần nữa.

Theo Chuck biết thì, Becket chưa bao giờ giao tiếp với mấy nhân viên khác trong văn phòng, trừ Elvis ra, có lẽ. Với lại, khó có khi mà Raleigh sẽ lăn ra cười với họ về quy luật gọi món bữa trưa cho cả tuần từ một nhà hàng duy nhất ngay đầu tuần với thời gian giao hàng rõ ràng của Chuck. Như thế thì cậu không cần phải quan tâm về cơn đau đầu sẽ nổi dậy nếu cậu làm việc quên ăn.

Becket không phải là một kẻ ngốc. Một cơn đau đầu như thế và tâm trạng khó chịu theo sau đó còn hơn cả đủ để thuyết phục cậu ta boa thêm người giao hàng để chắc chắn họ sẽ giao đúng giờ giấc, cộng với kiểm lại món gọi và thời gian giao hàng vào sáng Thứ hai một — hai hay ba lần thì đúng hơn.

Một trợ lý mới có làm được thế mà không cần phải bảo không? Mà không cần phải giải thích ra cho biết? Không cần nhắc nhở thường xuyên? Hay áp lực công việc sẽ quá nhiều, cứ như lúc trước khi Becket được thuê, kết cục thành ra một chuổi thời gian Chuck không thể giữ được một người trợ lý lâu hai ba tháng như bốn năm về trước?

Becket đã ở lại. Becket đã lắng nghe. Becket là... không thể thay thế được.

_ Chết tiệt thật. _

Phàn nàn một hồi, cậu lăn sang một bên và tức giận đấm vào gối mình. Có lẽ Becket sẽ tiếp tục làm một vài điều đó cho cậu, kể cả sau khi cậu ta đã thành Biên tập viên. Dù sao thì, họ cũng sẽ cưới nhau trong ba năm và dù khoảng thời gian gặp nhau trong công việc sẽ giảm đi, khoảng thời gian bên ngoài công việc sẽ không như thế. Becket chắc sẽ không muốn Chuck khó chịu hơn bình thường với cả lịch trình của cậu bị phá hỏng.

Mắt mở to, cậu ngồi dậy trên giường. Cậu... đã không nghĩ về chuyện đó. Về... bên ngoài công việc. Họ... Trời ạ, họ có phải chuyển vào ở chung không? Với Chau cứ nghi ngờ vụ này là lừa đảo, đó có vẻ là một hành động đúng đắng. Không, một hành động không thể thoát được.

Ôi trời. Một người cứ chen vào không gian riêng của cậu chắc chắn sẽ tệ gấp tỉ lần hơn một trợ lý mới.

Hay... mà Becket sẽ đồng ý chuyển đến đây hay không? Nếu tên khốn đó nhất quyết là Chuck chuyển tới cái ổ chuột đầy nhện gián mà hắn lết xác ra mỗi sáng thì sao?

Được rồi, hơi quá miệng chút. Becket chưa bao giờ trông bẩn thỉu cả, trừ mấy cọng râu lỏm chỏm vào sáng nay. Nếu tên ngốc đó sống trong một cái ổ chuột, nó chắc sẽ thể hiện qua quần áo và đầu tóc của cậu ta. Vậy, có lẽ nó sẽ không tệ lắm đâu.

Nhưng... Chuck yêu căn hộ của mình. Nó rất rộng rãi và gọn gàng và gần chỗ làm nữa. Và mắc như quỷ vậy, nhưng cậu đã mua nó vào năm trước và có thể ngồi ngã người lại và nhìn giá trị căn hộ vút cao. Becket trông giống dạng người thích... mấy thứ. Bừa bộn theo thông thường.

Chuck không có gì để chứng minh điều đó, vì bàn làm việc của Raleigh luôn luôn gọn gàng và theo thứ tự với chỉ riêng một bức ảnh của bờ biển đính trên gian tường làm việc. Chỉ... bằng cách nào đó, tên ngốc đó trông như cái loại người đa cảm thích lưu giữ hình ảnh và ký ức từ mấy kỉ nghỉ cũ. Mấy thứ hút bụi, như Mẹ của Chuck đã từng gọi, mỉm cười trong khi bà phủi hết đống bụi trên một khung ảnh trưng trên bàn gần cửa ra vào.

Thở dài, cậu ép mình nằm xuống và thư giản. Becket có chuyển đến đây hay không không phải là thứ mà cậu có thể kiểm soát ngay bây giờ. Cậu có lẽ đã không học nhiều từ bố của mình, nhưng cậu  _ đã _ học được rằng cậu phải tập trung vào những thứ mà mình có thể kiểm soát, điều đó sẽ giúp những thứ mà cậu không thể kiểm soát dễ dàng xử lý hơn.

Becket hiểu được điều đó.

Chuck chỉ có thể hy vọng rằng tên ngốc sẽ nhớ kỹ điều đó trong ba năm tới đây.


	10. THỨ NĂM

Ngủ được hai tiếng. Raleigh không thể nào cư xử dịu dàng khi chỉ ngủ được hai tiếng. Làm như những ánh nhìn phán xét và tiếng thì thầm to nhỏ quanh văn phòng nguyên buổi sáng nay vẫn chưa đủ tệ, cậu giờ phải dành bảy tiếng bị mắc kẹt trên một chiếc máy bay với Chuck Hansen, tên khốn đáng ghét nhất trên đời.

Ít ra là họ không bị mắc kẹt ở khoan hạng thường. Cậu không muốn ngồi kế một Chuck Hansen vừa bị thục cù trỏ bởi một người lạ nào đó.

"Đưa tôi cuốn hướng dẫn đi."

Cậu không cần phải hỏi cuốn nào. Cậu cầm lên cuốn hướng dẫn "câu hỏi thường gặp khi nộp đơn xin thẻ xanh hôn nhân" từ luật sư nhập cảnh của Hansen trước khi đi làm sáng hôm nay. Cũng trước khi khó chịu bảo với cô Jillian S dễ thương rằng cậu đang quen người khác rồi, xin lỗi nha, nhưng cậu đánh giá cao tình cảm của cô ấy. Nếu không có gì khác, nếu cái tên Chau điên rồ kia chịu đào sâu vô tiền sử của họ, ít ra ông ta sẽ tìm thấy một cô phục vụ chịu nói rằng Raleigh đã hẹn hò người nào đó trong một thời gian không xác định rõ.

Không nhìn vào chàng hôn phu của mình, cậu rút bìa tài liệu to tướng ra khỏi túi đeo của mình và đưa nó qua. Hansen — não của cậu vẫn đang cố chuyển qua cách gọi thông thường — lật qua vài trang, dừng lại ở một trang nào đó. Với một người bình thường, nó sẽ trông như sự chú ý của Chuck đang ở nơi khác. Nhưng Raleigh biết là sếp-chuyển-thành-bạn-trai của mình thật ra đang đọc nhanh qua từng trang và tiếp thu nhiều thông tin hơn là người thường có thể.

"Mấy thứ này thật vớ vẩn."

Cậu đảo mắt một vòng. "Đây là những mà người yêu nhau thật sự sẽ biết về nhau." Thở dài, cậu ngã người ra sau ghế của mình và hy vọng rằng cậu có thể ngủ được chút ít suốt chuyến bay. "Thành thật mà nói thì, tôi thấy kinh sợ bởi bao nhiêu thứ mà tôi biết về anh."

Chuck khịt mũi. "Câu biết tôi ngủ phía bên nào của giường à?"

Cuộc đối thoại này có lẽ sẽ không dẫn đến một giấc ngủ ngon, nhưng Raleigh vẫn cứ nhắm mắt mình lại. "Tôi đoán anh là loại người thích nằm ngay giữa giường. Giường là của anh. Anh chỉ cho người khác vô nằm ké thôi."

Im lặng, vậy có nghĩa là cậu đã đúng. Cậu không thể giấu được nụ cười.

"Được rồi, tên biết tuốt. Tôi dị ứng với cái gì?"

"Codeine, thuốc Sulfa, và mấy loại cảm xúc thông thường."

"Cậu dễ thương dữ luôn á." Chuck lật qua vài trang. "Tôi có dấu hiệu nhận dạng nào không?"

"Một hình xăm."

Chỉ tại cậu thôi, hay tên sếp của cậu vừa đông cứng người? Trong một giây, cậu ước rằng mình đang mở mắt. Rồi, cậu nhớ ra là mình quá mệt để quan tâm về mấy thứ này.

"Điều gì làm cậu nghĩ tôi có hình xăm?"

Nếu mắt của cậu không đang đóng, cậu sẽ đảo chúng một vòng thật to. "Cỡ một năm trước, tôi vào văn phòng của anh trong khi anh đang dự họp, và anh vẫn còn đang đăng nhập trên máy tính. Tôi đến đăng xuất ra giúp anh và để ý thấy một trang Google tìm kiếm kết quả cho loại bỏ—"

Chuck nói ngang qua cậu. "Loại bỏ hình xăm, rồi, rồi. Đồ khốn nhiều chiều."

"Này, tôi có đi rình mò anh đâu. Tôi chỉ đăng xuất ra giúp anh thôi."

"Sao cũng được." Thêm vài lượt lật trang nữa. "Câu này dễ nè: mình sống ở đâu? Chỗ của tôi. Tất nhiên."

Cậu mở mắt mình và nhăn mặt nhìn trần máy bay. "Sao ta lại không ở nhà tôi?"

"Bởi vì cậu chắc đang sống ở một căn hộ một phòng nào đó ở Bronx, còn tôi thì sở hữu một căn hộ hàng triệu đô ở Manhattan."

Oh, cậu muốn chỉ ra rằng cậu có một căn nhà kho chuyển đổi thành căn hộ cũng ở Manhattan và không rẻ một chút xíu nào, nhưng cậu không muốn giải thích tại sao cậu có thể sở hữu được nơi đó với lương nô lệ của trợ lý. Chuck Hansen có thể là hôn phu của cậu, nhưng tên khốn đó vẫn chưa xứng đáng được nghe lịch sử của cậu. Và có lẽ hắn cũng chẳng thèm muốn nghe.

Lúng túng và ước gì tên sếp khó chịu của mình chịu để yên cho cậu ngủ, Raleigh moi một viên kẹo bơ đường ra khỏi túi của mình. Mẹ cậu sẽ lắc đầu tặc lưỡi nếu bà biết cậu vẫn còn có tính ăn ngọt lúc căng thẳng, nhưng Raleigh sẽ không dám liều vào cuối tuần này. Cậu phải giữ cho bản thân bình tĩnh, và nếu cậu cần một túi thật to đầy kẹo cứng để giúp cậu vượt qua nó mà không ám sát tên bạn trai hay bố của mình, thì phải đành chịu vậy.

"Có kẹo bạc hà nào trong đó không?"

Thở dài, cậu nhìn vào bên trong, lục tùng cái túi ni-lon một hồi và có lẽ đang làm khó chịu mấy hành khách còn lại trên khoan hạng nhất, nhưng cậu cuối cùng lấy ra được một viên kẹo bạc hà và đưa nó cho tên sếp của mình.

"Tôi không biết cậu có tính ăn ngọt đấy.”

Cậu muốn phớt lờ bất cứ sự cố gắng trò chuyện nào, nhưng họ cần phải biết mấy thứ này về nhau. Mấy chi tiết nhỏ nhặt có thể cứu sống đời họ nếu họ không trả lời được mấy câu hỏi lớn. Thế nên, cậu trả lời.

"Anh có tin rằng tính ăn ngọt của tôi là dựa vào tâm trạng của anh thế nào trong ngày không?"

Nó mất một phút, nhưng cuối cùng, Chuck khịt mũi. "Cậu là một tên đáng ghét. Cậu biết điều đó không?" Không thèm đợi một câu trả lời, tên khốn đẩy cuốn hướng dẫn vào người cậu và ngã người ra sau ghế cạnh cửa sổ của hắn, hoàn toàn phớt lờ khung cảnh bên ngoài. "Tôi không đoán được đấy, Becket. Nó khá là thú vị khi được chiêm ngưỡng cậu trong tình huống này."

Cậu nở một nụ cười, nhắm mặt mình lại một lần nữa và phớt lờ cuốn hướng dẫn đang nằm bấp bênh trong lòng cậu. "Giọng mỉa mai hợp anh lắm đấy, anh yêu. Anh nên dùng nó nhiều hơn đi."

"Tôi nghĩ tôi thích lúc cậu có chọn lọc lời trước khi nói hơn."

"Vậy có lẽ anh đã không nên hỏi cưới tôi."

"Aww!"

Cả hai ngồi thẳng dậy, cùng một nét mặt hoảng hốt khi bị bắt gặp đang chửi xéo nhau. Raleigh gửi cho Chuck một ánh nhìn đỏ mặt, xin lỗi, chỉ để tìm thấy sếp của mình có cùng một ánh mắt. Tuy nhiên, cô tiếp viên thì chỉ đứng mỉm cười tươi nhìn họ.

"Hai anh thật là dễ thương quá. Tôi có thể lấy gì cho hai anh trong khi ta đang trong khoãng bay hành trình không?"

Raleigh nhìn vẻ trang nghiêm thường lệ che đậy chút xấu hổ trên mặt của Chuck. "Thật ra thì, bọn tôi vừa mới đính hôn vào ngày hôm qua, nên chút rượu sâm banh chúc mừng sẽ rất tuyệt đấy, phải không?"

Cô tiếp viên liền hét mừng, vỗ hai tay lại với nhau. "Ôi, chúc mừng hai anh! Sâm banh đúng là rất cần thiết. Bọn tôi sẽ mời, chỉ cho hai anh thôi."

Cô ấy liền bỏ đi lấy rượu, và Becket không kiềm được bản thân. Cậu gửi cho sếp của mình một ánh nhìn không chấp thuận. Chuck, tất nhiên, không ấn tượng một chút nào.

"Oi, đừng có nhìn tôi như thế, Becket. Moi ra được chút lợi ích từ vụ này cũng tốt đấy, dù nó chỉ là rượu rẻ tiền của hãng bay thôi."

Cậu đảo mắt mình. "Oh, vậy không bị trục xuất thôi không đủ cho anh à? Ham thì thâm đấy, Hansen."

"Không ngờ cậu lại nhàm chán thế này, Becket. Tôi thất vọng lắm đấy."

Khịt mũi, cậu ngã người lại, nhưng lần này cậu không thèm nhắm mắt lại. Nếu không gì khác, có lẽ ly sâm banh sẽ đủ để giúp cậu ngủ thiếp đi trong mấy giờ tới. "Đây hẳn không phải là lần đầu, và nó sẽ không là lần cuối, tôi chắc chắn."

"Khi cậu đúng, thì cậu đúng thôi."

Cô tiếp viên trở lại với một chai Dom Pérignon thượng hạng trong một xô đá trên một cái kệ nhỏ, và Raleigh quên mất câu đáp trả lại như dự định của mình vì bất ngờ. Đấy không phải là rượu rẻ tiền của hãng bay.

Chuck, tất nhiên, chỉ nhìn qua chai rượu một cách thích thú và cầm lấy ly rượu được mời. "Cụng ly nào, bảo bối."

Cậu muốn đảo mắt một vòng, nhưng họ đang có khán giả, nên cậu chỉ cầm lấy ly của mình và cụng nó với ly của Chuck. "Cụng ly, babe."

Raleigh không nhằm cái ánh nhìn kia là trìu mến. "Babe" có vẻ vừa bị loại hoàn toàn. Nhún vai mà không thèm xin lỗi, cậu uống một ngụm sâm banh của mình và ngân nga thích thú. Đúng là loại tốt mà.

"Cảm ơn—" Cố không làm quá rõ ràng, cậu nhìn xuống bản tên của cô ấy. "—Ellen. Thế này thì thật tốt bụng quá."

Mỉm cười, cô ấy cúi đầu một chút. "Cứ tự nhiên nhé. Chai này là dành tặng hai anh đấy." Với câu đó, có ấy bỏ đi mỉm cười tiếp tục phục vụ các hành khách khác, mời gọi mua thức ăn đồ uống.

"Không còn khó chịu nữa khi nó là một chai Dom Pérignon, ha?"

Đảo mắt mình, cậu di chuyển kệ đựng rượu kia qua giữa đầu gối của họ, biết ơn rằng khoan hạng nhất có đủ chổ để di chuyển chân. Thứ cuối cùng mà cậu muốn là tên sếp thiếu kiên nhẫn của cậu cứ chọt người cậu mỗi lần anh ta muốn được thêm rượu.

"Bánh chín rồi thì không nấu lại được, Mamie của tôi thường hay nói."

"Phải rồi, về cái đó." Chuck ngã người lại, thư giản ra. "Đó là tên bà ngoại cậu hay gì à?"

Tuyệt thật. Họ đang nói chuyện. Những gì cậu muốn là được ngủ một giấc, nhưng họ lại đang nói chuyện.

"Mamie là tiếng Pháp cho... uh... bà ngoại, tôi đoán, hay chỉ bà thôi. Nếu anh đang tò mò, tên của bà thật ra là Marguerite LaPierre." Cái đó đang đứng trên ranh giới không thoải mái chút nào, nên cậu giữ thông tin thật ngắn gọn. "Bố tôi gọi bà là Maggie, nhưng tôi thì luôn gọi bà là Mamie, và mẹ tôi cũng gọi bà là thế."

"Sao, cậu là người Pháp hay gì à?"

Cậu cần uống thêm vài ngụm rượu nữa để nói về vụ này. Ngụm này chỉ là một ngụm tí xíu. "Ừ, bên ngoại của tôi."

Mắt Chuck mở toang. "Và cậu nói được tiếng Pháp à?"

Gật đầu, cậu uống thêm một ngụm nữa. "Tôi thật ra đã học tiếng Pháp trước khi tôi học tiếng Anh. Maman còn không nghĩ về nó, nhưng Bố tôi đã nổi giận khi ông tìm ra là con mình đang học tiếng nước ngoài trước."

Cậu ngưng người, quá để ý những gì mình vừa mới nói. Cậu chỉ có thể mong là Chuck đã không để ý thấy. Hay không quan tâm đủ để hỏi.

"Maman?"

"Mẹ trong tiếng Pháp."

"Trời ạ. Cậu sẽ nói tiếng Pháp cả cuối tuần này luôn à?"

Ý tưởng đó nghe thì hay thật, nhưng Raleigh đang quá bận và cố cho qua cuộc trò chuyện này để nghĩ sâu hơn về nó. “Tôi chắc sẽ nhảy vô rồi ra. Nếu tôi làm thế trong khi đang nói chuyện với anh, chỉ cần cho tôi — đúng rồi đó. Chỉ cần nhìn tôi như thế. Chính xác như thế.”

Bởi vì Chuck đang nhìn cậu với sự khó chịu tột cùng, cứ như thể nói được hai thứ tiếng là phạm tội vậy. Đây là từ một tên người nước ngoài sắp bị trục xuất đấy.

“Cậu sẽ không bắt tôi học đâu, phải không?”

Lông mày của cậu nhướng lên. Đó không phải là một câu hỏi cậu đang đợi chờ. “Anh có chịu học không?”

Cậu suýt nữa  là cảm thấy tội nghiệp cho tên khốn kia khi hắn trông thật khổ sở. “Chỉ khi cần thiết lắm thôi. Ý tôi là, cậu nói tiếng Anh như người bản xứ ấy, nên tôi không thấy tại sao tôi phải học tiếng Pháp.”

Cậu mỉm cười. “Tôi _là_ người bản xứ mà, đồ khốn. Anh mới là người nhập cư ở đây đấy.”

Chuck nheo mắt mình, nhưng hắn ta rõ ràng là không trả lời lại được. Bổng nhiên cảm thấy tốt hơn, Raleigh rót cho mình một ly rượu nữa.

Có lẽ chuyến bay này sẽ không tệ như cậu đã nghĩ.


	11. Chapter 11

Chuck Hansen đã rất chắc chắn rằng chuyến bay từ thành phố New York đến Juneau, Alaska, là chuyến bay tệ nhất trên thế giới. Cậu phải chịu thất vọng não nề khi nhận ra rằng chuyến bay từ Juneau đến Sitka còn tệ hơn nữa.

Phi công nói có sự rung lắc do điều kiện thời tiết xấu. Qua vai mình, bởi vì không có hệ thống liên lạc nào cả. Vì vậy phi công chỉ có thể quay đầu mình lại và cả cabin sẽ nghe được anh ta thông báo.

Xóc nảy trên không trung với tốc độ như đang bị kẹt xe, Chuck nắm chặt lưng ghế phía trước mình bởi vì chẳng có thứ gì được gọi là chổ để tay trên chuyến bay từ Juneau đến Sitka. Becket thì, tất nhiên, hoàn toàn không bị ảnh hưởng gì. Thật ra, Becket trông như đang ngủ mà mở mắt đấy.

Nhưng, đúng là  _ có _ quầng thâm đen bên dưới đôi mắt xanh biếc đó. Có lẽ tên ngốc đêm qua cũng dằn vặt nhiều như Chuck vậy. Một phần trong cậu muốn nói rằng như thế thì công bằng thôi, rằng cậu không xứng đáng phải chịu đựng một mình. Phần còn lại thì cảm thấy hơi tội nghiệp cậu trợ lý của mình một chút.

Chỉ một chút xíu thôi. Và chỉ bởi vì cậu đang rất mệt mỏi từ chuyến bay đến Địa Ngục này, nên cậu không kiềm chế cảm xúc được.

Tạ ơn trời, nhưng cuối cùng họ cũng hạ cánh — không phải tại nhà ga sân bay, tất nhiên, bởi vì như thế sẽ có ngụ ý rằng Sitka có một cái sân bay thực sự với một bến nhà ga cho khách xuống và cửa hàng Starbucks và mấy hàng sách đắt đỏ. Thứ mà Sitka  _ có _ là một vài khoảng đường băng máy bay, một tòa nhà thấp có thể được xem nhiều hơn chỉ là một cái văn phòng, và một tòa tháp đáng thương mọc lên như một ngón cái bị sưng quan sát xuống đường băng.

Cậu đeo túi của mình lên vai, không trông mong gì rồi đi thu thập hành lý của mình. Nó chỉ có một cái vali, một cái túi kéo, và một cái túi dài phẳng, nhưng so sánh với túi đeo và duy nhất một túi hình vuông của Becket, cậu cảm thấy có chút... hơi quá. Cậu không có đem quá đâu, thật đấy.

Được rồi, đúng là có hơi quá thật. Nhưng cậu đâu biết phải mang gì, nên cậu mang theo mỗi thứ một chút. Có lẽ cậu đã nên nuốt xuống lòng tự trọng của mình và hỏi xem sự kiện này lớn cỡ nào và cậu cần phải ăn mặc chỉnh chu ra sao, nhưng cậu đã không nghĩ đến việc đó cho đến khi cậu đang xếp đồ lại, đến lúc đó thì cậu đã quá căng thẳng để gọi cho Becket và hỏi.

Khi họ bước xuống mấy bậc thang bé xíu, đáng sợ và xuống mặt đường, cậu quay lại để nhặt lấy hành lý của mình, chỉ để nhận ra rằng Becket đã bỏ rơi cậu.

Cái thằng khốn vô tâm kia đã đi được nửa đường đến nơi đám đông đang tụ tập ở nơi hạ cánh.

Tuyệt thật. Cậu cầm vali trong một tay, đeo cái túi phẳng qua một vai, và đưa tay ra cố nhặt lên túi đẩy, chỉ để phải chửi thề vì cái túi phẳng trượt xuống. Bực bội, cậu thay đổi chiến thuật và để cái túi phẳng lên túi đẩy, rồi cẩn thận tiến theo sau Becket.

Thật ra, thật khá tốt khi Becket là một người to con. Giúp dễ tìm cậu ta trong đám đông hơn.

Đến lúc mà cậu đến được chỗ đám đông đang tụ lại, Becket đang được ôm chồm bởi một người phụ nữ tóc vàng duyên dáng, yểu điệu đã đến tuổi trung niên và một người phụ nữ bé xíu, mảnh mai như một chú chim với mái tóc bạc xoăn và đôi mắt thật sắc bén đang đánh giá Chuck lúc cậu dừng chân gần họ, cố không thở gấp vì chặng đường dài.

Hành lý của cậu nặng thật đấy.

"Đây là copain của cháu à, petit-fils?"¹

Kéo người lại và chỉ cười với người bà nhỏ nhắn, Raleigh vui vẻ trả lời. "Oui, Mamie."² Đặt một tay vòng qua vai người bà của mình — và bà trông vẫn còn trẻ trung dữ lắm — và tay kia qua vai người phụ nữ tóc vàng duyên dáng, Raleigh nhìn thằng vào mắt cậu lần đầu tiên trong ngày. "Chuck Hansen, đây là mẹ của tô— em, Dominique, và bà ngoại của em, Marguerite."

Dominique có đôi mắt và mái tóc giống Becket, nhưng Becket thì cao và to con, còn mẹ của cậu thì mảnh mai và không tới được độ cao trung bình. Rõ ràng là, cậu ta có được chiều cao nhờ bố mình.

Chỉnh khuôn mặt của mình thật một nụ cười thật vui tươi, cậu bỏ tay khỏi vali đẩy của mình và mong rằng tay mình không quá ướt mồ hôi để bắt tay hai người.

"Rất vui được gặp hai người, cô Dominique." Vào ngay phút cuối cùng, cậu di chuyển để nắm nhẹ ngón tay của cô và đưa lên miệng để hôn một cái thật dịu dàng. "Bà Marguerite." Cậu làm y chang với người bà nhỏ nhắn, người vẫn còn đang cân đo cậu kỹ càng như con mồi thay vì một vị khách.

Me của Raleigh mỉm cười. "Bọn tôi cũng rất vui được gặp cậu... Chuck?"

Gật đầu, cậu giữ núm đồng tiền của mình ngay chỗ của nó, ngạc nhiên vì giọng Pháp nặng trĩu của cô ấy. "Con thích được gọi vậy hơn là Charles."

"Vậy sẽ gọi là Chuck vậy."

Được rồi, đã qua ải của mẹ. Giờ chỉ còn lại người bà thôi.

"Raleigh đã nói về cậu nhiều lắm đấy." Đôi mắt nhìn xuyên thấu kia nghiêng qua một chút, như một con chim ưng vừa nhìn thấy một con chuột cách đó cả dặm. Giọng của Marguerite còn nặng hơn cả Dominique, nhưng tiếng Anh của bà vẫn dễ dàng hiểu được. "Cependant³, cháu nó lại không kể rằng cậu đẹp trai đến thế này."

Bất ngờ, cậu cảm thấy tai mình nóng bừng lên. "Oh. Vậy... cảm ơn bà."

Becket không nhìn vào cậu. Becket đang rất nhất quyết không nhìn vào cậu.

Dominique duyên dáng bước vào sự im lặng ngượng nghịu bổng xuất hiện. "Con thứ lỗi cho bọn cô nha, Chuck, nếu bọn cô dùng le français⁴ khi con ở đây." Mỉm cười một cách dịu dàng mà làm cho cậu nhớ đến Raleigh, mặc dù cậu chắc là mình chưa từng thấy cậu ta cười như thế, cô ấy nắm nhẹ lấy khuỷu tay của cậu. "Bọn cô gặp Raleigh ít quá nên bọn cô thường quên mất bản thân."

Cô ấy bắt đầu đi khỏi ga sân bay, vẫn nhẹ nhàng cầm lấy tay cậu, và Chuck hoảng hốt một chút. Hành lý của cậu. Liệu Raleigh sẽ...?

Nhưng cậu đã đánh giá thấp bạn trai giả của mình rồi. Raleigh lắc đầu nhìn Mamie của mình, và bà chỉ mỉm cười bí hiểm, rồi nhặt lấy túi của cậu và kéo túi lăn theo sau bọ họ. Tạ ơn Chúa. Cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm, cậu bật công tắc dịu dàng đáng yêu của mình lên, không chút xấu hổ mà lợi dụng núm đồng tiền của mình.

"Con rất cảm kích khi cô đã cho phép con được tham gia vào tiệc sinh nhật của bà Marguerite, cô Dominique ạ."

Cô ấy nhìn cậu qua hàng mi long lanh của mình, và cậu không thể không cảm thấy dịu lòng. Cô thật sự là một người phụ nữ đáng yêu. Không khó để nhận ra Raleigh thừa hưởng nét đẹp của cậu từ đâu.

Và cậu thề sẽ không bao giờ nói thế với tên ngốc đó.

"Con có làm bọn cô hơi buồn đấy, con biết không." Khi mắt cậu mở toang, cô ấy mỉm cười. "Raleigh đã nói với bọn cô rằng con không cho phép con cô về thăm cuối tuần này."

Chỉ như thế, cậu được nhắc lại về những kì cuối tuần mà cậu đã thông thả yêu cầu Becket phải có mặt ở văn phòng. Đã bao nhiều lần tên ngốc tội nghiệp đó phải hủy kế hoạch với gia đình để đáp ứng yêu cầu của cậu chứ?

"Oi, ừ. Con xin lỗi về chuyện đó. Con... thì, con thật ra không biết về bữa tiệc cho đến lúc sau." Tai lại nóng bừng lên nữa, cậu mỉm cười có chút ngượng nghịu. "Khi Raleigh giải thích cho con biết, làm sao con có thể từ chối được?"

Nếu Becket mà khịt mũi ngay lúc nay, Chuck sẽ ném cái vali nặng trịch vào cái bản mặt ngu ngốc của cậu ta đấy.

"Giọng của con khá đặc biệt. Nó rất... hấp dẫn, hả? Đấy có phải là từ đúng không?"

Chuck cười một chút, mừng là tay mình đang bận cầm hành lý. Nếu không thì cậu sẽ giơ một tay ra sau cổ ngay bây giờ. "Giọng cô cũng thế mà, thưa cô."

Cô cười, tiếng cười ngân nga và vô tư, cậu nhìn chăm chú vào cô ấy, cảm thấy ngưỡng mộ. Raleigh có bao giờ được như thế này không? Cười tươi và thật dịu dàng, nó sẽ thật dễ dàng khi giao tiếp với người khác nhỉ?

Với ý nghĩ đó, cậu không thể ngăn mình quay đầu lại nhìn tên ngốc kia, chỉ đến tìm thấy cậu ta đang nhìn chằm vào mẹ và hôn phu giả của mình với... ngạc nhiên ư? Chuck không thể chỉ rõ cảm xúc gì trong ánh mắt đó trước khi Raleigh giấu nó đi và cúi xuống thì thầm gì đó với bà mình, chắc là nói tiếng Pháp.

"Tới nơi rồi." Dominique ngừng chân cạnh... một chiếc xe tải nhỏ. Một chiếc xe tải nhỏ rất đẹp, nhưng vẫn là một chiếc xe tải. "Mamie luôn... nói thế nào đây, Raleigh?"

Becket và Marguerite bắt kịp họ, cả hai đều đang mỉm cười bí hiểm, và Chuck không thể không tự hỏi rằng họ đã nói về chuyện gì. Chắc là Raleigh sẽ không để lộ bí mật của họ đâu nhỉ?

"Giành ghế trước, Maman. Mamie luôn giành ghế trước, có nghĩa là con và Chuck sẽ phải ngồi ở đằng sau."

Mắt Chuck mở toang hoảng hốt. Mấy người Alaska điên rồ này định cho cậu ngồi ở thùng xe sau à?

Raleigh hẳn đã thấy nét mặt hoảng hốt của cậu bởi vì cậu ta đảo mắt một vòng. "Ở ghế sau đấy, miel⁵." 

Cậu nhìn chiếc xe tại một lần nữa và nhận ra rằng, đúng, nó có ghế sau. Ai trách cậu được chứ, cậu có biết gì về xe tải đâu. Và Raleigh vừa mới gọi cậu là gì đấy? Nếu cậu mà tìm ra tên ngốc đó vừa gọi cậu thứ gì xúc phạm thì...

Dù sao thì, cậu cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm khi biết được mình sẽ ngồi ở  _ bên trong _ chiếc xe, nên cậu nhìn Becket và ném túi của cậu ta vào thùng xe, rồi làm y chang với hành lý của mình, mặc dù cậu biết là mình sẽ làm trật xương chỗ nào đó nếu cậu cố nâng túi mình lên cao như thế. Làm xong chuyện đó, cậu nhìn qua người nhà Becket tụ họp và bổng cảm thấy ăn mặc hơi sang trọng trong bộ đồ tây cùa mình.

Becket đang mặc một cái áo henley và quần jean, nhưng Chuck chỉ nghĩ đó là đồ du lịch bởi vì cậu chưa từng thấy tên ngốc đó mặc gì ngoài đồ tây trong công sở, kể cả vào những ngày cuối tuần. Nhưng bây giờ, khi thấy mẹ của cậu ta mặc một cái quần jean đắc tiền nhưng trông rất thoải mái và bà cậu ta trong một cái áo bành tô và quần kaki, cậu tự hỏi mình đã nên chọn đồ một chút ít... trang trọng hơn.

Ít nhất là cậu không có đeo một cái cà vạt.

May mắn là, không ai chỉ trích gì cậu cả, họ lên xe và  Dominique là người cầm lái. Cậu đã không nghĩ rằng cảnh của Alaska lại đẹp đến thế này, và khi họ lái ra khỏi sân bay bé nhỏ, cậu không thể ngừng tự hỏi rằng nếu cậu đã bí mật tưởng tượng rằng sẽ có nhà tuyết và chim cánh cụt ở mọi nơi. Đúng là có một chút tuyết trắng phủ khắp các đỉnh núi ở phía xa, nhưng cánh đồng bên hai phía của xe lại chỉ toàn màu xanh và tươi tốt, với cây có đầy lá.

Không khí có mang theo một chút giá lạnh, nhưng nhiệt độ xung quanh thì rất thoải mái. Có lẽ ban đêm sẽ lạnh lắm, nhưng vào thời điểm này thì nó rất dễ chịu.

Các tòa nhà phía ngoài của thị trấn nhỏ chạy ngang qua khung cửa sổ của xe, và cậu liền tỉnh người với cái ý nghĩ rằng Raleigh đã lớn lên ở đây. Cửa hàng đầu tiên của dãy nhà dài là một cửa hàng đồ dụng cụ. Thật ra là Cửa hàng Dụng cụ Becket. Huh. Becket đã không nói gì về chuyện gia đình của cậu ta sở hữu một cửa hàng, nhưng họ cũng đã nói nhiều về bất cứ chuyện gì giống vậy đâu. Có lẽ nó chỉ là một tên thường gặp thôi.

Cửa hàng Tiện ích Becket. Đúng là trùng hợp thật.

Cửa hàng Điện tử Becket. Dịch vụ Taxi Becket. Cửa hàng Tạp hóa Becket. Quán cà phê Becket.

Gì vậy chứ?

Nhăn mặt, cậu nghiên tới gần hơn và thì thầm. "Ray này."

Không có tiếng trả lời.

Nói lớn tiếng hơn một chút. "Oi, Ray."

Vẫn không thèm trả lời. Thật luôn đó hả? Đúng là con nít quá mà. Được thôi, trò này cả hai người đều chơi được.

Co tay mình thành một nắm đấm, cậu thục vào tay trên của tên khốn kia một cái mạnh hơn được xem là thân thiện và ngay lập tức hối hận hành động của mình. Nó không chỉ làm cho Becket né đi và la lên, nhưng cả đốt tay của Chuck cũng đang ê bức vì cú va chạm. Cái thằng này làm từ đá hay gì à? Trời ạ.

"Ây da, Chuck, cái gì?"

Cậu đó nghe không có thương thiết gì hết. Nhăn mặt, cậu liếc nhìn tên ngốc kia. "Em giữ bí mật lâu lắm rồi đó, em yêu. Sao em không nói rằng tên của em nằm trên dường như mọi biển tên cửa hàng ở trong thị trấn?"

Marguerite quay đầu và nhìn cậu với đôi mắt săn mồi kia. "Raleigh của bà rất là... con nói làm sao đấy... khiêm tốn? Nó không thích đi khoe khoang gì cả."

Nó nghe có vẻ như sự thật — cậu chưa từng nghe Becket hát bài ca tung danh mình cả — nhưng vì một lý do nào đó, Chuck không tin vào lời nói của bà. Becket không nói về quê nhà. Cậu ta không nói về gia đình mình dường như sở hữu cả thị trấn. Nó có cảm giác như cố ý.

Đến phía bên kia của thị trấn, Dominique lái dần chậm lại và rẽ vào hướng mà trông như một bến tàu. Kiểu như... bến cho tàu đóng. Kiểu như phải đi tàu trên mặt nước kéo dài đến vô tận trước mắt cậu.

Việc này không thể nào đang xảy ra được.

"Uh... tưởng là bọn mình sẽ đến khách sạn chứ?" Khách sạn mà, cậu khá chắc, là nằm trên đất liền. Bởi vì cậu đã kiểm tra. Đến hai lần.

Dominique mỉm cười qua vai mình khi cô dừng xe tải lại. "Bọn cô đã hủy đơn đặt phòng của bọn con rồi, bien sûr. Con cô không thể nào ở khách sạn được. Cả amoureux của nó nữa."⁶

Hoảng hốt, cậu liếc nhìn Becket, nhưng tên khốn đó chỉ nhún vai, không chút lo lắng. Mọi người đang ra khỏi chiếc xe tải rồi, và Chuck chỉ có thể đưa tay ra và nắm lấy tay của Becket trước khi tên khốn kịp tẩu thoát.

"Tôi không có đi lên tàu được."

Becket nhìn cậu một cách kì lạ. "Anh thật sự rất muốn ở trong khách sạn à?"

Cậu không thể giải thích được. Cậu  _ không thể _ .

Thở dài, Becket rút tay ra khỏi tay của cậu. "Được rồi, ổn thôi. Cứ ở lại đi. Tôi sẽ đi với Maman và Mamie."

"Becket!" Cậu thể giấu nốt hốt hoảng trong giọng mình. May mắn thay, nó bắt được sự chú ý của tên khốn kia. "Cậu biết là tôi không bơi được mà!"

Cậu không thật sự chắc là Becket biết được điều đó, nhưng tên ngốc đó biết dường như mọi thứ về cậu. Đúng như rằng, Raleigh không hỏi han câu nói của cậu. 

"Chuck, đấy... là lý do tại sao tụi mình dùng tàu đấy."

Cằm cậu nghiến lại. Việc này  _ không có _ vui một chút nào hết.

Như thể đã thấy được sự hoảng hốt thật sự trong mắt cậu, Becket dịu giọng lại. "Anh có thể đeo phao vào. Nhà tôi ở trên một con đảo. Không còn cách nào khác để đến đó đâu."

Cậu ghét nước lớn. Cậu ghét tàu thuyền. Cậu... Trời ạ, cậu chỉ còn chút xíu nữa thôi là hoảng lên đây này, và họ còn chưa ra khỏi xe tải nữa.

_ Can đảm lên đi, Chuck. Mày cần những người Mỹ này nói tốt cho mày với Chau. _

Nhưng... nước.  _ Tàu _ .

Nghiến chặt răng mình, cậu leo ra khỏi chiếc xe tải và thu gom hành lý mà Becket đã vứt ra sau thùng xe trong khi liếc nhìn cậu ta với ánh mắt đầy ám khí. Tên ngốc đó — một người rất tốt, dù cho bao nhiêu lần Chuck đã chửi rủa tên đó trong đầu mình — đã bỏ đi với hành lý nặng nhất, vali của cậu. Còn tốt hơn nữa, Raleigh không cố hối cậu, chỉ bước đi trước để bắt kịp mẹ và bà mình, hai người đang đứng ở chổ mà nhìn như bờ vực của thế giới.

"Hai người xuống trước đi. Con sẽ xách cái này xuống, rồi để Chuck hạ đống còn lại xuống."

Người bà gửi cho cậu một ánh nhìn sắc bén nhưng đầy thú vị, và cậu đỏ mặt. Cậu rõ ràng đã đem nhiều đồ quá rồi. Nó tốt nhất là đừng có thành trò đùa cho cả tuần này.

Rồi, cậu bắt kịp đến chỗ Raleigh đang đứng và nhìn xuống. Nhìn xuống cả dặm đấy. Một cái cầu thang gỗ củ rích dẫn xuống một bến bập bênh trông còn củ hơn, và Chuck phải leo xuống đó trong một bộ đồ tây à?

Cậu liếc nhìn tên hôn phu đáng ghét của mình. Becket, cái thằng quỷ đó, chỉ nhún vai và leo xuống chỉ với một tay theo sau mẹ mình. Với cái vali nặng trịch của Chuck. Như nó rất dễ dàng ấy.

Cái đồ khoe khoang.

Phàn nàn một chút, Chuck nhìn qua bờ vực cho đến khi Becket bước xuống dễ dàng khỏi cái cầu thang và xuống thềm bến. Rồi, cậu khó chịu hạ vali của mình xuống, rồi túi phẳng, và túi đeo. Không một lời nào, Dominique và Maguerite đem chúng tới chiếc tàu. Nó là một chiếc tàu tốt, cậu đoán, dù nó chỉ là A) một  _ con tàu _ B) trên  _ mặt nước. _

Sao cậu lại làm việc này chứ?

Phải rồi. Úc. Cái thứ mà cậu không có chút ý định nào về thăm lại cả.

Chuẩn bị tinh thần mình, cậu xoay người và leo xuống cầu thang từ từ. Nó còn thiếu vững chắc hơn là khi nhìn nữa, như thể những bước cầu thang bé xíu sẽ gãy mất trong khi cậu bước xuống. Cậu không có to hơn Becket bao nhiêu hết — có lẽ ngực và eo hơi rộng một chút, nhưng họ trông cùng một chiều cao và cân nặng. Nó đã chống trụ được Becket. Nó cũng sẽ chống trụ được cậu.

"Có cần giúp không?"

Becket không nghe tự mãn chút nào. Chỉ... mời gọi sự trợ giúp của mình, như mọi khi.

"Tôi không sao."

Cậu có sao đấy. Có nhiều sao lắm. Đồ tây không được làm ra để leo cầu thang, và cậu đang cực kì sợ rằng tay áo khoác của cậu sẽ rách, có thể bởi vì cậu đang gồng người dữ quá hay bởi vì bị kéo giãn ở vùng nách.

Rồi, chân cậu bước xuống như bình thường và gặp... không có gì cả. Không khí. Cậu suýt bỏ tay ra vì bất ngờ và chắc hẳn đã rất run rẩy bởi vì, chỉ như thế, tay của Raleigh đang ôm tay eo cậu, đỡ lấy cậu. Đôi tay vững chắc. Dễ dàng giữ xảy đứng vững trong khi cậu bình tỉnh lại.

"Xin lỗi nhà. Lẽ ra tôi đã nên cảnh báo cho anh biết. Cầu thang cắt đứt một khoảng để cho bến đừng có bập bênh lên làm hỏng mất phần dưới khi nước lên cao, nhưng năm nay mật nước thấp hơn bình thường."

Vô cớ đỏ mặt, cậu để Becket đỡ mình ra sau và hạ cậu nhẹ nhàng xuống mặt bến, rồi kéo người đi thật ngượng nghịu. Nó không phải là... cậu không có... chỉ là nó rất kì quặc, được chứ?

"Er... ừ. Cảm ơn nha. Vì đã đỡ tôi."

Raleigh mỉm cười dịu dàng. "Thời điểm này trong năm, nước chỉ có vài độ nữa thôi là đóng băng luôn rồi. Anh không có giúp được tôi nếu anh chết đi đâu, miel."

Oh. Phải rồi. Cái vụ... giả vờ kia. Cảm thấy tai mình nóng bừng lên, cậu nhìn qua hai người phụ nữ nhà Becket và... trời ạ. Họ trông như họ đang thưởng thức buổi diễn. Thật trìu mến, nhưng... ừ. Họ đang thưởng thức.

Cậu liếc Becket một cái, nhưng tên ngốc chỉ mỉm cười một chút và chỉ tay về phía tàu. Nổi hoảng sợ bị lãng quên trở lại ngay lập tức, và cậu nhẹ nhõm đến kinh tởm khi Raleigh đặt một tay vững chắc của mình lên lưng dưới của cậu và dẫn cậu về phía đó. Raleigh sẽ không để cậu hèn nhát bỏ chạy. Raleigh sẽ không để cậu té khỏi con tàu.

Raleigh sẽ không để cậu chết đuối.

Cậu còn không phản đối khi vị hôn phu giả của mình mặc cho cậu cái áo phao cũ như thể cậu là một đứa con nít không thể tự làm được. Thay vào đó, cậu cảm thấy tốt hơn đa phần khi nó được cài xong. Kể cả khi cậu cậu bị rớt vào làn nước lạnh giá, ít nhất cậu sẽ không bị chìm.

Thế nên, cậu có thể trèo — với sự giúp đỡ của Becket — vào con tàu cứ bập bênh và không hoàn toàn hoảng hốt. Cậu không thích nó, nhưng nó chắc sẽ không phải một chuyến đi dài đâu. Và, trong khi Dominique đã chứng minh mình là một tay lái tốt, cậu vẫn cảm thấy tốt hơn khi Becket cầm lấy bánh lái và nhuần nhuyễn di chuyển họ ra khỏi bến tàu và vào vùng nước trống.

Nước trống. Cậu không phải hỏi bản thân mình đã bao nhiêu lâu rồi. Cậu có thể bất cứ người nào chịu hỏi ở bất cứ lúc nào, bởi vì lần cuối cùng cậu ở trên nước là vào sinh nhật thứ mười của cậu. Và đó là một sinh nhật đáng nhớ lắm.

_ Không. Đây không phải là lúc. _

Và đúng là thế. Mẹ và bà của Raleigh rõ ràng rất tự nhiên và thanh thản ngồi trên tàu, thưởng thức cơn gió lạnh nhạt từ dòng nước khi họ lướt nhanh ra biển rộng lướt qua những tảng đá lớn nằm rải rác trên bờ biển, nên họ sẽ không gặp nguy hiểm gì. Cậu cố thư giản bản thân, quan sát xung quanh trong khi con tàu tiến đến một chấm xanh nhô lên ở phía xa.

Một con đảo, Raleigh đã nói. Ai mà lại đi sống trên đảo cơ chứ? Kể cả một đảo của Alaska?

Oh. Phải rồi. Người có tên đính trên phân nửa số cửa hàng trong thị trấn.

Thật đấy. Tên ngốc kia đã giữ một bí mật rất lớn đấy. Và nghĩ về lý do tại sao giúp cậu nghĩ quá nhiều về việc ngồi trên tàu lần đầu tiên trong hơn hai mươi năm.

May mắn thay, họ lướt trên mặt nước khá nhẹ nhàng, đem tán lá cây xanh tới gần hơn tầm mắt. Raleigh rẽ qua một chút, vòng qua phía bên kia của đảo. Cuối cùng, một bức tường gỗ chắc chắn tiến vào tầm nhìn và...

"Trời đất ơi."

Ba cặp mắt quay sang nhìn cậu cùng một lúc, nhưng Becket nhanh chóng trở lại nhìn phía trước để lái tàu.

"Xin lỗi, chỉ..." cậu chỉ tay mơ hồ về phía tòa biệt thử to tướng nằm trên một khoảng đất trống của con đảo. "Mấy người là ai thế chứ?"

Người bà liền tươi tỉnh lên. "Mừng là con đã hỏi, bel homme⁷, bởi vì đó là—"

"Mamie."

Một từ duy nhất chứa nhiều ý nghĩa nhưng không có chút giận dữ. Becket còn không rời khỏi việc tập trung lái tàu để cất tiếng. Tuy nhiên, Mamie — người trông thật hùng hổ dù chỉ mặc quần khaki và có sự tập trung cao độ nên Chuck đã nghĩ rằng bà không dễ chùn bước — thở dài và để giây phút trôi đi. Nếu cậu có giây phút mà không cảm thấy như một con người ngoài hành tinh đâm sập vào Quảng trưởng Thời Đại vào một thời điểm nào đó trong cuối tuần này, cậu sẽ nhớ để hỏi bà.

Nhất là lúc không có Raleigh đứng gần.

Ngay bây giờ, nó đã đủ để quan sát Becket tắt động cơ và xoay tàu vào bến bằng một cách êm ả nói lên người có một đời sống trên biển cả. Tấm hình bờ biển trên tường làm việc của cậu ta dễ hiểu hơn nhiều khi biết được cậu ta trông thoải mới như thế nào khi cầm bánh lái. Lại thêm một mặt của cậu ta mà Chuck chưa bao giờ ngờ tới.

Thế nên, cậu giữ im lặng trong khi Becket giúp cậu ra khỏi tàu, rồi đưa hành lý ra. Thật ra, Becket là người đã để ý thấy đám người đang đi xung quanh sân trước và hỏi câu hỏi.

"Maman? Cái gì thế...?"

Dominique nhìn con mình với một nụ cười ngọt như sirô mà Chuck không tin tưởng một chút xíu nào, dù nó có duyên dáng đến cỡ nào. "Con tưởng đứa con yêu quý về rồi mà lại không có tiệc à?"

Magruerite đẩy tay con mình một chút. "Ý của ma fille⁷ là có rất nhiều người muốn gặp lại con đấy, Raleigh. Mọi người nhớ con lắm. Nhưng chỉ người thân thôi."

Vẫn ngây thơ quá mức, maman của Raleigh nhún vai. "Cỡ bốn mươi mấy người thân thôi.  Và tất cả đều rất mong được gặp copain của con."

Chuck chớp mắt. "Xin lỗi, cô vừa nói bốn mươi mấy đấy à?"

Nụ cười của cô ấy giang rộng hơn.

Cậu bất lực nhìn Raleigh. Lắc đầu mình, Raleigh thở dài một hơi trong khi nhặt lấy túi của mình và vali của Chuck.

"Đừng có hỏi. Em không biết gì hết. Chỉ... cố sống cho qua ngày đi."

Chuck nghi ngờ rằng ý nghĩ đấy sẽ kéo dài hết cả cuối tuần này luôn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - copain : bạn trai  
> \- petit-fils : cháu ngoại  
> ² - "Oui, Mamie." : Vâng, thưa Bà.  
> ³ - Cependant : Tuy nhiên  
> ⁴ - le français : tiếng Pháp  
> ⁵ - miel : honey  
> ⁶ - bien sûr : tất nhiên  
> \- amoureux : người yêu  
> ⁷ - bel homme : chàng trai đẹp


	12. Chapter 12

Để lết thân vào ngôi nhà của bố mẹ, Raleigh phải dùng hết từng chút dũng cảm mà cậu có. Cơn ác mộng này đã đủ tệ chỉ với gia đình cậu hòa vào, nhưng giờ thì... Thánh thần ở trên trời ạ, cậu phải đưa tin tức giả cho hầu hết thị trấn. Ít ra là maman của cậu đã báo tin trước rồi nên cậu không cần phải làm mất mặt bản thân mình.

Mẹ kiếp thật. Cậu sẽ không thể trở lại đây một lần nào nữa. Đơn giản thế thôi. Cậu sẽ làm cho xong chuyện này, cưới cái tên sếp đáng ghét của cậu trong ba năm, và rồi chỉ... biến mất, không ai sẽ nghe tới tên cậu nữa.

Cậu không thể đối mặt với chuyện này được.

"Vậy, Ray."

Và cái tên hôn phu giả trời đánh của cậu không chịu ngưng kêu cậu với cái tên Ray khó chịu đó.

"Sao cậu không kể tôi biết cậu thuộc dòng hoàng tộc Alaska hay gì đó hả?"

_ Anh còn chưa biết hết đâu, đồ khốn _ .

Cậu biết là cậu không nên, nhưng cậu không ngăn được bản thân. Cậu mở lời đầy hắc khí. Không có gì để chống đỡ cho vụ này hết, và Chuck... thì, anh ta làm cho mình thành một mục tiêu rất tốt.

"Làm sao mà em kể được chứ, anh yêu? Bọn mình chỉ nói về  _ anh _ suốt ba năm qua thôi." Ép một nụ cười rạng rỡ trên mặt, cậu bắt mắt với một trong những người hùng vĩ nhất mà cậu từng gặp. "Thị trưởng Pentecost! Con nên cảm thấy vinh hạnh hay kinh sợ là bác đang dự tiệc mừng về nhà của con đây?"

Chuck bên cạnh thì đang bực tức muốn trả đủa lại câu nói của cậu, nhưng tên tóc đỏ đó sẽ phải cắn lưỡi câm nín thôi. Không có đời nào mà hắn liều làm hỏng chuyện trước mặt thị trưởng của thị trấn cả, dù cơ hội làm hỏng nhỏ cỡ nào.

Nụ cười của Raleigh trở nên chân thật hơn.

"Cậu Becket." Như mọi khi, Pentecost nghe như sẵn sàng đưa ra một bài diễn văn đầy cảm hứng hoặc một bài ca tụng. Bác ấy lúc nào cũng đầy chất  _ trang trọng _ . Có lẽ là do giọng của bác ấy. Hay do chiều cao. Hay do đôi mắt của bác lúc nào cũng trông như có thể nhìn thấu bất cứ chuyện gì. "Tôi cho là tùy vào cậu thôi, như mọi khi."

Oh, đấy là một thử thách. Pentecost là người giỏi nhất trong việc cho cậu dùng dây thừng để tự treo cổ mình. Raleigh đã tự vô ý vướng thân vào rắc rối với bác ấy kể từ thời trẻ con rồi.

"Chỉ vì chuyện đó, con muốn bác gặp... bạn trai của con, Chuck Hansen."  _ Làm ơn đừng để ý sự ngần ngại đó _ . "Chuck, quý ông trang trọng, cao cấp này vừa là thị trưởng của Sitka vừa là quản lý của Cửa hàng Dụng cụ Becket, Stacker Pentecost."

Nếu Pentecost để ý thấy khoản ngần ngại của cậu, bác ấy không chỉ nó ra. Thay vào đó, bác ấy đưa tay để bắt với Chuck, và Raleigh có chút giây phút hưởng thụ người sếp thông thường rất đáng sợ của mình phải ngước nhìn người khác lần thứ hai trong nhiều ngày.

Chuck bắt tay chú ấy thật lịch sự. “Rất vui được gặp bác, bác Pentecost.”

“Là  _ nguyên soái _ Pentecost.”

Câu chỉnh lại đó không có ý thô lỗ, nhưng nó chắc chắn có chút sắc bén. Stacker có lẽ đã nghỉ hưu khỏi quân đội, nhưng bác ấy vẫn coi mình là một thành viên của Không quân Hoàng Gia Anh. Kể cả sau hai mươi mấy năm.

Có vẻ rất kiên quyết lấy lòng người, Chuck chỉnh lại bản thân mình. “Xin lỗi, nguyên soái.”

Stacker quan sát người bạn trai giả của cậu trong một lúc, rồi tha cho hắn ta. “Thành thật mà nói, phần giới thiệu đã không rõ ràng. Rất vui được gặp cậu, cậu Hansen.”

Vai của Chuck thả lỏng đi một chút và mỉm cười. Bỗng nhiên, Raleigh nhận ra cái tên sếp đến từ địa ngục của mình có núm đồng tiền. Núm đồng tiền cực kì xinh. Sao mà cậu trước đây không để ý thấy được chứ? Cậu đã nhìn thấy Chuck giả vờ mỉm cười ít nhất vài trăm lần, và tên khốn đã giống như tán tỉnh với maman của cậu khi họ xuống khỏi máy bay.

Có lẽ Raleigh chỉ không chịu nhìn thôi.

“Cảm ơn ạ. Con có cảm thấy hơi choáng váng một chút. Raleigh chưa từng nói là cậu ấy nổi tiếng như thế này.”

Thấy chưa? Nói tên cậu đâu có khó dữ lắm đâu. Thêm chứng cứ rằng tên khốn người Úc kia gọi sai có chủ đích.

Sự im lặng kéo dài, và cậu đột ngột nhận ra rằng họ đang đợi cậu lên tiếng. Chớp mắt, cậu mong là mình đã không bỏ lỡ thứ gì đó quan trọng.

“Uh… em đâu có… nổi tiếng đâu, em không nghĩ vậy. Em chỉ… ý em là, thị trấn này rất là nhỏ. Ai cũng biết ai hết.”

Pentecost nhướng một bên mày. “Cậu hạ thấp bản thân mình rồi đó, Becket. Cậu có lẽ đã không giỏi gian trong trường, nhưng cậu từng là một siêu sao trong bóng đá.”

Cả hai bên mày của Chuck nhướng cao lên, và hắn ta quay sang nhìn Raleigh với thứ gì đó mà trông như ngưỡng mộ. “Oi, em chơi bóng đá à?”

Trước khi cậu kịp nhận ra đấy là điều tốt hay xấu, Pentecost chen vào. “Xin lỗi, lẽ ra tôi nên nói rõ hơn. Cậu ấy chơi bóng đá Mỹ, không phải Rugby hay bóng đá Anh.”

Y như rằng, sự hứng thú ban nãy tàn dần thành một cái chau mày. “Cái trò rác rưởi đấy đấy à? Giờ ảnh cảm thấy xấu hổ về em lắm đấy, Becket. Thật luôn đó. Anh cảm thấy như mình bị phản bội vậy.”

Pentecost phì cười, và Raleigh chỉ có thể cho rằng người Úc cũng giống như người Anh trong việc họ biểu lộ tình cảm bằng cách tỏ ra như một tên khốn. Tệ hơn nữa, nó có vẻ như hai người đang gắn bó với nhau qua kinh nghiệm đó. Nếu vậy thì cậu không phải đứng đây và nhìn họ.

“Này, miel, em đi lấy đồ uống cho anh nhé?”

Lông mày của Pentecost vương cao, và Raleigh đành chấp nhận sự thật rằng, dù sếp cũ của cậu có vẻ rất bình thường với chuyện cậu đem bạn trai về nhà sau một lịch sự khẳng định rằng cậu rất thẳng, chú ấy vẫn có thể bị bất ngờ bởi lời gọi trìu mến trong tiếng Pháp.

Cậu nói gì được đây? Khi Chuck muốn biểu diễn cho tốt, hắn gọi cậu là “bảo bối”. Nó nghe rất bình thường, nhờ vào giọng Úc của hắn, nhưng trong đầu của Raleigh, giọng Mỹ của từ “bảo bối” nghe có vẻ hơi…  _ quá _ . Và "anh yêu" chỉ dành cho những khi Raleigh đang cố tình cư xử như một tên khốn. Và "honey" trong tiếng Anh nghe như cậu đang cố quá mức. Cậu đoán là tên gọi trìu mến trong tiếng Pháp nghe tự nhiên và bình thường như "bảo bối" nghe trong giọng Úc gay gắt kia.

Và cậu đang nghĩ quá, quá nhiều về chuyện này. Nên cậu nhướng một bên mày và do dự xem có nên hỏi cho câu trả lời không.

Chuck quan sát cậu một lúc lâu hơn, và Raleigh không thể ngừng hỏi hắn ta đang nghĩ gì. Khi ở chỗ làm, cậu biết ngay thứ gì đang ở trong tâm trí sếp của mình chỉ với một cái nhìn, nhưng còn bây giờ?

Mọi thứ quá  _ khác biệt _ với cả vụ tình nhân giả này trong đống hỗn loạn. Cậu tự hỏi nếu mọi chuyện có cảm giác kì lạ đối với Chuck không, nhưng... thì... cậu không thể thấy được bản thân hỏi câu hỏi đó. Dù gì thì, họ vẫn là sếp và trợ lý. Raleigh đã có thêm chút thoải mái với cái vụ "cứu anh khỏi bị trục xuất", nhưng cũng đâu thoải mái  _ lắm _ đâu.

"Miel? Một loại nước à?"

Bởi vì giờ Pentecost đang nhìn qua nhìn lại ở giữa họ. Chuck đã mất quá lâu để trả lời. Và rồi cậu nhận ra được.

Chuck không biết "miel" nghĩa là gì cả.

_ Chết thật. _

Thu gom lại dũng cảm của mình, cậu đưa tay ra, nắm lấy tay trên của chàng bạn trai giả của mình, và nghiêng người tới để ấn một nụ hôn mờ nhạt nhất trên trán của Chuck. "Honey? Anh cảm thấy ổn chứ? Nếu anh bị mệt vì lệch múi giờ, anh nên uống thêm nhiều nước hơn."

Hiểu ra sự việc, và thay vì xé đầu cậu ra vì dám hôn hắn ta, Chuck thực sự gửi cho cậu một nụ cười gượng. Càng ngày họ càng tốt hơn với việc giao tiếp mà không dùng từ ngữ nào.

"Thật ra thì, một ly nước nghe được lắm đấy, bảo bối. Cảm ơn em nha."

Cậu nhìn qua để xem xem liệu Pentecost có nhận ra điều gì không đúng không, nhưng bác thị trưởng chỉ nhìn... do dự. Không có nghi ngờ nhưng bắt đầu trầm tư. Raleigh có thể hiểu được điều đó.

Thế nên, cậu mỉm cười cứ như hồi cậu chỉ mới mười tuổi và đang nài xin một viên kẹo từ hũ kẹo to trong khi cậu chỉ có bốn xu trong túi. "Bác sẽ không để cho anh ấy bị ăn sống bởi mấy người bản xứ chứ, Ngài Thị trưởng?"

Chuck khịt mũi và xô cậu nhẹ một cái. "Đi lẹ đi, Becket. Mấy người lớn bọn anh có chuyện để nói, ví dụ như tại sao nó có vẻ như người nào bị phạt vì gian lận thì bỗng nhiên chết đi vì chấn thương."

Đáng ngạc nhiên thay, Pentecost liền trở nên hứng thú. "Cậu theo đội nào vậy?"

Raleigh mừng rỡ rút lui khỏi đó, nhắc nhở bản thân rằng cậu thật sự phải trở lại vào một lúc nào đó với một ly nước trong tay. Cậu có lẽ cũng nên uống chút gì. Chuyến đi này không có bị mệt do lệch múi giờ thôi cũng đủ căng thẳng rồi. Alaska thường thì đã làm rối loạn múi giờ sinh học của cơ thể người, vì nó ở qua xa ở phía bắc nên đôi khi mặt trời có vẻ như chỉ lặn có vài giờ. Hoặc chỉ lên có vài giờ.

Chết tiệt thật. Cậu đáng lẽ đã nên giữ vài viên kẹo trong túi. Cậu thật sự, thật sự cần một viên ngay bây giờ.

Cậu chỉ vừa mới đến tới bàn thức uống ở phòng kế bên khi một người đấm vào tay cậu — cùng với tay mà Chuck đã đấm cậu ở trong xe tải, cái tên khốn đó — thật bất thình lình. Cậu bất ngờ đến nổi đổ cả ly nước qua tay mình và suýt thì đã hét lên.

"Sao mày lại có thể làm vậy chứ hả, Raleigh Becket?"

Cảm thấy tội lỗi mà không biết tại sao, cậu bỏ qua đống nước đổ để quay lại và nhìn thấy một người bạn cũ, Wei Cheung, đang nhìn cậu đầy giận dữ. Oh. Có phải đây là... trời ạ, cậu lẽ ra phải biết rằng nó sẽ không dễ đến như vậy để nói dối về một thứ gì đó rõ ràng là không phải sự thật, nhưng—

"Sao mày không nói cho tao biết hả? Tao tưởng tụi mình là bằng hữu chứ."

Cậu chớp mắt.

Mặt của Cheung còn nhăn nhó hơn. "Nếu mà tao biết mày là gay, thì tao đã theo đuổi mày vào thời trung học rồi, thằng khốn."

Cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm vô cùng, ngay lập theo sau bởi sự khó chịu tột đỉnh. "Tao có gay vào thời trung học đâu.  _ Bro _ ."

Chính thức thì, giờ thì cậu cũng có gay đâu. Hay là bi, như cậu đang giả vờ là...

Cái việc này càng ngày càng khó hiểu.

Nét mặt của Cheung dịu xuống chỉ còn lại khó chịu. "Vẫn vậy. Tao cảm thấy như mày đã nói dối tao vậy." Nét mặt của nó dịu lại hơn nữa. "Mày có nói cho em ấy nghe chưa?"

Tim của cậu quặn lại. Cậu không cần phải hỏi bạn mình đang nói về ai. "Nó... phức tạ—"

"Oi, em đây rồi, bảo bối." Cái tên người yêu giả của cậu xuất hiện ra từ đâu đó, đến ngay cạnh khuỷu tay của cậu. "Tưởng anh đã mất em rồi chứ. Nói về bóng đá đúng là khát nước thật. Không đoán là anh có thể lấy một ly lớn màu nâu chứ?"

Cậu không nghĩ ra gì cả. "Cà phê à? Chuck, cà phê sẽ chỉ làm anh khát hơn nữa—"

"Bia Đức đấy, Raleigh. Trời ạ. Vậy em vẫn ổn chứ?"

Oh. Phải rồi. Cậu thật ra là biết cái đó. Cậu đã thường chạy xuống cửa hàng ở góc phố vào buổi tối cuối tuần để thỏa mãn cơn thèm "chai màu nâu" của tên sếp đáng ghét của mình. Cậu chỉ...

Hơi mệt thôi. Cậu đổ lỗi mọi thứ kể từ giờ phút này lên việc lệch múi giờ.

"Xin lỗi nha. Bọn em thường không có nhiều đồ uống có cồn trong nhà." Vì lý do chính đáng. Và Cheung đang đứng ngay đó, liếc nhìn cả hai bọn họ. "À, Chuck Hansen, đây là bạn cũ của em, Wei Cheung."

Cheung liếc nhưng vẫn đưa tay ra. Chuck lịch sử bắt tay cậu ấy.

"Bạn nào của Raleigh cũng là bạn của tôi hết. Cheung, có phải không?"

Và Raleigh bỗng nhớ ra rằng Chuck thật ra là một doanh nhân cực kì thông minh và tài giỏi. Nhiều người không nhận ra rằng có vài người Châu Á vẫn giữ họ của của họ đứng trước tên, nhưng Chuck đã không bỏ lỡ nó.

Tuy nhiên, Cheung chẳng có chút ấn tượng. "Gọi Wei là được rồi."

Lông mày của cậu nhướng lên, và cậu nhìn sang Chuck thật nhanh để xem xem liệu hắn—

Đúng rồi. Chuck tất nhiên đã cảm thấy sự gay gắt. Raleigh dường như có thể cảm thấy các bức tường đang trổi lên. "Vậy tôi đoán cậu nên gọi tôi là Hansen, nhỉ?"

Điều cuối cùng mà cậu cần là có gây gỗ trong giữa buổi tiệc chào mừng này. Suy nghĩ nhanh lẹ, cậu nắm lấy tay của Chuck một lần nữa. "Được rồi, em nghĩ anh mệt lắm rồi đó, miel. Có lẽ anh nên đi ăn chút gì đó. Anh biết lúc anh đói thì như thế nào mà."

Không đợi câu trả lời từ cả hai, cậu kéo Chuck ra khỏi đó, vượt qua bàn đồ ăn hoàn toàn và tiến đến gian bếp, nơi mà cậu cầu trời là đang trống.

"Oi, thằng đó bị sao thế hả, Becket?"

Đỏ mặt, cậu nhìn qua lối ra vào và thở dài nhẹ nhõm vì, đúng, gian bếp không có ai cả. Khi họ đã vào trong an toàn, cậu thả tay Chuck ra và vuốt một tay qua mặt mình và chạy lên tóc.

"Có vẻ như là, bạn cũ của tôi đang bực vì tôi không công khai vào thời trung học, lúc mà nó đã có thể theo đuổi tôi."

Chuck chớp mắt, một phần giận dữ của hắn tàn dần đi. "Và cậu ta lại tức với tôi à? Thật bất công quá đó."

"Trong tất cả các phản ứng mà tôi đang mong đợi, tôi phải thú thật rằng  _ đó _ không phải là một trong số chúng." Trời ạ, cậu mệt thật đấy. Giọng cậu nghe có mệt như cậu đang cảm thấy không?

Có vẻ như là có, bởi vì Chuck thật sự trông... lo lắng. "Oi, tôi đoán là tôi đã không... trời ạ. Cậu vừa mới công khai bây giờ thôi đó hả?"

Kinh sợ, cậu nhìn chằm. "Khi tôi không phải gay à? Ừ. Anh có thể nói vậy."

Nếu Raleigh đã kinh sợ, thì Chuck... hoàn toàn kinh ngạc. Và... có thứ gì đó nữa. Thứ gì đó mà Raleigh không thể xác định được.

"Sao, tôi bộ trông giống gay lắm à?" Cậu cực kì muốn thêm vào "không phải là gay là sai hay gì cả", nhưng Seinfield đã làm cậu hết muốn nói vậy. "Ý tôi anh...  _ anh _ có gay không?"

Cậu muốn chết thật. Cậu muốn đập đầu vào bức tường gần nhất cho đến khi cậu quên mãi mãi việc hai ngày qua. Đây không phải là một cuộc nói chuyện mà cậu bao giờ muốn có.

Nhất là với Chuck Hansen, tên sếp trời đánh đáng ghét.

"Tôi... uh..." Chuck nuốt thật mạnh, vẫn kinh ngạc. "Chưa xác định rõ nữa, thành thật mà nói. Tôi chỉ... thích người mà tôi thích. Tôi cứ tưởng một người tự tin như cậu cũng giống thế. Nhưng... trời ạ, Becket! Sao cậu lại đồng ý làm chuyện này nếu cậu không phải ít nhất là bi hay gì đó hả? Không khỏi thắc mắc sao cậu lại cư xử kì lạ đến vậy."

Với câu nói đó, cậu đứng thẳng người mình lên, cảm thấy xúc phạm vô cùng và hoàn toàn không hiểu được tại sao. "Này, tôi có thử nghiệm lúc ở đại học đấy, được chứ? Ý tôi à, ai mà lại không chứ?"

Tolkien cứu cậu đi. Cậu là một thằng ngốc. Cậu đang làm cái gì vậy chứ hả? Một giây trước, cậu đang nửa đường cảm thấy xúc phạm vì Chuck tưởng cậu là gay. Bây giờ, cậu toàn phần cảm thấy xúc phạm vì tên khốn kia nghĩ cậu giả gay chưa đủ tốt.

Và Chuck... Chuck chỉ cho cậu một ánh nhìn đầy... chỉ...  _ đầy _ lắm làm cho Raleigh phải quay đi.

"Tôi chưa tường tưởng... fuck, Raleigh. Tôi rất... nó đáng lẽ không nên phức tạp đến thế này."

Câu đó nghe gần như một câu xin lỗi, và Raleigh cuối cùng cũng nhận ra rằng nét mặt của hắn ta nặng nhọc cỡ nào. Hối lỗi. Chuck Hansen thật sự cảm thấy tội lỗi về thứ gì đó và không biết làm sao để bộc lộ cảm xúc đó cả.

Tất nhiên, nó về cơ bạn thì là hăm doạ Raleigh, bắt cậu phải nói dối về khuynh hướng tình dục của mình với gia đình và cả thị trấn của cậu, nhưng này. Cậu đoán đây là một bước ngoặc lớn cho một người chẳng nghĩ gì nhiều về tịch thu bộ sưu tầm người máy của một đồng nghiệp đã bị sa thải.

"Và giờ cậu phải nói cho họ biết... shit. Chết tiệt thật."

Phải rồi. Không chỉ là người yêu. Cậu phải kể cho mọi người rằng họ đã đính hôn nữa.

_ Bước chậm thôi, Rals. Bước chậm thôi _ .

"Tôi không kể cho họ ngay vào giây phút này." Thu nhặt lại bản thân mình, cậu đi đến tủ lạnh để lấy hai chai nước. "Tôi không có đùa về chuyện mệt vì lệch múi giờ đâu. Uống nước nhiều sẽ giúp được đấy. Ngay bây giờ, tôi chỉ muốn sống sót qua cái bữa tiệc chết tiệt này mà không phát điên lên."

"Đúng lắm đó." Thở dài, Chuck mở nắp một chai nước và uống một ngụm lớn. Rồi, hắn ta nhìn lên, cố tình chạm mắt với Raleigh. "Nghe này, Raleigh—"

"Cậu nghĩ cậu có thể trốn trong phòng bếp, mal'chik¹, nhưng ở đâu chú cũng tìm được cậu hết."

Raleigh chắc chắn biết cái giọng hùng hổ đó. Thay vì tìm xem giọng đó đến từ đâu, cậu nhìn Chuck và được thưởng bởi nét mặt hoảng sợ toàn phần trên cái khuôn mặt tự mãn kia. Nếu Hannibal Chau là một con gấu và Stacker Pentecost là một vị á thần, Aleksis (hay là Sasha nhỉ?) Kaidanovsky không phải là mặt trăng mà là cả trạm không gian.

"Trời đất ơi." Giọng của tên khốn tội nghiệp kia nghe nhỏ xíu. "Cậu sống trong thị trấn quái gì thế hả?"

Raleigh nhìn xuống cả nửa mét từ độ cao của chú Kaidanovsky và mỉm cười nhìn cô Kaidanovsky, người mà đang quan sát Chuck với đôi mắt nheo lại.

"Chú và cô Kaidanovsky, đây là Chuck Hansen. Và anh ấy đã có một ngày rất dài rồi."

Cậu không thèm giới thiệu tên trước của họ. Cho đến ngày hôm nay, cậu còn không rõ người nào là Aleksis và người nào là Sasha. Cậu khá chắc họ thích việc theo lối đó, thành thật mà nói, và cố làm cho mọi người bối rối hết mức có thể khi họ giới thiệu bản thân mình.

Cô vợ mỉm cười. "Con không có gì dính tới việc đó chứ, dragotsennyy²?"

Cậu không thể kiềm được. Cậu đỏ mặt. "Ai cơ, con đấy à? Con ngây thơ như tuyết trắng vậy đó, và hai cô chú đều biết mà."

Nụ cười của cô ấy trở nên tinh quái hơn, và chú Kaidanovsky cười lớn, giọng cười làm cậu nhớ đến Rock Biter trong  _ The Neverending Story _ . Chuck thật sự lùi lại một bước, suýt rớt cả chai nước của mình.

"Cậu có gương mặt ngây thơ thật đấy, nhóc Becket à, nhưng cậu có khi nào mà ngây thơ đâu." Người khổng lồ kia tha cho cậu. Và, theo lệ thì, cả Chuck luôn. "Nhưng tôi muốn nghe về thành phố New York của hai cậu đấy."

"Phải rồi." Cô Kaidanovsky để mắt mình lướt qua người của Chuck, người mà đang muốn cố gắng trở nên tàng hình. "Mặc dù cô biết tại sao con không rời về thường xuyên hơn."

Làn da trắng của Chuck lập tức chuyển sang màu hồng, sắc màu bắt đầu từ đỉnh tai của hắn, rồi di chuyển từ từ xuống cổ và lần lên má của hắn. Nó nhìn thật...  _ đáng yêu _ cực kì.

_ Đáng yêu cực kì _ không phải là từ mà cậu từng tưởng là mình sẽ dùng để miêu tả tên sếp quỷ dữ của cậu.

"Đúng rồi đó, Raleigh."

Cậu đóng băng lại, sự thú vị trong cậu chạy hết ra ngoài cứ như máu chảy khỏi một mạch máu bị cắt đứt.

"Kể cho mọi người nghe về New York đi. Và lý do tại sao mày không về thường xuyên hơn."

Cậu quay cổ mình thật chậm rãi, cứ nghĩ cổ cậu đã bị rĩ sét và đứt đoạn. "Chào, Bố."

Cậu cảm thấy mắt của Chuck nhìn cậu, nhưng cậu không thể nhìn đi trong khi bố cậu tiến gần hơn, cầm ly gì đó chắc chắn là nước ngọt hương gừng trong tay và cái thái độ cũ rích kia trên mặt — không chấp thuận được che đậy bởi sự tư tin đầy tự mãn.

"Chào, con trai. Lâu lắm rồi đó." Đôi mắt màu tối lướt qua cặp đôi Kaidanovsky vô cảm và nhìn vào Chuck, sự không chấp thuận hiện thị rõ hơn nữa. "Đây là Charlie à?"

Chuck gượng người. "Là Chuck. Và đúng rồi, là tôi đây. Còn ông là...?"

Khóe miệng của bố cậu nhướng lên chỉ một chút. "Richard." Chỉ như thế, ông phớt qua mục tiêu phụ đó và quay sự chú ý đáng ghét của mình trở lại với mục tiêu chính. "Được rồi, nói tiếp đi. New York có gì hay vậy chứ, ngoại trừ mấy bữa trưa với martini, đọc truyện cả ngày, và khám phá khuynh hướng tình dục của mày?"

Họng của cậu khóa chặt lại và nắm tay của cậu co chặt.

Cô Kaidanovsky, người rõ ràng không tán thành sự thay đổi của bầu không khí, cố gượng một giọng thật dịu dàng. "Giờ cô thấy rồi, nhóc Becket à. Cô cũng sẽ không bỏ mấy thứ vui vậy đâu. Làm biên tập viên là thế mà, phải chứ?"

Raleigh đã quen đặt chủ đề khoa học viên tưởng bên trên nhóm  Almighty, vì cậu đã từ lâu nghi ngờ sự tỉnh táo của người nào để cho thế giới trở nên điên cuồng như vậy, nhưng còn bây giờ?

Chúa phù hộ cô Kaidanovsky.

Cậu mở miệng mình để vừa trả lời vừa cảm ơn sự hỗ trợ của cô ấy, nhưng ông Bố tuyệt vời lại mở lại trước cậu, tất nhiên.

"Oh, Raleigh đâu phải là biên tập viên. Charlie thì mới phải nè."

" _ Là Chuck. _ "

Ôi không. Cằm của Chuck đang nghiến chặt lại. Việc này thì đang tệ dần theo từng giây. Cậu lẽ ra phải biết bố của mình sẽ không chấp nhận việc này dễ dàng mà.

"Thật ra, Raleigh là trợ lý của cậu ta."

Cậu ngậm chặt miệng mình lại. Cậu từ chối đóng góp thêm vào sự xấu hổ của chính mình. Cô chú Kaidanovsky rõ ràng là muốn giúp, nhưng cậu biết bố mình sẽ không cho phép họ.

Không có sự giúp gì ở đây cả.

Và rồi, cứu giúp  _ đã _ đến, và từ một nơi có lẽ là bất ngờ nhất.

"Thật ra thì, Dick," Chuck nói, tiến lại gần đủ để nắm lấy tay của Raleigh trong tay mình và lòng các ngón tay họ vào với nhau. "Đấy  _ đúng _ là tên của ông, phải không? Dick?"

Nụ cười của cô Kaidanovsky trở lại. Chú Kaidanovsky thì phải quay đầu đi, ráng nhịn cười.

"Tôi thích được gọi là Richard hơn."

"Phải rồi." Không ấn tượng, Chuck dường như đang dính liền bên cạnh cậu. "Như tôi đang nói đấy, Dick, Raleigh chưa muốn nói gì hết, nhưng cậu ấy sắp được thăng chức biên tập trong vài tháng tới. Bọn tôi đã quyết định đặt in một bản thảo mà cậu ấy chọn ra."

Nụ cười của cô Kaidanovsky trở nên tinh ranh. "Thế thì tốt cho con rồi, dragotsennyy.”

Cuối cùng cũng kiểm soát được nét mặt của mình mặc dù mắt của chú ấy đang lấp lánh, chú Kaidanovsky thở dài. "Nhưng cũng buồn nữa. Giờ cậu sẽ về thăm nhà ít hơn nữa, phải không?"

Nhưng Raleigh chỉ đang nhìn chằm nét mặt của mình, nhanh chóng chuyển từ sự kiêu ngạo đáng ghét thông thường thành ấm ức rõ ràng.

"Ừ, tốt lắm." Nghiêng đầu cho qua, ông Bố tuyệt vời quay lưng và bỏ đi.

Và dù Chuck đã cứu giúp cho cậu và cô chú Kaidanovsky đã rất khinh ghét thái độ của bố cậu, Raleigh chỉ... không thể. Không thể nữa. Cằm của cậu nghiến chặt, cậu rút tay mình khỏi tay của Chuck, cho anh ta một cái bóp nhẹ trên vai, gật đầu về phía cô chú Kaidanovsky, rồi sải bước ra khỏi nhà bếp.

Cậu có chuyện phải giải quyết. Kéo dài cũng đã lâu quá rồi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - mal'chik : nhóc  
> ² - dragotsennyy : nhóc cưng


	13. Chapter 13

Chuck cố gắng hết mức để không chạy theo hôn phu giả của mình như một con gà mái trông con, nhưng cậu phải đành ở lại trong nhà bếp, nói chuyện với hai người Nga — những người rõ ràng rất trung thành— đột biến, to lớn. Cậu cố chú ý đến những điều họ nói nhiều nhất có thể, mừng là họ đã cố câm họng tên khốn kia lại, nhưng cậu biết là mình không tập trung như thông thường.

Cậu chỉ... fuck. Becket thậm chí còn không phải là bi-curious? Và cậu ta vẫn đồng ý với cái vụ đính hôn này, mặc dù nó có nghĩa là nói cho mọi người biết cậu ta lthích đàn ông mặc dù cậu ta không có? Và rõ ràng phải trả giá rất nhiều vì nó, và nó làm Chuck cảm thấy mình như tên cặn bã tồi tệ nhất trên vũ trụ này và kì lạ thay, mình muốn bảo vệ tên ngốc tội nghiệp kia.

"Nhưng bọn tôi đang giữ cậu khỏi nhóc Becket đây này," cô vợ cuối cùng nói, thái độ của cô ta dịu dàng hơn nhiều so với chỉ năm phút trước. "Tôi nghĩ cậu rất tốt với cậu ấy đấy, malen'kiy voin¹."

Cậu không biết cô ấy vừa gọi cậu là gì, nhưng cô ấy nghe rất hài lòng với cậu. Và đó là một điều tốt, vì chồng của cô ấy có thể đập nát cậu như đập bọ vậy.

"Cảm ơn vì điều đó, thưa cô, nhưng con không biết mình có làm được gì khác ngoài làm đục nước thêm thôi."

Người chồng to con, với thân thể to cỡ Chau và Pentecost cộng lại với nhau, đưa một bàn tay to lớn của mình ra và đặt nó thật nặng trên vai của Chuck. "Dòng nước đó đã đục cả mấy năm nay rồi, nhóc Hansen à. Có lẽ cần phải có dòng chảy mạnh hơn để làm nó trong sạch trở lại."

Nghe thì hoa mỹ thật, nhưng không giúp ích được gì nhiều. Nhưng cậu quý trọng sự giúp đỡ đó, nên cậu gật đầu chào họ trước khi bỏ đi và tiến vào lại đống hỗn loạn để tìm hôn phu giả của mình.

Tiếc thay, cậu chỉ vừa đến kịp lúc để thấy Raleigh nhìn thấy ông già của mình và luồng thẳng sang đám đông để tiến tới ông ta. Oh, trời đất ạ, tên ngốc đó định gây chuyện với bố mình à? Chuck hoàn toàn có thể thấy bản thân mình đấm vào mặt ông bố của bản thân, nhưng vì lý do nào đó, cậu không nghĩ rằng Raleigh có thể làm được điều đó.

Với lại, nếu cậu ấy làm được, thì điều đó không phải là một chuyện hay để diễn ra tại một bữa tiệc chào mừng.

Thế nên, Chuck cố hết sức để luồng qua đám đông đến tới căn phòng ít người hơn mà Becket đã kéo ông Dick vào. Nó mất hết một lúc, nhưng cậu ngừng chân chỉ bên ngoài cảnh cửa rộng của căn phòng và cố không trông như cậu đang nghe lén.

"Con có cần phải ngửi ly nước của bố không vậy?" Oh, trời ạ. Raleigh nghe rất tức giận.

Dick khịt mũi và không trả lời.

"Bởi không có lý do nào khác mà con có thể nghĩ tới để giải thích cho việc hồi nãy."

Nó đánh vào người cậu như sấm, và cậu tựa đầu mình vào bức tường phía sau, một số thứ trở nên rõ ràng hơn. Bố của Raleigh là một người đang cố cai chứng nghiện rượu. Và nó giải thích lý do tại sao họ lại không có nhiều thức uống có cồn trong nhà và tại sao trợ lý của cậu chưa từng chấp nhận bất cứ ly rượu nào mà Chuck đã yêu cầu cậu ta đi mua trong mấy năm qua. Nó giải thích tại sao Raleigh chưa từng ham muốn về nhà trong khi cậu ta rõ ràng rất nhớ mẹ và bà ngoại của mình và biết cả mọi người trong thị trấn.

Có lẽ còn giải thích được tại sao Dick lại là một tên khốn đáng ghét đến như vậy.

"Oh, vậy cái thằng bạn trai bất thình lình mà mày có được là lỗi của tao à?"

"Việc này không phải là về Chuck." Bực lên. Raleigh như đang sôi sục lên đây, và Chuck không thể trách cậu ta được tí nào.

"Không à? Bởi vì với tao thì nó như một con voi trong phòng đấy." Một cái khịt mũi nữa. "Trong cả ba năm qua, điều tốt nhất mà mày nói được về thằng đó là nó là một kẻ kiêu ngạo độc ác, và giờ tự nhiên nó là tình yêu của đời mày à? Trong khi từ đó đến giờ mày chỉ toàn đuổi theo con gái và  _ chỉ duy nhất _ con gái thôi à?"

Thì, cậu  _ đã _ đoán rằng mình là chủ để nhiều hơn một của cú điện thoại đầy tức giận khi về nhà. Và "kẻ kiêu ngạo độc ác" thật sự cũng đâu đến nỗi tệ như cậu nghĩ. Tất nhiên, ông Dick đã nói đó là điều  _ tốt nhất _ mà Becket đã nói về cậu.

Nhưng mấy thứ đó không phải là điểm chính.

"Được rồi, đúng là con có dùng từ khá mạnh vào mấy ngày tồi tệ."  _ Ôi, Raleigh à _ . "Nhưng đó vẫn không thay đổi sự thật rằng người đàn ông đó. Cái người mà bố vừa xúc phạm trước mặt khách mời đấy. Anh ấy là một trong người tài giỏi nhất mà con từng được gặp, là nhà biên tập thành công nhất mà con được biết, và đã hỗ trợ cho con trong khi chính cha đẻ của con chọi đá vào người con chỉ vì khuynh hướng tình dục của con."

Cậu chớp mắt mình. Có... Raleigh có phải đang nói thật không đấy? Bởi vì nó làm cậu cảm thấy—

Dick lại khịt mũi một lần nữa. Có lẽ cậu nên đem cho tên khốn đó một tờ khăn giấy. Và nhét nó vào trong họng của ông ta.

"Đừng có lên giọng với tao, thằng nhãi con. Thằng đó chỉ là ông sếp mày phải nịnh bợ để mà tiến lên trong công ty thôi, và nếu mày đang thật sự ngủ với nó, thì nó chỉ làm cho chuyện càng kinh tởm hơn thôi."

Vai của cậu gồng cứng lên, và cậu co chặt nắm tay của mình để lết xác vào trong đó và đấm vào họng của tên khốn đó. Sao cái tên cặn bã vô dụng này lại nói những điều đó về Raleigh chứ? Raleigh, người làm việc cần cù, nguyên ngày mỗi ngày, trong ba năm qua trong khi mọi người trong cái văn phòng chết tiệt đó còn không thèm chăm chỉ vào công việc trong giờ làm việc chính thức.

"Anh ơi?"

Raleigh, người mà đã mang cho cậu món súp và làm cho cậu trà chanh mật ong vào cái lần mà cậu bị cảm cúm và không thể chỉnh lại bản viết lại của del Toro, mặc dù cậu ta đã vừa thức trắng 36 tiếng để nộp vào trước hạn chót và trông như tử thần vừa mới đến thăm cậu ta.

"Này, anh ơi?"

Raleigh, người đã rất kiên nhẫn mặc áo phao cho cậu mà không một lời phàn nàn về chuyện Chuck cứ như con nít khóc nhè ở trên biển.

Một cái vỗ nhẹ trên vai. "Anh ơi?"

Lay người mình, cậu nhận ra mình đã bị lạc mất trong cả giận dữ và ý nghĩ của mình, và giờ cái thằng khốn hồi nãy, Wei Cheung, đang đứng trước mặt cậu và đang mời cậu ăn một khay đầy thực vật ghim và một loại nước chấm gì đó.

"Ăn chút khai vị chứ?"

"Oi, Wei, đây không phải là lúc." Cậu thật sự không có thời gian với cái tên này. Một tên khốn lớn hơn đang đợi cậu đấm vào mặt ngay ở phòng kế bên.

"Nhưng anh trông đói lắm đó." Thằng khốn chọt cái khay vào ngực của cậu. "Anh trắng bệt quá. Anh nên ăn gì đi."

Cái thằng này bị sao thế hả? "Nghe nè, Wei, tôi xin lỗi cậu đã không theo đuổi được Becket lúc học trung học hay gì đó, nhưng tôi cần phải—"

Đôi mắt nâu mở to. "Gì chứ?" Rồi, đôi mắt đó nheo lại và một nụ cười kì lạ nở rộ trên mặt của cậu ta. "Oh, tôi... đúng rồi, giờ tôi hiểu rồi. Xin lỗi nha."

Mắt của chính cậu nhăn lại. "Sao tự nhiên cậu tốt với tôi quá vậy?"

Đôi mắt kia trở nên lúng túng. "Uh... Raleigh kêu tôi làm vậy. Thế nên... anh ăn đi, được chứ?"

Ugh, trời ạ. Đúng là giống Becket mà. Kể cả đang có chuyện phải lo, tên ngốc đó vẫn  _ sẽ _ cố hết sức để chỉnh một điều cậu ta cho là không đúng.

Có lẽ nếu cậu ăn một miếng, thằng quỷ này sẽ để cậu yên và cậu có thể đi vào trong đó và trò chuyện bằng nắm đấm với ông Dick. Xui xẻo thay, mấy miếng rau củ đã bị trộn với nhau nhằm mục đích trang trí, và một phần lớn trong đống đó là... ớt xanh.

Fuck, cậu ghét ớt xanh lắm.

"Er... cảm ơn nha, nhưng thôi. Tôi sẽ chỉ—"

"Không không. Ngon lắm đấy." Thằng quỷ cứ nhất quyết đến kì lạ thật sự nhặt lên một miếng ớt xanh to tướng và nhấn nó vào nước chấm rồi mời nó cho cậu. "Tôi tự làm đấy.

Fuck. "Oi, cậu tốt lắm đấy, nhưng tôi không... vì kết cấu của nó đấy, cậu hiểu không? Bên trong thì nhớp nháp còn bên ngoài thì cứng như da." Cùng với chuyện hồi đó bố cậu đã nói với lúc cậu mới năm tuổi còn ngây ngô rằng ớt xanh có vị như  một con nhện Huntsman vậy. "Nhưng cảm ơn nha. Tôi sẽ chỉ đi—"

Cậu quay đầu để chỉ về hướng căn phòng, nơi Raleigh vẫn đang tranh cãi với bố mình, và thằng quỷ kia lợi dụng giây phút đó để đẩy miếng ớt lên phía trước, ngay lúc miệng của Chuck đang hé mở. Bổng nhiên, cậu có một miệng đầy ớt xanh và nước chấm sốt nhớp nháp, và nó cần hết sự tập trung của cậu để không bị mắc nghẹn.

Cổ họng khép chặt, cậu cố nhai ít nhất một lần và nuốt xuống, mong rằng một miếng ớt duy nhất đã đủ làm hài lòng việc trả thù của tên kia, rõ ràng là hắn đang trêu chọc cậu mà.

Rồi, giọng của Raleigh nâng lên ở phòng bên cạnh. “Bố nghe con rồi đấy.” Và bây giờ, tên ngốc tội nghiệp đang quát lớn lên. “Mọi người? Con có chuyện cần nói. Chuck và con sắp kết hôn rồi.”

Miếng ớt đang nhai dỡ cùng nước chấm phô mai kinh tởm kia bay thẳng ra khỏi miệng của cậu với đầy thành kiến. Cậu dành một lúc để hưởng thụ nét mặt của Wei trước khi nhanh chóng xin lỗi và thò đầu sang góc tường, vẫn còn đang nuốt cái vị còn dư lại trong miệng cậu.

Thật đó hả, Becket? Đây là lúc tốt nhất để báo tin cho mọi người à?

Một số người đang ở trong phòng trông… ngạc nhiên, đơn giản mà nói, nhưng mọi người từ các phòng khác của căn biệt thự to lớn này đang dần tiến vào phòng, hứng thú muốn xem có chuyện gì mà có người lại nói lớn đến vậy.

“Chuck, anh đâu— à, anh đây rồi, anh yêu.” Raleigh không trong hài lòng với thông báo của mình. Cậu ấy trông vô cùng phẫn nộ, cơ bắp ở cằm cậu ta run lên khi cậu ấy cố nở một nụ cười. “Đến đây mau để mình cùng đưa tin.”

Ừ thì, dù gì cậu cũng đang trên đường bước vào. Đây có lẽ không phải là cách mà cậu đã nghĩ họ sẽ chọn để nói cho mọi người biết, nhưng sao cũng được. Raleigh đã hỗ trợ cho Chuck nhiều lần hơn mà cậu có thể đếm xuể trong mấy năm qua. Cậu có thể trả lại ân huệ ngay lúc này, nhất là khi việc này là lỗi do cậu.

Thế nên, kìm nén đi cái vị kinh tởm của ớt xanh cùng phô mai còn dư lại ở cuốn họng mình, cậu cố sức nở ra một nụ cười rạng rỡ nhất và bước đến bên cạnh vị hôn phu của mình.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - malen'kiy voin : cậu lính bé nhỏ


	14. Chapter 14

Bên trong đang sôi sục, Raleigh giữ tay mình ở phần nhỏ trên lưng của Chuck trong khi họ cùng nhau bước qua tầng dưới của ngôi nhà của bố mẹ cậu, gặp gỡ và chào hỏi mọi người sau lời thông báo kia. Chuck diễn vai của mình rất hoàn hảo, mỉm cười để lộ ra cặp núm đồng tiền kia và vờ chào hỏi như anh ta đang lập chiến tranh cá nhân cho quyền xuất bản của những câu truyện đời cuối cùng trong nhà.

Nhưng Raleigh rất mừng vì chuyện đó. Cậu còn không thể thốt nổi được hai từ dù có người đang chỉ súng vào đầu cậu.

Đúng là cậu biết bố mình sẽ khó chịu về việc cậu cưới một người đàn ông, nhưng… chết tiệt thật, cậu đã không ngờ tới sự  _ kinh tởm _ . Sự ác ý thẳng thừng.

Maman tuyệt với của cậu chỉ ngừng lại một giây để lấy hơi khi cậu đã đơn giản nói với bà cậu là gay. Cái ông bố chết tiệt của cậu thì chuyển sang mù quáng kì thị cậu. Nếu ông già đó có thể từ Raleigh được, chắc ông ta đã làm ngay và luôn rồi.

Nhưng đó chính là toàn bộ vấn đề đấy. Raleigh không thể nào bị từ được kể cả khi cậu cố gắng lắm, và ôi, cậu đã cố gắng rất nhiều đấy.

“Raleigh à?”

Tim của cậu nhảy dựng lên cuốn họng, và cơn tức giận sôi sục bên trong cậu tan biến đi như một ngọn lửa tàn. Mắt mở toang, cậu tập trung vào hình ảnh của sự an toàn và thanh bình ngay trước mắt cậu và bỗng dưng muốn khóc.

“Mako.”

Khuôn mặt bé xíu với nét như người tiên của em ấy nở ra một nụ cười nhỏ, và cậu không thể ngăn được bản thân. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ không tiến về phía Maki. Trước khi cậu kịp do dự hành động của mình, cậu bước khỏi Chuck và cuốn lấy Mako trong một cái ôm thật chặt.

“Em không biết được gặp lại em tốt đến cỡ nào đâu.”

Đã bao nhiêu lần cô gái trông nhỏ bé này đã giúp cậu bình tĩnh lại đơn giản bằng cách ở đó cạnh cậu? Cậu còn không thể bắt đầu đếm được nhiều đến thế. Cậu chỉ biết rằng nếu Mako Mori đang ở đây, thì mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi.

“Em mong là anh không thấy phiền,” em ấy thì thầm, ôm cậu lại thật chặt. Như Bard trong tác phẩm của Shakespear đã nói, mặc dù cô ấy thật nhỏ bé, cô ấy lại rất kiên cường. “Mẹ của anh đã mời em và kiên quyết bảo rằng em phải đến.”

Cậu cuối cùng cũng kéo người lại, nhưng chỉ cách một cánh tay để cậu có thể nhìn em ấy. Maki đã cắt tóc mình thành một kiểu ngắn trông rất đẹp và ngầu. Cậu thích nhất những lọn tóc màu xanh dương mà em ấy đã nhuộm vào một lúc nào đó. Chúng rất hợp với em ấy.

“Em đang đùa đấy à? Không có em ở đây thì anh thấy lạc lối lắm đó.” Mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng, cậu đưa tay chạm vào một trong những lọn tóc xanh. “Bác đã nói sao?”

Nụ cười nhỏ bé dang rộng cho đến khi em ấy trông thật tinh quái. “Rằng thầy tôn trọng quyết của em và rằng, là một người phụ nữ, em không cần phải hỏi bất cứ người đàn ông nào, kể cả thầy ấy, để được sự cho phép thể hiện bản thân em.”

Ừ. Nghe đúng như một câu nói của Stacker. Cậu cười ranh mãnh. “Nhưng bác lại có cái ánh mắt đó, phải không?”

Em ấy phì cười, “Sensei  _ luôn _ có ánh mắt đó.” Mắt của em ấy mở to, và em ấy bỗng trông thật tội lỗi. “Và bọn mình đang thô lỗ quá đấy.”

Cậu nhăn mặt, rồi nhận ra em ấy có ý gì. Chuck. Hôn phu của cậu. Hôn phu  _ mới _ của cậu. Hôn phu  _ nam  _ mới của cậu. Shit.

“Phải rồi, xin lỗi.”

Mong là bản thân trông không có ngu ngốc như cảm giác của cậu, cậu quay sang nhìn Chuck đầy xin lỗi, rồi đưa tay mình ra, nửa sợ rằng tên khốn dễ giận kia sẽ không thèm nắm lấy. Nhưng lại một lần nữa cậu đã đánh giá thấp vị sếp của mình rồi. Hay đánh giá thấp sự tuyệt vọng của anh ta. Mặc dù tên tội nghiệp kia có một nét mặt kì lạ, anh tay nắm lấy tay của Raleigh và để cậu kéo anh ta lại gần.

“Mako Mori, đây là Chuck Hansen. Hôn phu của anh.”

Cậu căng thẳng nhìn cả hai bọn họ quan sát nhau. Chuck đưa tay mình ra. Mako bắt lấy nó.

"Em có được nghe danh. Chúc mừng hai anh nha." Đôi mắt màu tối, vô bờ bến của Mako lướt nhìn sang Raleigh trong một giây trước khi trở lại với Chuck. "Rất vui được gặp anh."

Chuck đáp lại sự lịch sự đầy cảnh giác, không kèm thêm sự thu hút của mình. Raleigh muốn gật đầu chấp thuận. Chuck Hansen không phải là một kẻ ngốc. Nhìn Mako Mori qua một cái, và doanh nhân tài giỏi trong anh ta liền nhận ra rằng cảm xúc giả dối sẽ bị phí phạm với một người thật khôn ngoan.

"Và cô nữa, cô Mori."

Mako không mời dùng tên trước của em ấy, nhưng em ấy có mỉm cười một chút. "Tôi có đến quá trễ để nghe câu chuyện chưa?"

Cậu chớp mắt và nhìn sang Chuck, người cũng đang chớp mắt và nhìn cậu lại, cả hai đều rất bỡ ngỡ. "Chuyện gì cơ?"

Nụ cười không giảm đi chút nào, nhưng mắt của em ấy trở nên sắc sảo một chút khi chúng chạm mắt với cậu. "Tất nhiên là chuyện về lúc anh cầu hôn đấy."

"Ah, mais oui!"¹

Cậu giật mình. Mamie của cậu vừa chui ở đâu ra thế? Đôi lúc, cậu thề rằng bà của cậu có thể dịch chuyển được.

"Cách con cầu hôn sẽ nói nhiều về tính cách của con lắm đó, petit-fils²."

Được đặt ngay giữa ánh đèn, cậu loay hoay và cố nghĩ ra thứ gì đó để nói. Đây là lý do tại sao cậu làm biên tập viên thì được hơn là nhà văn. Chết tiệt thật, cậu và Chuck lẽ ra nên nói về chuyện này trước và có thứ gì đó để trả lời lại.

Tuyệt vọng, cậu bóp lấy tay của Chuck và quay thứ mà cậu thành thật mong rằng là ánh mắt cún con sang chàng hôn phu giả của mình. "Anh có muốn kể cho mọi người không, miel?"

_ Làm ơn làm đức đấy, nói có dùm cái đi. Tôi thề tôi sẽ cư xử thật tốt nguyên kì cuối tuần này nếu anh chịu làm duy nhất một điều này cho tôi bởi vì tôi chắc chắn sẽ nói thứ gì đó ngu ngốc như tôi giấu nhẫn trong ổ bánh mì của anh vào một buổi hẹn ăn tối nào đó, và Maki sẽ giết tôi mất nếu tôi thực sự làm điều gì đó nhàm chán tới vậy, nên làm ơn, cầu xin anh đó— _

"Uh.. được thôi, bảo bối. Anh sẽ, uh... ừ. Anh sẽ kể cho." Chuck nghe cũng lúng túng như Raleigh đang cảm thấy vậy, nhưng ít ra anh ta tự nguyện bước vào giữa vòng tròn người tụ tập lại. "Hm. Nên bắt đầu ở đâu đây ta?"

Tệ hơn nữa, tin có vẻ đã được lan truyền bởi vì thêm nhiều người nữa tiến vào phòng, mỉm cười trông ngóng. Maman của cậu ngồi cạnh Mamie trên ghế đệm, nên Ralegh nắm lấy cơ hội đó để tiến ra khỏi phía giữa ánh đèn và ngồi trên tay của chiếc ghế.

Cậu không có đang bỏ rơi Chuck đâu. Cậu chỉ cách đó có trên dưới một mét rưỡi thôi. Nơi mà cậu có thể quan sát mà không bị quan sát lại.

Nói tới quan sát... ugh. Bố của cậu len lẩn vào từ nhà bếp, và tựa người vào khung cửa với một ly nước gừng khác, nét mặt của ông ấy đang hờn dỗi cứ như con nít bị phạt vậy.

Raleigh ép sự chú ý của mình trở lại với Chuck.

"Vậy. Tôi nói đến đâu rồi?" Tội nghiệp anh ta thật. "Oi! Đảo Coney, có phải không, bảo bối?"

Tới lúc này rồi, cậu sẽ đồng ý với bất kì thứ gì. "Chính xác. Bọn mình mới đi xong tàu lượn Cyclone."

Tự tin hơn, Chuck mỉm cười một chút và bắt đầu nhìn xung quanh đám đông. "Phải rồi. Thì, Raleigh vừa ăn xong một trong mấy cái món dưa chua chiên xù kinh tởm kia trước khi bọn tôi đi tàu lượn. Có ai ăn thử món đó chưa?"

Đa số mấy người này còn chưa đi được xa khỏi Sitka hay Juneau. Không có ai giơ tay cả.

"Vậy thì đừng thử nhá. Chúng tệ cực kì luôn." Không chút xao xuyến, Chuck tiếp tục, thật sự đâm mình vào câu truyện. "Khi bọn tôi xuống khỏi tàu lượn đấy, Raleigh trông có vẻ hơi xanh xao, và tôi bảo với cậu ấy rằng có lẽ là do cái món dưa chua đó, nhưng cậu ấy cứ khăng khăng bảo rằng mình vẫn ổn. Đàn ông mà, tôi nói phải không?"

Tất cả mọi phụ nữ trong phòng đều cười khúc khích. Chuck đúng là có sự thu hút của mình mà. Kể cả Raleigh cũng có thể thú nhận điều đó, mặc dù phải chịu ba năm  của địa ngục làm trợ lý cho anh ta.

"Thế nên tôi nghĩ mình có thể giữ cậu ấy khỏi mấy trò tàu lượn khác bằng cách đi đến chỗ mấy gian hàng trò chơi và thắng được quà gì đó cho cậu ấy."

Raleigh lầm bầm. "Sao, làm như em không thể thắng được gì cho anh à?"

Cậu thật sự không có cảm thấy bị xúc phạm. Cậu chỉ đoán là mình không nên hoàn toàn ngồi im nghe kể truyện được. Với lại, nó đã trở nên quá vui để nhấn mấy nút của Chuck, biết rằng tên khốn không thể làm gì nhiều về việc đó mà không bị trục xuất khỏi nước.

Raleigh có lẽ đã không già theo tuổi mình trong năm năm qua. Cậu hiện tại đang rất ổn với việc đó.

Chuck đảo mắt một vòng. "Không ai dám phủ nhận tài năng của em đâu, bảo bối của anh."

Được rồi, cái đó nghe khác một chút với chỉ "bảo bối" không, nhưng mấy người phụ nữ liền "Awwwww" lên, nên cậu cho nó qua. Rất miễn cưỡng.

"Nhưng mọi người trong phòng này biết em quá thành thật để mà biết cách gian lận trong mấy trò đó."

Lần này là đám đàn ông reo hò lên. Ugh. Đám này phân chia nam nữ rõ ràng dữ.

Tất nhiên, Mako đảo mắt mình, nhưng miệng của em ấy uốn cong thành một nụ cười gượng.

"Tới lúc này, trông càng ngày càng tệ hơn, cái tên tội nghiệp này cứ ráng chịu đựng, nhưng tôi có thể nhận ra cậu ấy sắp ngã gục rồi, nên tôi ngừng cả hai tại một gian hàng trò bắn súng."

Mắt của Raleigh nhăn lại. "Em có tệ đến nỗi vậy đâu."

Chuck đã làm đám đông thấy thích thú với một ánh nhìn đầy ngụ ý, và mọi người cười lên.

"Này!"

"Dù sao thì, tôi để cậu ấy đứng dựa vào quầy và hỏi tên chủ hàng đứng sau quầy tôi cần phải làm gì để thắng được con người máy trông tựa tựa Transformer ở phía sau."

Trời ạ. Chuck và cái đam mê không-quá-bí-mật với người máy của anh ta.

"Và cái tên đó nói rằng tôi phải bắn đổ cả bảy hình người nhỏ ở trong cái hộp bé xíu ở tít phía sau. Có ai thử trò đó chưa?" Vài tiếng lầm bầm đồng ý. "Cái hộp ở phía sau quá cạn nên kể cả khi có bắn được vào đầu, chúng chỉ ngã nhẹ về phía sau rồi lại bắn về phía trước, được đặt cân ở phía đáy để không bị ngã hoàn toàn."

Một người trong đám đông thật sự đấm tay lến trời.

"Nhưng mọi người  _ có thể _ thắng được trò đó nếu mọi người biết cách."

Ah, vậy đấy là hướng mà tên khốn nhiều lời này muốn dẫn dắt câu truyện. Đây là truyện mở đầu của anh hùng Hansen. Raleigh muốn gầm gừ, nhưng cậu không thể nào phàn nàn được. Cậu không có chút ý tưởng nào, và Chuck ít nhất đang kể ra một câu truyện rất thú vị.

Rồi, tên khốn tóc đỏ mỉm cười thật rụt rè. "Tiếc là, tôi không có biết cách, và tôi bỏ ra hết 30 đô cố thắng được cái con người máy đó trong khi mặt Raleigh ngày càng trở nên xanh xao."

Mắt của cậu mở toang, và cậu bổng cảm thấy thật tự hào với chàng hôn phu giả của mình. Chuck không có tốt lắm với mấy bất ngờ và những điều không đoán trước được — và đó, có lẽ, là nói giảm nhất rồi — nhưng anh ấy đang xử lý vụ này với một thái độ thanh nhã đến bất ngờ và không có chút khó chịu nào.

Quan trọng hơn nữa, Mako đang hoàn toàn bị cuốn vào câu truyện, cứ như em ấy cũng không ngờ trước được nội dung. Cậu đã lo lắng về em ấy nhất. Em ấy không phải là người dễ dàng bị lừa dối. Và cậu đã không muốn thử, nhưng cậu không còn lựa chọn nào khác.

"Cuối cùng, tôi quyết định rằng tên tội nghiệp này cần phải được ngồi xuống tránh ánh mặt trời, nên tôi bỏ cuộc và tìm cho bọn tôi một bàn gần ven biển của công viên để ngồi xuống. Tôi đã hy vọng rằng chút gió mát của biển sẽ giúp cậu ấy khỏe lên được chút, mọi người hiểu chứ?"

Chuck nhìn cậu với cái gì đó trông như sự trìu mến thực thụ, và Raleigh không thề ngăn mình đáp lại ánh nhìn đó. Cậu không biết là sếp mình đang định làm gì, nhưng... đó là một ánh rất dễ để đáp lại, vì lý do nào đó.

"Nhưng khi tôi quay lại sau khi đi mua cho cậu ấy một ly nước chanh, tên nhóc này đã đi đâu mất tiêu." Đôi mắt xám-xanh đó hạ xuống sàn nhà, và Chuck đẩy tay mình vào túi quần, không chú ý đến sự hủy hoại của đường vải trên quần. "Chắc mọi người nhìn tóc tôi thôi cũng đủ biết tôi hay nổi giận lắm—" Anh ấy dừng lại một lúc để mọi người dành thời gian phì cười một chút. "—nên tôi thú thật là tôi có nổi khùng lên một chút. Tôi chỉ vừa mới đi có vài phút thôi mà."

Anh ta lắc đầu và nhìn Raleigh với cả hứng thú và khó chịu. Raleigh không biết phải đáp lại sao đây. Đây thực sự là một câu truyện rất hay, và cậu muốn biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra tiếp.

"Tôi đi tìm cho cậu ấy gần cả một tiếng trước khi tôi cuối cùng cũng tìm thấy cậu ấy...  _ ngay tại cái bàn mà tôi đã để cậu ấy ngồi trước đó. _ Cậu ấy chỉ ngồi đó, vẫn xinh đẹp như thường, với cái con người máy đáng ghét kia đứng trên bàn cạnh cậu ấy, trông cứ như là đứa con nít quậy phá nhất thế giới cầu mong rằng mình không bị bắt gặp."

Thêm vài tiếng cười, và Raleigh không thể ngăn bản thân khỏi đỏ mặt và đưa tay ra gãi sau cổ. Cậu biết rõ hơn mọi người chính xác rằng cậu trông như thế nào khi cậu không muốn bị bắt gặp.

"Rồi, bởi vì tôi là tôi, tôi liền mắng cho cậu ta một trận. Ý tôi là, tôi chửi rủa tứ tung hết về chuyện tôi sợ là mình sẽ tìm thấy cậu ấy nằm chết mất ở đâu đó và cậu ấy là một thằng khố—... một tên tồi vì đã làm tôi sợ mất vía như thế." Anh ta đỏ mặt một chút ở chổ lỡ miệng của mình nhưng cứ tiếp tục. "Còn Raleigh? Cậu ấy cứ ngồi đó chịu trận."

Mako nhìn qua cậu và gật đầu, và Raleigh chỉ thể gật đầu đáp lại. Cậu khá bất ngờ rằng Chuck biết cậu rõ đến nổi có thể biết rằng, đúng, cậu  _ sẽ _ chỉ ngồi đó và chịu trận. Thành thật mà nói, Raleigh đã phải chịu biết bao nhiêu trận từ Chuck trong mấy năm qua, nhưng mấy trận đó chỉ là về công việc, không có chút cá nhân nào. Cái này thì... khác.

Quan trọng hơn nữa, nhiều người trong đám đông cũng đang gật đầu. Chuck đã nắm được toàn căn phòng trong lòng bàn tay của anh ấy.

Ngoại trừ bố của Raleigh, tất nhiên. Một cái lướt nhìn qua cái bộ mặt trầm ngâm của bố cậu cũng đủ để làm nhạt đi chút vui vẻ của cậu trong sự thành công của Chuck.

"Và ngay lúc tôi định mắng thêm một cho cậu ta tiêu đời nữa—" Đa số tiếng cười là tứ phía nam giới. "—cậu ấy chỉ chỉ tay vào con người máy và mỉm cười. Tôi ngồi xuống và liếc nhìn nó. Rồi cậu ấy nói, 'Em mong là anh không có phiền. Em định mua cho anh một cái nhẫn, nhưng thay vào đó, em đã dành hết gần như toàn bộ tiền của mình để thắng được cái này cho anh.'"

Raleigh nghe được vài tiếng hít vào, và một số phụ nữ đặt tay lên tim mình. Và chỉ như thế, cảm giác tốt đã trở lại, và cậu gửi cho Chuck một nụ cười nhỏ, kể cả khi lén gửi cậu một cái nháy mắt.

"C'est beau, chéri."³ Mẹ của cậu nghe như đang nức nở. "Mẹ không biết là con lãng mạng như vậy đó."

"Phải không?" Chuck lắc đầu mình, nhìn xuống sàn nhà một lần nữa. "Con cảm thấy như một thằng khố— er... xin lỗi. Như một thằng tồi."

Raleigh mỉm cười. Cậu đã quen với mấy tiếng chửi rủa của người Úc, nhưng nó thú vị đến kì lạ khi nhìn Chuck cố giữ mồm giữ miệng của mình. "Không sao đâu mà, anh. Anh đã nói đồng ý, và đó là thứ quan trọng duy nhất."

Đám đông reo hò vỗ tay, và Raleigh cảm thấy tự hào với bản thân được chưa tới mười giây. Cho đến khi một người ở phía sau nói, "Câu truyện lãng mạng vậy phải kết thúc với một nụ hôn đó!"

Và mọi người trong khán giả — ngoại trừ bố cậu, tất nhiên — đồng ý. Thật to.  _ Liên tục _ .

Chuck trắng bệt ra, cố giữ lại nụ cười của mình. Raleigh cũng cảm thấy bản thân trắng bệt theo. Ít ra cậu đã nghi rằng sẽ có thứ gì đó như thế này xảy ra. Nó không khác lắm với cái hôn nhẹ trên trán mà cậu đã làm trước đó, phải không? Hôn môi không cần phải làm chuyện trở nên kì quặc hơn.

Thế nên, cố không trông như mình đang tiến tới giá treo cổ giữa những câu reo hò "Hôn đi! Hôn đi!", cậu đứng dậy khỏi tay ghế và bước qua khoảng cách bỗng dưng quá gần giữa họ. Cậu đưa một tay ra, và sau một cái lướt nhìn nhanh để chắc rắng nó sẽ ổn thôi, Chuck nắm lấy nó. Nhớ ra cách Chuck đã lấy lòng mẹ cậu trước đó với một nụ hôn dịu dàng trên đốt ngón tay, cậu liền cười tươi. Có lẽ nhiêu đó thôi là đủ rồi.

Đá lông nheo của mình, cậu đưa tay sếp của mình lên miệng và chạm môi vào các đốt ngón tay kia. Chuck cố gắng giữ nét mặt của mình.

"Không, không, không!" Được, cái thằng khốn nào đó ở phía sau, tên đó sẽ bị xóa tên khỏi danh mời của tất cả các tiệ của nhà Becket trong tương lai. "Hai người lãng mạng đủ rồi; giờ bọn tôi muốn thấy chút lưỡi cơ."

Chuck chớp mắt. "Trời ạ."

Raleigh lắc đầu mình. "Em thề là mình không biết người đó."

“Nhưng Raleigh à, cho amour⁴ đẹp trai của con một nụ hôn cho mọi người xem đi?" Ôi, tuyệt thật. Giờ mẹ cậu cũng theo bè phái đó nữa. "Mẹ muốn có một bức ảnh tâm tình của hai con." Một bức ảnh. Tuyệt thật. Chuyện cứ ngày càng hay hơn.

Tệ hơn, Chuck trông gần như đang bị săn đuổi. Sau cuộc nói chuyện của họ trong nhà bếp hồi nãy, Raleigh nghĩ rằng mình biết tại sao. Giờ hôn phu giả của cậu biết rằng cậu không có gay, nên Chuck có lẽ lo lắng rằng mọi sự thân mật giữa họ sẽ rất kì lạ.

Nhưng sếp của cậu đã bước vào và kể một câu truyện cầu hôn thật tuyệt với, nên Raleigh đoán bắt đầu nụ hôn đáng sợ kia là điều ít nhất cậu có thể làm. Với lại, có lẽ nó sẽ giúp bình tĩnh tên tội nghiệp đó một chút, để biết rằng Raleigh không hoàn toàn bị ghê tởm bởi ý nghĩ đó. Chỉ... không thích nó thôi.

Nên cậu kéo hôn phu của mình lại gần và nghiêng người vào. Họ gần như cùng độ cao, và ánh nhìn vào mắt bổng trở nên không thể nào chịu được. Xấu hổ, Raleigh nhắm mắt mình và chạm môi với người kia.

Nó rất ngượng nghịu. Vào lúc đầu. Rồi, Chuck nghiêng đầu mình sang một chút và nó... không còn ngượng nghịu nữa. Nó là một nụ hôn. Môi của Chuck không có mềm mại như môi của một người phụ nữ, nhưng bờ môi đó cũng không có cứng nhắc hay kì lạ. Ấm áp. Nước hoa của anh ấy có mùi rất thơn, kể cả sau một nửa ngày làm việc, bay giờ trên máy bay, và đủ chất sến để làm thành một bộ phim Hàn Quốc.

Raleigh hít vào một hơi thật đột ngột, môi hé ra một chút, và Chuck ấn vào sâu hơn, và nụ hôn này...

Đã kết thúc. Chỉ như thế. Chuck ngã người lại đến khi mũi của họ chạm nhau. Raleigh mở mắt mình, nhưng chàng hôn phu giờ-đã-chính-thức của cậu vẫn chưa mở mắt mình, và cậu không thể ngăn bản thân để ý thấy hàng lông mi màu đỏ nâu đó dài như thế nào khi chúng nằm trên làm da trắng với ít tàn nhan kia.

Tiếng vỗ tay vang lên, và cậu liền kéo người đi, mừng là Chuck cũng làm theo. Ít nhất là cậu không cảm thấy xúc phạm. Bởi vì nó hóa ra là... ừ.

Hôn môi đã làm chuyện trở nên kì quặc hơn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - "Ah, mais oui!" : Ah, tất nhiên rồi!  
> ² - petit-fils : cháu trai  
> ³ - "C'est beau, chéri." : Truyện hay lắm đấy, hai đứa.  
> ⁴ - amour : người yêu


	15. Chapter 15

Chuck không chắc rằng mình có thể chịu đựng thêm được sự thay đổi nào nữa không. Mức độ thay đổi đột ngột đã tăng cao đến không lường được vào thời điểm này. Cái ông bố từng nghiện rượu đã đủ tệ rồi, nhưng giờ lại có thể một người dân đa nhân cách kiên quyết bắt cậu ăn ớt xanh và người chỉ có thể là người yêu cũ nào đó mà Raleigh vẫn còn nhìn với ánh mắt tha thiết.

Và một nụ hôn. Một nụ hôn đáng lẽ phải rất kì quặc nhưng thay vào đó nó rất...

"Đến nơi rồi này, garçons¹." Dominique chỉ tay về cánh cửa gỗ đang mở. "Mẹ xin lỗi bửa tiệc kéo dài lâu như vậy. Hai con chắc mệt lắm rồi, hả?"

Oh, mệt muốn xỉu luôn rồi. Chuck cảm thấy như nếu mình mà ngồi xuống, cậu sẽ ngủ ngay lập tức cho đến ba năm sau. Có lẽ đó sẽ là điều tốt nhất cho cậu, theo cái đà này.

Nhưng bước qua cánh cửa đứng sau Raleigh, rồi dừng lại và chiêm ngưỡng căn phòng. Chỗ này đúng là một ngôi biệt thự, và căn phòng này là thứ gì đó bay thẳng ra từ tạp chí thiết kế. Rộng rãi và được làm nên từ cùng loại gỗ đốn như cánh cửa kia, nó trông như một phòng hoàng gia. Toàn bộ hành lý nặng trịch của cậu chỉ chiếm lấy một góc nhỏ của sàn nhà, kể cả với chiếc giường rộng, tủ đồ thật to, một số kệ sách chứa đầy sách đủ kiểu loại, và một khu vực ngồi nghỉ ngay trước một lò sưởi. Cuối cùng là ngọn lửa đang bùng cháy bên trong.

Sắc màu rất đặc sắc, một màu xanh đậm chất với một vài màu nâu để làm điểm nhấn. Nó rất... tráng lệ.

"Oi, cô Dominique." Lặc đầu mình, cậu chỉ về toàn bộ căn phòng. "Căn phòng này... rất đẹp đấy." Từ đó đúng là chưa đủ khen hết, nhưng cô ấy trông hài lòng với nó. "Vậy phòng của Raleigh ở đâu?"

Cậu không muốn lỡ bước vào phòng của tên ngốc đó trong khi tìm đường đến nhà tắm vào nửa đêm.

"Đây  _ là _ phòng của em nè."

_ Ôi, chết tiệt thật. _

Dominique và Marguerite đều phì cười, nhưng chỉ người mẹ lên tiếng. "Chuck à, con dễ thương quá đó. Hai con là người lớn cả rồi, phải chứ? Không phải bọn cô không biết là hai con đã ngủ với nhau."

Định tai của cậu nóng bừng lên, và cậu bắn cho Raleigh một ánh nhìn cẩn trọng. Tên ngốc tội nghiệp nhắm chặt mắt mình và lắc đầu. Rõ ràng là, cậu ta cũng xong với ngày hôm nay rồi.

"Vậy, uh..." Cậu hằng giọng mình. "Vậy thì tốt, bởi vì... ừ. Bọn con thích ôm ấp lắm. Suýt là không làm được rồi."

Trời đất ạ. Cậu chỉ uống có một ly sâm banh sau thông báo thôi mà, phải không.

May mắn thay, Raleigh chỉ chấp nhận nó. "Giờ lại được ôm ấp rồi."

Trời ạ, họ chắc đâu cần thật sự phải—

Cậu đến ngồi trên góc của chiếc giường rộng lớn, rồi phóng người dậy khi có tiếng rít giận dữ ngay sau cậu. Cậu quay lại để nhìn thấy thứ mà làm cậu sợ hoảng hồn, trong lúc cậu ngẩn người thì nhận được vài vết cào trước ngực.

"Cái gì thế—"

“Pardon, pardon!”¹ Dominique đi đến phía trước và nhẹ nhàng kéo cái con quái vật ngoài hành tinh bé xíu, đầy lông mà đã gắn sâu vào áo của cậu và ba lớp da đầu. "Chuck, cô xin lỗi con nha. Đây là Coquette. Nó là con mèo hoang bọn cô nhận nuôi từ trại chó mèo."

"Aw!"

Tất nhiên là Raleigh nghĩ cái con quái vậy đấy là dễ thương. Tên ngốc đó đã đính hôn với cậu mà.

Tiếng rít rú và gầm gừ ngừng lại khi đôi tay to lớn kia bắt lấy con quái vật đó khỏi tay của Dominique, và con quỷ dữ lông xám đó trở thành một chú mèo con đáng yêu. Chuck không tin tưởng nó một chút xíu nào. Đấy là một con quái vật biến hình ngoài hành tinh. Không có con mèo nào mà lại có móng vuốt ghê gớm tới vậy.

Nếu cái con quái đó đã phá hủy cái áo 200 đô của cậu...

Raleigh nói gì trong tiếng Pháp với con quỷ dữ đó, và nó liền kêu rừ thích thú, cạ cái đầu xám xịt của nó vào cằm của cậu ấy.

Không thể nào tin được.

Mặc dù cậu  _ có thể _ chịu được nghe thêm một chút tiếng Pháp thốt lên thật thì thầm của Raleigh. Cậu... uh... cậu chưa từng thứ gì như vậy cả. Vài từ tiếng Pháp nho nhỏ của mẹ và bà của cậu ta nghe rất duyên dáng và yểu điệu, nhưng Becket nghe rất...

Nói tới bà ngoại, Mamie của Raleigh tặc lưỡi mình. "Xin đừng thả mèo con ra ngoài nha. Nó quá nhỏ để... nói làm sao đấy...?"

Raleigh nhướng lông mày, cậu ta trông như một chú cún đang gãi phía sau tai cho một chú mèo. "Dạy đứng yên?"

"Ừ, cái đó đó. Với lại, nó nhỏ quá nên đại bàng sẽ bắt lấy nó."

Chuck chớp mắt. "Trời ạ, Mamie. Đại bàng to tới cỡ nào chứ?"

Bà gửi cho cậu một ánh nhìn kì lạ, và cậu nhận ra mình vừa gọi bà tên mà Raleigh thường gọi bà. Cậu bắt đầu rút lại lời mình, nhưng bà chỉ nghiêng nhẹ đầu mình và quay đi mà không nhìn lại cậu. Vậy có là nó không sao à? Mamie đương nhiên là dễ gọi hơn Marguerite, và sau một cuộc "nói chuyện" duy nhất với tên khốn mà Raleigh gọi bố kiên quyết gọi cậu là Charlie, cậu từ chối bao giờ gọi bà là Maggie.

Nhưng bà không rời khỏi phòng. Thay vào đó, bà bước đến tủ đồ thật to và mở một cảnh cửa ra rồi lục tùng bên trong. Khi bà tìm được thứ mà mình muốn, bà mang thứ đó ra — một tấm chăn to, được xếp lại — và mỉm cười, đưa nó cho Chuck, vì tay của Raleigh vẫn còn bận bế con mèo kia.

"Nếu hai con thấy lạnh vào buổi tối, cứ dùng cái này." Nụ cười của bà trở nên... tinh quái. "Nó có capacités spéciales. Er... sức mạnh đặc biệt."

Trong khi Dominique tặc lưỡi, mỉm cười, Chuck nhìn xuống tấm chăn trong tay mình. Cùng loại vải có màu xanh và cam và nâu như phần còn loại của thiết kế căn phòng, tấm chăn nhìn như được may tay, và có lẽ đáng giả cả gia tài. Cậu không thể nhìn ra họa tiết là gì bởi vì nó được xếp lại quá nhỏ, nhưng đường may trong rất tỉ mỉ, kể cả chỉ trong góc mà cậu thấy được. Cậu đưa ngón tay của mình qua mặt vải mượt như lùa và lần theo các đường may. Nó thật tuyệt đẹp.

"Vậy thì được thôi. Nó... uh, có sức mạnh đặc biệt gì thế ạ?"

Nụ cười của Mamie giờ trở nên hứng thú một chút. "Bà gọi nó là le bébé fabricant."

Cậu giật mình khi Raleigh lắp bắp và kêu to, "Mamie à!"

"Gì? Nó có nghĩa gì?"

Dominique đỏ mặt một chút, ngay trên gò má của cô ấy. Như mọi thứ về cô ấy, nó rất duyên dáng và xinh xắn. "Là... er... chăn làm em bé."

Cậu suýt chút nữa là làm rơi mất cái tấm chăn ma thuật. Thay vao đó, cậu hất nó qua cho Raleigh, người nhanh chóng truyền con mèo ác quỷ qua cho Dominique để nó rơi xuống đất.

Đỏ mặt, Becket giữ cái tấm chăn cách khỏi người mình một chút. "Đoán là bọn con phải cẩn thận với cái này. Nó sẽ không có tác dụng gì cho bọn con, nhưng con đã đọc nhiều thứ kì lạ hơn và sẽ không dám liều cái gì hết."

Chuck có lẽ sẽ thật sự ngất xỉu mất nếu mà máu cứ dồn lên mặt cậu như thế này. May mắn thay, Dominique thấy thương cho họ và lùa Mamie ra khỏi phòng.

"Thôi, mes chéris², cũng trễ lắm rồi, nên bọn cô sẽ đi đây. Có khăn để ở trong tủ đấy. Chúc hai con ngủ ngon."

Mamie quay lại từ cửa phòng rồi nháy mắt với họ một cái, và cậu đặt một tay qua mắt mình.

"Chúc cô và bà ngủ ngon." Khi cánh cửa đóng lại sau bọn họ, cậu mệt mỏi ngòi xuống giường. "Oi, Ray, giờ tính sao đây?"

Cậu thấy được chút khó chịu bởi tên gọi tắt đó, nhưng Chuck đã cư xử tốt cả buổi chiều nay rồi. Và nếu Raleigh muốn trả đũa lại bằng cách gọi cậu là Charlie, cậu sẽ không thèm phản đối. Cậu mệt lắm rồi đây này.

Có vẻ như, Becket cũng mệt không kém gì, bởi vì cậu ấy chỉ khom vai. "Anh ngủ trên giường đi. Tôi sẽ ngủ dưới đất."

Thế nghe hơi bất công một chút, nhưng... "Oi, còn cái ghế đệm bên kia thì sao?"

"Ngắn quá. Ngồi để chân lên đọc một chút thì được, chứ nằm ngủ thì tệ lắm. Tin tôi đi."

Cậu thật sự nên nhận ngủ dưới đất, nhưng... trời ạ, cậu chỉ cảm thấy mệt quá. Cậu không muốn gì hơn là ngã vào tấm đệm vào quấn mình trong chăn.

Với lại, Raleigh cũng đâu cho cậu lựa chọn nào khác. "Tôi đi tắm trước đây, nên anh cứ nghỉ chút đi, được chứ? Nước nóng sẽ từ từ nóng lên, nên anh có thể vào ngay sau khi tôi xong."

"Ừ, được rồi. Cứ tắm trước đi."

Cậu mong là tên ngốc sẽ không tắm lâu quá, bởi vì nếu lâu quá thì Chuck sẽ ngủ quên mất luôn. Tệ hơn nữa, cậu vừa nhận ra rằng, dù có đống hành lý kia, cậu đã không mang theo thứ gì để mặc ngủ cả. Cậu ngủ một mình, nên cậu không thèm mang theo đồ ngủ chi cho mệt, và cậu đã mong là mình sẽ có phòng khách sạn riêng.

Cậu giờ chỉ phải ngủ trong quần lót thôi và mong rằng tinh thần "chuẩn men" của Becket không bị xúc phạm. Tên ngốc đó có cơ thể nói lên cậu ta đã dành hàng giờ liền tại phòng gym, nên cậu ta chắc đã quen với thấy mấy đứa con trai khác mặc quần đùi hay ít hơn.

Thế nên cậu lục tùng trong túi kéo của mình trong khi cậu đợi đến lượt mình tắm, vẩn vơ nghĩ xem mai nên mặc gì. Mọi thứ cậu đem theo cảm thấy hoàn toàn quá trang trọng cho một ngôi nhà với cảm giác thông thường này. Dù có giàu như hoàng gia, gia đình Becket không ăn mặc khoe mẽ gì. Kể cả tên khốn Richard cũng chỉ mặc có quần jean và áo khoác len.

Trời, kể cả thị trưởng của thị trấn này cũng chỉ mang đôi giày lâu năm và mặc một cái áo khoác đơn giản màu xanh đậm trên đường ra về.

Đồ công sở thông thường chắc cũng được thôi. Dù gì thì cậu cũng là Tổng biên tập, và đó không phải là một bí mật. Nếu có ai đó có ý phán xét, cậu sẽ lên tiếng chỉnh họ lại ngay.

Cửa phòng tắm mở ra để tràn một làn sương ấm, và một chàng Becket ấm ướt, tóc rối xù bước ra trong quần carô và một cái áo có lẽ đáng ra phải rộng khi cậu ta đã khô người.

Ôi trời ạ. Sao cậu chưa bao giờ để ý thấy tên ngốc này là một vị thần trong xác người? Cậu dấn vào sâu lắm rồi đây.

Lay mình khỏi sự ngạc nhiên trong khi Becket lấy cái tấm chăn ma thuật — hóa ra là họa tiết trên chăn là một cây tinh xảo và to lớn với các cái bắt chéo nhau và cả trăm chiếc lá thêu tay thật tỉ mĩ — rồi xếp nó lại thành nửa theo chiều dài và nằm lên nó, Chuck bỏ chạy vào phòng tắm đầy sương, đóng cửa sau lưng mình, rồi tựa người vào nó. Đây là một cơn ác mộng. Raleigh đã nói rõ rằng cậu ta không có gay, hay là bi gì cả. Nó đã không có vẻ như là chuyện lớn vào lúc đó, ngoài việc tên ngốc tội nghiệp phải công khai cho một lời nói dối.

Nó... có vẻ như là chuyện lớn ngay bây giờ. Becket chắc sẽ không thích việc Chuck bỗng muốn đếm từng cơ bắp trên người cậu ta với ngón tay của cậu. Và có lẽ là lưỡi của cậu nữa, chỉ để chắc là cậu đếm đúng.

Đây là một chuyện phức tạp mà cậu không cần trong đời.

Không quan trọng. Đây là hợp đồng công việc, đơn giản như vậy thôi. Ừ, cậu có thể thú nhận rằng tên ngốc đó rất đẹp trai, nhưng trong tương lai dài, điều đó chẳng có ý nghĩa ngoài một khung cảnh đẹp trong ba năm tới.

Kiên quyết, cậu đẩy người khỏi cánh cửa và cởi đồ ra, xếp đồ mình thật gọn gẽ và chỉ lo chút ít rằng sương ấm từ phòng tắm sẽ tạo những đường nhăn trong mặt vải. Nó đã là một ngày quá dài và đuối hết sức để lo về mấy thứ nhỏ nhặt đó.

Một lượt tắm nước nóng thật tốt với cơ bắp căng thẳng trong người cậu cả ngày nay, và cậu bước ra khỏi buồng tắm vào làm sương ấm bớt mệt hơn được nhiều. Cậu còn không quan tâm rằng cậu chỉ có một cái quần lót để ngủ trong. Cậu chỉ muốn đi ngủ thôi.

Tuy nhiên, cậu có ngưng lại tại cửa với quần áo của mình ấn vào bờ ngực còn ướt. Đúng là cậu đã bảo với bản thân mình trước đó rằng Becket có lẽ đã thấy hàng trăm đứa con trai trong đồ lót, nhưng nó bổng cảm thấy... khó xử. Nó không nên như vậy. Không có gì thay đổi ngoài sự chú ý của Chuck.

Nhưng cậu nên ít nhất cho tên ngốc kia biết trước để cậu ta có thể quay đầu đi, chỉ phòng khi. Vậy là, cậu hé mở cánh cửa ra, để không khí se lạnh bên ngoài lùa vào trong và sương ấm từ phòng tắm lùa ra ngoài.

"Oi, Ray."

"Gì đây, Charlie?"

Được rồi, cậu xứng đáng bị gọi thế. Sao cũng được. "Vậy... chuyện vui lắm... tôi cứ tưởng mình sẽ có phòng riêng tại khách sạn, nên tôi không có mang gì theo ngoài đồ lót để mặc ngủ cả."

Im lặng.

"Đó có thành vấn đề không?"

"Có thể. Trời sẽ lạnh lắm khi mà lửa tàn xuống."

Chuck đập đầu mình vào cửa. Đấy không phải là ý của cậu mà. Raleigh thường đâu có ngây ngô đến vậy.

Cậu nghe tiếng lục xùng và thò đầu ra để thấy Becket bò ra khỏi đống chăn trên sàn nhà. Thở dài, cậu đẩy mình ra khỏi phòng tắm và chửi rủa vì không khí bên ngoài lạnh hơn cậu tưởng.

Alaska chết tiệt.

"Oi, này, cậu đâu cần phải ngồi dậy. Tôi chỉ—" Cậu bị cắt ngang khi Becket tiến qua chổ túi của mình và lục tùng bên trong. "Cậu đang làm gì đó?"

Tên ngốc quay lưng lại và đưa cho cậu một đống đồ ca rô và màu xám, mắt buồn ngủ và tóc bù xù tứ tung. Chuck chớp mắt ngơ ngác nhìn đống đó ấy, rồi đưa tay nhận lấy chúng. Quần ngủ ca rô. Áo thung xám. Vớ dày màu xám.

Mặc. Đồ. Của Becket.

Cậu phải kéo tâm trí mình khỏi những ý nghĩ đang dần hiện lên trong đầu. Cố ép một nụ cười, cậu nhanh chóng mặc áo vào. "Bọn mình đến được đoạn này rồi đó hả, bảo bối?"

Becket khịt mũi. "Tôi nghĩ bọn mình qua hẳn giai đoạn mặc chung đồ rồi đấy, cục cưng."

Cái áo có mùi như giấy thơm và Raleigh. Cái quần có cảm giác ấm áp dễ chịu. Kể cả vớ cũng có cảm giác mềm mại và ấm hơn bất cứ thứ gì mà cậu sở hữu. Becket cho gì vào thùng giặt đồ mà làm cho quần áo có cảm giác tuyệt như thế này?

"Trúng được cái nào thì trúng thôi, bảo bối."

"Này, ít nhất là tôi vẫn còn cố." Tên ngốc cúi người và bò lại vào trong chăn. "Với lại, tôi đã hạ màn xuống rồi, bời vì mặt trời chỉ xuống có vài trong thời điểm này trong năm thôi, nhưng nếu anh dậy trước tôi, remote ở trên tủ đồ ở chân giường đó."

Cậu đã không để ý thấy nó bổng nhiên đã tối trời bên ngoài, nhưng cậu chắc chắn đã để ý thấy mặt trời trông không có vẻ như di chuyển xuống nhiều trong lúc buổi tối kéo dài. Cậu chỉ đã quá mệt để phân tích thông tin đó, và giờ thì cậu cần phải làm vậy.

Nhưng vẫn thế. Alaska chết tiệt.

Ngoại trừ... cậu rất thoải mái trong đồ ngủ tuyệt với của Becket, cuốn mình trong cái tổ ấm chăn mền trên tấm đệm mềm mại nhất cậu từng được ngủ trên — kể cả đệm của cậu, cái đó cứng hơn nhiều — và tiếng lửa lắc rắc êm ái đến kì lạ, như một máy phát tiếng ồn bao quanh đồng thời cũng tạo ra hơi ấm.

Ngáp một cái, cậu di chuyển người, chỉ để chọn đúng tư thế nhất. Có lẽ Alaska cũng không đến nổi tệ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - "Pardon, pardon!" : Xin lỗi, xin lỗi!  
> ² - mes chéris : hai đứa


	16. THỨ SÁU

Điện thoại của cậu đang reo.

Chuck càu nhàu, đưa tay tìm bàn ngủ nhưng lại chỉ thấy thêm giường. Cậu thường dịch chuyển sang phía bên phải trong lúc ngủ để sẳn sàng cho chuông báo thức vào buổi sáng, nhưng... cậu có lẽ đã quá mệt để di chuyển được nhiều. Cậu không nhớ làm gì đuối sức lắm—

Nhập cư. Becket. Đính hôn. Alaska.

Và điện thoại của cậu vẫn còn đang reo.  _ Thank you very much-o, Mr. Roboto, for helping me escape just when I needed to! Thank you! Thank you thank— _

Bật dậy trên giường, cậu nhận ra rằng mình đã không lăn qua nhiều lắm vào đêm qua — đoán rằng trời đã sáng, cậu phải miễn cưỡng đoán ở cái nơi mà mặt trời không lặn hay lên đúng giờ giấc này — và cậu không có kí ức gì về nơi cậu đã để điện thoại. Cậu đã không dám để nó trên người vì cứ sợ bản thân sẽ ám ảnh kiểm tra tin nhắn. Cậu đã để nó ở đâu rồi chứ?

"Ray."

Điện thoại ngừng reo, rồi lại reo lên nữa. Chết tiệt thật, điều đó có nghĩa đây là cuộc gọi quan trọng.

_ Thank you very much-o, Mr. Roboto, for doing the job nobody wants to— _

"Ray! Nó đâu rồi?"

Bởi vì nếu có người biết Chuck đặt thứ gì đó quan trọng như điện thoại của cậu ở đâu, người đó sẽ là Becket. Sao tên khốn đó lại không giúp cậu chứ?

_ I wanna thank you! Please thank you! Ooooooohhhh! Yeeeeaaaaaaah! _

"Đệtttt, Raleigh, điện thoại của tôi đâu rồi?"

Becket gầm gừ từ phía sàn nhà. "Túi đeo! Ngăn bên! Trời ạ, Chuck!"

Lết xác ra khỏi tấm chăn ấm áp mà cứ như muốn giữ cậu trên giường mãi, cậu lục trong túi đeo của mình và lấy điện thoại ra, chửi thề khi cậu thấy tên người gọi. Và hai, không một, không hai vạch sóng.

"Cậu Hansen à? Tôi cần... về hợp—... không chắc là có tốt không... nên cậu có thể...?"

"Oi, Beacham?" Cậu rút điện thoại lại để xem có vạch sóng nào tăng thêm vô không. Không có vạch nào cả. "Travis à? Anh có đó không? Tôi không nghe thấy gì hết."

"...Hansen à?" Tôi không thể... đang ở đâu thế?"

"Oi, xin lỗi anh nhà." Cậu cố lăn qua phía giường bên kia trong hy vọng rằng nó sẽ nhận được nhiều tín hiệu hơn từ cửa sổ và lại bị mắc kẹt trong đống chăn mền. "Trời ạ, cái gì mà— xin lỗi! Ở đây sóng yếu quá. Đợi tôi một—"

Becket ném một cái gối vào người cậu, trúng ngay vào phía sau đầu. "Trời đất ơi! Chuck!"

Gầm gừ và ném cái gối lại — tầm nhắm của cậu bị trật đi vì một chân của cậu vẫn còn đang kẹt trong đống chăn mền quỷ ám — Chuck đưa điện thoại ra gần hơn với cửa sổ ban công và lại chửi thề. Một vạch sóng duy nhất.

"Travis? Oi, nếu anh nghe thấy tôi, thì giữ máy một chút. Tôi sẽ đi ra ngoài, được chứ?"

Cậu kéo chân mình ra khỏi đống đeo bám kia, do dự cho chân vào giày của Becket, rồi quyết định chôm lấy cái áo len dày mà tên ngốc có vẻ đã để ra để mặc vào hôm nay. Nó có màu ngà kem tôi và cỏ cảm giác như một cái ôm khi cậu mặc nó vào bên ngoài áo thun của Becket. Cậu chắc sẽ tìm thấy một đôi ủng Wellingtons ở dưới nhà. Không có đôi giày nào mà cậu đem theo có thể mang với đôi vớ dày này, và cậu từ chối cởi chúng ra. Cậu thích chân minh được ấm chính xác như bây giờ vậy.

Trong khi cậu đi xuống nhà, cậu cứ thì thầm mấy lời an ủi vào điện thoại mình, cầu trời rằng Beacham có thể nghe thấy cậu. Nếu anh ta đang do dự hợp đồng với Netflix, hợp đồng mà đã ghi rõ rằng cả hai bên đều có thể chấm dứt hợp đồng mà không bị phạt vi phạm vì bất cứ lý do gì trong 30 ngày đầu.

Chuck thật sự mong rằng đấy không phải là điều Beacham muốn làm.

Đúng như cậu nghĩ, có một dãy ủng nhựa ngay bên ngoài cửa sau, và cậu đưa chân vào một đôi trên đường xuống thềm. Cậu không biết là người ta có khóa cửa nhà trên đảo riêng hay không, nhưng cậu sẽ không dám liều gì cả. Cái cửa đó phải mở để đó. Bên ngoài trời lạnh và ẩm ướt muốn chết.

"Giờ anh nghe thấy tôi chưa?"

Beacham nghe hứng thú, tạ ơn Chúa. "Đủ để cho cậu biết là cậu nghe như quảng cáo vậy đó."

Còn quá sớm cho sự hứng thú, nhưng cậu vẫn ép nó vào lời nói của mình. "Biết được thì tốt. Tôi làm gì được cho anh đây, Travis?"

Hứng thú của anh ta tan biến đi. "Tôi chỉ... tôi biết là tụi mình đã quyết định vụ Netflix bởi vì họ rất giỏi trong việc khám phá các nhân vật không theo truyền thống và họ chắc sẽ không cố ép một nam anh hùng vào thế chỗ cho nữ anh hùng của tôi, nhưng hợp đồng này vẫn cho họ quá nhiều kiểm soát sáng tạo."

Họ đã nói về chuyện này rồi. Đặt tay nhéo sống mũi của mình và ước rằng cậu đã nhớ mang theo một cái kính râm, cậu bắt đầu bước từ từ vòng quanh sân ngoài. Tay cậu đang rất lạnh, mặc dù thân thể thì rất ấm áp và thoải mái bên dưới mấy lớp đồ của Becket.

"Đúng là nó có cho họ một số ít kiểm soát, nhưng Travis à, hãy giờ rằng tôi viết thêm điều kiện vào để anh có quyền chấp thuận các lựa chọn nào mà công ty đề ra." Cậu cho tay không cầm điện thoại vào trong túi quần ngủ để làm ấm nó lên. "Anh phải dằn vặt với nhà sản xuất một chút nhưng... anh này, họ không thể làm hỏng được gì cả. Câu từ của anh nằm trên những trang giấy. Họ không thể thay đổi cái đó được, và họ không thể thay đổi gì về mấy nhân vật đó nếu anh không chấp thuận cho họ."

Beacham thở dài. "Tôi biết. Và tôi quý trọng điều khoản đó và rằng cậu đã đấu tranh cho nó. Tôi chỉ... đây không chỉ là những nhân vật đối với tôi, cậu Hansen à.Bọn nó như là con ruột của tôi vậy, và tôi không thể ngăn mình cảm thấy phải bảo vệ chúng."

Trời ạ, trời vẫn còn sớm quá và cậu đang bị mắc kẹt trên một hòn đảo cho việc này. Và cái con méo ác quỷ kia có vẻ như đã đi theo cậu ra ngoài và đang lần bước theo cậu trong bãi cỏ. Nó hiện tại đang khom người, cái mông màu xám của nó lắc lư trong khi nó nhằm chằm cậu với ánh mắt như toàn Địa ngục.

Chỉ tay vào nó, cậu cố tập trung vào cuộc bàn luận đã cũ rích này. "Và anh nên bảo vệ chúng. Họ là những nhân vật hay. Cùng với một ý tưởng truyện thiên tài, và bất cứ người nào đã đọc rồi cũng sẽ nói với anh như thế cả ngàn lần, được chứ?" Con mèo tiến lại gần hơn. "Oi, biến chỗ khác."

"Gì cơ?"

Cậu đỏ mặt, lấy sự chú ý của mình ra khỏi con ác quỷ đang lần theo cậu. "Xin lỗi! Không phải anh, Travis. Tôi chỉ đang... đừng bận tâm. Tôi chỉ đang nói rằng người nào đã đọc rồi cũng thấy được sự thiên tài của anh, nhưng anh không muốn chia sẻ nó cho hàng triệu người khác không thích đọc à? Anh có thấy chỉ số cho mấy bộ phim Netflix mới chưa? Anh có thể đạt thêm hàng triệu fan mới."

"Điều... ừ, điều đó nghe... hay đấy..."

Mỉm cười một chút, cậu lại chỉ vào con mèo kia — cậu bắt được một chuyển động ở khóe mắt mình — và đi vòng qua trước nhà thêm một chút. Bên ngoài này thật yên tĩnh. Chỉ có tiếng lào xào của cơn gió thoảng, tiếng xôn xao của làn sóng chạm vào đá, và tiếng rít líu lo của vào con chim xa.

"Đúng thế mà, phải không? Những người chưa biết về selkie và huyền thoại của chúng. Những người chưa được giới thiệu về ý tưởng về Teslapunk. Những người—"

Tiếng kêu đó nghe thật xa vời. Và nó nghe... kiên quyết.

Nhăn mặt và đánh mất ý nghĩ của mình, cậu ngước nhìn lên và thấy một con chim khổng lổ bay ngang đầu, cánh nó dang rộng rũ bóng như một chiếc máy bay xuống bãi cỏ.

Bãi cỏ mà con mèo kia đang lần bước trong đó.

Trời đất ơi, đấy là một con đại bàng đấy à?

"Travis, tôi cúp máy đây, nhưng tôi muốn anh nghĩ thật kỹ về việc giữ hợp đồng này y như bây giờ. Anh có quyết định cuối cùng. Và tôi thật sự nghĩ rằ—"

Trời ạ, nó cứ như máy bay thả bom trong Thế Chiến thứ Hai, nhìn cái bóng kia hạ xuống gần mặt cỏ để tiến đến thứ không còn là một con ác quỷ nữa mà là một con mèo con yếu ớt đang chơi trong vườn."

"Shit, Travis, tôi sẽ gọi lại cho anh sau! Bye!"

Cậu cúp máy mà không đợi một câu trả lời từ phía kia và chạy đến để cứu con mèo ngu ngốc, nhưng con đại bàng đã đến trước cậu, bắt lấy chú mèo xám kia vào không trung với một tiếng kêu thét tai khác.

"Oi, thả con quỷ nhỏ đó xuống ngay, cái con chim khổng lồ kia!"

Cậu không có vũ khí nào khác ngoài thứ đang năm trong tay cậu, và cậu không có thời gian để nghĩ về hành động của mình. Con đại bàng sẽ bay ra khỏi tầm nếu cậu do dự. Thế nên, cậu nhắm và ném cái điện thoại mình hết cỡ.

Trong bang này đâu có bất hợp pháp để ném điện thoại vào một con đại bàng thì đâu, phải không? Bởi vì cái điện thoại của cậu trúng thẳng ngay họng con chim đó, và nó rít lên giận dữ và thả con mèo xuống.

"Shit, shit,  _ shit! _ "

Chạy hết sức trong đôi Wellingtons quá cỡ trên bãi cỏ ước là một cách tốt để làm gãy chiếc xương nào đó trong người, nhưng cậu làm mà không lo nghĩ. May mắn thay, con đại bàng kia chưa bay được cao lắm, nên Chuck có thể bắt được con mèo ác quỷ từ không khí và ôm nó vào ngực mình mà không làm nó đau. Tất nhiên, nó lập tức cào cấu vào cậu, nhưng áo len của Becket quá dày để nó có thể cào vào da cậu.

"Ha! Mày thua nhá, đồ quỷ!"

Tiếc thay, cậu ngước nhìn lên ngay đúng lúc để thấy con đại bàng chết tiệt đó hạ thấp xuống và bắt lấy cái gì đó sáng sáng ra khỏi mặt cỏ.

Điện thoại của cậu.

"Oi! Trả lại cho tao, cái đồ ăn cắp!"

Giờ, thứ duy nhất cậu có để ném là con mèo trong tay. Cậu thật sự xem xét làm thật lâu hơn một người sáng suốt bình thường sẽ, rồi quyết định rằng sẽ mời nó lên để mồi thay vào đó.

Rút các móng tay sắc bén của nó ra khỏi chiếc áo len, cậu phớt lờ tổn thương trên tay cậu khi cậu đưa con mèo lên trên và lắc lư nó về phía trời.

"Buổi sáng của mày nè, đồ quỷ! Đến ăn lẹ đi! Ăn bao nhiêu cũng được!"

Từ việc đó, Chuck Hansen nhận ra rằng mình là loại người chịu liều mạng với một con mèo để lấy lại điện thoại của mình. Và trong thời điểm này, với con quỷ dữ gào thét và cấu xé đôi tay của cậu, cậu hoàn toàn ổn với việc đó.


	17. Chapter 17

Trời vẫn còn quá sớm để thức dậy sau khi đêm qua ngủ quá trễ và trằn trọc gần như cả đêm, nhưng Raleigh không thể ngủ tiếp sau khi vụ hò rú của Chuck mặc dù khi cậu muốn. Rõ ràng là, đó là một cuộc gọi công việc, nên sự trợ giúp của cậu sẽ cần thiết vào một lúc nào đó. Chỉ bởi vì cậu đang trong kì nghỉ không có nghĩa là sếp của cậu sẽ không muốn cậu làm việc.

Không phải như cậu đã có được kì nghỉ nào trong ba năm qua. Tới lúc này, cậu đã để dành cũng được một tháng ngày nghỉ và chỉ mừng là Shattered cho phép nhân viên của họ tổng hợp giờ nghỉ trong một năm, thay vì giới hạn một khoảng thời gian nhất định, mặc dù họ có nghỉ hay không.

Vương vai để giãn cơ bắp mình sau một đêm ngủ trên sàn nhà, cậu đưa tay để nhặt lấy bộ đồ mình đã đặt ra và... áo len của cậu mất tiêu rồi. Nó đâu... Chuck có hất nó ra khỏi đống đồ trong cuộc lục tìm ban nãy không?

Nhưng sau một hồi mò mẫm trên sàn nhà và bên dưới giường, cậu không tìm được gì cả, và... có lẽ cậu đã không lấy nó ra vào đêm qua. Nhưng quần jean của cậu đang nằm đó, cùng với áo henley ấm cậu đã định mặc bên dưới chiếc áo len. Và quần lót của cậu. Và cả vớ của cậu nữa.

Chỉ phòng hờ, cậu lục trong túi của mình, nhưng lại không tìm thấy thì. Kì vậy. Nhún vai, câu mặc một cái áo len màu lam sẫm thay thế cho áo kia. Cái áo này không được đan kín như cái kia, nhưng nó sẽ chịu được cái lạnh. Maman của cậu sẽ thích lắm đây. Mẹ lúc nào cũng thích khi cậu mặc đồ màu lam.

Cuối cùng đã đánh răng chải đầu cùng với một lượt cạo râu thật lẹ, cậu bước vảo ủng của mình, thắt chúng lại sao cho thật thoải mải, và bước ra ngoải để tìm Chuck trước khi công việc lại chất thành đống quá cao. Và, chỉ có lẽ thôi, có thể ăn chút đồ ăn sáng. Mamie làm món bánh vỏ sò ngon nhất, và Raleigh đã không được hưởng thức nó từ lâu lắm rồi.

Thay vào đó, cậu tìm thấy Maman và Mamie của cậu đứng tại một cửa sổ lớn trong phòng khác, uống trà và... cười khúc khích? Thật sự đang cười khúc khích, cứ như một cặp con gái tuổi dậy thì.

Cái gì mà...?

"Chào buổi sáng, Maman, Mamie." Cậu bước đến gần hơn, tay dang rộng cho một cái ôm. "Hai người có thấy... oh."

Anh ta đây rồi. Và cả áo len của Raleigh nữa. Có vẻ như là, để cho Chuck mượn quần ngủ của cậu không có nghĩa là tên khốn tóc đỏ đó có thể tự tiện mượn  _ bất cứ thứ gì _ .

Kể cả... đấy là mèo con của nhà đấy à? Sao Chuck lại chay vòng quanh sân cỏ, vung vẫy con mèo lên trời như một điệu nhảy chiến thắng thế?

Chớp mắt, cậu lắc đầu mình. "Con sẽ... ừ. Con sẽ ra ngoài đó."

Mamie vỗ tay của cậu. "Bà cứ tưởng nó không thích Coquette, nhưng con thấy chưa? Nó chỉ cần thời gian để làm quen thôi, đúng chứ?"

_ Bà không biết được đâu, Mamie _ .

Nhưng cậu mỉm cười, dù việc trông kì quái đến cỡ nào, nó buồn cười muốn chết khi đứng nhìn vị sếp dữ dằn của mình chạy thục mạng qua sân cỏ trong ủng nhựa, quần carô, và một cái áo len quá cở, làm điều gì đó có Chúa mới biết với một con mèo đang cố hết sức cấu xé bàn tay của anh ta bằng móng vuốt nhọn của mình. Cậu bắt đầu tiến về phía đó, và Maman gọi cậu lại.

"Mon fils, bảo với amour đẹp trai của con là bọn mẹ có một bất ngờ cho cậu ấy trong thị trấn vào chiều nay. Bọn mẹ sẽ không quấy rầy buổi sáng của con trong khi bọn mẹ chuẩn bị mọi việc, nhưng con sẽ dẫn cậu ấy đến sau buổi trưa, nhé?"

Ôi, trời. Cậu không biết là mẹ và bà của cậu đang tính làm gì, nhưng cậu không ghen tị Chuck một chút xíu nào. Dù gì thì, ở Sitka cũng không có nhiều thứ để làm, và những thứ có thể được xem là giải trí ở đây sẽ làm chán ngấy một người như Charles Hansen, chủ sở hữu của một căn hộ hàng triệu đô ở Manhattan.

Với lại, nó nghe như Raleigh phải tự làm bữa sáng rồi. Cậu tự hỏi bánh mì nướng có quá đơn giản không.

Và cái đó còn để sau. Ngay bay giờ, cậu đang có một Chuck đang chạy vòng vòng và một con méo kêu la để xử lý. Cậu quyết định cách hỏi trực tiếp là tốt nhất.

"Anh đang làm cái gì thế?"

Chuck quay lại và nhìn cậu với một ánh nhìn đầy sự nhẹ nhõm chứa chan hi vọng mà làm cho Raleigh suýt được cảm thấy quý trọng một lần. Dù vấn đề là gì, sếp của cậu rõ ràng nghĩ rằng cậu có thể giải quyết được.

"Mamie đã nói đúng rồi đó! Có một con đại bàng khổng lồ săn đuổi con yêu tinh này và bắt nó ngay khỏi bãi cỏ. Tôi chọi điện thoại của mình vào người nó và nó thả con mèo xuống, nhưng rồi con quỷ đó nhặt lấy điện thoại của tôi và bay đi mất."

Cậu chớp mắt. "Được rồi, tôi không nghĩ là lệch múi giờ có thể bị đổ lỗi cho vụ này. Anh đang say rượu đấy à? Thật đấy hả? Giờ con chưa đến sáu giờ mà."

Ánh nhìn đầy hi vọng liền tan biến thành một nét mặt khó chịu quen thuộc. "Oi, tôi đang nghiêm túc đó! Cái con quỷ đó đã lấy mất điện thoại của tôi, và tôi cần gọi lại cho Beacham bởi vì anh ta đang suy nghĩ lại về cái hợp đồng, và tôi không chắc là mình có thuyết phục được anh ta hay chưa trước khi tôi ném nó đi mất."

Chuck không nhận ra nó, nhưng ngay lúc anh ta ngừng dâng con mèo lên cho thánh thần ở trên trời, hay việc gì đó mà anh ta đang cố làm, anh ấy ôm nhúm lông xù đó vào ngực và đang vô thức vuốt ve nó. Con mèo có vẻ hài lòng về việc đó, và đó khá là một cú sốc, mặc dù tay của Chuck đang rĩ máu từ những vết cào mà nó đã để lại.

Giấu đi nụ cười của mình, cậu quyết định rằng kể cả Chuck cũng không thể bịa ra một câu truyện tức cười đến thế và ít nhất một phần nhỏ nào đó là sự thật. Và, trông anh ta thật buồn bực về việc mất điện thoại của mình, phần đó thì cậu tin được.

"Được rồi, bình tĩnh lại đi." Môi của cậu định mỉm cười, nhưng cậu nắn nó thành một nét mặt ôn hòa. "Tôi sẽ đặt mua cho anh cái mới, cùng mẫu cùng kiễu và cùng số luôn, và ta có thể đến lấy nó vào cỡ sáng hôm sau. Như thế có được chưa?"

Và sự nhẹ nhõm cuốn dần lại, và Raleigh loay hoay thật ngượng nghịu, không thoải mái với lời khen -- dù không thành tiếng -- rõ ràng từ sếp của mình. Chuck Hansen mong đợi mọi thứ phải được làm đúng, nên không có lý do gì để tỏ lời khen ngợi cho việc làm những thứ mà anh ta mong đợi. Nhưng cái này thì trông rất giống như sự biết ơn.

Hay có lẽ Raleigh chỉ đang trở nên giỏi hơn trong việc thấu hiểu tâm trạng của Chuck bên ngoài môi trường làm việc.

"Oi, Ray, cậu là cứu tinh của tôi đấy." Anh ta cuối người để thả con mèo đi, và nó bỏ chạy nhanh chóng vào nhà. "Tôi có thể hôn cậu được đấy."

Đỏ mặt và mong rằng nó chỉ là cảm giác như cậu đang đỏ mặt thôi, Raleigh phì cười một chút. "Ừ, cho tôi bỏ qua nha. Tụi mình đã hôn rồi, và tôi không chắc là anh có đánh răng mình chưa."

"Oi!"

Cậu liếc nhìn sang cửa sổ phòng khác và tự hỏi nếu Maman và Mamie của cậu có còn đang đứng nhìn không. Tia sáng mặt trời chiếu vào khung cửa kính, làm cho cậu khó nhìn được vào trong.

"Thật ra, tôi phải cho anh biết rằng Maman và Mamie có một bất ngờ cho anh vào chiều nay. Họ phải ra ngoài một lúc, nhưng sau buổi trưa, họ sẽ đưa anh vào thị trấn."

Thái độ yên bình của Chuck liền buồn bực trở lại. "Cậu biết tôi ghét bất ngờ mà."

Cậu thở dài. "Tôi biết. Xin lỗi nha, nhưng họ rất kiên quyết hưởng thụ thật nhiều từ vụ này."

Cằm của Chuck nghiến chặt. "Bất ngờ kiểu gì đây?"

"Tôi không biết." Khi Chuck khịt mũi, cậu đưa một tay lên. "Tôi thề đấy. Họ không chịu nói. Cũng không có nhiều thứ để làm ở đây, nên anh có lẽ sẽ an toàn."

Giờ đã nhăn mặt, Chuck bắt chéo tay trước ngực, và Raleigh bỗng quyết định rằng chiếc áo len này trông thật đẹp khi Chuck mặc nó hơn là cậu. Màu kem ngà làm tôn lên làn da của anh ta, và nơi chiếc áo len thả lỏng thoải mái trên người Raleigh, nó lại bó kín vào bờ vai và ngực rộng hơn của Chuck. Nó được giúp với mái tóc đỏ dựng lên rối bù từ cuộc phiêu lưu nãy giờ, nó lấy đi sự đáng ghét khỏi khuôn mặt quen thuộc đó và làm cho anh ta trông dễ gần. Trẻ trung hơn. Ít cứng nhắc và oai nghiêm.

Cậu nhắc bản thân là hãy quên đòi chiếc áo len lại.

"Ai sẽ là người lái tàu?"

Oh. Giờ thì cậu hiểu ra rồi. Chuck đã không đùa về chuyện không thích đi tàu, và Raleigh không thể ngừng cảm thấy như cậu đã bỏ rơi tên tội nghiệp này trên một con đảo bao vây bởi một trong những thứ ít mà anh ta thật sự thấy sợ.

Thế nên cậu mỉm cười thật dịu dàng. "Nếu anh muốn thì tôi sẽ lái cho. Tôi có thể ngồi đọc sách trên thuyền trong khi anh cùng mẹ với bà đi vào thị trấn."

Chuck trông như đã mủi lòng. Chuck trông như  _ thật sự _ đã mủi lòng. "Họ không nói gì về việc cậu sẽ đi chung hết, có phải không?"

Cậu muốn nói là họ sẽ không phiền đâu -- ít nhất là cậu nghĩ họ sẽ không phiền -- nhưng cậu phải thành thật. "Họ chỉ nói bất ngờ này là dành cho cậu. Rằng họ cần phải mượn cậu một chút vào chiều nay."

Tên tội nghiệp thở dài, vai xụ xuống. "Vậy có nghĩa là cậu không được mời. Trời ạ."

Cậu loay hoay, rồi bước đến gần hơn. "Nếu nó giúp được, Maman đã dạy tôi mọi thứ tôi biết về lái tàu thuyền."

Trong một giây, cậu tưởng Chuck sẽ chửi mắng cậu. Đôi lông mày màu đỏ tiến lại gần với nhau trong một mở đầu của một nét nhăn nhó cực độ mang ý nghĩa rắc rối cho bất kì người nào trong phạm vi nghe chửi. Nhưng, lại một lần nữa, Chuck làm cậu ngạc nhiên. 

"Ừ. Nó... nó giúp được." Anh ta loay hoay một chút, rồi đưa tay vuốt lại mái tóc vừa mới ngủ dậy của mình. "Tôi chỉ... nghe này, đừng có cười nha, nhưng... cậu có thể mặc áo phao cho tôi trước khi ta đi không?"

Cậu bắt đầu chỉ ra rằng Maman của cậu có thể làm được thay cho cậu, nhưng Chuck trông... yếu đuối. Cậu không quen với vị sếp đáng ghét, sắt thép, đầy oai nghiêm của cậu trông yếu đuối như thế này.

"Tôi có thể làm được." Cậu nở một nụ cười méo xẹo. "Có lẽ sẽ hôn anh một cái cho hiệu ứng trước khi tiễn anh đi."

Chàng hôn phu đáng ghét của cậu đảo mắt mình nhưng không phản đối, và nó có nghĩa rằng anh ta có lẽ đã đồng ý với việc một cử chỉ như thế sẽ được mong đợi, nếu không phải cần thiết. Và nó làm cậu nhớ tới--

"À, chỉ để anh biết, Maman và Mamie có lẽ vẫn đang quan sát bọn mình từ cửa sổ phía bên kia, và họ có lẽ đang nghĩ rằng bọn mình đang cãi nhau, bởi vì anh trông có chút căng thẳng. Bọn mình nên ôm một cái hay gì đó để họ không hỏi han gì."

Mắt của Chuck lướt sang phía cửa sổ, nhưng đầu của anh ta không quay về nó. "Xin lỗi nha. Tôi không có ý... tôi chỉ..."

"Tôi biết." Kì lạ thay, cậu  _ có _ biết. Và cậu hiểu được. "Nếu anh không muốn đi, thì cũng không sao đâu. Bọn mình sẽ nói rằng anh đang căng thẳng về công việc gì đó."

"Không, không, cậu nói đúng. Chỉ là... cậu chắc là cậu không phiền chứ?"

Phải rồi. Cậu đã quên rằng Chuck đang đối xử với cậu như một đứa con nít vì giờ anh ta đã biết. Đảo mắt một vòng, cậu dang rộng tay mình. Chuck khịt mũi và tiến vào cái ôm, vùi trán mình vào cổ của Raleigh, chỉ ngay dưới cằm của cậu. Nó có lẽ là để giấu đi sự xấu hổ của anh ta, nhưng nó có cảm giác... rất tốt. Cả dễ chịu nữa, và ít ngượng nghịu hơn cậu mong đợi, vì trước đây cậu từng mong rằng sếp của mình sẽ bị xe taxi tông, chỉ đủ mạnh để anh ta để cho cậu yên trong một tuần hay hơn.

"Oi, tôi có nên bóp mông cậu luôn không? Chỉ để hoàn thành ảo tưởng này?"

Khịt mũi, cậu đưa tay xuống và chọt vào xương xườn của anh ta, rồi cười lớn khi Chuck rút người lại với một tiếng hét.

"Đừng có ham qua nhá, anh yêu." Cậu mỉm cười và đấm vào vai của tên sếp kiêm hôn phu của cậu. "Đừng có chọc giận người làm thức ăn cho anh."

Một lông mày màu đỏ nhướng lên. "Ai làm thức ăn cơ?" Cậu đá lông nheo của mình, và Chuck nghi ngờ khịt mũi. "Từ khi nào mà cậu biết nấu ăn thế?"

Khịt mũi, cậu đưa một tay ra và quay bước về nhà khi Chuck nắm lấy nó. "Tôi là người Pháp mà, đồ ngốc."

"Thế thì có giải thích được gì đâu, đồ tự phụ." Lấy chân ra khỏi chiếc ủng nhựa ngay bên ngoài cửa ra vào, Chuck nhìn cậu trong khi cậu kĩ càng chà giầy mình lên tấm thảm cũ cứng nhắc trước cửa. "Tôi là người Úc nè, nhưng cậu đâu thấy tôi nốc bia Foster và ném thêm một con tôm vào vỉ nướng đâu, đúng chứ?"

Cậu bắn cho anh ta một ánh nhìn hứng thú trên đường đến bếp. "Người Úc có làm thế thật à?"

"Tất nhiên là không! Bia Foster có vị tởm lắm và không có ai nướng tôm trên vỉ nữa có lẽ trừ khi họ xiên que." Nhưng anh ta nhăn mặt một chút. "Ít nhất là họ đã không làm thế mười năm trước. Cũng lâu rồi tôi chưa về đó."

Cậu muốn hỏi. Dù gì thì, Chuck cũng đã hỏi cậu nhiều thứ về bản thân mình. Nhưng... việc này nghe như một chủ đề khá nhạy cảm, và dù họ đã thoải mái hơn nhiều với nhau rồi, cậu không chắn là họ đã đạt tới điểm  _ đó _ .

Thay vào đó, cậu để vị hôn phu của mình ngồi vào bàn ăn sáng cùng một cốc cà phê -- chỉ kem và đường thôi, đây đâu phải là Starbucks đâu -- và ít khăn ẩm để lo cho mấy vết cào trên tay của anh ta, rồi lấy nguyên liệu để làm bánh mì nướng.

"Vậy..." Chuck nghe do dự và lúng túng. "Cậu biết làm bánh luôn à hay chỉ nấu ăn thôi?"

Được rồi, đó là một câu để chuyển chủ đề đây mà. Và nó không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên, vì cậu đã ngờ rằng Chuck sẽ không muốn nói về tại sao anh ta đã không về đất nước quê nhà của mình cả một thập kỉ nay rồi.

"Mamie mới là người làm bánh giỏi. Tôi chỉ học được chút ít từ đó thôi. Và, thật đó, ai lại có thể sống với đồ mua về ở New York chứ?"

"Ahem."

Cậu nhìn qua vai mình và tìm thấy Chuck nhìn cậu với ánh mắt không chút ấn tượng. Mỉm cười, cậu lắc đầu mình. "Sao không tôi ngạc nhiên một chút nào."

"Oi, tôi có thể nấu được vài món. Chỉ không thấy được lý do gì để làm thế khi bất cứ loại thức ăn nào có sẵn ngay ở đó để được gọi."

Họ tranh cãi và càu nhàu với nhau một chút trong khi bánh mì đang nướng, và Raleigh rất ngạc nhiên khi nhận ra rằng... cậu đang hưởng thủ bản thân. Trong nhiều hơn một ngày chỉ chút xíu, cậu đã đi từ cảm thấy khổ sổ đa số thời gian cậu dành với sếp mình sang tranh cãi với nhau về độ ngon của món Ấn và món Thái và đồng ý rằng món Tứ Xuyên là món do thánh nấu.

Toàn lúc đó, Chuck ngồi ở bàn ăn trong quần áo của Raleigh với cả bộ râu thưa cùng mái tóc rối xù màu đỏ-vàng dưới ánh nắng trời đổ vào từ bên ngoài cửa sổ. Nó rất... kì quái... nhưng là điều kì quái tốt. Không phải là thứ mà cậu mơ rằng sẽ xảy ra, nhưng cũng không phải một kết quả mà cậu sẽ chống đối.

Có lẽ ba năm sau cũng sẽ không phải là ác mộng lắm đâu.

Và khi cậu rắc chút đường xay và quế lên trên tác phẩm của mình và đẩy đĩa đó sang cho chàng hôn phu vừa đáng yêu vừa đáng ghét của mình, cậu không thể ngăn bản thân mong đợi lời đáp lại.

"Oi, cái quái  _ gì _ đây hả, Becket? Sao cậu lại làm hỏng một miếng bánh mì nướng ngon lành bằng cách để trứng lên trên nó hả?"

Thì... có lẽ những năm đó sẽ không tệ như cậu đã nghĩ thôi.


	18. Chapter 18

Buổi sáng hóa ra cũng không tệ lắm. Một khi cậu được tắm rửa, cạo râu và thay đồ của mình vào — nhưng đương nhiên cậu vẫn giữ chiếc áo len, và Becket không tranh cãi gì cả, nên cậu đoán là nó không sao — cậu cảm thấy thế giới này dễ dàng đối mặt hơn. Việc chàng hôn phu đầy bất ngờ của cậu đã giới thiệu cho cậu món bánh mì nướng tuyệt hảo kia có lẽ cũng giúp được một ít. Sau khi cậu đã khịt mũi cười khẩy xong với cái tên của nó, cậu khám phá ra rằng để thêm trứng và bột quế bên một miếng bánh mì nướng bình thường có lẽ là phát minh sáng giá nhất của loài người

Trợ lý của cậu còn cho cậu mượn điện thoại của cậu ta để gọi cho Gottlieb, để anh ta biết rằng Beacham đang do dự về bản hợp đồng nhưng chưa rút ra hẳn và rằng hiện tại Chuck đang không có điện thoại nhưng sẽ có cái thay thế vào sáng hôm sau. Nhờ vào chàng hôn phu tháo vát của cậu, người chưa từng trông mất kiểm soát, kể cả khi đang lúng túng hay giận dữ.

Nhưng giờ đã là buổi chiều, và dù cậu rất biết ơn Becket mặc áo phao vào cho cậu — và chắc chắn rất biết ơn nụ hôn đã hứa trên trán mà đã giúp cậu bình tĩnh lại nhiều hơn chiếc áo phao kia nhiều — cậu không thể ngừng ước rằng mình đã kiên quyết kéo tên ngốc đó theo cho cái bất ngờ này. Cậu thật sự rất ghét bất ngờ, và dù cậu không nghĩ Mamie hay Dominique sẽ làm điều gì đó xấu ý, cậu chỉ… cậu muốn biết thôi, được chứ? Nó sẽ dễ dàng hơn để kiểm soát nét mặt của mình khi cậu biết thứ gì sẽ nhảy ra trước cậu.

Thế nên, khi Dominique dừng chân tại một cánh cửa gỗ thô dẫn vào bên trong thứ nhìn như một quán rượu xơ xác — và Mamie nắm lấy cánh tay của cậu và nháy mắt, cậu cảm thấy như thần kinh của mình như đang run lên cầm cập. Hít vào một hơi thật sâu, và ngửi thấy được mùi hương đầy an ủi của Raleigh từ chiếc áo len, cậu uốn vai mình một vòng và chuẩn bị cho điều tệ nhất

Họ tiến vào bên trông tòa nhà, và… nó chỉ là một quán rượu bình thường. Trông được hơn là phía bên ngoài, và điều này không đáng là một bất ngờ khi hòa với khung cảnh của thị trấn nhỏ này. Và nó tràn đầy những khuôn mặt mới quen từ bữa tiệc hôm qua.

Ôi, trời đất ơi. Đây có phải là…?

Một tiếng hò reo vang lên, và hoa giấy được bắn vào không khí như ma thuật. Thế là đúng rồi.

Đây là một bữa tiệc độc thân. Và nó trông như được tổ chức bởi toàn phụ nữ.

Oi, cậu là đứa con gái à? Trời ạ. Cậu sẽ phải xé đầu của Raleigh ra vì đã để mà và  _ toàn thể thị trần này _ nghĩ rằng cậu là đứa mặt váy trong mối tình này. Hoặc vì phải có một đứa mặc váy thì mới được.

Không, khoan đã. Có một vài thằng đực rựa ở phía sau, nhưng họ trông có chút xấu hổ vì phải ở đây và chắc chỉ xuất hiện bởi vì lời đe dọa sẽ không có chuyện đó trong tháng tới. Đỏ mặt và khổ sở, cậu nhìn sang họ cầu cứu, chỉ để nhận lại một chai bia nâng lên buồn bã để trả lời.

Không có cứu giúp gì từ phía đó hết.

Cố hết sức để trông vui vẻ trong khi cậu thà bị trói vào chiếc xe tải kia và bị kéo khỏa thân xuống phố chính của thị trấn, cậu ngồi xuống ghế Dominique đặt cậu vào giữa và không phản đối khi Mamie ngồi ở một bên của cậu và Dominique dính chặt thân vào bên còn lại. Còn tệ hơn nữa, cô Mori — và cô ta rõ ràng là người yêu cũ của Ray — ngồi cùng vào bàn, uống một loại bia nào đó của Nhật, và cũng dễ hiểu thôi vì cô ta có bản gốc của Nhật mà.

Cậu muốn hỏi về cô ta, nhưng cậu khá chắc rằng điều đó sẽ rất kì quặc. Khi cậu đang là hôn phu giả của Raleigh mà.

Cậu không phản đối khi bồi bàn mang đến một khay đầy chai và ly rượu. Thật ra, cậu nốc xuống một ly mà không cần đợi hỏi, rồi uống thêm vào gần nữa một chai mà hóa ra là Pale Ale thay vì loại bia dở tệ của Mỹ. Kì lạ vì quán rượu cũ kĩ trong một thị trấn bé nhỏ, cô độc lại có nhiều loại bia để chọn như thế này.

Nhưng rồi, giờ cậu đã thật sự nghĩ về nó, thị trấn này phong phú đến kì lạ. Người Nga khổng lồ, một cô gái người Nhật, một người đàn ông da màu từng ở trong quân đội Anh — là thị trưởng nữa chứ — bên ngoại người Pháp của Raleigh, cái thằng quỷ người Trung Quốc đa nhân cách—

"Và giờ, giây phút mà chúng ta đang mong đợi!"

Ai nói câu đó vậy? Cậu có thấy ai cầm mic đâu chứ.

Ánh đèn dần mờ đi trừ cho một ánh đèn trung tâm di chuyển xung quanh một vài lần trước khi tập trung vào một phần ở quầy bar. Giờ cậu đã nhìn kĩ, cậu nhận ra rằng nó đã được che màn lại, thay vì một bức tường cứng. Cái gì—

"Phải rồi đó, các cô các cậu! Hãy vỗ một tràng pháo tay cho... Crimson Typhoon!"

Tấm màn kéo lại để lộ ra...

_ Ôi, shit. _

Đấy là Wei Cheung cởi trần, trừ cho một chiếc cà vạt nơ trên cổ, đang nằm dài lõa lồ, và trong khi hắn điềm tĩnh nhìn đám đông, dạo mở đầu của bài  _ Uptown Funk _ vang lên và đám đông liền trở nên cuồng loạn.

Trời đất ơi. Cái thằng Trung Quốc đáng ghét cứ kiên quyết chọc phá cậu cũng là một vũ công thoát y luôn à? Đây... là một cơn ác mộng.

Wei nắm lấy cọng dây thừng được treo phía bên cạnh chỗ hắn đang nằm và đu xuống — khá là uyển chuyển, dù chỗ hắn nằm không có nhiều không gian. Một khi đã đứng trên sân khâu, hắn ta bắt đầu...

Chuck cười lên nhưng cố giấu nó lại. Hắn ta thật ra không có đang nhảy với cái cá vạt nơ và cái quần rách của hắn. Trừ khi cậu đã đoán sai, Wei đang múa chút judo. Không, khoan; đó là nhu thuật. Múa theo nhạc, tất nhiên, nhưng vẫn vậy.

Một vũ công thoát y múa võ. Chỉ... tuyệt vời lắm. Cậu ghét cái thị trấn này.

Mấy người phụ nữ hò hú và huýt sáo, nhưng khi Chuck quay đầu lại nhìn xem đám đực rựa có đang đứng cười đùa không, họ có vẻ như đang tập trung cao độ vào một ván bài nào đó và nhất quyết không nhìn lên sân khấu.

_ I'm too hot! Hot damn! Call the poe-leece or the fire-man— _

Raleigh nợ cậu  _ nhiều _ lắm cho việc này đấy. Đúng, cậu sẽ không ở trong tình thế này nếu cậu không phải đang cố tránh bị trục xuất, nhưng thật đấy hả? Phải ngôi ở đẩy và xem cái thằng đã khinh bỉ cậu, rồi đẩy một trái ớt xanh vào mặt cậu, múa võ theo điệu một bài nhạc dở tệ?

_ Không hay đâu, Becket. Không hay một chút nào hết. _

Rồi, cái tên khốn bắt đầu chỉ về phía cầu. Không đời nào. Cậu sẽ không bước lên cái sân khấu đó. Không có gì có thể xui khiến cậu—

"Lên mau đi, bel homme." Mamie khều tay cậu. "Đây là bữa tiệc của con mà. Con là khách danh dự đấy."

_ Shiiiiiiiiiiit. _

Lầm bầm trong miệng mình, người phụ nữ sắc bén người không nên tin với sức mạnh lịch sự đến vậy, cậu miễn cưỡng bước lên sân khâu, mặc dù cậu làm mọi thứ trong sức mạnh của mình để không chạm vào Wei, giờ đã chuyển sang múa võ Capoeira, khi hắn đã có thêm người trên sân khấu. Đỏ mặt và mong rằng ánh đèn chiếu chói sáng sẽ làm mất màu đỏ đó, cậu ngồi ngượng nghịu trên cái ghế đẩu nhỏ đã được đặt sẵn ra cho cậu và nhắc nhở với bản thân rằng cậu không muốn bị mắc kẹt ở Úc trong một năm.

Vào lúc đó, Wei đã lột đi cái quần của mình, để lộ ra một cái quần lót tam giác Spandex, làm hào hứng đám đông bên dưới thêm nữa.

Ngoại trừ đám đực rựa ở phía sau, tất nhiên. Trời ạ, Chuck ước gì mình cũng được ở sau đó. Cậu chơi bài cũng giỏi lắm. Cậu có thể ăn hết tiền của mấy thằng khốn đó thay vì phải cố tránh mắt khỏi cái mông đang phe phẩy của Wei, kể cả khỏi khóe mắt mình.

Mỉm cười đều một cái, Wei đưa mông mình tới gần đến không thể nào tránh được, và đám đông bắt đầu kêu hò "Vỗ vào đi! Vỗ vào đi!", với Mamie là người dẫn đầu. Trời đất ơi, đây là thứ mà họ nghĩ đàn ông cởi mở về khuynh hướng tình dục muốn làm à? Vỗ vào mông của thằng đực rựa khác?

Không, nói đúng hơn thì, đây là kịch bản mặc định của một bữa tiệc độc thân, và đã đến lượt cậu để diễn ra lời thoại của mình. Trời ạ. Có lẽ nếu cậu chỉ làm cho xong..

Cố không nghĩ đến Raleigh bởi vì nó bổng cảm thấy như thiếu trung thành, mặc dụ họ không thực sự đang quen nhau, cậu ngại ngùng đưa tay ra và vỗ vào cái mông được mời ra cho cậu. Nó là cái vỗ nhẹ nhất mà cậu nghĩ mình có thể thoát khỏi được, và, dù Wei lắc ngón tay về phía cậu và xoa chỗ bị đánh cứ như cậu vừa đấm hắn vậy, Mamie và Dominique cười đùa vẫy cậu xuống khỏi sân khấu.

Trời ạ, cậu chưa từng biết ơn khi được thoát khỏi một tình huống hơn lúc này cả. Ngượng như quỷ vậy.

Bài hát cuối cùng cũng chịu kết thúc khi cậu nốc hết chai Pale Ale của mình, và cậu cầm lấy một chai khác trong khi chỉ về phía cửa và làm cử chỉ với ngụ ý "Con cần phải hút thuốc", mặc dù cậu không có hút thuốc. Cậu chỉ cần chút không khí mà không có mùi như phụ nữ hứng tình và cái dầu cơ thể hương dừa kì lạ của Wei đã làm bay mất cái mùi đầy an ủi của Raleigh mà cậu đã mong sẽ vẫn còn lưu lại trong cái áo len được đan kín này.

Mamie gật đầu và vẫy chào cậu — với một chút lo lắng trong đôi mắt săn mồi sắc bén đó — nên cậu liền rút lui và gần như đập sầm ra khỏi cửa, chai bia trong tay. Một khi đã được tự do, cậu hít vào làn không khí trong lành, rồi di chuyển xuống vỉa hè để tựa lưng vào một hành lang nhìn ra bến cảng. Cậu thường rất ghét khung cảnh cửa biển rộng, nhưng bây giờ, nó trông như sự tự do. Cậu ước gì Becket đang ở đây để mặc áo phao vào cho cậu và mang cậu về lại với hòn đảo nơi mọi thứ còn yên lặng, như sáng nay vậy.

Cậu thở khi cánh cửa mở ra sau lưng cậu, để thoát tiếng nhạc ở bên trong nhưng rồi lại bị dìm đi khi cánh cửa đóng trở lại. Cậu không thèm nhìn qua để xem ai vừa bước ra. Nếu nó chỉ là một người lạ nào đó, họ sẽ không làm phiền cậu, và nếu đây là một người đang tìm cậu, thì... cậu đâu có khó tìm lắm đâu.

Sau một vài lúc, cậu không thể giấu đi sự ngạc nhiên khi cô Mori tựa vào hành lang ngay bên phải của cậu. Cậu đã không nghe thấy tiếng cô ấy bước tới.

Trời ạ, cậu mong là mình đã không xúc phạm cô ấy hay gì đó.

"Anh thấy sao rồi?" Cô ấy có một giọng nói yên tĩnh, ngân nga mà làm cho cậu trở nên bình tĩnh ngay lập tức. Việc cô ấy trông có chút thông cảm, nhưng không thương hại cũng giúp được. "Tôi để ý rằng anh không có hút thuốc.”

Cậu thở ra một tiếng gì đó không hẳn là tiếng cười. "Tôi chỉ cần chút không khí thôi. Cô Mori, có phải không?"

Cô ấy nghiêng đầu mình sang một bên, rồi sang bên kia. "Nếu anh cho phép tôi gọi anh là Chuck, tôi cho rằng anh cũng có thể gọi tôi là Mako."

Hừm, đơn giản vậy à? "Được thôi."

Cô ấy mỉm cười một chút, và dù nó chỉ là một dịch chuyển nhỏ trên môi, nó làm khô mặt của cô ấy ấm hẳn cả lên. "Gia đình Becket có thể rất khó đỡ, có phải không?"

Tiếng thở ra này giống tiếng cười hơn một chút. "Nói thế cũng đúng."

Gật đầu, cô ấy quay sang nhìn ra bến cảng. "Họ chỉ đang vui quá thôi. Raleigh không có về nhà nhiều lắm, và... thì, họ chỉ mừng khi thấy anh ấy đang hạnh phúc. Cũng đến lúc rồi."

Một phần lớn trong cậu trở nên cứng nhắc và cẩn thận. Cậu cố không thể hiện nó ra ngoài. "Vậy... hai người thân nhau lắm à?"

Cô ấy tiếp tục nhìn ra mặt nước, nhưng cậu cảm thấy cô ấy bổng chọn lựa từ ngữ của mình rất cẩn thận. "Tôi chuyển tới đây ở năm tôi tám tuổi. Bố mẹ tôi chết trong một trận động đất ở Tokyo. Sensei đã nhận nuôi tôi, nhưng thầy đã có sẵn một cuộc sống ở đây, nên nơi này là nơi tôi chuyến đến sống."

"Tôi xin lỗi về chuyện đó." Cậu thật sự cảm thấy thế. Nó nghe quá giống với chuyện đã xảy ra với cậu.

"Cảm ơn anh. Tôi cho là nó nghe rất kì lạ, nhưng Sensei là một tình nguyên viện cứu trợ được gửi sang để giúp sắp xếp đống đổ nát."

Cậu gửi cho cô ấy một ánh nhìn. "Sensei?"

Mắt của cô ấy hạ xuống một lúc. "Tôi tin anh đã gặp thầy ấy rồi. Stacker Pentecost?"

"Trời ạ." Cậu đỏ mặt trước ánh nhìn sắc bén của cô ấy. "Xin lỗi, chỉ... cô là con gái nuôi của thị trưởng à?"

"Raleigh không nói cho anh biết sao?"

Cậu chớp mắt. "Thật ra thì, bọn tôi có nhiều thứ để lo lắm. Tôi đoán là chuyện này chưa từng được nhắc đến thôi."

Gật đầu thấu hiểu, cô ấy chấp nhận lý do của cậu và nói tiếp. "Dù sao thì, thầy tìm được tôi hai ngày sau trận động đất, mắc kẹt trong một cái thùng rác dưới một đống đổ nát. Tôi không có gia đình nào khác, nên khi thầy chuyển về nước Mĩ, thầy nhận nuôi tôi và mang tôi theo cùng." Cô ấy quay đầu một chút và nhìn cậu thật chăm chú. "Raleigh Becket là người đầu tiên đã nói chuyện với tôi, cái con bé người Nhật kì lạ mới chuyển tới, trong trường. Anh ấy cũng là người đã nhận lỗi khi tôi đấm cái thằng nhóc kia vì đã cố nhìn dưới váy của tôi khi tôi đang leo thanh ngang."

Một tiếng khịt mũi thoát ra khỏi cậu. Nó đúng là một điều mà Raleigh sẽ làm. Và cậu nghi rằng Mako vẫn không có vấn đề gì trong việc bảo vệ bản thân mình.

Nét mặt căng thẳng của cô ấy dịu lại. "Bọn tôi trở thành bạn ngay từ giây phút đó. Cho đến thời trung học." Cô ấy nhún vai và quay lại nhìn ra biển lớn. "Bọn tôi thân nhau đến nỗi mọi người đều mong đợi... nhiều thứ. Mọi người đã quá chắc nên  _ bọn tôi _ cũng chắc theo. Bọn tôi có quen nhau, nhưng tôi không nghĩ bọn tôi thật sự biết điều đó nghĩa là gì."

Mắt của cô ấy trở nên sắc sảo khi cô ấy quay nhìn cậu lần nữa, quan sát xem cậu có biết được điều này không. Cậu không biết, và không thèm giả vờ mình đã biết. Người phụ nữ này rất quan trọng đối với Raleigh, và Chuck không có ý định phá hỏng thứ gì đó mà họ có được. Cậu chỉ cần ba năm trong đời của Raleigh. Điều gì đó bảo với cậu rằng Mako Mori đã hơn cả xứng đáng được phần còn lại.

"Khi Raleigh đi học đại học, tôi vẫn còn hai năm nữa trong trường trung học, nên tôi bảo rằng anh ấy nên quen người khác đi. Anh ấy có làm thế, nhưng tôi không nghĩ anh ấy đặt trái tìm mình vào họ." Cô ấy bổng nhăn mày, nét mặt cũng nhỏ bé như những nét mặt khác của cô ấy nhưng vẫn đầy uy lực. "Anh ấy đã... có quá nhiều khó khăn..."

Cô ấy trở nên yên lặng, nhưng Chuck không hối thúc cô ấy. Raleigh đã không kể cho cậu nghe mấy điều này, và cậu không cảm thấy thoải mái khi hỏi về chúng từ một người khác. Nhất là một người quá quan trọng với cậu ấy. Mako sẽ kể hoặc không kể, đấy là do cô ấy quyết định.

"Chỉ... mọi chuyện trở nên hỗn loạn, và anh ấy đột ngột trở về nhà ngay giữa đêm khuya vào năm thứ hai của anh ấy để..." Mắt của cô ấy lướt sang cậu, rồi lướt đi. "Để hỏi tôi cưới anh ấy. Để cùng bỏ trốn đến New York."

Ah. Cậu đáng lẽ đã nên biết trước. Nó cũng dễ hiểu. Cậu đã thấy được tại sao giọng nói của cô ấy đã dịu lòng Raleigh, đưa cậu ấy về lại với trung tâm của mình.

Cậu không thể ghen tị được. Cậu thường chỉ chọc giận tên ngốc đó thôi.

Nhưng não của cậu đã làm xong bài toán, thế nên cậu cố giữ giọng mình thật trung tình khi cậu đưa ra lý luận. "Cô đã từ chối."

Cô ấy nuốt mạnh và gật đầu. "Tôi đã từ chối. Tôi vẫn chưa sẵn sàng, và anh ấy đang hỏi từ... một nơi tăm tối. Nên anh ấy chuyển sang NYU để hoàn thành bằng của mình và, theo tôi biết, chỉ trở lại đây một lần từ lúc đó, sau khi đã tốt nghiệp."

Nhăn mặt, cậu loay hoay với chai bia trong tay mình. Becket chỉ mới làm cho cậu có ba năm và được thuê ngay khi tốt nghiệp đại học. Vậy có nghĩa là tên ngốc đó chỉ về nhà có một lần trong năm năm qua.

Điều này đang bắt đầu nghe quá quen thuộc.

"Nó do... có chuyện gì đó với bố cậu ấy, phải không?"

Cậu không chắc rằng mình có quyền để hỏi, nhưng cậu thể kiềm được bản thân. Câu hỏi chỉ cứ thế mà bay ra. Khi sự im lặng kéo dài, cậu nhìn sang cô ấy, rồi bắt gặp ánh nhìn xem xét.

Cậu đoán rằng sẽ an toàn để nói ra sự thật. "Cậu ấy không có nói về chuyện đó. Về bố cậu ấy. Về nơi này. Tôi... cố không hỏi."

Mắt chăm chú, cô ấy tiến lại gần — không hẳn vào không gian riêng của cậu, nhưng đứng trên bề kề của nó. "Raleigh rất là quan trọng đối với tôi, Chuck à. Tôi không yêu anh ấy như anh yêu anh ấy, nhưng tôi  _ có _ yêu anh ấy. Tôi muốn anh ấy được hạnh phúc."

Cậu nuốt mạnh.

"Anh sẽ làm cho anh ấy hạnh phúc chứ?"

Cậu sẽ chứ?  _ Có thể _ chứ? Liệu cậu có khả năng làm cho một con người khác hạnh phúc, bởi vì cậu đã không làm tốt điều đó trước đây và không còn chắc rằng điều đó là có thể.

Một lần nữa, cậu chỉ có thể nói ra sự thật. "Tôi thật sự không biết nữa." Cậu nhún vai. "Tôi có thể rằng mình sẽ cố."

Cô ấy quan sát cậu một lúc lâu hơn nữa, rồi gật đầu. "Tôi nghĩ là anh sẽ." Cuối cùng, cô ấy dịu xuống đủ cho một nụ cười bé nhỏ, ấm áp. "Tôi nghĩ anh đối xử tốt với anh ấy hơn là anh nghĩ đấy, Chuck à."

Không nghĩ về hành động của mình, cậu hạ tay xuống mặt trước của chiếc áo len, vô thức lần tay theo đường đan kín. "Tôi nghĩ là cô nói ngược rồi đấy, Mori."

Cô ấy phì cười và uống hết chai bia của mình. "Có lẽ cả hai ta đều đúng. Có lẽ cả hai anh đều tốt với nhau."

Mỉm cười một chút. Cậu nhún vai. Cậu không biết phải nói sao với một câu như thế.

Cảnh cửa mở ra ở sau họ, và họ đều quay lại để nhìn. Nó chỉ là một nhóm nhỏ các phụ nữ, hò rú và hưởng thức bản thân mình nhưng rõ ràng đang rời bữa tiệc. Mako lắc đầu mình.

"Nghe như Crimson Typhoon đang kết thúc show diễn đấy. Anh có vô lại không?"

Cậu nhăn mặt khổ sở. "Xin lỗi nha, tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ trốn chui ở ngoài này thôi."

Tiếng cười của cô ấy như tiếng nhạc ngân nga vậy, và cậu bổng cảm thấy tự hào với bản thân mình vì đã làm cô ấy cười. Cô ấy là một người tốt, không ghen tị với cậu và Becket và không cố chen bản thân vào khi cậu có thể không chào mừng cô ấy. Không phải như cậu sẽ đứng ngang đường của cô ấy. Cậu vẫn nghĩ rằng, nếu Becket muốn có thứ gì đó với cô ấy, cậu sẽ sẵn lòng bước ra khỏi hướng ngay khi đơn li dị đã ký xong.

Nhưng ngay bây giờ, cô nâng chai bia rỗng của mình lên chào cậu và trở lại vào trông, để cậu một mình tựa vào hành lang nhưng lần này với một nụ cười trên mặt. Đúng, bữa tiệc đang dần tàn xuống có nghĩa là cậu sắp phải trở lên con tàu kia nữa rồi, nhưng hai chuyến tàu riêng biệt đã xóa đi chút lo sợ trong cậu. Cậu nghĩ rằng, một ngày nào đó, cậu sẽ khỏi cần đến chiếc áo phao kia luôn.

Một ngày nào đó. Nhưng không phải hôm nay.


	19. Chapter 19

Raleigh mong rằng Chuck đang có thời gian vui vẻ. Raleigh, xui xẻo thay, thì không. Maman của cậu đã ngại ngùng bảo với cậu rằng bố cậu đang ở phía bên kia của con đảo, đang tập đánh gôn, và muốn nói chuyện với cậu.

Cậu có thể phớt lờ yêu cầu đó, tất nhiên, nhưng phớt lờ cả chuyện trong mấy năm qua đã không làm được điều gì tốt cho cậu, nên cậu đi để xem xem ông già đó muốn gì.

Tuy nhiên, điều đó không có nghĩa là cậu phải đến đó nhanh chóng. Thay vì lái tàu vòng qua ven biển hay moi ra chiếc xe địa hình bốn bánh, cậu đi bộ qua khu rừng, dành thời của mình và hít đầy mùi biển-thông thơm tho đó. Cậu đã rất nhớ nó. Cậu còn không nhận ra được nhiều tới cỡ nào.

Theo suy đoán của cậu, cậu đã bắt ông già của mình đợi đúng một tiếng đồng hồ cho đến khi Raleigh bước ra khỏi vòng cây rừng nhìn ra bờ biển đầy đá bên hướng gió thổi của con đảo. Richard Becekt đã luôn dùng bãi biển này để tập tay đánh gôn của mình, và nó rất là ngu ngốc, nhất là khi cơn gió thường hay thổi mạnh nhất ở đây.

Nhưng không ai từng đổ lỗi Richard Becket là đưa ra quyết định tốt.

Ngang vai mình lên — buồn cười nhắc bản thân rằng Chuck cũng làm thế khi chuẩn bị cho bất cứ giao tiếp nào với người khác — cậu lần đường qua đất đá gồ ghề để đến chỗ trống hơn mà bố cậu đã gọi là chỗ tập đánh của ông ấy.

"Bố ơi?"

Richard nhìn lên và gật đầu, rồi trở lại nhắm cú đánh của mình. Ông ấy có một cái giỏ kẽm đặt trên một tảng đá, cách đó gần hai trăm mét. Ngay lúc này, không có nhiều quả bóng gôn ở trong giỏ lắm.

Bữa sáng khá tệ nhỉ. Hay chỉ thiếu kiên nhẫn đợi chờ thằng con hoang đến thôi.

Cú đánh hiện tại thì chẳng tới đâu, nhưng Richard không trông quá buồn phiền vì nó. "Mẹ mày tìm được mấy quả bóng sinh học này mà có thể tan được trong nước. Tao hỏi mẹ mày nó có phải là một lời bình luận về kĩ năng đánh gôn của tao không, và mẹ mày chỉ cười một trong những nụ cười của bà ấy. Mày biết cái nụ cười đó đấy."

Cậu có biết, và hình ảnh đó mang đến một nụ cười bất đắc dĩ trên mặng cậu mà làm cậu phải cúi đầu để giấu đi.

"Mẹ mày không có cười cái nụ cười đó khi bà ấy nói rằng tao đã không cư xử đúng đắn vào hôm qua." Loay hoay với mấy cây gậy đánh gôn trong chiếc túi tựa vào một tảng đá lớn, Richard thở dài. "Tao không thể nói là tao đồng ý toàn phần khi thấy mày say sưa với một thằng đàn ông, nhất là cái thằng mà mày không có gì tốt để nói tới trong mấy năm qua—"

Raleigh cảm thấy mọi thứ bên trong cậu đứng lên để chống đối.

"—nhưng bà ấy nhắc cho tao biết rằng, dù lựa chọn của mày là gì, mày  _ vẫn là _ con của tao, và... tao thương mày lắm. Và tao... xin lỗi."

Được rồi, cậu đã không mong đợi câu đó. Không một chút nào. Ngạc nhiên khi bố mình đưa tay ra cho cậu bắt, Raleigh thật sự bắt lấy nó. "Xin lỗi được chấp nhận. Cảm ơn bố."

Richard gật đầu, rồi cho tay vào túi quần, nhìn ra phía mục tiêu của mình. "Gần đây, tao đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều. Về tương lai."

Thứ chính xác mà Raleigh luôn cố  _ không _ nghĩ về. Hầu như cậu cố không nghĩ về quá khứ.

"Xem lại giấy tờ của mình. Di chúc cuối cùng của tao và mấy thứ giống vậy."

Ôi không. Chuyện này đang đi đúng cái hướng mà cậu đã lo sợ.

Gửi cho cậu một ánh nhìn phức tạp, Richard nhún vai. "Mẹ mày và tao dường như đã xây dựng cả một đế chế ở đây — mẹ mày nhiều hơn là tao, thành thật mà nói — và... nó không có nghĩa lý gì nếu không có người để truyền nó lại, có đúng không?"

Và nó đây rồi. Cậu không thể kiềm được bản thân. "Với lại là chuyện này."

"Bố đang nghiêm túc đấy, con trai. Bố biết mày có chuyện riêng của mình ở New York trong một khoảng thời gian, nhưng đã đến lúc dừng lại cái thời kỳ nổi loạn này lại và về nhà rồi. Mày có  _ trách nhiệm _ ở đây. Mày đang được kỳ vọng đấy."

Lại là về Mako nữa. Liệu Richard có chịu ngừng dùng em ấy để nói lý với cậu? Cậu nghiến chặt cằm mình. Em ấy đã quyết định lựa trọn của mình, và bí mật thì, cậu đồng ý với em ấy. Cậu yêu em ấy, nhưng cậu nghĩ tình yêu đó giống với gia đình hơn là gia đình cậu nên có được thay vì cái mối tình to lớn mà bố cậu đã luôn cầu mong với cô con gái của thị trưởng.

Nhưng cậu đã quá mệt với cái chủ đề cũ rích này rồi. Gần như mệt bằng với cậu cố tránh né nó. "Bố biết gì không, Bố? Con xin lỗi." Vai cậu xụ xuống. "Con xin lỗi mình không phải là thằng con mà bố muốn. Con xin lỗi đứa con đó bị lấy đi khỏi bố và thay vào đó bố lại bị mắc kẹt với con."

Trời ạ, nói ra mấy lời đó đau thật. Chúng làm xé mất đi thứ gì đó bên trong cậu, nhưng... có lẽ đã đến lúc mở miệng vết thương cũ kia và rửa nó đi. Có lẽ nó sẽ cuối cùng chịu lành lại nếu cậu làm thế.

"Con xin lỗi con đã làm cho Yancy chết, được chứ? Và con xin lỗi con muốn mang văn thơ và ước mơ vào cho thế giới thay vì sở hữu một thị trấn nhỏ ở Alaska mà cứ liên hồi nhắc con nhớ đến những thứ mà con đã mất. Và quan trọng nhất, con xin lỗi con đã phải lòng một người đàn ông, thế nên con không thể sinh cho bố đứa cháu nội để có thể thế vào chỗ của con bởi vì con đúng là một thất bại mà. Thế có được chưa? Đấy là thứ bố muốn nghe mà, phải không?"

Phần cuối thốt ra dễ dàng y như phần đầu vậy, và Raleigh cảm thấy tự hào với bản thân một chút, mặc dù cậu vừa mới giật toan trái tim ra khỏi ngực mình và ném nó xuống mặt đất. Nó sẽ trông rất tốt nếu Chau quyết định thẩm vấn bố của cậu.

"Raleigh, đấy không phải thứ mà bố—"

"Bố biết gì không? Lời xin lỗi không được chấp nhận. Bố cũng đâu có thật lòng, bởi vì bố không thể nào xin lỗi cho một sai lầm."

Không đợi cho một câu trả lời, cậu quay lưng và bỏ đi, bước nhanh trở lại với cánh rừng bởi vì cậu biết ông bố của mình sẽ không bao giờ đi theo lối đó. Richard Becket không phải là loại người thích đi dạo trong rừng. Chưa từng như thế.

Tiếc thay, chặng đường dạo không giúp cậu bình tĩnh lại trong lần này. Mùi của thông và bùn đất và biển cả mặn mà có cảm giác quá sắc bén, luồn sâu vào não của cậu và làm bước chân cậu trở nên nhanh hơn cho đến lúc cậu dường như đang chạy đi. Và rồi thật sự chạy đi. Cậu cần phải đốt hết thứ năng lượng này, thứ... cảm xúc này bên trong cậu. Trơ trội và đau buốt cứ như một dây thần kinh bị lộ ra.

Cậu không dám đi vào ngôi nhà. Nếu cậu chạy đến mẹ mình hay, trời ạ, Chuck ngay bây giờ, cậu không biết mình sẽ làm gì. Cậu cần việc gì đó có thể làm trong vô thức.

Cậu cần...

Nghiến chặt cằm mình và co chặt nắm tay, cậu tiến đến chuồng ngựa để lôi ra dự án đã cũ lắm rồi của cậu.


	20. Chapter 20

Dominique không nói một lời nào trong khi cô ấy mặc áo phao vào cho cậu, chỉ gửi cho cậu một nụ cười nhỏ nhắn khi đỉnh tai của cậu đỏ ửng lên. Cô ấy thật là một người phụ nữ tốt bụng và đã không làm gì khác ngoài giúp cậu cảm thấy được chào đón. Và, dù với các ánh nhìn sắc bén của bà, Mamie cũng vậy, và bà đang ngồi cạnh cầu trên tàu và luyên huyên trò chuyện với cậu để giúp cậu xao lãng, một nửa bằng tiếng Pháp, trong khi Dominique chở họ về với con đảo cùng một sự thanh thản cứ như Raleigh đã lái tàu.

Tất nhiên, đa phần luyên huyên của Mamie là về ngực, cơ bụng, và đùi của Crimson Typhoon, nhưng vào thời điểm này, cậu cũng không quá kén chọn. Cậu muốn trở lại căn phòng yên lặng, dễ chịu của Raleigh và nghĩ về mọi thứ mà Mako đã nói. Nhiều hơn thế, thứ mà cô ấy đã nói bóng gió tới.

_ “Anh ấy đã... có quá nhiều khó khăn…” _

Nó vang lên liên tục trong đầu cậu, khiến cậu xem xét lại mọi thứ cậu đã nghĩ về chàng trợ lý của mình. Về Raleigh, người đã luôn trông rất bình tĩnh, kể cả khi đang đối mặt với lời phàn nàn và yêu cầu của tên sếp trời đánh của mình. Raleigh là người thích nghi quá dễ dàng với bất cứ tình huống nào — mặc dù cho cậu ta rút cuộc sẽ cho vào thêm mấy ánh mắt cún con — và giống như chưa từng mất đi khả năng lý lẽ và đưa ra một kế hoạch tác chiến.

Raleigh, người đã quá im lặng về mọi điều trong quá khứ của cậu ta, không chỉ bởi vì Chuck chưa bao giờ hỏi — mặc dù cậu đã làm thế; cậu đã quá vùi đầu vào cuộc sống và công việc cả bạn thân và giữ cho mọi thứ đúng theo lịch để làm chúng dễ đối phó hơn — nhưng bởi vì Raleigh rõ ràng là sẽ không... hoặc không thể... nói về chuyện đó.

Trong khi họ leo ra khỏi tàu và Chuck tự cởi áo phao ra, Mamie phì cười.

"Bà nghĩ là chàng Typhoon đáng yêu của bọn bà đã... con nói làm sao đấy... phải lòng con rồi đó, Chuck."

Đỏ mặt, cậu đảo mắt mình. Dù có dáng người thật nhỏ bé, bà có một vẻ duyên dáng rất đáng sợ. Cậu bắt đầu cãi lại — thật nhẹ nhàng, tất nhiên; cậu dần trở nên yêu quý bên ngoại của Raleigh — rồi thấy đầu của Mamie quay qua và quên mất mình định nói gì.

“Đó... là Raleigh đấy à?”

Bởi vì đối với một người thường chỉ nghiến cằm và chịu đựng kể cả thứ tệ nhất ném về phía cậu ta, Raleigh trông như một người dẫn đầu đang tiến thẳng vào trận chiến. Kể cả từ khoảng cách xa vời này, Chuck có thể thấy được sự phẫn nộ không che đậy trong dáng người bình thường rất ân cần đó trong khi cậu ấy chặt đôi khúc gỗ to tướng, và cậu không thể kiềm cơn lạnh chạy xuống sống lưng khi nhìn sự căng thẳng cao độ ở đó.

"Cậu ấy đang làm cái gì vậy?" Giọng của cậu chẳng có chút sức lực. Đó không hẳn là thứ cậu muốn hỏi — điều gì có thể làm cho Raleigh mà cậu nghĩ mình biết đến mức phẫn nộ đầy bạo lực, cả nguy hiểm nữa? — nhưng nó là điều tốt nhất mà cậu có thể làm trong sự ngạc nhiên yếu ớt của mình.

Mamie nói gì đó dịu dàng trong tiếng Pháp. Dominique trông bất ngờ và xuống tinh thần, nhưng cô ấy đưa tay ra và choàng qua tay của Chuck.

"Tốt nhất nên... để con cô trút hết giận đi. Nó không có..." Cô ấy thở dài. "Đi mau nào, chéri¹. Ta không thể giúp gì cho nó vào lúc này cả." 

Cậu không muốn đi theo, nhưng Mamie tựa bàn tay bé nhỏ của mình trên khuỷu tay của cậu, và cả hai bọn họ dịu dàng nhưng vững vàng dẫn cậu qua lối đi khúc khuỷu và tiến vào sân vườn ở phía bên kia của ngôi nhà. Một khi đã ở đó, Dominique và Mamie truyền ánh nhìn cho nhau, sau đó Mamie vỗ vào tay của Chuck một cái và đi vào.

Dominique, khi nghe thấy tiếng TV trong phòng bên trong, có vẻ quên mất về Chuck, dáng vẻ dịu dàng của cô căng cứng kì lạ mà cậu nhận ra từ nét mặt quen thuộc hơn của Raleigh. Không một lời nào, cô ấy bỏ đi, để Chuck đứng ngượng nghịu bên ngoài cửa ra vào, do dự xem mình có nên cởi giầy ra hay không. Chúng không có bẩn lắm, và Raleigh thường giữ ủng của mình trong nhà, nên...

Cắn môi dưới của mình, cậu luồng vào bên trong căn nhà, mong rằng cậu có thể tiến gần đủ để có thể tìm một chút ít về chuyện gì đang xảy ra với Raleigh. Nhưng cậu không có nghe lén cho bản thân mình. Bất cứ thứ gì có thể làm cho Becket mất cân bằng đến nông nỗi như vậy là thứ mà Chuck cần phải biết, nếu không vì lý do gì khác thì để tránh né chủ đề vào tương lai.

"Richard, ông đã làm gì vậy?"

Được rồi, câu đó thẳng thắng quá. Cậu nhích tới gần cửa hơn và tựa lưng vào bức tường bên cạnh nó.

"Cái gì?"

"Ton fils đang ở ngoài đó cố làm xong cái chiếc ca-nô ngu ngốc kia. Tôi có cần phải nhắc lại cho ông, mon amour, về cái lần cuối mà nó làm thế không hả?"²

Một tiếng thở dài nặng nề. "Bà định dùng tiếng Pháp để nói về chuyện này à, Dee? Bởi vì tôi nghĩ hôm nay mình không có hứng để nói cả hai thứ tiếng đâu."

Đúng là một tên khốn mà. Chuck lắc đầu mình.

Giọng của Dominique cứng rắng lên, cứ như nét mặt của cô ấy cũng đã vậy. "Ôi, không, my darling. Tôi sẽ nói chuyện rõ ràng với ông bằng tiếng Anh. Tôi không muốn ông tuyên bố hiểu lầm sau này. Ông. Đã. Làm. Gì?"

Oh, cậu thích cô ấy thật. Cứ như thế này, cô ấy làm cậu nhớ đến mẹ của mình.

Tiếc thay, khi Dick lại lên tiếng, giọng của ông ta rất khẽ thay vì ngang ngạnh và kiêu ngạo. "Anh không có cố ý, được chứ?"

"Không cố ý làm gì hả, Richard? Xin anh đó, nói cho em biết đi."

"Anh chỉ muốn nói chuyện với thằng bé về chuyện trở về nhà và chấp nhận trách nhiệm của mình. Anh... có lẽ cũng đã nhắc đến một số mong đợi—"

"Richard!"

"Anh biết! Được chứ? Anh đã không... nó và Mako chỉ quá hợp với—"

"Non³! Đã bao nhiêu lần em phải nói với anh là Raleigh đã quyết định lựa chọn cho bản thân hả! Nếu anh chịu nói chuyện với Chuck, anh sẽ thấy nó là một người đáng yêu và chỉ cố làm điều tốt nhất cho con của anh, nhưng non! Anh cứ phải nhắc đến cái mối tình cũ—"

"Anh đã nói là anh biết rồi mà!" Một tiếng thờ dài nặng nề khác. "Đó cũng không phải là phần tệ nhất nữa."

Im lặng. Im lặng nặng trịch, ớn lạnh.

Cậu tựa đến gần cửa hơn, rồi bắt được một chuyển động trong khóe mắt của mình. Ôi, trời đất ơi. Cái con mèo quỷ dữ kia đã tìm thấy cậu và lại theo đuôi cậu nữa rồi, lần này là trên đầu tủ đựng chén bát.

"Nó... Dee, thằng bé gọi mình là một thất bại và... nó đã nhắc đến... Yancy."

Dominique thở gấp một hơi thật nhẹ nhàng, cứ như có ai đó đã đâm cô ấy với một đồ chôt đá ngay vào trong phổi, và Chuck vẫn đang nhích gần hơn nữa. Ai là Yancy vậy? Và tại sao Raleigh lại xem mình là một thất bại? Có chuyện gì đang diễn ra ở đây vậy?

Con mèo thốt lên một tiếng gầm gừ, và cậu chỉ tay vào nó và liếc nó cho đến khi nó chịu dịu lại một chút.

"Ôi, Raleigh, con trai tội nghiệp của mẹ..."

"Anh thề đấy, Dee. Anh không có nhắc đến chuyện đó." Dick nghe gần như tuyệt vọng bằng Dominique vậy. Có lẽ đây là lần đầu tiên cậu cảm thấy thứ gì đó ngoài khinh ghét cho ông ta. "Anh không biết là nó vẫn còn cảm thấy... Anh chưa từng đổ tội cho nó.  _ Không có ai _ đã đổ lỗi cho thằng bé ngoài bản thân của nó cả."

_ Đổ lỗi về chuyện gì mới được?! _

Con mèo lại rít lên một lần nữa và lắc lư cái mông màu xám của nó, và Chuck liếc nó trong khi cậu cố im lặng kéo nó lại. Cái con quỷ nhỏ xíu chỉ nhe răng mình ra thêm.

"Richard, anh phải sửa chuyện này. Nếu con nó không về nữa thì sao hả?" Cô ấy nghe như sắp khóc thét lên vậy. "Nếu cả hai đứa nhận nuôi con và mình sẽ không bao giờ được bế đứa nhỏ và yêu thương nó và mua cho nó quá nhiều quá Giáng Sinh và... và...  _ Richard à _ ..."

Đột nhiên, con mèo ngừng rít rú và thẳng thừng gầm gừ về hướng của cậu để sẳn sàng cho một cú nhảy, và Chuck liền rút lui, tiến về phía cầu thang. Dù gì thì, chắc cậu đã nghe được nhiều hơn nên biết. Cậu chỉ... không biết phải hiểu chúng như thế nào.

Cậu cần phải nghĩ. Cậu cần phải tìm ra tại sao chuyện này lại quan trọng với cậu ta đến vậy. Và liệu cậu có quyền gì để biết nếu nó không ảnh hưởng tới cái hôn nhân giả này với trợ lý của cậu.

Và liệu cậu có thể sống với việc biết rằng một người tốt bụng và cứng rắn như Raleigh đổ tội cho bản thân mình về một thứ gì đó đầy đau đớn và tuyệt vọng. Rằng cậu ấy đã vùi mình trong những tội lỗi đó trong bao nhiêu năm qua và chỉ giả vờ thanh thản trong một thành phố toàn người lạ sẽ không bao giờ biết được điều gì đang diễn ra đằng sau đôi mắt xanh sáng và ánh mắt cún con đó.

Cậu cần phải... rửa sạch cái mùi quán rượu và mùi dừa còn dư lại và chỉ ngửi thấy mùi Raleigh lần nữa. Dù nó là thứ quen thuộc giữa biển cả đầy những thứ xa lạ hay có thứ gì đó về tên ngốc đó làm cậu rất thanh thản, Chuck đã quen với việc hít vào cái hương thơm đầy an ủi và thanh thản lại tâm trạng mình.

Nó chỉ vừa mới có một ngày thôi. Không được một ngày nữa. Chỉ mới qua đêm thôi.

Cảm thấy bồn chồn, cậu tiến thẳng vào phòng tắm, cởi bỏ quần áo của mình khi cậu đã đóng cảnh cửa sau lưng lại và bật nước lên chỉ một chút quá nóng. Cậu chà mạnh người mình, tâm trí tập trung vào hình ảnh Raleigh chặt khúc gỗ đó với đầy sự phẫn nộ. Kể cả căm ghét.

...Căm ghét  _ bản thân _ ?

Chuck có thể hiểu rõ điều đó — cậu đã từng như thế mà — nhưng điều gì có thể khiến  _ Raleigh _ trở nên như vậy? Cậu không thể tưởng tượng ra một người tốt bụng, trung thành như cậu ấy làm được điều gì đó tệ đến nên nỗi cậu ấy căm ghét bản thân mình. Cậu chỉ không thể tưởng tượng ra được.

Xui xẻo thay, vì sự xao lãng của bản thân, cậu đã quên phần cơ bản nhất khi đi tắm — phải lau người sau khi xong. Cậu va Raleigh đều đã vứt khăn của mình vào thùng giặt ở phòng bên kia vào đêm hôm trước, và giờ, thứ duy nhất cậu thấy là một cái khăn lau chưa sử dụng tới trên giá treo cạnh bồn rửa.

Chỉ. Tuyệt thật. Cậu còn không mang theo một bộ đồ sạch. Cậu có thể mặc đồ lúc nãy, nhưng cậu chỉ vừa mới rửa sạch mình của quán rượu và không có ý định chà nó vào người một lần nào nữa.

Dominique đã nói khăn để ở đâu nhỉ?

Ah-hah! Trong tủ đồ. Cậu chỉ cần phải chạy nhanh ra khỏi phòng tắm và lấy—

Cánh cửa mở ra ở phòng kế bên. Raleigh à? Cậu ấy trở lại rồi sao? Đúng lúc lắm, nếu tên ngốc có thể bị đánh trống lãng vào thật sự đưa cho cậu một cái khăn trước khi kể cậu nghe mọi chuyện.

"Ray? Cậu ở ngoài đó đấy à?" Oh, phải rồi. Tên ngốc thường không trả lời khi được gọi bằng tên ấy. "Raleigh ơi?"

Vẫn không có câu trả lời. Huh. Vậy chắc không phải là cậu ấy rồi. Có lẽ nó còn không phải ở trong phòng này.

Lầm bầm, cậu bước qua phía cửa phòng tắm và hé mở nó một chút, lập túc rùng người khi sương ấm phà ra ngoài. Trời ạ, có người đã để cửa sổ mở hay gì à?

Tủ đồ đang được mở. Ánh nhìn xung quanh của cậu tập trung lại. Cậu có thể đống khăn từ chổ này, mềm mại và ấm áp trong ngăn của chúng. Năm bước thôi, và cậu sẽ có được một cái. Có lẽ là tám bước.

Lúng túng che đậy vùng kín với tay của mình, mặc dù căn phòng không có ai cả, cậu mở cửa rộng hơn một chút và bước ra ngoài để rồi hét lên và né sang một bên khi cái con mèo ác quỷ kia phóng về hướng cậu từ đầu của tủ đồ. Làm sao mà nó cứ leo lên chỗ cao hoài vậy?!

Sao cũng được. Nó phóng ngang qua người cậu và chạm đất trên thảm mềm trong phòng tắm và liền quay lại để chuẩn bị đợt tấn công thứ hai. Hành động nhanh chóng, Chuck đựa tay ra và cầm lấy nắm tay cửa, và đóng sập nó lại.

"Ha! Đáng đời mày nha, đồ quỷ!"

Cậu bước ngược một vài bước để trêu chọc con mèo kia, rồi quay người lại để lấy một cái khăn chỉ để chạy thẳng vào một bức tường gạch hơi ẩm ướt. Nó di chuyển theo cậu với một tiếng ầm ừ, và cậu nhận ra... ôi... ôi, không... ôi,  _ shit _ —

Cậu vừa mới chạy chạm mặt một Raleigh khỏa thân, đẫm mồ hôi trong khi cậu, chính bản thân cậu, cũng khỏa thân và đẫm nước.

"Oi, cậu làm gì—"

"Chuck, cái gì... tại sao—"

Như một thảm hỏa chiếu chậm, Raleigh ngã ngửa về phía sau, tay ngần ngại lơ lửng trên lưng của Chuck, và Chuck chỉ có thể bảm lấy cậu ta cho đến khi họ ngã ập xuống đất thành một đống ẩm ướt, rối bù. Nhưng cậu ở yên đó. Ngay lúc mà cậu có thể chống gối mình trên mặt thảm, cậu liền đẩy thân ra khỏi trợ lý khỏa thân của mình như bị điện giật, cố hết sức để giấu đi mọi thứ trong khi cậu bò đi kiếm đồ để che người.

" _ SAO CẬU LẠI KHỎA THÂN THẾ?! _ "

Becket hét lại ngay lập tức. " _ SAO ANH LẠI ƯỚT HẾT NGƯỜI THẾ? _ /"

Cậu mắc phạm một sai lầm trời giáng khi quay lại nhìn để cãi lại, chỉ để bị đập vào mắt bởi... chỉ...  _ mọi thứ. _

"Trời ơi, cậu che người lại dùm tôi cái coi!"

"Tôi không hiểu! Sao anh lại ướt thế? Chuck, anh làm—"

Cậu đưa tay nhặt lấy một tấm chân từ cái bãi chăn của Raleigh trên sàn nhà, chỉ để nhận ra nó là cái chăn làm em bé kia và vứt nó sang một bên. Tiếc thay, điều đó khiến cậu tìm một cái gì khác và bắt được một khung cảnh hết sức tráng lệ nhưng cũng hết sức đáng xấu hổ của cái mông khỏa thân của Raleigh trong khi cậu ấy cúi người để lục tùng trong ngăn tủ và lấy ra một cái khăn để che người lại.

_ Chúa trời, thánh Mary, Joseph, và những vị thánh khác, tôi còn không theo đạo nữa nhưng chắc chắn phải có lời cầu nguyện nào đó cho một cơ thể tráng lệ đó— _

"RALEIGH BECKET, CHE CÁI MÔNG CỦA CẬU LẠI NGAY! CẬU ĐANG LỘT RẤT  _ TẤT CẢ MỌI THỨ _ ĐÓ!"

Tên ngốc giật mạnh sợi dây quanh cổ mình, rút tai nghe ra trong khi tay kia của cậu ấy tìm thấy khăn và vũ nó ra. Chuck nhanh chóng lấy một tấm chăn trên mềnh và cuốn nó quanh người cậu, đỏ mặt đến nỗi cậu đang bắt đầu đổ mồ hôi ra.

Vì xấu hổ đấy. Trời ạ, làm ơn, hãy để cậu chỉ đang đổ mồ hôi vì xấu hổ thôi.

Cuối cùng đã che đậy lại phần thân dưới tuyệt hảo của mình, Raleigh quay lại và liếc nhìn cậu, mọi phần của cậu ấy căng cứng và đỏ ửng vừa vì vận động quá sức vừa vì xấu hổ. Cậu ấy...

"Chuyện gì mới xảy ra vậy, Chuck?"

"Cậu xuất hiện ra từ đầu thế?" Cậu nắm chặt tắm chăn quanh người cậu.

"Này, tôi đâu phải là người đã nhảy ra dọa người khác trong khi tôi đang khỏa thân và đẫm nước đâu!"

Cậu cười khẩy. "Thật đó hả, Becket? Bởi đấy  _ chính xác _ là những gì cậu vừa mới làm đấy!"

Tên ngốc mở miệng mình để cãi tiếp, rồi bắt bản thân mình và ngậm miệng lại. Và bổng nhiên, Chuck ghét thấy được điều đó. Cậu từng rất cảm kích rằng Raleigh chịu im miệng và chịu trận, nhưng bổng nhiên... nó không cảm thấy đúng lắm đối với cậu. Cứ như có lẽ Raleigh tưởng rằng cậu ấy xứng đáng bị chửi mắng vậy. Hay ít nhất không xứng đáng để biện hộ cho bản thân.

Vậy thay vì phàn nàn tiếp nữa, Chuck — có lẽ lần đầu tiên trong đời — cướp đi một lời thoại từ kịch bản của Raleigh và nhập vai vào. "Nghe này, tôi xin lỗi nha. Tôi vừa mới tắm cho bay mùi quán rượu và quên đem khăn vào, được chứ?"

Ngạc nhiên và nghi ngờ, như thể cậu ấy nghĩ rằng đây là một trò đùa nào đấy, Becket loay hoay với cái khăn đang quấn quanh eo mình. Không tốt là, di chuyển đó kéo sự chú ý của Chuck đến phần cơ bụng chắc chắn và đầy cơ bắp của cậu ấy, và, trời ạ, những —

Cậu liền lay bản thân, ép mắt mình di chuyển lên nhìn nét mặt mâu thuẫn, phức tạp của Becket.

"Được rồi," tên ngốc cuối cùng nói, vai thả lỏng một chút. "Được rồi. Tôi chỉ... đang hóng mát ngoài ban công. Tôi không biết là anh đã về rồi. Tôi chỉ..." Giờ đã đỏ mặt, cậu chỉ tay vào tai nghe đang lòng thòng quanh cổ đầy mồ hôi của mình. "Tôi không nghe thấy gì cho đến khi... bùm. Anh xuất hiện ra. Rồi ngã lên người tôi."

Đỏ mặt, cậu thả lỏng tay mình khỏi cú nắm chặt trên tấm chăn chỉ đủ để cho một làn gió mát lùa vào. "Tôi có lẽ là đang hả hê vì cái con mèo kia định tấn công tôi mà bị hụt một khoảng."

Raleigh chớp mắt, môi cong lên cứ như cậu ấy đang nghĩ về cảm thấy hứng thú nhưng chưa hẳn đến được đó. "Anh với con mèo đó làm sao vậy?"

"Nó là loài quỷ từ địa ngục lên đó!"

Tên ngốc cười khì. "Vậy anh với nó phải hợp nhau mới đúng chứ. Dù sao thì, đồng loại thì phải hòa đồng chứ."

"Này!" Nhưng cậu không có khó chịu. Không một chút nào. Thật ra, cậu hoàn toàn nhẹ nhõm khi nghe thấy tên ngốc đó cười đùa thay vì vô thức cố sức làm một công việc không thể. "Đi tắm đi, được chứ? Người cậu hôi lắm đấy."

Cậu ấy không có. Không hôi một chút nào. Thật ra, Chuck khá muốn vùi mặt vào cổ của cậu ấy và chỉ hít vào thật sâu trong một tiếng hay hơn.

Nhưng kể cả cái con mèo ác quỷ kia cũng không thể cào lời thú nhận đó ra khỏi cậu.

Thay vào đó, cậu đúng lên khỏi tư thế khom người, giữ tắm chăn nhưng không còn nắm chặt nó như cậu sẽ chết mất nếu không có nó. "Vậy... bọn mình sẽ xem chuyện này là ngượng nghịu tột đỉnh mà bọn mình sẽ không bao giờ nhắc lại lần nữa, được chứ?”

Becket mỉm cười và cúi đầu mình, màu đỏ ửng lan ra trên gò má và đỉnh tai của cậu ấy. Nó trông dễ thương cực kì. Chết tiệt thật.

Nhưng giờ cậu đã nhìn kĩ, cậu ấy trông tệ lắm. Vai và ngực trái của cậu ấy có vài vết sẹo rất đáng sợ. Nó trông như đang đau nhói lên vào lúc đó.

Chớp mắt, cậu bắt bản thân mình nhìn chỗ khác. Becket có thể rất nhạy cảm về chúng, mặc dù ngay bây giờ, một làn sẹo không có vẻ là lo lắng lớn nhất của cậu ấy.

“Nghe được đấy. Tôi sẽ—”

Cậu ấy chỉ về phía cửa, rồi mở nó ra. Con mèo liền phóng ra ngoài ngay khi cánh cửa hé ra, gào thét và chạy ào tới cửa vào phòng.

Cảm thấy minh oan, Chuck chỉ tay. “Ha! Thấy chưa? Chính xác! Đấy chính xác là vấn đề của tôi với cái con quỷ đó!”

Raleigh đảo mắt một vòng. “Phải rồi, Chuck. Tôi mém nữa là toi đời luôn rồi. Bọn mình sẽ xếp cái này là Cấp Độ Năm, được chưa?”

Vẫn không thấy khó chịu nhưng cố trông như thể để làm màu thêm, cậu đứng faayj và hít vào một hơi. “Sao cậu còn không đi tắm đi?”

“Sao anh còn không mặc đồ vào đi, Má Xinh?”

Mắt cậu nheo lại.

Khi cánh cửa đóng lại sau lưng, cậu ấy lại nói thêm một lời. “Và tôi không có đang nói về đôi má trên mặt anh đâu đó, sếp.”

Cánh cửa đóng lại với một tiếng click cuối cùng, và Chuck thấy mình đỏ ửng, nóng bừng lên, và bắt cơ thể không phản ứng với cả hai thứ đó. Raleigh Becket đúng là một người xấu xa mà.

Nhưng, tạ ơn trời, cậu ấy đã cười và đầy tinh ranh trở lại. Chuck cho rằng điều đó ổn rồi.

Cậu cũng cho rằng câu nói cuối kia có nghĩa là Raleigh sẽ không phiền nếu Chuck trộm một chiếc áo len khác.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - chéri :darling  
> ² - Ton fils : Con trai của ông  
> \- mon amour : my love  
> ³ - Non : Không


	21. Chapter 21

Buổi tối rất... khó khăn. Sau khi báo cho Chuck biết, Raleigh lẽn xuống nhà để làm vài miếng bánh mì kẹp để họ có thể ăn trên phòng, nhưng Maman bắt gặp được cậu và liền phản đối. Nhẹ nhàng, nhưng nhất quyết.

Nhưng cậu vẫn không chịu đồng ý cho đến khi Maman nói rằng bố cậu sẽ phải vào thị trấn để giải quyết vấn đề sổ sách nào đó ở cửa hàng tạp hóa. Ông ấy phải đi ít nhất vài giờ lận. Và mẹ đã làm món súp hành yêu thích nhất của cậu. Và Mamie đã nướng vài miếng bánh mì để ăn với phô mát và rau tươi.

Thế nên cậu trở lại lên lầu để giải thích tình hình cho Chuck, và — có lẽ không quá ngạc nhiên — anh ấy hoàn toàn ổn với việc ăn tối cùng mẹ và bà của cậu. Cậu đoán là Chuck, người đã mất mẹ mình từ khi còn rất trẻ, nhớ việc được chăm lo trìu mến. Cậu có thể hiểu được.

Và có lẽ đây là tốt nhất. Nếu cậu đã thành công làm xong cái bánh mì kẹp của mình, cậu sẽ phải rút người ngồi trên ghế đêm trước lò sưởi, giả vờ đọc sách nhưng thực ra đang nghĩ về Yancy và ghét bản thân thêm theo từng giây trôi qua. Thứ duy nhất giữ cho cảm giác tội lỗi không trỗi dậy mấy năm nay là tập trung sống trong hiện tại và hoàn toàn không nghĩ đến quá khứ. Và điều đó có nghĩ là không nghĩ đến tương lai luôn, bởi vì đó là một tương lai mà Yancy sẽ không bao giờ có được. Một tương lai mà cậu đã cướp đi từ anh ấy và thậm chí còn không muốn có.

Cứ như vậy, trong khi đầu óc của cậu vẩn vơ suy nghĩ lúc ăn món súp hành ngon đến chảy cả dãi, Chuck mang cậu trở lại với thực tại bằng cách kêu cậu thêm lời vào câu truyện về Chuck , có lẽ không thể nào tránh được, nỗi giận hoàn toàn, và Raleigh chỉ mỉm cười và góp ý mình. Kì lạ thay, nó là một cậu truyện thật và có lẽ lúc nó xảy ra thì không có thú vị như thế này. Tên đáng ghét đầu đỏ chỉ có cách để kể nó khiến cho nó hài hước thay vì khó chịu.

Và khi đầu óc của cậu lại suy nghĩ vẩn vơ nữa trong lúc ăn món cá tuyết nướng ngon tuyệt của Maman, cùng với rượu vang và nước xốt thảo dược — nó là món mà Yancy thích nhất, và cậu không ngờ chút nào đây là một lựa chọn cố ý của mẹ cậu — Chuck một lần nữa đưa cậu trở lại với một cái vào vai và một nụ cười có núm đồng tiền, nhất quyết rằng đã đến lượt cậu kể về cái lần mà Chuck đã gọi món mà không kiểm tra danh sách đen những nơi đặt món của Raleigh và họ kết cục bị ngộ độc thực phẩm và phải ráng sức chịu đựng bởi vì đợt tổng duyệt không có chờ đợi cho mấy cơn đau bụng liên hồi và tiêu chảy tệ hại.

Mamie cười cho đến khi bà suýt mắc nghẹn cả ổ bánh mì của mình.

Họ hoàn thành bữa tối với bánh mì sừng thẳng ra từ lò và vài cốc trà, và Chuck ngã người vào sau ghế của mình, tay xoa bụng và phàn nàn với một nụ cười rằng anh ta chưa bao giờ được no bữa như thế này. Raleigh cũng đã không ăn được tốt lành như thế này trong mấy năm qua, nhưng cậu cố ăn từ từ, biết rõ rằng khi mẹ và bà mà có tâm trạng đón khách, họ sẽ đón cho đến khi cả bọn đều đau cả.

Tất nhiên, cậu biết họ đang làm gì. Richard chắc đã kể cho họ biết. Hay, nói đúng hơn, Maman chắc đã yêu cầu một lời giải thích.

Nhưng nó vẫn có cảm giác thật ngượng bởi vì cậu biết rằng mọi người đang cố gắng quá nhiều chỉ đề làm vui lòng cậu lên, và cậu chỉ... không thể. Cậu có thể giả vờ, như cậu đã giả vờ về cái vụ đính hôn này, nhưng cậu không thể buông tay với cái nỗi tội lỗi mà bố cậu đã gợi lên. Nó không chỉ vì cái ông bố chết tiệt của cậu không. Cả cái thị trấn này chỉ hét to vào những ký ức, và cậu đã cố gắng hết sức để tránh đi các ký ức đó trong hi vọng cậu có thể xây dựng một cuộc đời riêng cho bản thân.

Và bây giờ... nó có cảm giác như mọi thứ đang dần sụp đổ. Không phải bởi vì Chuck và cái vụ đính hôn giả này. Chỉ bởi vì, như mọi khi, Raleigh đang thất bại.

Bỗng nhiên, Chuck cho ra một cú ngáp quá độ, vương vai để lộ ra một phần da bụng trắng dưới chiếc áo len màu sô cô la nâu của Raleigh mà anh ta đã trộm lấy. Với nhiều hành lý đến vậy, chắc rằng anh ta phải có một cái áo len của mình, nhưng không.

"Oi, hai quý cô, đây là một bữa tối tuyệt lắm, nhưng con sắp ngủ gật trong ghế luôn rồi đây này."

Mamie cười khẩy. "Oh? Không phải vì cái... con nói làm sao đấy... lapdance vào chiều nay chứ?"

Raleigh cười một tiếng bất ngờ kể cả khi Chuck nghẹn ngập và ngồi thẳng dậy, đỏ mặt.

"Oi! Là múa thoát y mà, không phải lapdance đâu! Có điểm khác biệt đó, Mamie."

Cuối cùng cũng chú ý đủ, Raleigh nheo mắt nhìn anh ấy. "À, vậy ngay lúc em để anh ra khỏi tầm mắt, anh liền tung tăng ra ngoài, có lapdance và xem múa thoát y với mẹ và bà của em?"

Đỏ mặt thêm nữa, Chuck bắt chéo tay và hờn dỗi. Nó không giống như lần hờn dỗi hồi ở New York. Lần hờn dỗi này... rất là đáng yêu. Lại cái ý nghĩ này nữa rồi.

"Điều gì nghe cũng tệ khi mà em nói nó ra như thế hết, đồ đáng ghét."

Cậu cười thêm nữa. "Có cách khác để nói nó ra à?"

Mamie cười khì, tự hào với bản thân và hoàn toàn không chút xấu hổ. "Bà đúng có thích đôi lứa tranh luận. Nó thêm chút hương vị vào, có đúng không, mấy đứa?"

"Oi, Mamie, bọn con không cần thêm hương vị gì thêm hết đó."

Raleigh khịt mũi. "Tự nói cho bản thân đi, miel. Chứ với em thì, sự thú vị tàn phai hết rồi. Em nghĩ sự hấp dẫn ở đây là do bí mật, và giờ bí mật đã lộ ra, em thấy chán anh rồi. Xin lỗi nha, anh yêu." Cậu thở dài, phớt lờ tiếng cười khúc khích và ánh mắt không ấn tượng từ Chuck. "Nhưng em nghĩ đã đến lúc mình quen người khác rồi."

Nheo mắt lại, Chuck bổng mỉm cười tinh ranh. "Được thôi. Vậy, Dominique, cô có kế hoạch gì vào ngày mai không? Lịch của con có vẻ có một chỗ trống nè."

"Này!" Ấn tượng bởi sự cả gan của tên khốn đó, Raleigh không thể kiềm được tiếng cười của mình. "Đấy là mẹ của em đấy!"

"Ủa, xin lỗi nha, bảo bối. Anh đang làm cho em ghen à?"

Nhưng mẹ cậu đang đỏ mặt, Mamie thì hứng thú vô cùng, và Chuck mỉm cười tự mãn, tự hào với bản thân, và Raleigh không thể làm gì ngoài lắc đầu và mỉm cười. Đúng, cậu đã biết Chuck là một doanh nhân tài giỏi, dẻo miệng và có thể dễ dàng nắm bắt cả một phòng họp đầy người hay một buổi họp ăn trưa một-đối-một, nhưng cậu chưa từng thấy sếp của mình lập nên kế hoạch cho cá nhân để cười đùa để xóa tan bầu không khí ngượng nghịu với một nhóm người. Cậu cảm thấy... tự hào đến kì lạ. Và rất ấn tượng.

Và cảm kích.

Không may thay, đến lúc bọn họ lết thân lên lầu, cái bụng quá đầy của họ phản đổi việc nặng nề đến vậy, một cơn bão đã di chuyển vào khu vực. Raleigh không thích bão. Chúng thường không làm phiền cậu nhiều lắm khi còn ở New York bởi vì âm thanh nghe không giống, nhưng ở đây?

Cứ như gần hết toàn phần của ngày hôm nay đã không nhất quyết gợi nhớ cho cậu những thứ mà cậu đã không dám nghĩ tới, giờ lại có thêm một cơn bão.

Sôi sục với năng lượng bồi hồi khi tiếng sấm chuyển đến gần hơn và cơn gió thổi mạnh hơn, cậu thay vào đồ ngủ ấm áp của mình trong khi Chuck cũng làm y chang — y chang luôn, bởi vì đấy vẫn là đồ ngủ của Raleigh — và đánh răng trong phòng tắm. Cậu muốn nói với bản thân rằng cậu chỉ bồn chồn đợi đến lượt của mình để dùng phòng tắm trước khi đi ngủ, nhưng...

Sấm chớp mạnh bên trên mặt nước, và Raleigh giật bắn lấy remote và hạ màn xuống, tim đập mạnh bên trong lồng ngực. Cậu cần một xao lãng. Cậu cần bản thân chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Chuck lướt ngang cậu với một tiếng thì thầm im lặng rằng phòng tắm là của cậu, và cậu liền bỏ chạy vào trong, đóng cánh cửa lại và tựa trán mình trên nó. Cậu không muốn ở đây lâu hơn nữa. Cậu chỉ muốn sống qua kì cuối tuần này mà không hủy hoại tại sản nào nhiều, nhưng ngay từ giây phút đầu cậu chạm chân lên hòn đảo, cậu đã trên bờ vực bị áp đảo bởi tất cả nó có nghĩa là gì.

Một hôn nhân giả có vẻ như chẳng có gì lớn khi so sánh với cuộc trò chuyện cha-con trên bãi biện và cơn bão lớn đã nổi dậy bên trong cậu. Cậu đã cẩn thận mở miệng vết thương cũ trong hi vọng rằng nó sẽ lành lại, nhưng thay vào đó, cậu đã mở miệng cả một bao thuốc độc và đang bị nhấn chìm trong chất lỏng chết người đó.

Nhưng trong tất cả mọi người, Chuck đã là người thấu hiểu nhất, và dù nó khiến cậu bất ngờ hết sức, Raleigh không thể ngưng mình thú thật rằng cậu rất cảm kích vì chuyện đó. Cậu chưa từng ngờ rằng vị sếp từ địa ngục của mình đã rất vững chắc đến bên phe của cậu.

Tiếc là, Chuck có lẽ chỉ đứng bên phe cậu bởi vì anh ấy không biết trọn bộ sự thật xấu xí. Có lẽ là vì do mang ơn cậu thôi. Có qua có lại. Raleigh đã giúp anh ấy với cái vụ tránh-bị-trục-xuất này, nên Chuck sẽ hỗ trợ cậu với gia đình của cậu.

Liệu điều đó có thay đổi khi sự thật được tiết lộ ra? Như nó có vẻ đang xảy ra, mặc cho Raleigh có cố gắng giữ nó lại đến cỡ nào?

Cảm thấy rối bời bên trong, cậu đánh răng mình, đi tiểu, rửa tay, rồi chỉ nhìn chằm vào gương trong một lúc. Cậu có quầng thâm dưới mắt mình vì đã không ngủ được ngon vào đêm hôm trước. Cậu thậm chí còn không thể đổ lỗi nó cho việc ngủ trên sàn nhà bởi vì cậu thực sự đã không ngủ được gì nhiều. Tâm trí của cậu đã không chịu im lặng lại để cậu có thể ngủ đi.

Cậu rất sợ rằng điều y chang cũng sẽ xảy ra vào đêm này. Hi vọng rằng, Chuck sẽ lại ngủ say giấc và không để ý. Sao mà Raleigh có thể giải thích được.

Thở dài, cậu đẩy người khỏi bồn rửa và tấm gương và trở lại phòng của mình, tắt đèn khi cậu bước ra. Với chỉ ánh lửa chớp sáng, sấm sét chớp tắt bên ngoài trông có vẻ sáng và cận kề hơn, kể cả khi màn đã được hạ xuống. Cũng không giúp gì khi tiếng sấm vẫn theo lại gần hơn, cho họ biết rằng cơn bão đang tiến về hướng của họ.

Cậu chui xuống đống chăn mền, đập khuỷu tay vào sàn nhà và giữ lại một tiếng chửi thề trong khi cậu cố nằm sao cho thoải mái. Cậu chỉ... không thể. Không thể nằm yên được. Không thể trằn trọc trăn trở mà không kéo quá nhiều sự chú ý. Trời ạ, cậu chỉ muốn—

"Vậy... uh... tôi thích Bảy Viên Ngọc Rồng." Chuck hằng giọng mình và dịch người trong bồn chồn. "Không phải theo kiểu 'trùi ui, cái anime từ hồi năm 80 sến súa quá phải không'. Tôi thật sự rất thích nó."

Raleigh chớp mắt nhìn trần nhà và cố không nghe tiếng sấm ở bên ngoài.

"Tôi không thích để hoa ở trong nhà. Làm tôi nhớ đến... đám tang."

Ừ, cậu có thể thông cảm được với cái đó.

"Tôi... uh... chưa bao giờ đi buổi hòa nhạc nào hết. Chưa từng gặp một người nổi tiếng. Kì quá phải không? Ý tôi là, một tổng biên tập của một nhà xuất bản lừng danh, và tôi chưa từng có một người nổi tiếng nào gửi cho tôi một bản thảo tệ hại mà tôi phải giả vờ là rất hay."

Môi của Raleigh cong lên. Được rồi, có lẽ đây là một xao lãng rất tốt. Cho đến khi tiếng sấm làm rộ lên và hạt mưa đầu tiên rơi tí tích vào khung cửa sổ.

"Tôi thật ra đã theo học ngành kỹ sư cơ khí. Cái... uh... đam mê của tôi với người máy là thật đấy, được chứ? Tôi chuyển sang học văn học khi công nghệ lúc đó không có phát triển như tôi đã mong đợi và tôi đoán rằng mình sẽ không bao giờ có được người máy phục vụ của riêng mình."

Cậu không thể kiềm được. Cậu cười rộ lên.

"Rồi, rồi." Nhưng Chuck không có vẻ như đang khó chịu. "Tôi nghĩ cả Jeff Goldblum và Geena Davis đều rất hấp dẫn."

Chớp mắt, cậu tự hỏi cậu phải nghĩ sao về câu đó đây.

"Tôi đã không ngủ với ai trong, khoảng cỡ, hai năm nay rồi." Chuck dịch người lần nữa. "Và... tôi đã vào phòng vệ sinh riêng của mình và có một cơn hoảng nhỏ khi Newt nói rằng tôi sẽ chết một mình."

Khúc cuối có hơi vội, như thể đấy là thứ mà Chuck thật sự muốn nói với cậu, nhưng không phải là thứ mà anh ấy thật sự muốn nói ra. Tiếc thay, Raleigh không biết trả lời làm sao hết. Cơn bão đang nỗi lên vẫn còn nằm lì ở phía sau tâm trí của cậu, nhưng bây giờ, điều này có vẻ quang trọng hơn.

Chuck Hansen. Thú nhận rằng anh ấy không muốn chết một mình nhưng sợ rằng anh ấy sẽ.

Chuck Hansen. Thú nhận rằng anh ấy rất yếu đuối. Rằng anh ấy có thể bị tổn thương.

"Vẫn còn đó chứ?"

"Còn." Cố tìm ra từ, cậu ngập ngừng. "Chỉ... đang thấm vào."

"Oh, và cái hình xăm của tôi. Cậu đã thấy nó rồi, phải chứ?"

Khó mà phản đối được. Cậu đã thấy  _ mọi thứ _ . Đỏ mặt một chút, cậu nhún vai. "Khó mà bỏ lỡ được đấy, thành thật mà nói."

Một đôi cánh trắng đầy tỉ mỉ, mỗi vai một cánh. Chúng không có to lớn hay rực rỡ. Chỉ... nằm đó. Không phải là thứ sẽ thấy được trừ khi anh ấy cởi áo mình ra.

Hay khỏa thân lõa lồ và còn đẫm nước từ phòng tắm.

"Tôi xăm chúng cái năm tôi lên mười sáu và không cần sự cho phép của bố mẹ. Chúng là... cánh thiên thần đấy." Lại chuyển người trong bồn chồn nữa. "Mẹ của tôi tên là Angela."

Oh. Phải rồi.

Cậu có thể nói gì đây chứ? Cậu có nên giữ cuộc nói chuyện này tiếp tục sau lời thú nhận mà vị sếp từ New York của cậu đáng lẽ sẽ không bao giờ thốt lên? Cậu có nên thay đổi chủ đề hay bình luận một lời đùa cợt để đánh trống lãng? Chuck có đang thật sự muốn nói chuyện, hay anh ta chỉ đang đưa cho Raleigh một danh sách những thứ cần nhớ cho buổi phỏng vấn vào thứ Hai?

"Cậu ở dưới đó ổn chứ, Ray?"

Được rồi, chỉ vì cái tên đó—

"Anh thật sự chưa ngủ với ai trong hai năm rồi à?"

Chuck ngồi dậy. "Trời đất ơi, Becket. Tôi kể cậu nghe một đống chuyện, vậy mà cậu—"

Cười khì, cậu nhìn chân giường đầy tự mãn, dù cậu không thể nhìn cao đủ để thấy được cái nét nhăn mặt cậu biết sẽ có trên cái khuôn mặt dễ giận của tên đầu đỏ đó. "Này, hai năm là lâu lắm đấy."

"Tôi rất là bận, nếu cậu không để ý thấy."

"Không ai bận đến cỡ đó đâu." Cậu không đến đã bao lâu rồi từ khi cậu hỏi quen một người phụ nữ. "Oh, này — cái... uh... ngọc rồng là gì thế?"

"Bảy Viên Ngọc Rồng?"

"Ừ."

"Thôi nào. Ai cũng biết Bảy Viên Ngọc Rồng hết, kể cả khi họ không thích nó."

Cậu nhún vai.

Hoặc là Chuck không thấy chuyển động của cậu hoặc đã phát mệt với sự im lặng rồi. "Thật hả? Saiyan? Namek? Goky và Vegeta và Piccolo và tuyệt chiêu chưởng và Frieza? Kaah-meeeh-haaah-meeeh...  _ haaaah _ !"

Cậu cố nhịn thêm một vài giây nữa trước khi bỏ cuộc và cười rộn lên.

"Oi, cái gì?"

Vẫn còn đang cười, cậu bắt một mắc cá chân qua chân kia bên dưới đống chắn. "Tôi biết nó là cái gì. Tôi chỉ đang mong rằng anh sẽ làm cái chưởng Kamehameha."

"Cậu đúng là đồ khốn mà." Nhưng một lần nữa, Chuck không nghe như đang giận khi anh ấy nằm xuống và dịch người cho đến khi anh ấy lại thoãi mái.

Sau một khoảng im lặng giữa bọn họ, Raleigh quyết định nói một chuyện cậu đã định giữ cho bản thân mình. Nó cũng công bằng thôi, vì Chuck đã kể cho cậu nghe một số chuyện để làm thư giản không khí giữa họ. Đã đến lượt Raleigh kể rồi.

"Này, Chuck?"

"Gì đó?"

Nhưng đã được quyết định không thật sự làm nó dễ hơn để nói. "Uh... đừng có hiểu nhầm ý tôi nha..."

Mọi di chuyển trên giường ngưng lại. "Ôi, trời, cái gì đây?"

Nuốt thật mạnh, cậu bắt bản thân phải nói cho xong. "Anh... rất là...  _ rất là _ ... đẹp trai đó."

Im lặng. Nhưng... có lẽ là im lặng tốt? Cậu khá rằng nếu Chuck giận cậu vì lời khen đó, anh ấy hẳn đã ném thứ gì vào cậu rồi. Nên, cậu quyết định liều thêm câu nữa.

"Và mông của anh trông rất tuyệt đó."

"Oi, cậu cứ phải đi xa, có đúng không? Không bao giờ thỏa mãn được hết."

Cậu cười khì. "Đâu kiềm được. Cả một thằng đực rựa thẳng như cây gậy cũng phải mê bộ mông đó."

"Bọn mình ngưng nói về mông tôi cái có được không? Trời ơi."

Mỉm cười và dường như không còn nghe được tiếng sấm tới gần hơn vào từng phút, cậu đặt hai tay dưới đầu mình. "Vậy đã bao nhiêu lần tôi chọc giận anh đủ để cho mức độ giận dữ của anh đạt qua chín ngàn?"

Chuck thốt lên một tiếng cười rộn ràng mà Raleigh chưa từng nghe trước đây. Cậu khá thích nó. Chuck thật ra một tiếng cười rất tốt. Tiếc là anh ấy dùng nó quá ít.

"Thật đó. Đúng là đồ khốn mà."

"Thôi mà. Anh chưa từng muốn Final Flash tôi à?"

Một tiếng cười nữa. "Dừng lại coi. Tôi vẫn còn khổ sở từ bữa tối đây nè."

"Giờ tôi đang tưởng tượng anh tiến hóa thành Siêu Saiyan lần sau Beacham gọi về bản hợp đồng—"

"Oi, dừng lại! Bụng tôi đau quá trời nè!"

"Và tôi có thể thấy được anh với chữ M xoăn in trên trán khi anh cuối cùng để nóng giận chiếm lấy cơ thể và hóa thành Majin với Newt."

"Trời ơi, Becket! Sao cậu không cho tôi biết cậu là fan cuồng đến vậy?"

Tiếng cười của riêng cậu cũng vang lên, kể cả khi cậu cố nén lại. "Tôi đâu phải fan cuồng! Tôi chỉ xem có vài tập đây đó thôi."

"Thôi đừng có chối, đồ khốn. Cậu có tượng hình luôn mà, phải không?"

Mìm cười và cảm thấy thư giản, cậu để bản thân mình hòa vào cuộc tranh cãi vui vẻ cho đến khi cậu bắt đầu cảm thấy... thoải mái... giữa họ. Ít nhất, nó giữ cơn bão ra khỏi tâm trí cậu.

Tạ ơn trời vì điều đó.


	22. Chapter 22

Trời đang rất tối — tối mịch mù, không chỉ bóng mờ thôi — khi Chuck bỗng ngồi bật dậy trên giường, cảm thấy như có thứ gì đó sai sai. Một cơn bão có vẻ đã nổi lên trên mái nhà — dù ngôi nhà có cảm giác cứng rắn và không kêu một tiếng cót két dưới sự phẫn nộ của cơn bão — nhưng nó đã trào lên dữ dội một lúc lâu rồi mà không đánh thức cậu.

Thế... cái gì đã làm vậy?

Căn phòng có cảm giác... lạnh lẽo. Lửa lò sưởi đã tàn đi, để lại lại một đống than tàn, nhưng đống than tàn đó cũng sẽ giữ lại hơi ấm một lúc lâu. Và nó không hẳn là lạnh. Giống như... ẩm ướt hơn.

Cứ như cửa kính ban công đã được mở ra một chút và để vào làn gió mưa nặng trĩu.

_ Shit _ .

Nghiêng về phía trước và nắm lấy chân giường để không ngã khỏi tấm đệm êm ái, cậu nhìn xuống sàn nhà quá tối và khá chắc rằng đống chăn bên dưới không có người nắm. Nhưng tại sao Becket lại đi ra ngoài dưới một cơn bão lớn chứ?

Một hình ảnh về thân hình to tướng của Raleigh nhọc sức làm cho xong cái canô hồi chiều đến và bỏ đi trong tâm trí của cậu, và cậu xụ người. Cậu đã nghĩ mình đã làm tốt công việc xao lãng tên tội nghiệp đó khỏi ý nghĩ của mình, nhưng có lẽ cậu ta vẫn còn cái khuynh hướng hay trốn đằng sau tính tốt bụng của mình.

Thở dài, cậu đi qua bìa giường, nhìn thấy đôi ủng nặng trịch của Becket bên cạnh tủ đồ ngay chân giường, và cảm thấy chút cảnh giác đầu tiên trong bụng cậu. Raleigh đã ra bên ngoài mà không đem theo chăn hay ủng, mà chỉ mặc bộ đồ ngủ của mình thôi à?

Một nét nhăn hằn dấu trên trán cậu, và cậu nhanh chóng bước chân vào ủng, không thắt nó lại, và tiến ra bên ngoài ban công. Màn cửa đã được nâng lên, để hiện ra trước mắt cậu cảnh một cơn bão nỗi lớn tuyệt đẹp và có chút đáng sợ.

Và tên ngốc kia đang đứng trước hành lang bên ngoài trong một cái áo thun và quần ngủ ướt đẫm, cả hai đều đang dính chặt vào thân thể to lớn của cậu ấy trong khí cơn gió thổi những hạt mưa vào hướng ngôi nhà.

Không thèm lấy một tấm chăn, vì nó sẽ ướt đẫm ngay khi cậu đặt chân ra ngoài, cậu mở toang cánh cửa và hét lơn vào màn đêm nỗi loạn.

"Raleigh! Cậu làm cái gì ở ngoài đó thế?"

Không có tiếng trả lời. Nhưng đang có một cơn bão đầy sấm thét phía trên đầu, tên ngốc có lẽ chỉ không nghe thấy cậu.

Cậu đã thấm nước một chút khi chỉ mở cánh cửa ra, nhưng ngay lúc cậu bước chân ra bên ngoài, cậu liền đẫm nước và lạnh cóng. Một cơn mưa bão ở Alaska không phải là thứ để đùa với. Nếu Raleigh không cẩn thận, cậu ta sẽ mắc cảm mất.

Tất nhiên, khi cậu nắm lấy tay của tên ngốc đó và xoay người cậu ấy lại để mắng vào mặt cậu ấy một trận, phần da dưới ngón tay của cậu lạnh lẽo đi. Tiếc thay, lời mắng của cậu mắc nghẹn lại trên môi bởi vì Raleigh... đã mất thần rồi. Đôi mắt xanh kia giờ thì xám xịt và cố định, không thấy gì cả trong khi chúng nhìn chằm vô thức vào trong khoảng cách xa vời.

"Trời ơi, Raleigh," cậu thở ra, người đã rùng lên vì cơn lạnh. "Chuyện gì xảy ra với cậu thế hả?"

Không tiếng trả lời, không phải là cậu đang đợi. Thay vào đó, cậu lôi tên ngốc vào bên trong ngôi nhà, và Raleigh bước theo như một đứa trẻ mệt mỏi, đầu cúi xuống, vai khom, chân bước chậm trong đôi vớ ướt.

Ngay lúc họ bước vào bên trong, cậu đóng sầm cửa ban công lại và xoay khóa, rồi kéo hôn phu giả của mình vào người cậu, hai tay chà lên và xuống tay cậu ấy và ước rằng tên ngốc cũng làm y chang cho cậu bởi vì cơ thể cậu đang run rẩy vì cái lạnh ngay bây giờ. Nhưng Raleigh trông chẳng ảnh hướng chút nào. Thật ra, Raleigh cư xử như một con người máy và mọi chương trình chạy bên trong cậu ấy vừa bị xóa đi mất.

Cậu không thích ý nghĩ đó một chút nào.

Để tên tội nghiệp đứng rũ nước trên cái phần gạch nhỏ ngay trước cửa ban công, cậu đi đến tủ đồ và lấy ra một tay đây khăn, vắt một cái qua vai của mình. Cái còn lại cậu quấn quanh người của Raleigh, lau khô tóc và vai của cậu ấy, nhét góc của một cái khăn vào chỗ quấn quanh eo để giữ nó ở đó. Quỳ gối xuống, cậu thúc tên ngốc đưa chân này rồi chân kia lên và cởi bỏ đôi vớ cho cậu ấy để cậu có thể quấn một cái khăn quanh phần chân dưới của cậu ấy, lau nhanh chúng.

"Chuck?"

_ Ôi, tạ ơn Chúa. _

Cậu nhìn lên, và dù Becket vẫn nhìn xa xăm, tên ngốc đã ít nhất tập trung vào Chuck và trông... lúng túng một cách mơ hồ.

"Cái... anh đang... chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy?"

"Oi, chưa xong đâu. Cởi bộ đồ ướt này ra và vào phòng tắm đi, được chứ? Đừng có bật nước quá nóng, không là cậu sẽ làm bỏng người đấy. Cậu quá lạnh để cảm thấy được cơn bỏng cho đến khi đã quá muộn."

Chớp mắt và hoàn toàn lạc lõng, Raleigh chỉ nhìn cậu, và Chuck thở dài. Cậu có thể làm được điều này. Với lại, cậu cũng đang lạnh cóng lên đây, và điều cuối cùng mà cậu muốn là mắc bệnh trong lúc cố giữ cho tên hôn phu giả của mình không bị.

Thế nên, thay vì giải thích, cậu đứng thẳng người dậy, cảm thấy toàn cơ thể mình đau nhói lên vì cơn lạnh, và dẫn tên ngốc tội nghiệp — người cuối cùng đã bắt đầu run lên — vào phòng tắm. Rồi, cậu đóng cửa lại để giữ nhiệt bên trong và bắt đầu gỡ bỏ khăn ướt khỏi người họ.

"Ch-ch-ch-chuck-k-k...?"

"Tôi không có dê cậu đâu mà sợ, Becket. Với lại, tôi đã thấy hết cả rồi, nhớ chứ? Chỉ cần phải làm cậu ấm lên, và đây là cách nhanh nhất."

Nuốt giữa hàm răng đang run lên, Raleigh gật đầu và cố giúp, nhưng giờ tay của cậu ấy đang run mạnh, cả cơ thế cố co rút lại, và Chuck rút cuộc phải làm hết cho cả hai. Cậu không có chút vui vẻ gì khi làm việc này; đôi môi và đầu ngón tay của cậu ấy đã dần chuyển màu xanh, và đây không phải là lúc để nhòm ngó hàng của cậu ấy. Nhất là khi tên ngốc tội nghiệp có vẻ rất bảo vệ cho phía bên trái của mình, nơi những vết sẹo kia. Chúng chắc đang đau dữ lắm.

Thế nên cậu vứt đống khăn và đồ ướt xuống sàn, rồi lướt ngang tên ngốc đang run rẩy để bật vòi sen lên, chắc rằng nó đúng nhiệt độ để không làm bỏng cả hai trước khi đẩy Raleigh vào bên trong. Cậu do dự một lúc trước khi cởi bỏ bộ đồ ướt của mình và bước theo sau cậu ấy.

May mắn là, Becket không phản đối một lời nào. Thay vào đó, cậu hôn phu đáng ghét nhưng vẫn hào phóng kéo cậu di chuyển sang một bên đủ để tia nước nóng chạm được tới Chuck. Cả hai bọn họ đều không làm giây phút này trở nên kì quặc. Họ chỉ cần phải làm ấm cơ thể, thế nên họ đứng dưới tia nước ấm đầy sương, chà cả hai tay của mình, để dòng nước nâng nhiệt độ cơ thể của họ lên cho đến khi cả hai đều đỏ ửng vì nhiệt trước khi ngần ngại bước ra ngoài.

"Oi, fuck." Thở dại và bổng thấy thật mệt — giờ là mấy giờ rồi chứ? — cậu chạy một tay qua mái tóc ướt đẫm của mình và nhận ra cậu đã không mang một cái khăn nào vào trừ cái đống ẩm ướt, lạnh lẽo, kinh tởm trên sàn. "Xin lỗi nha, nhưng tôi nghĩ là mình có đem theo cái khăn khô nào vào."

Nhưng Becket đã toàn phần trở lại và đặt một tay lên vai của Chuck, ra hiệu cho cậu ở yên đây trong khi cậu ta dũng cảm ra bên ngoài căn phòng lạnh giá. Vào lúc này, Chuck cảm thấy phải giặt hết đống đồ này cho Dominique, chỉ để cho cô ấy không phải cực nhọc dọn sạch đống bê bối của bọn họ. Với lại, Becket đến lúc này chắc đã hết đồ ngủ và áo len sạch rồi. Cái túi của cậu ấy đâu có to bao nhiêu.

Mí mặt của cậu đang rụ xuống khi Raleigh quấn một cái khăn quanh vai cậu và đưa thêm một cái đến quấn quanh eo.

"Cảm ơn nha."

Họ lau khô người trong im lặng, rồi mặc quấn lót và vớ mà Raleigh đã biết mang vào khi chạy ra ngoài phòng ngủ. Chuck khá chắc đây là quần lót của Raleigh, nhưng cậu không còn hơi để mà quan tâm đến chuyện đó nữa. Cậu đã mặc hầu hết tất cả mọi thứ của cậu ấy. Quần lót thì có nhằm nhò gì?

Becket thở ra một hơi thật dài. "Xui là, tôi không còn bộ đồ ngủ nào sạch hết."

Nở một nụ cười mệt mỏi, Chuck gật đầu. "Tôi biết mà."

Có vẻ vẫn chưa có tinh thần để mỉm cười, Becket chỉ đưa cho cậu một tấm chăn từ sàn nhà, và quấn một cái khác quanh thân mình. Nó rất ấm và mềm mại, và Chuck thở dài khi sự thoải mái của nó thấm vào xương tủy của cậu và làm tan đi những căng thẳng trong giờ qua.

Rồi, Raleigh dẫn đường về lại phòng ngủ, và giờ nó đã ấm hơn cậu tưởng rồi. Nhưng cậu không cần phải hỏi tại sao. Chất lượng anh sáng trong phòng cũng đủ để cậu biết. Becket đã nhóm một ngọn lửa mới và bỏ thêm vài khúc gỗ vào.

Cậu ấy đúng là một người tốt. Biết quan tâm cho người khác dữ lắm.

Chuck không tranh luận gì khi Raleigh dẫn cậu qua chiếc ghế đệm đặt ngay trước lò sưởi và ngã người vào nó. Cậu chỉ ngồi cạnh cậu ấy, co rút người ở một bên và nhìn từ ánh lửa lắc rắc sang phần rỗng dưới mắt của Raleigh và trở lại với ngọn lửa một lần nữa, quấn tấm chăn chặt hơn xung quanh mình.

Sau một hồi im lặng kéo dài, buồn ngủ, Raleigh thở dài. "Tôi xin lỗi nha, Chuck. Tôi không cố ý làm vậy."

Chớp mắt nặng nề, cậu nhìn vào chàng hôn phu của mình và để mắt mình lần theo những nét xinh xắn trên gương mặt ấy. Raleigh quá bận nhìn vào ngọn lửa để để ý thấy. Nhưng Chuck có một cảm giác rằng ngọn lửa không phải là thứ mà tên ngốc buồn bã đang nhìn thấy.

"Làm gì cơ?"

Raleigh nuốt mạnh. "Tôi... đôi lúc, tôi gặp ác mộng." Mắt của cậu ấy nhăn lại. "Và khi như thế, tôi... hay mộng du."

"À." Cậu có nên...? "Cậu... có muốn nói về nó không? Cậu không nhất thiết phải đâu," cậu nói nhanh chóng. "Chỉ... nếu cậu... có lẽ cần làm thế?"

Thở dài từ trong tâm hồn, Becket kéo chân mình lên ghế, di chuyển tấm chăn để cậu ấy có thể quấn nó quanh đầu gối của mình. "Tôi đoán nó cũng chẳng ích gì khi giấu nó khỏi cậu. Có lẽ còn giúp được cho cái hôn nhân giả này."

"Không." Lời nói thốt ra khỏi miệng cậu trước khi cậu kịp ngờ rằng nó đang tới, nhưng cậu không rút nó lại. Cậu nói thật đấy, kể cả khi Raleigh chớp mắt nhìn cậu, trông có chút tổn thương. "Đừng kể tôi nghe vì lý do đó. Nếu cậu cần tâm sự, tôi sẽ lắng nghe, nhưng tôi sẽ không dùng nó như thế. Hiểu chưa?"

Nhưng nó chỉ khiến cho tên ngốc nuốt thật mạnh và quay đi. Sau một lúc lâu để thu gom bản thân mình lại, cậu ấy gật đầu. "Hiểu rồi. Cảm ơn. Vì chuyện đó."

Xấu hổ nhưng khá chắc là mình đã nói điều đúng đắn, cậu gật đầu và chờ đợi. Đúng như rằng, Raleigh cuối cùng bắt đầu thổ lộ.

"Tôi chưa từng kể cho anh biết rằng tôi từng có một người anh trai, phải không?"

Chuck nhắm mắt mình trong một lúc, hít thở thật sâu.  _ Từng có _ , thì trong quá khứ. Cậu có cảm giác tệ nhất rằng cậu sắp tìm ra Yancy là ai.

"Bọn tôi thân nhau dữ lắm. Cứ như là song sinh vậy, dù bọn tôi không phải. Anh ấy lớn tuổi hơn."

Đây sẽ không phải là một cậu truyện tốt đẹp. Theo lý lẽ, Chuck cũng sẽ biết điều đó trước khi những việc này, nhưng bây giờ, cậu đang chủ động khổ sở tìm ra nó tệ đến cỡ nào.

"Yancy là một người anh mà lúc nào cũng... tốt hơn. Về mọi thứ. Nhưng anh ấy không có tỏ ra khoe mẽ hay đáng ghét về nó, anh biết không? Anh ấy chỉ kéo tôi theo với mình và giúp tôi trở nên tốt hơn. Kể cả khi tôi gây lộn và lẽn ra quán bar hay rớt bài kiểm tra, anh ấy chưa từng một lần nào đối xử với tôi ít ỏi hơn là anh trai của anh ấy."

Ôi, trời. Tên ngốc đó đang cố cười. Và thất bại.

"Anh ấy luôn là đứa yêu thích của Bố. Tôi không có tranh đua hay gì cả. Ý tôi là, làm sao tôi có thể chứ?" Một hơi thở mà có thể là một tiếng cười nếu cậu ấy không đang rĩ máu ở bên trong. "Yancy thích làm ở bất cứ tiệm nào mà Bố đặt anh ấy vào. Anh ấy thích giúp đỡ khách hàng và biết sở thích của từng người và đặt một nụ cười lên mặt họ. Và anh ấy rất  _ giỏi _ trong việc đó. Như anh ấy giỏi trong mọi thứ. Mọi người biết rằng anh ấy sẽ làm ông chủ các cửa tiệm vào một lúc nào đó. Chỉ dựa vào Maman hay Bố quyết định họ muốn nghỉ hưu vào lúc nào, nhưng đó là một tương lai đã định sẵn, anh biết chứ?"

Chuck nuốt mạnh. "Và cậu ở đâu khi anh trai của cậu đang làm việc trong thị trấn?"

"Thường là đọc sách." Cậu ấy chỉ qua đống sách chứa đầy trên kệ. "Tôi rất thích Thế Chiến thứ Hai khi tôi còn học trung học cở sở, và giáo viên môn văn của tôi đưa cho tôi cuốn  _ The Fellowship of the Ring _ để đọc trong mùa hè. Nói rằng nếu tôi thích cuốn đó, tôi sẽ thích cả bộ luôn bởi vì những nghịch lý." Cậu ấy lại thở phào. "Tất nhiên, giờ tôi biết rằng Tolkien không có những ý định đó và ghét những người nghĩ rằng ông ấy đã viết về chiến tranh, nhưng vào lúc đó, nó cứ như có người đã lấy thứ mà tôi rất thích và thêm vào phần ma thuật."

Mỉm cười một chút mặc dù không khí ảm đạm của câu truyện, cậu gật đầu.

"Thế nên tôi bắt đầu đọc mọi thứ mà tôi đặt tay lên, và đó là thứ quan trọng đối với tôi. Tôi không quan tâm về điểm của mình. Tôi không quan tâm về các cửa hàng. Ý tôi là, Bố đã có Yancy điều hành chúng rồi, phải không? Ông ấy đâu cần tôi chi nữa." Cái cằm kia nghiến chặt lại. "Tôi không quan tâm cho đến lúc đi học đại học rồi và Bố nói rằng ông ấy sẽ không chi tiền cho tôi."

Cậu nhăn mặt, nhưng không chen vào. Cậu không muốn giả định gì cả. Cậu đã không thích Dick rồi, thế nên có lẽ cậu nên đóng góp vào động cơ tồi khi tên khốn thật sự có lý do tốt.

Raleigh đảo mắt mình. "Ông ấy nói rằng văn học không phải là ngành thật sự, và nếu tôi không chịu học ngành kinh tế hay kế toán hay thứ gì đó có ích cho nhân loại, ông ấy sẽ không ném tiền đi cho cái đứa con không thèm quan tâm đến điểm mình đủ để lấy một cái học bổng."

Ugh. Nó không phải là lý lẽ sai. Chỉ... vô tâm thôi.

"Nếu không phải tình cảm cá nhân thì ông ta đã không chi tiền cho các lớp học của Yancy rồi."

Được rồi, thế thì đúng là xấu xa mà.

"Không phải như anh ấy đã quan tâm về điểm của mình. Anh ấy chỉ giữ chúng cao đủ để giữ cho cả hai bọn tôi được chơi bóng đá và không quan tâm về phần còn lại. Bọn tôi đều có thể đã làm tốt hơn, nhưng... bọn tôi chỉ là trẻ con thôi. Bọn tôi còn ngốc lắm."

Cậu muốn phản đối rằng cậu đã biết Becket được ba năm nay rồi và chưa từng nghĩ cậu ấy là một kẻ ngốc, nhưng cậu sợ rằng Raleigh đã khôn lên trong một cách khó nhọc. Có lẽ là cách khó nhọc nhất có thể.

"Dù sao thì, tôi nói rằng thế cũng ổn thôi. Tôi không cần tiền của Bố. Tôi chưa từng quan tâm về nó. Tôi sẽ chỉ làm việc qua trường học thay vì phải vay mượn ngân hàng mà tôi sẽ không thể trả nỗi. Thế nên tôi đi làm thợ hồ." Ánh mắt của cậu ấy hạ xuống tấm chăn quấn quanh đầu gối của mình. "Để phản đối, Yancy cũng từ chối nhận tiền của Bố, và cùng đi làm với tôi."

Ôi, shit. Cậu biết chuyện này đang dẫn về đâu, và cậu hiểu tại sao Raleigh lại đỗ lỗi cho bản thân, nhưng trời ạ, nó không phải là lỗi của cậu ấy. Dù nó là gì đi chăng nữa. Nếu là của ai, thì nó là lỗi của Dick đấy.

Và từ chất giọng của tên khốn đó vào chiều nay khi ông ta nói với vợ mình rằng ông ta chưa từng đổ lỗi cho Raleigh, ông ta cũng cảm thấy thế.

"Bọn tôi đang xây một khu trung tâm mua sắm ở Anchorage chỉ cách trường vài dặm. Nó là công việc tốt, và có tiền lương cao. Nhiều hơn đã đủ để đóng tiền học và mướn một căn hộ rách nát để bọn tôi cùng ở ngoài khuôn viên trường. Và rồi một ngày, một cơn bão dần kéo đến chỉ qua một buổi chiều."

_ Oi, Raleigh, cậu dừng lại được rồi, tôi không cần nghe thêm nữa đâu. Tôi không thể chịu đựng phải nhìn mặt của cậu khi cậu kể tiếp nữa. _

Nhưng có lẽ Raleigh cần kể nó ra. Thế nên Chuck không chen vào. Chỉ cắn môi mình và chuẩn bị tinh thần.

"Quản đốc gọi bọn tôi vào sau khi tiếng sấm đầu tiên vang lên, và bọn tôi đều gỡ dây an toàn và leo xuống. Nhưng có một cái anh này, anh biết không? Bọn tôi gọi anh ta là Anh Tai Nghe bởi vì anh ta ghét tiếng ồn từ cái cờ-lê khí, nên anh ta lúc nào cũng đeo tai nghe. Tôi thề là trong nhóm làm cũng có một người như thế. Anh ta không nghe thấy tiếng gọi, nên tôi leo lên để kêu anh ta xuống. Anh ta đang ở trên tầng cao nhất, làm xong phần giàn để chuẩn bị cho tầng tiếp theo." Lần này khi cậu ấy nuốt mạnh, cậu ấy nghe như đang mắc nghẹn vậy. "Yance theo tôi lên, chỉ để chắc rằng tôi sẽ không sao. Anh ấy là một người anh trai tốt như vậy đấy. Luôn trông chừng hỗ trợ cho tôi, kể cả khi tôi là đứa gây ra chuyện."

Tên ngốc tội nghiệp trở nên im lặng quá lâu khiến Chuck muốn hét lên đầu hàng và cư xử như cậu đã mệt lắm rồi, để cả hai bọn họ có thể trở về nơi ngủ riêng. Nhưng cậu biết rằng câu truyện vẫn chưa đến hồi kết.

Và dù cậu có đáng ghét, ích kỉ đến bao nhiêu, cậu cũng không thể để cho Becket chịu đựng một mình như thế này nữa. Thế nên cậu chờ đợi.

"Một tia sấm chớp đánh vào phần đỉnh của một cái cần trục bên cạnh tòa nhà, nó đánh mạnh đến nổi làm đổ cả cần trục vào tòa nhà. Phần tay va vào cái giàn cách chỗ Anh Tai Nghe đang đứng cỡ một mét và làm anh té ngữa khỏi đường biên. Tôi nắm được anh ấy trước khi dây an toàn bắt đầu hoạt động, nhưng cả mọi thứ đang dần sụp xuống, kể cả cái phần mà anh ta được gắn vào.

Đôi mắt đó. Ôi trời, đôi mắt đó không đang thấy ngọn lửa mà chúng đang chăm chú nhìn chằm vào.

"Kể cả cái phần mà tôi đang nằm trên. Phần của anh ta sụp xuống trước. Tôi giữ chắc anh ta, nhưng phần của tôi cũng sập theo ngay sau đó, và tôi đã chắc rằng mình sẽ chết ngay tại đó, nhưng Yancy nắm lấy cổ chân của tôi và bắt đầu kéo cả hai bọn tôi vào."

Tim của Chuck đập mạnh trong lồng ngực. Tất nhiên rồi, Raleigh Becket sẽ thanh thản liều mạng mình để cứu một người xa lạ khác. Và tất nhiên cái người anh tốt như một vị thánh của cậu ấy cũng y chang như vậy. Raleigh phải học được nó từ đâu đó chứ.

Câu truyện này sẽ làm trái cậu tan vỡ thành trăm mảnh mất.

"Rồi phần của Yancy cũng sụp xuống luôn, và cả bọn tôi đều ngã xuống, va vào các xà nhà và gầm chữ I. Tôi mất dấu Anh Tai Nghe, nhưng anh ta đã bám được vào một dây cáp của cần trục. Xé gần hết cánh tay của anh ta ra, nhưng anh ta sẽ sống được. Tôi thì bị mắc kẹt giữa một cái gầm chữ I và mấy mảnh giàn bị sụp xuống. Tôi suýt mất cả cánh tay của mình." Mơ mộng, cậu ấy đưa tay lên và chạm vào vai trái của mình, nhăn mặt mà không quay khỏi ngọn lửa. "Nhưng Yancy cứ thế mà ngã xuống. Tôi không thể làm gì khác ngoài đứng nhìn."

Trời ơi. Cậu biết bản thân có một cậu truyện cũng quá quen thuộc như thế này, nhưng...

Giọng của cậu ấy giờ đã khàn đi, gay gắt hơn tiếng lầm bầm vui vẻ bình thường, nhưng cậu ấy vẫn tiếp tục. Bởi vì đến lúc này rồi thì còn gì khác để làm chứ?

"Trong cùng một lượt, Maman đã mất hết hai người con vào ngày hôm đó bởi vì ngay khi tôi thỏa hiệp với công ty cho những thương tích của tôi, tôi chuyển đến New York và cố hết sức không nhìn lại về nơi này." Và bây giờ, đôi mắt chăm chú đó tràn đày lệ, và cậu ấy cố hết sức mình để không chớp mắt và để lệ tuôn rơi. "Và cũng sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ bản thân cho việc đó.

"Không phải là lỗi của cậu đâu." Cậu biết những lời đó không có nghĩa lý gì. Bản thân của cậu cũng đã nghe chúng quá nhiều lần. Thậm chí là đã nói cho bản thân nghe quá nhiều lần. "Và mẹ của cậu hiểu được mà. Trời, kể cả ông già của cậu cũng hiểu được. Ông ta không có đổ lỗi cho cậu đâu, biết không?"

Đầu của Raleigh liền quay sang, nước mắt đang chảy dài. "Anh thì biết cái gì chứ?"

Được rồi, có lẽ cậu đã không nên thẳng thừng nói ra câu đó trước. Đưa tay mình lên, cậu cố an ủi Raleigh.

"Xin lỗi. Tôi không có ý gì xấu. Tôi chỉ nghe được mẹ và bố cậu nói về chuyện này khi tôi về nhà. Ông ta... Raleigh à, ông ta biết là mình đã mắc phạm sai lầm, được chứ? Ông ta không có đổ lỗi cho cậu. Tôi không thích tên khốn đó chút nào, nhưng ông ta biết cậu đã hiểu sai và cảm thấy rất tệ về chuyện đó, được chứ?"

Chuck quan sát thật cẩn thận những lời nói đó truyền qua, gặp một bức tường cứng, và tan biến đi. Raleigh không thể chấp nhận được nó. Tệ hơn nữa là Chuck hiểu được. Chính cậu cũng sẽ không thể chấp nhận được nó.

"Tin tôi đi. Tôi hiểu được cảm xúc của cậu mà."

Giờ đã quá mệt mỏi bởi những thứ mà bản thân đã thổ lộ, Becket rụ người và đặt trán trên đầu gối của mình. "Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với mẹ anh vậy, Chuck?" Giọng của cậu ấy nghe không rõ bởi tấm chăn. "Anh không cần phải kể cho tôi biết, nhưng... trời ạ, sẽ không còn lúc nào tốt hơn giờ đâu. Anh không thể nào là người tệ hơn tôi được.

Hoảng sợ chạy qua người cậu, và cậu nuốt mạnh xuống, không chắc rằng mình đã sẵn sàng. "Đừng có nói chắc vậy."

Thở dài, Raleigh nhún vai. "Không sao hết. Bọn mình có thể đi ngủ thôi. Ít nhất giờ anh biết tại sao tôi ghét bão sấm và thường mộng du khi bão trở nên mạnh hơn và không hối thúc nhận kì nghỉ nào kể từ khi tôi bắt đầu làm việc cho anh."

Chết tiệt thật, nhưng tên ngốc đã mở cả một mạch máu ra cho cậu, và... có lẽ họ có thể ít nhất cảm thấy tội lỗi đến tột cùng cùng nhau thay vì phải cảm thấy tội lỗi trong bí mất mãi mãi.

Thế nên, cậu hằn giọng mình. "Cậu ghét bão sấm. Còn tôi thì ghét tàu thuyền. Và biển cả. Và bất ngờ chứ."

May mắn thay, Becket không nhìn lên. Chỉ... lắng nghe.

"Vào sinh nhật lần thứ mười của tôi, bố tôi dẫn tôi và mẹ đi trên một chuyến du ngoại trên thuyền qua bờ biển Melbourne. Ông ấy đã mua một chiếc thuyền buồm một tháng trước đó, nhưng cứ nói rằng nó chưa xứng đáng ra biển được. Hóa ra là, ông ấy đã chu chỉnh nó đầy đủ trước khi ông ấy mua nó và đang giữ chuyến đi đầu tiên cho tôi."

Tay của Raleigh luồn ra khỏi đống chăn mền, luồn qua khoảng cách bé xíu ở giữa họ, và cuốn ngón tay nhẹ nhàng quanh cổ chân của Chuck bên ngoài chăn của cậu. Nó là một cử chỉ thật nhỏ bé, thậm chỉ không phải là da-chạm-da, nhưng Chuck rất cảm kích nó. Dù sao thì, cậu biết cảm xúc của nó đến từ đâu.

"Tiếc là, cái người mà bố tôi thuê để trang bị chiếc thuyền đã không thèm trét lại thân tàu. Con thuyền đã ở trên cảng trong mấy năm qua và các cột thuyền đã tách đứt và cong hết. Thường thì đó không phải là vấn đề cho một người quen với thuyền tàu, nhưng bọn tôi đã tin ông ấy. Không phải là bọn tôi biết gì nhiều hơn."

Việc này khó khăn hơn cậu đã tưởng. Cậu không chắc rằng mình có thể hoàn thành được câu truyện khi giờ cậu đã bắt đầu nó.

"Tôi... Raleigh... fuck. Tôi không thể..." Nghiến chặt cằm mình, cậu lắc đầu. "Không. Xin lỗi. Không thể bắt bản thân sống lại nó. Không cần phải nói, mẹ tôi và tôi đều bị thương và bố tôi chỉ có thể cứu được một trong hai thôi." Tuyệt thật. Giờ thì  _ cậu _ đang khóc rồi. Khịt mũi tức giận, cậu chà mũi mình với tấm chăn. "Và tôi khá chắc rằng ông ấy dành từng phút của đời mình từ lúc đó để hối tiếc lựa chọn của mình. Và mọi người cứ bảo rằng đó không phải là lỗi của tôi, và tôi biết điều đó chứ và nó không có nghĩa lí gì, bởi vì nó đúng là lỗi của tôi. Thế được chưa?"

Bàn tay cuốn quanh cổ chân cậu bóp nhẹ nhàng. "Được rồi." Tên ngốc rút tay mình lại và ngồi thẳng người lên, lau mắt mình, như Chuck đã lau mũi mình. Cứ như họ không biết rằng người kia đang làm gì. "Vậy... anh nói sao nếu ta sẽ lại xem chuyện này là ngượng nghịu tột đỉnh mà bọn mình sẽ không bao giờ nhắc lại lần nữa?"

Nhẹ nhõm, cậu suýt thì cười lớn lên, mặc dù nó có cảm giác như có người đang ngồi trên ngực cậu. "Becket à, tôi hôn cậu được luôn đó."

Tên ngốc thở phào một tiếng không hẳn là tiếng cười nhưng gần giống vậy. "Giữ cho đám cưới đi, sếp."

Hơn cả một trăm phần trăm xong với cái cuộc nói chuyện này và với sự tội lỗi và tình cảnh tệ hại của cả hai, họ đẩy người đứng dậy, di chuyển như người già bởi vì họ đã ngồi không đúng cách quá lâu sau cơn lạnh lúc nãy của họ và bởi vì cả hai bọn họ đều là hai tên ngốc buồn bã, khổ sở vừa mới chia sẽ chuyển đời với nhau. Chuck muốn mời Raleigh cùng lên giường nằm — nó đủ to để họ có thể quấn chăn ở một góc riêng của mình và sẽ không va vào nhau — nhưng Becket không cho cậu cơ hội. Tên ngốc chỉ nằm xuống đống chăn của mình trên sàn và quấn mình thật chặt vào bên trong.

Thế nên, Chuck bò vào sự thoải mái, êm ái của tấm đệm và thư giản người, cảm thấy mệt hơn hẳn bao giờ hết. Cậu nhất quyết không nhìn vào đồng hồ. Cậu thậm chí còn không muốn biết.

"Ngủ ngon nha, Raleigh."

Một tiếng thở dài. "Ngủ ngon, Chuck. Xin lỗi đã làm anh tỉnh dậy."

Cậu mỉm cười một chút, quá mệt để kiềm nó lại. "Không sao đâu. Cố ngủ một chút đi."

Becket lầm bầm gì đó đồng ý và ngủ thiếp đi ngay sau đó. Chuck khá chắc là mình theo sau ngay lập tức.

Tạ ơn trời, cả hại bọn họ không có giấc mơ nào khác cả.


	23. THỨ BẢY

Chuck giật mình thức giấc, ngồi dậy trên giường và liên cảm thấy được cảm giác déjà vu. May mắn thay, một cái lướt nhìn xuống chân giường cho thấy hình ảnh Raleigh mờ ảo quấn người trong đống chăn, ngủ ngon giấc và nằm đối lưng với giường. Nó không hẳn là bên trong phòng quá tối — màn cửa đã chặn đa phần ánh sáng nhưng không phải toàn bộ — thế nên Chuck ngã người nằm xuồng, chỉ phòng khi tên ngốc kia quay người lại, nửa tỉnh giấc.

Tên ngốc tội nghiệp cần được ngủ thêm chút.

Ngáp ngủ và vương người thật yên lặng, cậu thú thật với bản thân rằng cậu chắc cũng cần ngủ thêm vài tiếng nữa. Tối hôm qua thật là khổ sở và mệt nhọc. Tệ hơn nữa, nó cho cậu thấy rằng từ đầu chuyện này thì cậu có thấu hiểu được một chút nhưng đã không muốn suy xét nó kĩ càng hơn: cậu và Raleigh Becket là một đôi giống nhau hơn là cậu đã từng tưởng. Họ đều đã trải qua qua nhiều mất mác và đều đã giữ hết tội lỗi ở trong lòng và dùng nó để chặn lại thế giới bên ngoài.

Nhưng Chuck thì đã tập trung vào những thứ được sắp xếp và định sẵn để cảm thấy có kiểm soát trọng mọi vấn đề, còn Becket thì chỉ mang hết gánh nặng của bản thân  _ và _ của mọi người khác, nhận hết trách nhiệm cá nhân cho mọi thứ bao quanh cậu ấy và nhất quyết gánh nặng đi tiếp.

Chuck chỉ... muốn giúp thôi. Cậu chưa từng muốn giúp đỡ ai trước đây, nhưng giờ thì có. Cậu chỉ không biết giúp làm sao, và kí ức của đôi mắt to màu nước biển kia tràn đầy nước mắt mà Raleigh kiên quyết không cho trào ra khiến cậu cảm thấy như mình là tên khốn vô dụng nhất trên cõi đời này.

Thở dài, cậu chạy một tay vào mái tóc của mình, rồi nhận ra nó chắc trông như cậu vừa bị kéo ra và vào một cái bụi rậm. Cậu đã không cố chãi cho nó thẳng thóm sau khi lau nó với khăn và đã quên về nó hoàn toàn.

Lầm bầm với bản thân, cậu cố đem chút trật tự vào những hỗn loạn này, ước rằng mình đã đem theo gương cạo râu. Ugh, giờ cậu đã nghĩ về nó, cậu chắc đang có ghèn dính đầy khóe mắt mình. Lấy ra lẹ lên. Trời ạ, miệng của cậu có vị như động vật chết vậy. Liệu Becket có để ý không nếu cậu lẽn vào phòng tắm để đánh răng?

Ai đó gõ cửa, và Chuck liền đóng băng, lập tức cảm thấy tội lỗi mặc dù cậu đã chẳng làm gì khác ngoài điểm sắc cho mình. Chỉ một chút. Không vì lý do gì hết.

"Chào buổi sáng, mes garçons¹! Hai con đã tỉnh chưa? Đã sửa soạn hết chưa?"

Shit shit  _ shit _ . Mẹ của Raleigh đang ở ngoài cửa, và Becket đang nằm ngủ thẳng cẳng trên sàn nhà. Lý tưởng nhất, cô ấy sẽ nghĩ bọn họ đã cãi nhau. Còn tệ nhất thì...

"Ray!" Cậu ước rằng tiếng thì thầm truyền đi tốt hơn. "Oi, Ray!"

"Hai đứa ơi?" cốc cốc. "Mọi thứ ổn chứ?"

" _ Raleigh, dậy coi! _ "

Suy nghĩ nhanh, cậu cầm lấy một cái gối và ném nó, trúng ngay sau đầu của tên ngốc đang ngáy ngủ. Cậu ấy lầm bầm và lăn người qua để ngồi dậy, lờ mờ nhìn xung quanh, vẫn chưa tỉnh giấc đủ để nổi giận.

"Mẹ cậu đang ở ngoài cửa kìa! Leo lên giường lẹ lên!"

Liền tỉnh ngủ, Becket đứng dậy, gom đống chăn vào và vứt chúng lên giường. Tên khốn có dành một giây để ném cái gối vào lại, ngay thẳng vào mặt của Chuck.

Vứt nó sang một bên, Chuck gầm gừ và kéo tấm chăn xuống một bên. "Tôi sẽ trả đũa lại đó, đồ khốn."

"Anh bắt đầu trước mà!" Tên khốn kia cố sắp xếp đống chăn như thể họ cần nửa tủ chăn để giữ ấm vậy.

Thiếu kiên nhẫn vì nhiều tiếng gõ cửa lại vang lên, cậu đưa tay ra và nắm lấy cổ tay của hôn phu của mình, kéo cậu ấy lên giường. "Tranh luận sau!"

Nhưng tên ngốc vẫn đang cố sắp xếp lại đống chăn ngay khi đã ở trên giường.

"Oi, không phải chăn làm em bé! Vứt cái đó—"

"Raleigh? Chuck ơi? Hai con không sao chứ?"

Becket lắp bắp. "Không sao! Chỉ đợi bọn— ây da! Trời ơi, đợi một chút—"

"Im lặng và ôm tôi đi!"

Nhưng khi tên ngốc làm theo lệnh, Chuck liền giật người đi, lạnh rồi ấm người lên. "Oi, gì vậy hả, Becket?"

Nó mất cậu ta một giây, nhưng khi cậu ta đã hiểu, Becket liền đỏ mặt tới tận chân tóc. "Xin lỗi mà."

Chuck lườm mắt. Becket lườm trở lại, vẫn còn đỏ mặt.

"Gì? Là buổi sáng mà!"

Nếu cậu đang thành thật, Chuck cũng có cùng tình huống trong quần mình, nhưng cậu đang quá lúng túng để làm gì đó thành thật về nó. "Ừ, vậy, giữ nó trong quần mình dùm cái nha."

"Fuck you, Chuck."

Cậu cười khẩy. "Trong mơ của cậu đấy, Becket."

_ Hay trong mơ của tôi. _ Nhưng cậu cắt ngang ý nghĩ đó ngay.

"Hai đứa à?"

"Vâng, Maman! Mẹ có thể... cửa mở đấy!"

Cảnh cửa mở ra, và họ nằm sát lại với nhau, Chuck rút người vào bên cạnh Raleigh, tay của Raleigh vòng qua vai cậu. Nó thật ra... rất thoải mái, dù họ chỉ mặc có quần lót và suýt thì bị bắt quả tang nói dối trắng tay.

...Shit. Họ đang mặc có quần lót thôi. Với mẹ của Raleigh bước vào phòng, mỉm cười rộng đến mang tai, mang theo một khay với ấm trà, cốc, và một đĩa... bánh quy?

"Aw, đấy là bánh vỏ sò của Mamie đó à?"

Dominique gật đầu, mỉm cười hạnh phúc nhìn họ ôm ấp nhau. Rất ngượng nghịu, nhưng cô ấy đâu cần biết điều đó. "Bà dậy sớm vào sáng nay để đặc biệt làm chúng đó."

Chúng có mùi rất là thơm, nhưng cậu cảm thấy phải phản đối. "Oi, bà đâu cần phải làm vậy."

"Không thành vấn đề gì đâu, Chuck." Cô ấy đặt đĩa bánh xuống cái bàn gần đó. "Bà chỉ muốn—"

"Có chỗ cho một người nữa không?"

Trời đất ơi, giờ lại thêm bố của Raleigh. Điều cuối cùng Chuck muốn là phải đối mặt với ông bố trời đánh của Raleigh trong lúc đang ôm gần như khõa thân áp sát người của cậu ấy.

Raleigh liền gượng cứng người sau lưng cậu. Thì, cơ thể của cậu ta thì gượng cứng. Phần kín thì đã mềm lại rồi.

"Uh... Bố. Bọn mình không... tụ họp cả nhà luôn được không? Bọn con chỉ vừa mới thức giấc, và—"

Dick đưa tay lên. "Bố biết. Bố xin lỗi. Bố chỉ... mẹ của mày và bố đã bàn với nhau, và cả hai bọn bố đã quyết định... thì, mẹ của mày đã quyết định, nhưng bố cũng đồng ý... rằng sẽ rất tuyệt nếu—"

Dominique, gần như đang nhún nhảy trên chân mình, chen vào. "Nếu hai đứa có thể làm đám cưới ở đây vào ngày mai!"

Dick gật đầu, nét mặt cẩn trọng. "Vào ngày mai."

Raleigh đang im lặng. Chuck đang im lặng.

_ Ngượng thật. _

"K—" Raleigh ngưng lại, rồi thử một lần nữa. "Không, như thế... con không nghĩ—"

_ Giúp cậu ta cái đi, đồ ngốc! _

Lay người mình, Chuck đặt một tay lên đầu gối của Raleigh, chợt nhận ra rằng mình vừa lộ ra phần trên khoã thân. "Không... không phải bữa tiệc sinh nhật của Mamie là vào ngày mai à?"

Tay của Raleigh vòng qua vai cậu bóp nhẹ một cái. Chuck nhận nó là một lời cảm ơn.

Và rồi Mamie dường như chạy thẳng vào phòng, dừng cạnh bên khuỷu tay của Dominique. Raleigh lầm bầm và dùng tay che cả mặt lại.

"Hai cái đứa này, bà đã có tám mươi chín bữa tiệc sinh nhật rồi. Bà mong được thấy petit-fils² duy nhất của bà được kết hôn. Nhất là với một người đàn ông điển trai như con."

Thôi rồi. Làm sao cậu có thể tranh luận được với câu đó đây.

"Uh... con không nghĩ... bọn con chưa sẵn sàng cho việc đó, con không—"

"Con dù sao thì cũng sẽ cưới nhau thôi, đúng không?" Dominique thẳng cái cằm duyên dáng của mình, có vẻ đang nhất quyết đạt được ý định. Chuck bắt đầu cảm thấy tội nghiệp cho Dick rồi đấy. "Hai con nên làm đám cưới ở đây để cho Mamie có thể dự được. Bà đi lại xa xôi đâu dễ dàng gì."

Raleigh rên rĩ. "Maman à..."

Mamie bước gần giường hơn. "S'il vous plaît³, cháu ngoại yêu dấu của bà. Bà chỉ muốn thấy con được hạnh phúc trước khi bà chết đi thôi."

Tim của Chuck quặn lại. "Được rồi."

May mắn thay, ngay cùng một lúc với cậu: "Oui, Mamie. Pour toi."⁴

Dù câu đó nghĩa là gì.

Có vẻ là nó có nghĩa "vâng", bởi vì Dominique và Mamie đều hét lên mừng rỡ và vòng tay mình quanh nhau. Dick, không hẳn cũng hào hứng như họ, gật đầu nghiêm nghị với Raleigh.

"Oh, hai con yêu dấu của mẹ, hai đứa làm cả nhà vui lắm đấy!" Mắt của Dominique đã có chút đẫm lệ, nhưng nụ cười của cô lại rất rạng rỡ. "Bọn mẹ sẽ chuẩn bị hết cho bọn con. Oh, nhưng con sẽ phải làm hôn lễ trong chuồng ngựa, được chứ? Như mẹ và Richard hồi đó."

Chuck chớp mắt. "Oi? Trong chuồng ngựa à?"

Raleigh bóp vai cậu một cái nữa. "Nó là một chuồng ngựa rất là tốt."

Cảm thấy cực kì ngượng, cậu cố đùa một câu. "Miễn sao là nó không có mùi phân là được."

Dominique và Mamie cười òa lên, nhưng cậu khá chắc đó chỉ vì họ đang rất hào hứng. Dick trông hơn cả sẵn sàng để rời đi, và Raleigh nhắm mắt rồi lắc đầu.

"Đây là ngày tuyệt vời nhất, mes chers⁵." Mamie lòng hai tay vào nhau và đặt chúng lên ngực mình. "Bà phải vào thiên nhiên để gửi lời cảm ơn đến L'arbre du Monde. Merci, merci, hai cháu yêu quý, merci."

Người bà bé nhỏ rời khỏi căn phòng, và Dick cố luồn qua Dominique để tiến tới cảnh cửa. Cô ấy đang quá bận cười hạnh phục nhìn họ để làm được gì khác. Tiếc thay, Chuck có thể cảm thấy hơi thở của Raleigh đang bắt đầu trở nên cực nhọc trên lưng cậu và biết rằng tên ngốc chỉ còn một từ nói sai nữa thôi là sẽ hoảng lên toàn tập.

"Pardon, garçons⁶, mẹ biết mình nên ra ngoài." Cô ấy lùi lại vài bước, ngón tay đặt trên môi. "Mẹ chỉ quá... ôi, hôm nay sẽ là ngày đẹp nhất."

"Đi nào, Dee." Dick cuối cùng vòng một tay quanh người vợ mình, dẫn cô ấy ra khỏi căn phòng. "Mình vẫn còn nhiều thứ để chuẩn bị, nhớ chứ?"

Cánh cửa đóng lại phía sau họ, và Chuck và Raleigh ngồi im lặng trong một lúc, mỗi người đều cố hiểu rõ xem chuyện gì vừa xảy ra.

Kết hôn. Họ sẽ kết hôn vào ngày mai. Đúng, cả hai bọn họ đều biết ngày đó sẽ tới sớm thôi, nhưng... đó là trong tương lai. Một tương lại mà họ không phải nghĩ quá nhiều về cho đến khi nó đang thật sự xảy ra.

Và giờ, tương lai đó là vào ngày mai.

Raleigh hít một hơi sâu vào giữa kẽ răng mình. "Chuck, đây là một cơn ác mộng." Tên ngốc rút tay mình lại, dường như đẩy Chuck ra khi cậu ấy ngồi về phía trước và lấy tay che mặt lại. "Tôi... bọn mình đã nghĩ gì vậy chứ? Tôi sẽ làm hỏng vụ này, và nó sẽ vỡ nát trái tim của mẹ tôi, và ôi, trời, Mamie sẽ lên cơn đau tim mất, bà đã chín mươi tuổi rồi, và—"

"Oi, Raleigh." Cảm thấy tim của chính cậu đập mạnh lên, cậu đẩy hôn phu giả của mình một cái. "Bình tĩnh lại đi. Cậu sẽ không làm hỏng cái gì hết đó, được chứ?"

Nhưng Raleigh không thấy an ủi chút nào. "Và Bố nữa chứ! Ai nhập vào ổng vậy chứ? Tôi thề với Chúa rằng, bố thậm chí còn trông rất  _ nghiêm túc _ , không phải như kiểu ông ta chỉ làm theo ý của Maman,và tôi không thể—"

Được rồi, cậu ấy đang dần thực sự hoảng lên. Không nghĩ gì khác ngoài việc họ đang ngồi quá gần nhau, Chuck nghiêng người vào và vòng một tay qua vai của Raleigh, nắm chặt cơ bắp tay của cậu ấy với tay còn lại của mình.

"Raleigh, dừng lại đi. Nghe tôi nói này, được chứ?"

May thay, tên ngốc thật sự dừng lại. Cậu xoa ngón cái của mình lên và xuống cơ bắp đang run rẩy dưới tay cậu.

"Cậu sẽ không làm hỏng việc đâu. Việc này sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ xảy ra thôi. Sớm thì cũng không sao hết. Đúng, nó làm tôi hơi bất ngờ chút, nhưng không phải như tụi mình định sẽ cưới nhau mãi, đúng không? Việc này không làm thay đổi gì cả."

Cơ bắp gượng cứng thả lỏng ra, nhưng tên ngốc vẫn còn giấu mặt mình. Chuck cứ tiếp tục xoa với ngón cái của mình, mong rằng cử chỉ sẽ an ủi cậu ấy thêm.

"Còn về bố của cậu..." Đây chỉ là một suy đoán, nhưng cậu hiểu được hành động của ông ta. "Tôi nghĩ... có lẽ ông ta đang cố đền đáp lại cho cậu. Theo cách mà ông ta đã nói chuyện với cậu vào ngày hôm qua." Cậu tựa người lại gần hơn, giờ xoa cả bàn tay của mình lên và xuống vì Raleigh trông bình tỉnh hơn nhiều. "Cho những cảm giác mà cậu đã phải chịu đựng."

Becket ngước nhìn cậu qua khẽ tay của mình, đôi mắt xanh như trời cao kia trông nghi ngờ nhưng... lắng nghe. Mong rằng cậu nói đúng.

Trời ạ, những thứ mà cậu sẽ làm để được nhận ánh nhìn đó.

Chớp mắt, cậu bất chợt cảm thấy muốn liếm môi mình và nhanh chống gạt đi ham muốn đó. "Mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi, Raleigh."

Cậu hôn phu im lặng gật đầu, và họ chỉ ngồi đó một lúc, không ai trong cả hai bọn họ cố bỏ đi khỏi giây phút thân mật đến kì lạ đó. Rồi, Chuck giật mình, chợt nhớ ra rằng họ đang gần như khỏa thân. Và đang ở trên giường.

Thế nên, cậu bóp vai tên ngốc một lần cuối cùng và nở một nụ cười mà cậu mong là rất chắc chắn, rồi đấy người ra khỏi giường, liền ước rằng cậu đang mặc một trong những chiếc áo len của Raleigh. Và quần nữa, tất nhiên. Mặc quần thì sẽ tốt lắm.

Nhưng đĩa bánh trên bàn có mùi thật thơm, và trà thì có mùi như một sáng kiểu anh ngon lành, nên cậu nhặt cả khay lên và mang nó trở lại giường, đặt nó ở giữa họ như một bức tường nhỏ.

"Mà bánh vỏ sò là cái gì vậy?" Cậu ngửi thứ một cái, quan sát nước chảy ra và những khoan thâm đen. "Đấy là quế à? Cả mật ong nữa?"

Raleigh rót cho họ mỗi người một cốc trà, cuối cùng bình tỉnh lại đế tán dóc. "Bánh vỏ sò nằm giữa bánh kem và bánh quy đấy. Là món của Pháp. Nhiều người thêm nước hoa cam vào bánh của họ theo truyền thống, nhưng Mamie luôn thích dùng nước hoa hồng."

Chuck cắn thử một miếng, và hương vị bơ nhẹ, được dịu ngọt lại bằng cách nào đó bởi hương hoa hồng, làm cho cậu rên lên một tiếng cực kì xấu hổ. "Trời đất ơi, Raleigh, nếu Mamie không phải chín mươi tuổi, thì tôi sẽ cưới bà thay vì cậu đó."

Một tiếng cười thật sự nhảy ra khỏi tên ngốc vì ý nghĩ đó, và Chuck thấy thật tự hào với bản thân, kể cả khi cậu đang trải nghiệm sự tuyệt với của món bánh này. Một ngụm trà Anh chỉ làm tăng thêm vị ngon tuyệt của món bánh. Trời ạ. Cậu cần ăn được món này mỗi ngày trong đời của cậu.

"Cậu nói là cậu có nấu ăn mà, phải không?"

Raleigh nhìn cậu một cái. "Không, anh yêu, tôi không có làm bánh vỏ sò được như Mamie đâu. Đây là món đặc biệt của bà. Tôi thậm chí còn không dám thử."

"Chán thật." Cậu thật sự liếm ngón tay của mình cho chút mật ong và quê còn dính lại trước khi lấy thêm cái bánh khác. "Tôi sẽ hỏi bà công thức. Tôi sẽ học cách làm." Mỉm cười đắc ý, cậu thục cù trỏ vào vị hôn phu của mình và đá lông nheo. "Phải làm chồng mình hạnh phúc chứ, đúng không? Không muốn cậu bỏ tôi theo cái nhỏ ở quán cà phê kia."

Giờ đã mỉm cười, tên ngốc thục củ trỏ lại. "Tôi đã chịu đựng hết ba năm trời rồi, cục cưng. Tôi có thể chịu thêm ba năm nữa. Và tôi thật sự  _ có _ thích cà phê của anh, nhớ chứ?"

Và chỉ như thế, sự kì lạ tột cùng của tình huống này đập vào cậu. Đây là... một cảnh cực kì ấm áp, nhưng họ đang thanh thản nói về giới hạn thời gian của... mối tình của họ. Đây không phải là một mối tình. Nhưng nó đang dần cảm thấy vậy, ít nhất là với Chuck thôi.

Và mối tình đã định trước sẽ kết thúc trong thảm bại bởi vì Raleigh thậm chí còn không hứng thú thứ gì dính liếu với Chuck. Với một người đàn ông.

Với Chuck.

Cậu cần phải ra khỏi giường. Cậu cần... chỉ suy nghĩ trong một giây. Đi nơi nào đó mà không có Raleigh nhìn cậu như cậu ấy đang nhìn như lúc này, sự hứng thú trong đôi mắt tuyệt đẹp đó chuyển dần thành tò mò rồi thành lắng. Nơi nào đó mà cậu không phải nghĩ về chuyện họ đã chia sẽ phần tệ nhất của bản thân vào đêm qua, và nó không có ý nghĩa gì cả bởi vì họ sẽ kết hôn vào ngày mai và mọi thứ chỉ là dối trá và trong ba năm tới, nó sẽ kết thúc hết và...

...và Chuck không muốn như vậy.

_ Ôi, thánh thần thiên địa ơi. Mình đã ngã nặng, nặng lắm rồi. _

Ép bản thân mình phải tập trung, cậu trung hòa nét mặt của mình lại và uống một ngụm trà. Trời ạ, cậu muốn một cái bánh vỏ sò nữa, nhưng cậu không muốn phải ngồi đây một phút nào lâu hơn nữa.

"Chuck?"

_ Cứ để tôi trốn đi đi, Raleigh. Tôi biết mình sẽ không chạy mãi được, nhưng hôm nay tôi vẫn còn chạy được. _

"Không, cứ—" Cậu chỉ tay vào khay thức ăn và gượng một nụ cười. "Tôi chỉ... muốn đi dạo chút. Hai ngày mà không tập chạy nên thế đấy."

Becket không trông thuyết phục, nhưng chồng-sắp-cưới của cậu cũng không ngăn cậu lại. Chỉ lấy một miếng bánh khác và cắn một miếng.

Và Chuck chắc chắn sẽ không ở lại và xem đâu.

Cố gắng hết sức để không thì thầm với bản thân — đây là lý do tại sao cậu sống một mình này, trời ạ — cậu lục trong túi kéo của mình cho một cái quần mà không có ý "công sở bình thường", chứ nói chi "họp ăn tối" hay "Trời ơi, lần sau mặc đồ tây luôn đi, đồ quỷ" và quyết định chọn một cái quần nâu mà cậu thực sự không nhớ là đã mua (hay đã gói vào). Cậu không ngại gì khi lục trong túi đang mở của Raleigh để lấy một cái áo len khác. Làm sao mà tên ngốc đó lại có thể gói nhiều áo len dày cộm — nhưng mềm mại, thơm tho và cực kì thoải mái — chung với những thứ mà cậu ấy đã mang theo, Chuck sẽ không bao giờ biết được. Và hiện tại thì, cậu cũng chẳng quan tâm.

Cái áo len này có màu xanh rêu, và cậu chắc rằng mắt của mình sẽ hợp màu với nó, như mọi khi cậu mặc đồ xanh lam hay xanh lá. Cậu tự hỏi Raleigh sẽ trông như thế nào khi mặc nó, rồi phải ép tâm trí của mình quay đi khỏi ý nghĩ đó.

Bộ dụng cụ cao râu và bàn chải của cậu đều nằm ở trong phòng tắm, thế nên cậu tránh được phải xấu hổ lục tùng lâu hơn chút nữa và đóng cửa phòng tắm sau lưng mình để cậu không phải cảm thấy ánh mắt của Becket lần theo từng chuyển động của cậu. Nếu cậu may mắn thì tên ngốc ấy đã quá bận nhìn mông cậu trong chiếc quần lót để nghĩ về tại sao Chuck lại tự nhiên tránh né khỏi tình huống này.

Đó có lẽ là mơ ước quá nhiều.

Khi cậu rời khỏi phòng tắm một vài phút sau — miệng đã thơm tho, cằm mượt như mông em bé, và tóc đã thằng thóm chút nhưng thật sự rất cần dầu gội và dầu dưỡng mà cậu suýt nữa thì đã đem theo nhưng quyết định thôi vào phút cuối — Raleigh ngồi trên tủ đồ ở chân giường, mặc một chiếc áo thun thật chật mà ho thấy hết từng cơ bắp và một chiếc quần jean nhìn đáng ghét vô cùng. Chiếc quần không phải là chật lắm. Tên đáng ghét chỉ trông đẹp đến tràn đầy tội lỗi trong chiếc quần đó.

“Oi, gì vậy hả?”

Được rồi, hơi gắt một chút. Nhưng cậu tránh được không chau mày và bắt chéo tay, nên cậu coi đây la một điều tốt. Kể cả hai ngày trước, cậu có lẽ sẽ giả vờ đuổi việc tên ngốc đố vì dám mỉm cười nhìn cậu như thế.

Cắn lại nụ cười, tên ngốc cầm lên hai chiếc vớ dày và đôi ủng của mình. Chuck nheo mắt nhìn cậu ta.

“Thật đó hả, Chuck? Tám đôi giày, mà có lấy một đôi giày thể thao hay giày leo núi nào trong đó hết?”

Cậu cảm thấy đỉnh tai mình nóng lên. “Oi, cậu lục hành lý của tôi đấy à?”

Đôi mắt biết tuốt của Becket liếc nhìn xuống chiếc áo len, rồi trở lại mặt của Chuck. Một bên mày nhướng lên.

“Đâu có giống nhau đâu, đồ khốn.”

Đảo mắt mình, tên hôn phu đáng ghét của cậu lại đưa ra đôi ủng và vớ một lần nữa, và lần này, Chuck miễn cưỡng nhận lấy chúng. Nếu cậu định đi dạo, cậu thật sự không có đôi giầy nào sẽ chịu nỗi đất rừng cả.

“Tôi tò mò thôi, được chứ?”

Cậu ngước lên khi đang mang vớ vào. Becket nhún vai.

“Cái vali đó thật sự rất là nặng.”

“Im đi.”

Nhưng cậu thì thầm thật nhỏ và, bởi vì cậu đang kiên quyết tập trung vào không té ngã trong khi mang ủng của Becket vào, nên cậu không nhìn thấy là cậu ấy có nghe cậu nói hay không.

Trước khi cậu rồi hắn khỏi căn phòng cậu dừng lại và nhìn Raleigh một lần nữa, nhưng nhanh chóng quay đi. “Cảm ơn nha.”

Becket gật đầu, và Chuck rời đi.

Không biết là mình sẽ đi đâu. Cậu rời khỏi ngôi nhà — chắc rằng mình đã khoá cửa sau lưng chỉ phòng khi con mèo kia lại lên cơn nữa — và tiến bước vào sâu trong đất liền, đến hướng của hàng cây xanh. Việc này đáng lẽ ra chỉ là một hợp đồng công việc thôi. Đúng, cậu đã bắt đầu nhận ra rằng đây là một người rất đẹp trai. Và đúng, cậu cũng đã bắt đầu nhận ra rằng tên ngốc ấy là một người thực sự tốt bụng và đã bị đối xử cực kỳ tồi tệ với cả thế giới này quá lâu rồi.

Điều đó không có nghĩa là cậu phải làm mọi thứ trở nên hết sức phức tạp hơn bằng cách phải lòng người trợ lý của mình. Giả một mối tình và cư xử như một tên ngốc đang yêu quanh người bạn trai giả của mình khi người khác đang nhìn thì không sao hết. Nhưng phải lòng một người nam thẳng mà chỉ đang cố giúp cậu với hi vọng rằng mình sẽ được tiếng cao trong sự nghiệp thay vì bị sa thải chỉ vì làm việc cho người không đúng vào thời điểm quá tệ thì  _ có _ sao đấy.

“Bình tĩnh lại đi, Chuck.” Cậu tăng nhanh  bước chân của mình lên, cho cả hai tay vào túi quần và cố không nghĩ là cảm giác thoải mái trong đôi ủng của Becket. “Mày đang hoảng lên đấy. Cố kiểm soát bản thân đi.”

Đây là chuyện sẽ xảy ra khi có thứ gì đó làm hỏng lịch trình của cậu. Khi cậu bất chợt được một hợp đồng với một khách hàng khó tính. Khi một người phụ nữ nào đó ngỏ lời với trợ lý của cậu bằng một cái cốc cà phê.

Cậu được gợi tới Gandalf cảnh báo Frodo rằng đó là một chuyện rất nguy hiểm, bước ra khỏi cửa chính của mình. Quá đúng rồi. Chuck cảm thấy như cậu đã rời khỏi căn hộ của mình vào sáng thứ Tư và lại bị mắc kẹt trên con đường tới Mordor.

Một nụ cười miễn cưỡng hiện lên trên môi của cậu. Có lẽ nó đúng là sự thật; một người không chỉ đơn giản  _ bước _ vào Mordor. Bởi vì Chuck Hansen dự định sẽ bị kéo vào đó, vùng vẫy và la hét.

Một âm thanh kỳ lạ chen vào ý nghĩ của cậu, và cậu đột ngột dừng chân lại và nhận ra rằng cậu không biết mình đã đi bao lâu hay mình đang ở chốn nào. Cậu không cảm thấy lạnh — thật ra cậu đã đi nhanh đủ để làm ấm bản thân lên — nhưng cậu đã quá chú tâm suy nghĩ nên cậu đã không nghĩ tới việc mà một áo khoác vào. Đúng là, cậu cũng không cần. Không phải như cậu đã bị lạc hay gì.

Ngoại trừ... khi cậu quay đầu nhìn lại hướng mình đã đến, nó trông y chang như hướng cậu đang đi. Lá và cành cây và hạt thông rải rác khắp mặt đất giữa các hàng cây xanh, còn chưa nhắc tới những thân cây bé xíu đang dần mọc lên, nên cậu không thể thấy được dấu vết của chính mình.

Nhưng trước khi cậu trở nên quá lo lắng, cậu lại nghe thấy âm thanh đó. Nó nghe như… tiếng hát? Không... là tiếng vang tụng. Vang tụng sao?

Nhăn mặc một chút, cậu nhiên đầu mình và đi theo tiếng tụng đó kèm theo âm thanh kì lạ, bất chợt của... tiếng tát nước? Không, nó giống… một âm thanh đập nước hơn. Ngơ ngác, cậu lần qua hàng cây gỗ cứng dừng lại cách đó vài  mét để cố tịnh tâm lại trước âm thanh kỳ lạ vang vọng qua khu rừng không bao giờ kết như một nơi trong Middle Earth mà ra. Cậu nửa mong đợi bị nhặt lên bởi một Người Cây.

Tai của cậu dẫn cậu đến một cái dốc nhỏ, và vào lần thứ ba cậu ngã xuống, cậu đã mệt với vụ này lắm rồi. Nếu mà có ai đó đang trêu chọc cậu, cậu không có tâm trạng để mà tha thứ đâu.

Nhưng tiếng tụng ca đang /gần lắm/ rồi. Nó đang ở...?

Cậu vòng qua một hòn đá to trên bờ rìa của khoảng đất dốc trống và ngần ngại thò đầu mình sang, không muốn bước ra phòng khi đây là một cái bẫy cực kì ngu ngốc.

Tuy nhiên, thay vì một cái bẫy, cậu lại thấy Mamie, mặc áo choàng lụa, màu xanh lá tươi sắc bên ngoài áo khoác và quần kaki của bà, đứng bên cạnh một cái vạc nằm trên một ngọn lửa đang cháy răng rắc. Mắt của bà đang nhắm lại, tay đưa lên gần mặt mình với lòng bàn tay đối diện mặt, tụng ca gì đó trong tiếng Pháp của mình.

Cái. Đéo. Gì. Đây.

Tiếng tụng không dừng lại khi bà đưa tay vào áo choàng và lục trong túi mình, lấy ra một vật nhỏ mà cậu không thể nhận ra là gì, và vứt nó vào cái vạc đang đun sôi. Tủm.

À, tiếng nước phát ra từ đó.

Nhưng thật đấy. Cái đéo gì đây.

"Con có thể tham gia với bà nếu con thấy tò mò, bel homme⁷."

Được rồi, đúng là cậu không có chút lén lút gì khi cậu đi xuống con dốc, nhưng bà cũng đâu có nhìn đâu. "Uh... dạ thôi, Mamie. Con chỉ... đi ngang qua thôi. Và nghe thấy... nhưng bà cứ tiếp tục đi. Con sẽ đi về—"

"Non, non. Con mau xuống tham gia đi." Đôi mắt sắc bén, đen thui của bà mở ra và nhìn chằm vào cậu, khuôn mặt bé nhỏ của bà nở ra một nụ cười tinh quái. "Bà chỉ đang gửi lời cảm ơn đến L'arbre du Monde vì đã mang con đến cho cháu trai Raleigh của bà, thằng bé rất cần một người yêu nó."

Ngần ngại rời khỏi phần chổ ẩn náu bé nhỏ của tảng đá, cậu tiến sâu hơn vào bãi đất trống. "Gửi đến... la-bơ-đu gì cơ?"

Bà cười khì. "Bà quên dịch ra mất. Bà nói tiếng của Cây Tổ, được thờ tụng bởi loài người trước thời văn minh bắt đầu. Rễ của cây vùi xuống rất sâu đấy, Chuck ạ, và giữ mặt đất và thế giới ngầm lại với nhau, trong khi cách cành cây đỡ lấy bầu trời, thân cây to lớn kết nối cả ba thứ."

Cậu chớp mắt. "Được rồi."

"Đến mau." Bà khều qua, chiếc áo choàng lấp lánh dưới ánh năng ban mai.

Giờ cậu đã tiến đến gần hơn, cậu nhận ra rằng mặt lụa được tỉ mỉ thêu với chỉ vàng và nâu, màu sắc làm nên càng cây giữa màu xanh ngọc lục bảo. Tâm trí của cậu liền hiện lên chăn tạo ra em bé, và cậu chợt nhận ra rằng có lẽ bà đã thêu cả hai cái, thêu từng đường chỉ bằng tay của mình, may bất cứ thứ gì đây vào trong mặt vãi.

Giờ cái chăn  _ thực sự _ làm cậu ớn lạnh.

"Con nghĩ bà chỉ là một bà già lú lẫn thôi, đúng không?"

Cậu định phản đối, nhưng bà lại gửi cho cậu ánh nhìn ranh mãnh mà trông cực kì giống với Raleigh. Cảm thấy không thoải mái, cậu nhún vai, cho cả hai tay vào túi quần của mình.

"Nhưng để bà nói với con, jeune homme⁸, rằng bà cảm thấy được ma thuật trong thế giới này, và bà cảm thấy nó nhiều nhất ở đây, trong lòng của con đảo này. Và bà tạ ơn ma thuật đó, vì nó đã ban chút phép màu và mang con và Raleigh đến với nhau." 

Mắt cậu hạ xuống đôi ủng của Raleigh. Một thằng khốn với cà vạt skinny và đầy hình xăm kì lạ đã mang cậu và Raleigh lại với nhau, và cậu sẽ nhớ mãi chuyện đó. Nếu không phải tại cái lời bảo ẩn danh nhảm nhí của Newt, mấy chuyện này sẽ không cần thiết.

Nhưng rồi, cậu đang mặc một chiếc áo len cực kì thoải mái, và màu sắc của nó trông rất tuyệt trên câu. Nên có lẽ chuyện cũng đâu đến nỗi tệ.

"Con sẽ cùng tụng với bà nhé? Con không cần phải tin tưởng để tham gia vào đâu."

Nếu cậu nói thật thì, mấy bánh vỏ sò kia thôi cũng đủ xứng đáng để cùng làm trò với bà trong rừng, thế nên cậu bước lại gần hơn cho đến khi cậu có thể cảm thấy hơi ấm từ ngọn lửa. Một cái lượt nhìn qua cạnh của vạc cho thấy một vài hòn đá nhỏ đủ màu đã chìm xuống đáy của vạc, quá nặng để nổi lên trong vạc nước đang sôi.

Cậu nhướng một bên màu, và Mamie gật đầu.

"Chúng là đất bên trong lòng nước." Bà chỉ tay về ngọn lửa bên dưới. "Đấy là lửa và đây là khí." Nói về không khí bao trùm xung quanh với một cái dang tay đầy hoa mĩ mà tiện thể làm chói lên tay áo choàng của bà. "Ta mang chúng đến với nhau và tạ ơn chúng đã làm nền tảng cho ta."

Cậu nhăn mặt. "Con tưởng cái cây mới là nền tảng chứ?"

"Và đúng là thế. Nhưng nó là... hmm... nó giữ mọi thứ với nhau và hỗ trợ vũ trụ này. Và vũ trụ được làm từ bốn nguyên tố này. Chúng ở trong mọi thứ, được kết nối bởi Cây Tổ."

"Phải rồi." Gật đầu, cậu quyết định sẽ không hỏi thêm câu nào nữa.

Có lẽ, nếu cậu chịu làm theo cái việc này, bà sẽ cho cậu theo đuôi khi bà trở về nhà. Cậu không chắc là mình sẽ tự thân tìm được lối về.

"Con có tụng chưa, bel homme?" 

Tránh né câu hỏi, cậu hỏi một câu của mình. "Cái đó nghĩa là gì vậy ạ?"

Bà lại mỉm cười ranh mãnh, và cậu thật sự không thể tin rằng đây là một cụ già chín mươi tuổi. Có lẽ cái vụ Cây Tổ này thật sự có phép thuật, bởi vì cậu không thể thấy bà hơn được tầm sáu mươi. Sáu mươi rất khỏe mạnh đấy.

"Raleigh không cho con biết à? Nó có nghĩa là 'chàng trai đẹp'." Bà nháy mắt. "Và rất đúng với con."

Tai của cậu nóng bừng lên, và cậu cố không nhăn mặt. Dù gì thì nó là một lời khen. Cậu chỉ... không biết cách nhận được lời khen thôi. Không biết phải nói sao.

"Vậy cái vụ ca tụng này. Con phải làm sao...?"

Bà vui vẻ tươi cười. "Tu es tellement adorable⁹, Chuck Hansen."

"Con không hiểu được đống đó." Cậu không nhắc đến rằng cậu khá chắc bà vừa gọi cậu đáng yêu bởi vì có vài thứ cùng ngữ âm trong nhiều thứ tiếng. "Nó giống như ngồi thiền, hay sao ạ?"

Raleigh Becket nợ cậu nhiều dữ lắm vì việc này. Cái thằng quỷ đó đâu rồi khi mà cậu cần cậu ta?

"Ta sẽ dạy cho con."

_ Những thứ mà mình chịu làm cho một bà ngoại bé nhỏ mà làm ra bánh cực kì thơm ngon. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - mes garçons : hai đứa  
> ² - petit-fils : cháu ngoại  
> ³ - S'il vous plaît : Xin con đấy  
> ⁴ - "Oui, Mamie. Pour toi." : Vâng ạ, Mamie. Vì bà thôi.  
> ⁵ - mes chers : my dears (hai cháu)  
> \- L'arbre du Monde : Cây Tổ  
> ⁶ - Pardon, garçons : Xin lỗi, hai con  
> ⁷ - bel homme : chàng trai đẹp  
> ⁸ - jeune homme : chàng trai trẻ  
> ⁹ - Tu es tellement adorable : Con thật là đáng yêu quá


	24. Chapter 24

Đến lúc mà cậu nghe lại từ chú Kaidanovsky từ cửa hàng tạp hóa, Raleigh đã ăn xong bữa sáng của mình — cậu có để lại bốn miếng bánh vỏ sò cho Chuck, rõ ràng là anh ta rất thích chúng — dọn dẹp phòng lại một chút, sắp xếp lại chăn mền, và giặt hết hai đống đồ. Maman của cậu cười khúc khích khi cậu giải thích rằng những chiếc áo len mà Chuck có vẻ như trông rất đẹp khi mặc cả cuối tuần nay thực ra là của Raleigh. Rồi, bà vỗ nhẹ tay cậu và gửi cho cậu một ánh mặt quá đầy tình yêu và...  _ nhẹ nhõm _ ... khiến cậu phải quay đi.

Bà quá hạnh phúc cho cậu. Nó làm tan nát trái tim của cậu.

Thế nên cú gọi điện là một xao lãng rất được chào đón. Điện thoại mới của Chuck đã được giao tới. Họ có thể tới lấy bất kì lúc nào. Nó có nghĩa là phải đi thêm một chuyến tàu nữa, và giờ cậu đã biết điều đó có nghĩa gì với Chuck, nhưng chàng hôn phu giả của cậu đang dần quen với nó qua kì cuối tuần này. Anh ta trông bình thường vào ngày hôm qua mà.

Vẩn vơ suy nghĩ về tên sếp thường rất hay gây chuyện lại thật sự cúi thấp tầm mình để an ủi cậu lúc cậu hoảng hốt vào sáng nay, cậu mang đôi ủng cũ của cậu mà Maman đã lấy ra từ tủ đồ trong hành lang. Cậu muốn xem việc này là anh ta đang bảo vệ phần đầu tư của mình, nhưng dù cậu cố không nghĩ về nó, Chuck đã rất dịu dàng với cậu kể từ khi họ để đây. Họ đã cười đùa khi họ cãi nhau, vài câu tranh cãi lọt vào lời nói, còn trước đây thì Chuck sẽ chửi mắng thả ga trong khi Raleigh nghiến chặt cằm mình và hành động như lời nói của anh ta không ảnh hưởng cậu một chút nào.

Thành thật thì, cậu cảm kích sự dịu dàng đó. Cậu thật ra không cảm thấy tốt hơn khi thổ lộ lòng mình vào đêm hôm qua, nhưng Chuck đã xử lý việc đó tốt hơn là bất cứ ai có thể và cũng đã thổ lộ bản thân mình một chút. Nó cảm thấy... như họ đã hòa, theo một cách nào đó. Như họ đã hạ bức tường xuống đủ để tin người kia với một phần của bản thân.

Nó không phải là một cảm giác xấu.

Thế nên, cậu mỉm cười một chút khi cậu bước vào rừng, không rõ Chuck đã đi hướng nào. Cậu không nghĩ rằng một người không thấy thoải mái trên tàu và biển lớn lại sẽ đi dạo trên đường ven bờ biển hay trên bãi biển, nơi mà cảnh tượng biển cả là không thể tránh được. Với ý nghĩ đó trong đầu, cậu tiến sâu vào rừng, đi cùng một lối mà cậu đã đi vào ngay hôm qua trên đường đến cái buổi phỏng vấn quá hữu ích với bổ của mình.

May mắn thay, dù cậu không rành theo dấu trong rừng, cậu có thấy dấu hiệu đây và đó của Chuck. Một cành cây gãy ở đây, một vái chiếc lá bị giẫm nát trên mặt đất cho đến dấu chân bùn ở kia.

Một đường rãnh nhỏ chạy dài xuống một con dốc mà làm cho Raleigh cười khúc khích khi tưởng tượng ra những tiếng chữi thề gây ra từ những cú ngã khi đi xuống.

"Mes anaconda... ne veulent nul...."¹

"Mes anaconda... ne veulent nul."

Cậu dừng lại, chớp mắt nhìn quanh khu rừng. Đó là giọng của Mamie, theo sau là của Chuck. Bà đang... dạy anh ta tiếng Pháp à? Trong rừng sao? Tiếng Pháp kì lạ?

"Sauf si vous avez obtenu...."²

"Sauf si vous avez obtenu."

"Brioches, miel."³

"...Không phải miel có nghĩa là honey à?" Chuck nghe có vẻ nghi ngờ.

Raleigh bụm miệng mình lại.

"Ah! Trés bien!⁴ Con học tiếng Pháp được lắm đấy, bel homme!"

"Bà có chắc đây là lời tụng tiếng Pháp cổ truyền không vậy?"

"Mais oui⁵. Giờ tới phần tiếp theo—"

Cắn môi mình để không cười òa ra rồi để lộ bản thân mình cho tên hôn phu tóc đỏ đáng ghét của cậu, Raleigh bước quanh tảng đá và dừng chân lại để thực sự nhìn rõ khung cảnh trước mặt cậu. Chuck và Mamie đang ngồi tư thế thiền ở hai phía của cái vạc đang sôi của Mamie, tay đặt trên đầu gối với lòng bàn tay hướng lên trời, mắt nhắm, đầu ngưỡng ra sau.

Được rồi, đấy không hoàn toàn là đúng. Mắt của Chuck đang nhắm. Còn Mamie thì có hé ra một chút chỉ đủ để quan sát chồng sắp cưới không may của cậu, và bà đang mỉm cười một nụ cười tinh quái nhất mà cậu từng thấy.

"Bébé avez obtenu le cul."⁶

Chuck lầm bầm và mở một mắt ra. "Bébé như baby đấy à? Dạng như chăn làm em bé? Mamie, nói với con là bà không phải đang tụng làm sao để cho một trong hai đứa con có thể mang thai đấy."

Tiếng cười nhảy ra khỏi miệng cậu mà không một lời xin phép. Chuck nhảy thẳng dậy và quay lưng lại, trông cực kì tội lỗi, nhưng nó chỉ làm cho Raleigh cười to hơn. Hít thở, cậu ngã lưng vào tảng đá to và cố không nghĩ về bà ngoại của cậu dạy cho Chuck lời bài hát  _ Baby Got Back _ trong tiếng Pháp và Chuck lại nghĩ nó là phần đầu của một câu thần chú làm cho anh ta mang bầu.

Nó không giúp được gì khi Mamie nhịn không nỗi nữa và cười òa lên, để Chuck lườm mắt bên giữa bọn họ và chắc đang do dự xem ai là người an toàn nhất để mắng.

"Oi! Hai người thông đồng với nhau đấy à? Chơi xấu lắm nha, Becket! Và sau mọi thứ mà ta đã chia sẽ với nhau!"

Chuck rõ ràng đang cố giảm nhẹ sự xấu hổ của mình. Không may rằng việc đó chỉ gây thêm nhiều tiếng cười cho đến khi Raleigh cúi người ôm bụng, cố lấy lại hút hơi. Trong đủ thứ mà cậu đã nghĩ rằng sẽ làm cậu bất ngờ mất cả vía, cái tình cảnh này chắc chắn dành được cả giải nhất.

“Thật đó, Raleigh. Bà đang dạy tôi nói cái gì thế?”

Mamie tặc lưỡi, vẫn còn cười. “Này này, bel homme, bà đã nói rằng cảm xúc đằng sau câu nói mới quan trọng khi con đang nói chuyện với Cây Tổ. Câu nói chỉ là một chỗ để chứa đựng cảm xúc của con thôi.”   
  
Chết thật, cậu lại cười nữa rồi. Chuck. Cậu nguyện với Cây Tổ bằng lời bài hát của  _ Baby Got Ass _ Bà ngoài của cậu đôi khi cũng độc ác dữ lắm, nhưng lần này bà có thể thay thế được cả ác ma luôn.

“Sao con có cảm giác rằng Cây Tổ đang cười ngã ngửa vào mặt con vậy?”

Thở dóc và cảm thấy có chút choáng váng, cậu cố kiểm soát bản thân lại. “Xin lỗi. Xin lỗi, Chuck. Em chỉ…” Một tràng cười nữa lại muốn trào ra, nhưng cậu giữ nó lại và gửi cho tên tội nghiệp kia một ánh mắt xin lỗi mà có chút không thành thật. “Chỉ tại đây không phải là thứ em đã mong đợi sẽ tìm được một chút nào.”

Đôi mắt trông đậm sắc xanh lá hơn bình thường vì chúng phản lại màu xanh của chiếc áo len liền nhăn lại. “Em đã mong tìm được cái gì đấy?”

Cậu đưa hai tay lên, cuối cùng cũng kiểm soát lại được bản thân. “Điện thoại của anh được giao đến rồi đấy. Chỉ muốn xem xem anh có muốn đi lấy nó với em không thôi.”

“Oi, tốt lắm!” Sự hứng thú nhạt dần khi Chuck nhìn sang Mamie. “Xin lỗi nha, Mamie. Uh… con đi với cậu ấy được không?”

Bà mỉm cười, vẫn còn sự tinh quái kia trong mắt bà. “Bà không dám mơ tới tách rời hai đứa con đâu.”

Mắt của Chuck nhăn lại, nhưng cậu cúi chào ngượng nghịu một cái và quay nhìn Raleigh đầy mong đợi. Mỉm cười, Raleigh gật đầu về phía bên trái, biết rằng hôn phu giả của mình sẽ không muốn leo lên cái dốc trở lại.

Khi họ ra khỏi tầm nghe của bãi đất trống, Chuck hắng giọng mình. “Vậy… sao Mamie lại tôn thờ thiên nhiên vậy?”

Cậu mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng, bước theo sau và thật sự thích buổi đi dạo này. Nó rất tốt để được dạo bước bên trong khu rừng với một ai đó bên cạnh cậu, biết rằng cậu không đang đi tới một buổi đối mặt mà chỉ là một chuyến đi trở ra bên ngoài.   
  
“Bà nói đó là tiếng Pháp cổ xưa, nhưng nó chỉ lại nổi tiếng trong khoảng mười năm qua thôi, và bà đã sống ở Mỹ cũng cỡ đó, hai mươi năm rồi. Một kiểu theo đạo nào đó.” Cậu nhún vai. “Tôi nghĩ bà bắt đầu nó để chọc giận bố của tôi, nhưng nó giúp bà ra khỏi nhà, và không khí trông lành cùng với ngồi thiền có vẻ tốt cho bà, như chuyến đi tới chỗ đất trong của bà đấy.”

Chuck lầm bầm. “Tôi nghĩ bà đang cố cho tôi một cái tử cung đấy.”

Cậu lại cười òa lên, ôm cái bụng đang bắt đầu đau nhói lên của mình. “Tôi nghĩ vì nghề của bọn mình, ta không nên nói về vụ này. Cả hai ta đều đã đọc quá nhiều sách nên giờ cái gì cũng tin được.”

“Phải không?” Sau một hồi im lặng dễ chịu chen lẫn tiếng lá răng rắc bên dưới chân họ và tiếng gió thoảng nhẹ qua hàng cây xanh, Chuck nheo mắt nhìn cậu. “Nhưng thật đấy. Bà đã kêu tôi tụng cái gì vậy?”

Miệng cứ nhúc nhích, cậu cố trông thật nghiêm túc. “Có nghe đến Sir Mix-a-lot bao giờ chưa?”

Chuck dừng người lại. “Cậu đang đùa đấy à?”

Lại cười khúch khịch, cậu đưa tay ra và nắm lấy khuỷu tay của tên hôn phu đầu đỏ đáng yêu để kéo anh ta theo. Cậu không thấy phiền khi tên hôn phu đó lèm bèm cả phần đường qua sân cỏ của nhà và xuống bờ biển. Và đến bến tàu.

Thật ra, anh ta chỉ dừng lại khi Raleigh bắt đầu lấy ra cái áo phao để chuẩn bị mặc vào cho Chuck.

“Oi, tôi không nghĩ cái đó cần thiết nữa.”

Cậu nhướng một bên mày, tìm kiếm trên mặt của Chuck cho bất cứ dấu hiệu nào chỉ ra rằng anh ta chỉ đang cố tỏ ra dũng cảm. Nhưng bất ngờ thay, sếp của cậu chỉ đỏ mặt một chút và nhún vai.

“Tôi tin cậu mà.”

Sự ấm áp và lo sợ cùng nổi lên trong ngực cậu, trộn vào với nhau một cách rất bất an. Ấm áp bởi vì, sau mọi thứ đã xảy ra với Chuck, sau những gì Raleigh đã kể cho anh ấy nghe về chuyện cậu đã làm thất vọng cả anh trai và bố mẹ mình đến cỡ nào, Chuck vẫn muốn tin vào cậu. Lo sợ bởi vì… Trời ạ, nếu cậu lại gây thất vọng nữa thì sao?

Chắc đã thấy được nét mặt mâu thuẫn của cậu — kể cả khi anh ta là một tên khốn, Chuck chưa từng tỏ ra không biết điều; anh ta đôi khi chỉ từ chối nhận biết thứ mình đang thấy — Chuck lấy chiếc áo phao khỏi tay cậu và ném nó vào trong tàu.

“Cậu vẫn phải lái đấy.”

Mỉm cười một chút, cậu giúp hôn phu của mình lên tàu, rồi nhảy vào sau.

“Anh là sếp mà, sếp.”

“Chuẩn rồi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - "Mes anaconda... ne veulent nul...." : My anaconda... don't want none...*  
> ² - "Sauf si vous avez obtenu...." : Unless you got...*  
> ³ - "Brioches, miel." : Buns, hon.*  
> ⁴ - Trés bien! : Tốt lắm!  
> ⁵ - Mais oui : Tất nhiên rồi  
> ⁶ - "Bébé avez obtenu le cul." : Baby got ass.*
> 
> *Đây là lời bài hát của Baby Got Back


	25. Chapter 25

Chuck đang cố quen với việc đi tàu. Cậu còn có thể thú thật rằng đất liền dần tới có nhiều điểm thu hút hơn chỉ là mặt đất rắn chắt của nó. Với lại, thấy được Raleigh cầm bánh lái thật là tốt, cậu ấy trông bình tĩnh và tự tin và hòa hợp với mọi thứ.

Chính thành phố Sitka cũng trông như một cuộc sống bên trong một tấm bưu thiếp trong khi họ dạo bước qua con phố. Mặt các cửa hàng rất sạch sẽ và mới được sơn, các bảng tên trông sinh động và sáng sủa. Mặt đường đã có vài đường nứt, nhưng trông vẫn rất tốt, và vỉa hè không rộn ràng và đông đúc.

Và con người ở đây. Có lẽ Chuck chỉ quá quen với New York, nơi những con người vô cảm chỉ tránh đường cho những người trông giận dữ đến nổi có thể nhặt lên và ném đi bất cứ ai ngán đường họ, nhưng với cậu thì Sitka, Alska, là một nơi cực kì thân thiện và đón chào bất cứ ai. Vì cậu ở đây, một người lạ với một phong cách sống hoàn toàn khác, và chẳng ai thèm ngó ngàng gì.Thật ra, cậu luôn được nhận những nụ cười và vẫy tay chào hỏi ở mọi góc phố.

Một phần là do Raleigh, tất nhiên. Tên ngốc để bộ mặt cún con của mình lên trong lúc vẩn vơ nhìn ngắm cửa sổ của các cửa hàng và vẫy chào bất cứ ai chào hỏi họ. Nhưng cũng có rất nhiều người đích thân chào hỏi Chuck nữa. Nó rất là... kì lạ.

Nhưng cũng rất dễ chịu.

Cậu vẫn còn đang có nhớ lại cậu cảm thấy thế nào với những thứ cậu đã mong đợi từ một thị trấn bé nhỏ ở Alaska khi họ bước vào Cửa hàng Tạp hóa Becket và Raleigh gọi chào chú người Nga khổng lồ đang đứng tại quầy tính tiền.

"Nhóc Becket! Nhóc Hansen! Gặp được hai cậu hôm nay thật tốt quá!" Chú Kaidanovsky thật sự đúng như một con gấu mà, nhưng chú ấy có vẻ rất tốt, mặc cho lựa chọn màu nhuộm tóc đáng ngờ của chú ấy. "Chueng giữ điện thoại mới của cậu ở quầy đồ điện tử đấy. Chú đã ghi vào sổ nợ của cậu rồi."

Raleigh, người vừa đang đưa tay lấy ví mình ra -- khiến cho Chuck liền lục lấy ví của mình ra bởi vì nó là điện thoại của cậu, không có lý do gì mà Raleigh phải trả tiền cho nó -- nhăn mặt. "Con có sổ nợ à?"

Kaidanovsky nhướng một bên mày to tướng. "Họ của cậu nằm trên biển tên đấy. Cậu có sổ nợ là đúng rồi."

Chuck cười khì, nhận được một cái nháy mắt từ tên người Nga. "Đừng lo, bé yêu. Anh sẽ trả lại cho em."

Họ bắt đầu quay bước đi, nhưng ông chú người Nga lại lên tiếng. “Hay ta có thể xem đây là quà cưới cho hai cậu.”

Chớp mắt, Raleigh nhìn Chuck một cái, nhưng Chuck chỉ nhún vai và qua nhìn ông chú người Nga. “Con thà chú tặng con cái đầu của con đại bàng đã ăn cắp điện thoại của con đấy.”

Cậu được thưởng cho một tiếng cười oà từ câu đó. “Ôi, tôi thích cậu rồi đấy, nhóc Hasnen. Đúng, cậu sẽ rất hợp với Raleigh của chúng tôi.”

Chuck đá lông nheo của mình, nhưng Raleigh chỉ đỏ mặt lên rồi nắm lấy khuỷu tay của cậu và kéo cậu xuống phía sau của cửa tiệm. Nơi cái thằng khốn đa nhân cách, Wei Cheung, đang đợi bọn họ. Y như rằng, nụ cười chào đón Raleigh liền chuyển thành nhăn mặt khi hắn ta thấy Chuck đi theo ở phía sau.

Ừ, thì, cậu không chịu nhận mấy thứ đó vào ngày hôm nay. Cậu đang có tâm trạng tốt lắm mà. “Vậy, một người Trung Quốc bán đồ điện tử.”

Đôi mắt đen liền nhăn lại. “Vậy, một tên độc đoán phân biệ chủng tộc đang thanh thản thay thế món đồ chơi đắt tiền của hắn.”

Mắt của Raleigh liền mở toan, nhưng thay vì chen vào, cậu ấy chỉ quay bước đi, để cho Chuck tự lo liệu bản thân.

Đúng là đáng ghét mà, Becket.

Cậu khinh bỉ nhìn xuống cái điện thoại nằm trên mặt quầy. Nó thực ra là bản mới hơn cái cũ của cậu, mặc dù cậu chỉ mới sỡ hữu nó có sáu tháng thôi, nhưng cậu không định let on#. “Cậu đặt sai màu rồi.”

Wei nhe răng mình hoàn toàn không giống một nụ cười chào đón khách hàng gì cả. “Xin lỗi nha, Hasnen, nhưng ốp lưng Hello Kitty mất ba ngày để giao tới lận.”

Được rồi, hắn ta không có giọng Trung quốc nặng lắm. Nghe như thứ gì đó phát ra từ mấy bộ phim hoạt hình cũ. 

“Thật đó, vấn đề của cậu là gì vậy?” Mặc dù cậu đang thưởng thức bản thân mình. Nhưng cậu sẽ không thú thật đâu. “Một lúc, cậu là một tên khốn. Lúc sau, cậu lại tỏ ra tốt bụng và cho thức ăn vào. miệng tôi -- cái đó chơi xấu lắm đấy -- và lúc sau nữa, cậu đang nhảy khoả thân trước mặt tôi -- cũng hơi xấu lắm đấy, và thật đó, cậu nên ngưng cái hương dừa thấy gớm đó đi -- và giờ cậu lại trở lại làm một tên khốn. Cậu có muốn giải thích không, hay tôi phải chỉ nên cho rằng cậu bị bệnh đa nhân cách và mở ra một quỹ từ thiện nhãm nhí để cứu giúp cho anh?” 

Tên khốn mở miệng đáp trả lại, nhìn thấy thứ gì đó đằng sau cậu và nét mất mát một chút cay đắng trong nét mặt. Thật ra, hắn ta thật sự nghiêng người qua quầy và lườm mắt với cậu.

“Raleigh có mang theo một bọc kẹo khi hai người đến đây vào thứ Năm không?”

Tập trung, cậu cố tìm ra xem khía cạnh của hắn ta là gì lại không tìm được gì cả. “Có. Thì sao?”

Wei thở dài và trông rất mâu thuẫn. “Bời vì nếu cậu ấy mà đã ăn tới bọc thứ hai rồi, thì cậu ấy cần tụi mình không cãi nhau nữa.”

Cậu nhăn mặt. “Tại sao--”

Nhưng hắn ta đột ngột đứng dậy và lại lộ ra vẻ mặt đáng ghét của mình. “Đi hôn người yêu của anh đi. Trông như cậu ấy đang cần lắm đấy.”

Lạc lối, cậu quan sát tên khốn đó một lúc trước khi quay lại tìm Raleigh và, y như rằng, cậu ta đang có một bọc kẹo đủ loại kẹp dưới tay của mình. Nhăn mặt, cậu nhặt điện thoại của mình cùng với hộp của nó lên và tiến hướng cậu ta.

“Oi, Becket.” Khi Raleigh nhìn lên và mỉm cười, cậu cảm thấy bản thân thanh thản lại và mỉm cười lên. Cái nụ cười của cậu ấy chỉ có hiệu ứng đó đối vois trong mấy ngày gần đây. “Sao cậu ăn kẹo nhiều vậy?”

Cậu ấy chớp mắt, rồi nhìn xuống bọc kẹo và mỉm cười ngớ ngẩn. “Oh. Uh… một điểm về Raleigh nè, tôi có răng ngọt khi bị stress. Có nhớ lúc tôi nói với anh rằng răng ngọt của tôi tùy thuộc vào lúc anh đang có tâm trạng gì không?”

“Oi! Tôi đanng có tâm trạng tốt mà, đồ khốn!”

Cậu đó nhận lại cho cậu một tiếng cười khì. “Bình tỉnh lại đi, anh yêu, không là mạch máu trong đầu anh nổ tung lên bây giờ.”

Chỉ vì câu đó, cậu đánh tên ngốc vào tay một cái. Ý. Cái đó là tay bên trái và nó có lẽ vẫn còn đang nhói từ cái lạnh của đêm hôm qua.

“Ây da! Này! Nó không phải tại anh, được chứ? Chỉ là… cả vấn đề này. Tôi có cảm giác rằng mình cần thêm đạn dược để chuẩn bị cho ngày mai.”

Oh. Cho cái đám cưới. Ở trong chuồng ngựa.

“Mà thật đấy, cái chuồng ngựa đó tuyệt vời đó được nhắc tới ở chỗ nào lận?”

Ngoài mong đợi của cậu, Raleigh cười khúc khích lên và thật sự choàng một tay qua cổ của cậu, kéo cậu qua và cho một cái ôm. Nó là một hành động thân thiện, không gì hơn, nhưng Chuck vẫn cảm thấy bản thân ấm áp lên vì nó. Thế nên cậu quát lên, khó chịu. “Rồi, rồi. Tôi nhận ra cậu không trả lời câu hỏi của tôi, thế nên có câu khác cho cậu nè: cái thị trấn này có wifi không? Tôi có tới ba mươi bảy email. Ba mươi bảy đấy. Tôi không có muốn dùng hết dùng data của mình cho bất cứ thứ gì ngoài Angry Birds hết.” 

“Có, trong cửa hàng sách kế bên đó.” Nhưng tên ngốc dừng lại và đưa cho cậu một cái túi giấy nâu có dây cầm. “Um… nè. Tôi có mua mấy đôi ủng mới, một cái quần jean, và vài đôi vớ dày. Tôi có mang theo vài đôi của mình, và anh cứ tự nhiên dùng chúng, nhưng… anh biết đó. Tôi nghĩ anh sẽ thấy thoải mái hơn với vớ của riêng mình.”

Chuck chớp mắt, hết sức cảm động bời hành động này và không biết làm sao để bộc lộ nó ra mà không nói thứ gì đó sai lầm. Tên ngốc có lẽ đã thấy được sự do dự của cậu khi cố tìm thứ gì đó bình thường và thoải mái để mặc vào sáng nay và đã nghĩ…

Trời ạ. Cái tên Raleigh này.

Vì cậu không biết phải phản ứng ra sao, cậu chỉ cầm lấy túi giấy và nở một nụ cười. "Cảm ơn nha. Cảm kích lắm."

Raleigh, đúng là người tốt, chỉ gật đầu, rồi chỉ đầu về phía cửa ra vào. Chuck cho hộp điện thoại vào trong túi và đi theo khi Becket dẫn ra ngoài, cả hai bọn họ vẫy chào chú người Nga khổng lồ trên đường đi ra.

Cửa hàng sách, y như đã nói, ở ngay bên cạnh, nhưng Chuck phải dừng lại và cười khì vào cái tên được in gọn gẽ trên khung cửa sổ.

Becket ngưng người, mỉm cười một chút. "Cái gì?"

"Cậu có Cửa hàng Dụng cụ Becket và Cửa hàng Tạp hóa Becket và Tiệm Rửa xe Becket và Quán cà phê Becket, nhưng không có Cửa hàng sách Becket?"

Bởi vì tên của tiệm sách là Cherno Alpha, nó không có ý nghĩa gì đối với cậu nhưng những người Nga rõ ràng sở hữu cửa hàng này.

Nụ cười của Raleigh trở nên gượng một chút. "Ừ, thì... Bố tôi không có tính hài hước gì hết. Ông ấy bán cửa hàng đi khi tôi cứ học tiếp ngành của mình sau năm thứ nhất."

Cậu lắc đầu. "Không có ý xấu, nhưng bố cậu thật sự biết cách oán ngầm lắm đấy."

"Anh còn chưa biết hết đâu."

Họ bước vào trong cửa hàng sách, và Chuck đột ngột bị thu hút bởi tiếng chuông cửa truyền tới từ trên đầu khi cánh cửa chạm vào chuông. Mọi thứ về cửa hàng này rất dễ chịu và gợi nỗi nhớ và, thành thật mà nói, nhắc cậu đến lý do tại sao cậu lại yêu sách nhiều đến thế. Đúng, cậu thích làm ra cả một gia tài, nhưng cậu cũng rất thích đọc. Cầm một bản thảo trong tay và biết rằng cậu là người đầu tiên ngoài tác giả được đọc thứ gì đó có thể được đặt trên một trong những cái kệ trong cửa hàng sách. Biết rằng cậu đã giúp đặt nó lên đấy.

Một điểm chung khác nữa giữa cậu và Becket.

"Ah, dragotsennyy¹!" Cô Kaidanovsky mỉm cười xuống từ quầy tính tiền cao, nét mặt vừa chào đón vừa ngầu. "Và con có đem theo malen'kiy voin² của con nữa. Rất tốt được gặp lại hai đứa. Hai đứa tới để xem sách trong cửa hàng của cô, đúng chứ?"

Raleigh bước qua, vẫn thanh thản như thường, và tựa người vào quầy. "Xin lỗi phải thất vọng cô, nhưng Chuck chỉ đến đây để dùng ké wifi của cô thôi. Cô có phiền không?"

Cô ta lại nhìn Chuck lên và xuống, những ánh nhìn khán thưởng. "Nyet, nhóc Becket. Cô sẽ trong chừng người yêu của con trong lúc con đi nói chuyện với Mori, nhé?"

Mắt của Becket liền bắn về phía cửa sổ trước, và y như rằng, cô gái nhỏ bé kia đang ở đó. Tim của Chuck lặn xuống một chút, nhưng cậu không từ chối gì cả. Được một lần, Raleigh không chạy ra ngoài ngay lập tức nhưng nhìn Chuck một cái trước. Cậu còn có thể làm gì khác ngoài mỉm cười và gật đầu?

Cô Kaidanovsky nghiêng người qua quầy, quan sát như Chuck vậy. "Đừng có sợ. Nhóc ấy chỉ để mắt đến cậu thôi, biết chứ? Mako chỉ là..." Cô ấy cử chỉ mập mờ. "Mako là Mako."

Và đó một cách nói. Bởi vì Mako là một người phụ nữ rất chất, và Raleigh xứng đáng nhiều hơn Chuck.

Một bàn tay dịu dàng đặt lên vai cậu, và cậu bổng nhận ra rằng mình đang nhìn sàn nhà thay vì trả lời email, dù đó là cả lý do cậu phải ở đây. Thở dài, cậu nhìn người phụ nữ Nga cực ngầu mà đang đối xử tốt với cậu.

"Có ghế đệm cạnh cửa sổ đấy. Nó rất thoải mái. Wifi của cô có tín hiệu tốt nhất ở đó."

Cậu nhăn mặt một chút, nhìn qua cái ghế, nó chỉ nằm cách vài mét từ nơi Becket đã bắt kịp Mori chỉ bên ngoài khung kinh. "Con sẽ không nghe lén họ đâu."

Cô ấy mỉm cười một chút, và một lần nữa, nó vừa tốt bụng vừa ngầu. "Tất nhiên cậu sẽ không rồi. Nhưng... cô nghĩ cậu sẽ nhận nhiều lời ích từ những điều họ nói. Có những thứ không luôn như trông như bên ngoài khi ta chỉ nhìn với trái tim của mình."

Một bên mày nhướng lên. "Cô có viết thơ à?"

Cả hai bên mày của cô ấy nhướng lên, nhưng cô ấy trông hài lòng với câu hỏi của cậu. "Cậu nghĩ cô nên viết à?"

Mặc cho bản thân mình, cậu mỉm cười. "Con có biết nhà xuất bản này tốt lắm này."

Cô ấy òa lên một tràng cười, rồi đẩy cậu nhẹ nhàng nhưng cứng chắc khỏi quầy tính tiền. "Giữ mấy lời xu nịnh cho byt' lyubimoy³ của cậu đấy, nhóc Hansen. Tim của cô đã có chủ rồi."

Mặc dù cậu cảm như mình đã dành hết phân nửa thời gian ở đây nghe lén người khác, dù như thế, cậu miễn cưỡng ngồi vào chiếc ghê -- và đúng, nó cực kì thoải mái, nhất là khi cậu đặt chân lên chiếc ghế đôn được đặt hoàn toàn đúng chổ -- đặt túi đồ của cậu xuống, và lấy điện thoại của mình ra. Đây không phải là nghe lén nếu cậu đang làm việc, có phải không?

Nhưng cửa sổ chắc không được đóng kín, bởi vì cậu có thể mập mờ nghe thấy cuộc nói chuyện diển ra bên ngoài. Ghét thật.

"--không ngủ được nhiều, có đúng không?" Đấy là Mori.

Becket loay hoay người một chút, cho tay vào túi quần mình. "Nhưng cái đấy thì có gì lạ đâu."

"Raleigh à."

"Hôm qua hơi khó một chút, được chứ?" Tên ngốc thở dài. "Cơn bão nè. Anh chỉ... anh gặp một cơn ác mộng. Đi ra ngoài ban công mà không biết luôn."

Đến lượt Mori thở dài. "Em tưởng anh không bị vậy nữa chứ. Anh đã nói--"

"Anh không còn nữa." Nhưng cái con cún quá cỡ đấy không là gì hết, nếu cậu ta không thành thật. "Ở New York. Chứ ở đây thì khác. Ở đây, mọi thứ cứ... bao quanh anh."

"...Ra là vậy." Cô ấy nghe... buồn quá. Cực kì, cực kì buồn bã. "Anh có kể cho Chuck chưa?"

Tai của cậu ngẩn lời trước tên gọi của mình, điện thoại của cậu bị lãng quên mất trong khi cậu quan sát họ từ khóe mắt của mình.

Becket gật đầu. "Anh ấy tìm được anh bên ngoài và mang anh trở lại vào trong. Anh cho là anh ấy xứng đáng có một lời giải thích, vì anh ấy đã thấm đẫm nước trong lúc giúp anh."

Vai của cô ấy xụ xuống. "Ôi, Raleigh à, giờ anh mới kể cho anh ấy biết à? Hai người đã đính hôn rồi, anh biết chứ."

Đầu của tên ngốc cúi xuống, và Chuck loay hoay không thoải mái.

"Anh... anh không muốn anh ấy biết." Yết hầu của Raleigh chạy lên và xuống khi tên ngốc nuốt mạnh. "Anh không muốn anh ấy ghét anh."

Đấy là sự thật à, hay nó chỉ là một lời viện cớ cho tại sao tới giờ họ mới chia sẻ quá khứ đau buồn khi họ đáng lẽ phải yêu nhau mấy tháng trời rồi?

"Và anh ấy đã nói sao?" Cô ấy trong như đang chuẩn bị để tức giận lên, và Chuck quyết định ngay chính lúc đó rằng cậu thích Mako Mori. Cô ấy sẵn sàng gây chiến nếu Chuck đã phản ứng không tốt với câu truyện của Raleigh.

May mắn thay, cậu đã không làm thế, và hôn phu của cậu nhanh chóng nói lại giúp cậu.

"Rằng nó không phải là lỗi của anh, tất nhiên. Và rằng Bố không có đổ lỗi cho anh."

"Raleigh,  _ không có ai _ đổ lỗi cho anh cả. Kể cả công ty cũng nhận hết lỗi cho vụ tai nạn đó mà không một lần cố gán tội vào anh." Cô ấy đặt một tay lên tay của cậu ấy. "Anh đã làm những gì anh có thể. Anh chỉ cố giúp mà thôi."

Nhưng Becket lại lắc đầu, và Chuck chống lại ham muốn chạy ra ngoài đó và quấn tên ngốc trong một tấm chăn và ôm cậu ta vào người và hét rằng, "Nó không phải là lỗi của cậu mà!" vào mặt của cậu ta cho đến khi cậu ta chịu tin nó.

"Anh không... tụi mình có thể... Anh thật ra không ra ngoài này để về chuyện đó." Tên ngốc ép một nụ cười không chạm được tới mắt. "Anh có tin tốt nè."

Nụ cười của cô ấy rất nhỏ nhưng thật hơn của Becket nhiều. "Ừ, em có nghe. Anh sắp kết hôn vào ngày mai rồi."

"Không!" Trời ạ, tên ngốc đó thật đáng yêu khi cậu ta đỏ mặt. "Ý anh là, đúng, chuyện đó cũng tốt, nhưng đó không phải... Shattered đã chọn xuất bản sách của em rồi. Hai mươi ngàn bản trong đợt đầu."

... _ Trời đất ơi. _

Đó là lí do tại sao bản thảo đó lại quan trọng với Raleigh đến vậy. Nó không phải về định rõ danh tiếng của mình với nhà xuất bản gì cả. Nó là sách của Mako Mori.

Tất nhiên, giờ cậu đã biết cậu ấy rõ hơn, nó không có gì bất ngờ cả. Tất nhiên Raleigh Becket sẽ giao kèo cho lợi ích của người khác trong khi đánh đổi cả cuộc đời minh đi trong ba năm tới.

Chuck muốn trở nên giận dữ. Cậu thậm chí còn không biết tại sao. Chỉ... cái tên Becket này... cứ hi sinh bản thân...  _ fuck _ .

Mori đặt tay qua miệng mình, mắt mở to. "Raleigh, không phải anh làm chứ!"

Không có cái gì?

Nhưng Becket không đỏ mặt lần này. Thật ra, cậu ta trông tự mãn. "Anh có đó. Những gì anh cần phải làm là chỉnh lại định dạng một chút để phù hợp với nguyên tắc bài nộp và in nó ra thôi. Nó  _ hay lắm đấy _ , Mako. Anh không thể đặt nó xuống được."

_ Tên. Khốn. Này. _

Raleigh Becket đã in tác phẩm của bạn gái cũ của mình ra và nộp nó vào mà không có sự cho phép hay để cô ấy biết, và rồi tiếp tục đánh đổi tương lai của mình để làm nó được chấp nhận.

Được rồi, đấy không phải hoàn toàn là thật. Thành thật mà nói thì, cậu khá thích cậu chuyện đó. Nó rất thô xơ và có tất cả những điểm riêng của một bài nộp đầu, nhưng nếu nó là người khác ngoài cậu trợ lý đáng giá của cậu nộp vào, cậu đã nhận nó ngay tức khắc, không cần hỏi han gì. Cậu có thể làm việc với một tác giả mới, và cậu chắc chắn có thể nhận ra tài năng trong từng hàng.

Không phải như cậu sẽ nói với Raleigh những điều này. Mặc dù cậu phải cho Mako biết vào một lúc nào đó, chỉ phòng khi cô ấy tìm ra và hiểu lầm cậu.

"Raleigh, em... đó chỉ là bản nháp đầu thôi mà! Em còn không... em không có định... em... họ đã nhận nó thật à?"

Và trời ạ, nhưng cậu không thể tức giận khi Raleigh trông thật hạnh phúc quá. Không còn tự mãn nữa. Chỉ hạnh phúc rằng người phụ nữ mà cậu ấy yêu hạnh phúc.

Chuck quay đi khi cô ấy nhướng người lên và tựa trán mình vào trán của Becket. Raleigh tựa người xuống để làm cho cử chỉ dễ dàng hơn, nhưng Chuck tập trung vào email của cậu, thứ mà cậu không thể quan tâm một chút nào hết vào lúc này, nhưng vẫn cần sự chú ý của cậu.

Cậu cứ như thế cho đến khi họ xong xuôi và tạm biệt nhau, Raleigh trở vào lại cửa hàng để xem Chuck làm tới đâu rồi. Cậu vẫn còn một vài email để đọc hết, nhưng tâm trí cậu đẩy chúng ngay ra ngoài ngay lúc chuông cửa lại reo lên bên đầu.

"Anh chuẩn bị về chưa?"

Cậu không chắc, nhưng cậu cứ gật đầu và cất điện thoại của mình đi. Cầm túi trong tay, cậu vẫy chào cô Kaidanosky và đi theo hôn phu giả của mình ra bên ngoài con phố, không chắc rằng cậu phải nghĩ sao về những thứ cậu vừa nghe được. Cô Kaidanosky đã nói rằng cuộc nói chuyện đó sẽ ban cho cậu lợi ích, nhưng Chuck không nghĩ đó là thứ đã xảy ra. Thật ra, cậu cảm thấy mâu thuẫn hơn bao giờ hết.

"Anh ổn chứ?"

Cậu thở dài và cố tập trung tâm trí mình lại. "Chỉ mệt chút thôi. Đêm qua hơi cực cho cả hai ta, phải không?"

Becket gật đầu, tay để vào túi quần. Không thoải mái và ước rằng họ có thể trở về với cuộc tranh luận vui vẻ sáng nay về Mamie là một người tinh ranh và Raleigh nghĩ rằng nó rất hài hước, Chuck gỡ gói kẹo màu đỏ kì lạ, nhún vai, và cho nó vào miệng mình.

Mặc cho bản thân mình, cậu mỉm cười. Vị quế.

"Có thật là cậu uống cà phê sữa có đúp mocha với quế, toàn sữa và nhiều bọt không?"

Bất ngờ vì cậu hỏi bất chợt đó, Raleigh chớp mắt nhìn cậu. "Thật mà." Cậu ấy mỉm cười thật ngố. "Nó thật sự giống sô cô la nóng, nhưng có thêm cà phê nữa." Và giờ cậu ấy nhún vai. "Thấy dễ hơn chỉ gọi hai cốc giống nhau khi tôi cũng đa phần thích nó."

Hài lòng với câu trả lời mà không biết tại sao, Chuck giữ lại cái vị quế trên lưỡi mình trong một lúc trước khi đẩy cục kẹo sang một bên má để nói chuyện dễ hơn.

"Vậy... uh... Mako hôm nay trông xinh quá, hả?"

Lại bất ngờ, tên ngốc nhìn cậu với một ánh nhìn phức tạp. "Ừ, cô ấy xinh thật."

_ Tôi thề là tôi không cố gây rắc rôi đâu. _

"Gặp lại cô ấy chắc tốt lắm ha. Được nói chuyện lại này nọ."

Cậu ấy nhún vai. "Bọn tôi vẫn giữ liên lạc bình thường mà, thật đấy, nhưng ừ. Gặp lại em ấy thật tố. Em ấy..." Cậu ấy cười khẩy và nhìn xuống vỉa hè trong lúc nó vượt ngang bên dưới họ. "Tôi không biết mình sẽ làm gì nếu không có em ấy."

Cậu gật đầu. "Có được người như thế thật tốt."

Không phải như cậu biết điều đó từ kinh nghiệm. Ngoài Becket ra, cậu chưa từng tin tưởng ai chỉ để hoàn toàn chống đỡ cho cậu. Và kể cả Becket cũng có lẽ chỉ làm thế vì đấy là công việc của cậu ấy. Là bản năng của cậu ấy.

"Bonjour, garçons!"⁴

Cả hai bọn họ quay đề nhìn lên đỉnh đồi thấp mà họ vừa bước xuống, nơi mẹ của Raleigh và Mamie đang đứng trên đỉnh, vẫy tay chào họ.

"Oi, sao họ cứ gọi mình là bồi bàn hoài vậy?"

Cười một chút, Raleigh há miệng nhìn cậu. "Anh đang nói cái gì vậy?"

"Garçon. Không phải đấy là thứ cậu gọi bồi bàn trong một nhà hàng Pháp à?"

Lần này, tên ngốc ngữa đầu ra sau và cười thật to, nhưng Chuck không cảm thấy chút giận dữ. Tên ngốc xinh đẹp này trông còn xinh hơn khi cười. Nên cười nhiều hơn, thành thật mà nói.

"Chuck, đó... 'garçon' chỉ có nghĩa 'con trai' thôi. Họ chỉ hợp bọn mình lại với nhau." Một tiếng cười nữa. "Tôi cực kì muốn kể cho Mamie nghe anh nghĩ rằng bà đã gọi cậu là một bồi bàn cả thời gian nay."

"Oi, đừng có dám nha!" Lại một cái đánh nữa, lần này là vào phía bên trái. "Bà đã cố niệm chú cho tôi một cái tử cung rồi!"

Tên ngốc vẫn còn đang cười khúc khích khi Dominique và Mamie tới gần họ, cả hai đều mỉm cười vui vẻ vì tâm trạng tươi tốt. Chuck không thể không cảm thấy tự hào với bản thân, kể cả khi cậu đỏ mặt.

Cậu sẽ phải học tiếng Pháp thôi. Cả nhà Becket cứ cố trêu chọc cậu đủ kiểu.

"Hai con đang vui lắm, ha?" Dominique tươi cười. "Tốt lắm! Giờ, mon fils, hôn tạm biệt amour⁵ đáng yêu của con đi bởi vì bọn mẹ phải cướp cậu ấy khỏi con."

"Mẹ phải làm gì cơ?" Không thể ngăn bản thân mình, cậu nhích gần hơn lại với Raleigh.

Mamie cười khì vì di chuyển của cậu. "Non, đừng có lo, bel homme. Không có múa khỏa thân, không có tụng ca trong rừng gì hết. Con sẽ an toàn lần này."

Cậu nheo mắt mắt. "Lần trước bà cũng nói thế mà."

Raleigh thục cù trỏ cậu, mặc dù tên khốn vẫn đang mỉm cười. Chuck thục cù trỏ lại.

"Giờ, con đi với hai cô." Dominique đưa tay ra và nắm lấy tay cậu, lòng tay vào và dẫn cậu đi. "Raleigh, Hu nói nó có chính xác thứ mà con đang tìm đấy. Mẹ bảo nó rằng mẹ sẽ gửi con đến chổ nó. Oh, và đây--"

Cô ấy giật cái túi ra khỏi tay của Chuck và vứt nó lại cho Raleigh mà không chùn bước đi của mình. Mamie lập tức nắm lấy tay đã trống của cậu. Có chút ngạc nhiên bởi họ đã cướp cậu đi nhanh đến cỡ nào, cậu quay cổ lại để gửi cho tên hôn phu cũng đang to mắt một ánh nhìn khổ sở. Raleigh chỉ nhún vai.

"Em sẽ... khi anh xong, em sẽ ở trong tàu nhé, được chứ? Chuck?"

"Anh..." Nhưng họ đã nửa đường qua con đồi rồi, nên cậu chỉ gật đầu." Được rồi. Gặp em sau nha?"

Và thế là thế.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - dragotsennyy : nhóc cưng  
> ² - malen'kiy voin : cậu lính bé nhỏ  
> ³ - byt' lyubimoy : người yêu  
> ⁴ - "Bonjour, garçons!" : Chào, hai đứa!  
> ⁵ - mon fils : con trai  
> \- amour : người yêu


	26. Chapter 26

Chuck khá chắc rằng mấy việc kiểu vậy trong lý thuyết thì nghe rất hay nhưng thực tập rồi thì không ra sao cả. Mamie muốn cậu mặc bộ đồ tây mà chồng của bà đã mặc khi họ cưới nhau vào năm 1942. Tiếc thay, Chuck khá chắc rằng mấy người đàn ông Pháp thời kì đó không có cơ thể như đàn ông Úc thế khỉ 21, bởi vì cậu không thể cài hết phân nửa nút áo của cả chiếc áo sơ mi và chiếc áo vest — ở phần ngực đấy, không phải ở phần bụng — và nếu cậu kéo dây kéo quần lên thì phần dưới của cậu như toi luôn. Và phần chân quần chỉ chạm được trên mắt cá của cậu.

Cậu còn chưa thử cả cái áo khoác vào. Cậu hơi sợ rằng cậu sẽ xé nát nó một đường giữa lưng ngay khi cậu cố mặc nó vào.

"Oi, Mamie ơi?"

Tạ ơn trời ít nhất họ cho cậu một cái phòng thử. Cái quần đáng ghét này đang làm cậu thấy e thẹn về đùi của mình. Cậu không phải là người chơi bóng đá, nhưng cậu khá chắc rằng mình trông như một người đầy bắp chân trong cái quần này. Quá tệ là Raleigh không có ở đây để nhìn mông cậu một cái trước khi lưng quần bị rách hết.

"Con không nghĩ may lại sẽ làm được gì nhiều đâu."

"Ah, non." Ôi, trời. Bà thật sự nghe thật thất vọng. "Ta ít nhất có thể xem xem có cơ hội nào không? Con đô hơn Laurent của bà nhiều, đúng, nhưng bà đã mong là..."

Thở dài, cậu chuẩn bị bản thân mình để trông cực kì tức cười ở nơi công cộng. Có lẽ họ sẽ cười một tràng thật sướng rồi quên tít nó đi trước khi gửi cậu đến một cửa hàng tốt để cậu đo may một bộ mới.

Thế nên, giữ hơi thở của cậu thật nhẹ vì sợ rằng những cái nút mà cậu  _ đã _ cài vào được sẽ bắn ra ngoài ngay khi cậu hít thở mặt, cậu bước ra khỏi phòng thử đồ vào tiệm may của Mamie. Cậu vừa thấy nhẹ nhõm vì nó đã được đóng cửa vào cuối tuần và cảm thấy bị bắt cóc vô cớ vào trong một tòa nhà đóng kín với không hi vọng cứu giải nào.

Cậu cẩn thận đứng đó, má và tai đang nóng bừng, và đợi chờ một lời phán quyết.

Dominique khéo xử che miệng mình lại. Mamie thì cười hả hê không biết trời đất.

Dominique cố che đậy lại. "Nó rất... thì... con rất..." Đỏ mặt lên trong khi cô ấy cố giữ mặt thật nghiêm túc, cô ấy cuối cùng quạt người mình. "Ôi, Chuck. Raleigh đúng là một người rất, rất may mắn."

Câu đó làm Mamie cười lớn hơn nữa, và bà thật sự phải ngồi xuống, một tay đặt trên tim mình. Ôi, cậu muốn bắt chéo tay lại và hờn dỗi, nhưng cậu không dám. Cậu quyết định che phần dưới dường như lộ ra hết của mình thay vào đó. Với lại, cái áo, áo vest, và cái quần đều đã hơn bảy mươi tuổi đời rồi, và cậu không có ý định làm cái tên khốn đã xé nát bộ đồ cưới của chồng quá cố của Mamie.

"Giờ con cởi nó ra được chưa?"

Mamie, cái đồ phản bội đó, lấy ra điện thoại trong khi đang cười và chụp lấy một tấm hình.

"Oi! Đừng có gửi cho Raleigh!"

"Ha-ha!" Bà nhanh chóng giấu điện thoại mình vào. "Và giờ bà đã có... con nói làm sao đấy... tư liệu tống tiền, phải chứ? Con sẽ tin bà để cởi bộ đồ ra để đo người con?"

Cậu thở dài. Cẩn trọng. "Mamie à, con không nghĩ—"

Nhưng Dominique nhẹ nhàng chen vào. "Đừng để bộ độ lừa con đấy, mon cher¹. Mamie là thợ may tài nhất ở Alaska đấy. Nếu làm được, bà sẽ làm nó." 

Mamie cuối cùng chịu tha cho cậu. "Bà nghĩ cái áo này không cứu vãng được nữa rồi. Ngực của con đấy, bel homme, phải nói là rất ấn tượng." Bà nháy mắt khi má của cậu nóng bừng lên hơn nữa. "Nhưng đúng, phần còn lại bà có thể chỉnh được. Thay vào đồ của con đi, rồi bà sẽ lấy số đo của con như thế."

Nhẹ nhõm rằng cậu có thể ít nhất mặc được quần mà dây kéo đi lên toàn bộ mà không ảnh hưởng gì đến cậu nhỏ của cậu, cậu di chuyển người cẩn thận vào bên trong phòng thay đồ và cởi đồ ra cứ cẩn thận như cậu đã mặc vào. Trong lúc cậu thay đồ, hai cô bên ngoài tán gẫu thích thú. Họ đang dùng tiếng Anh, mặc dù có lẽ họ sẽ cảm thấy thoải mái hơn khi dùng tiếng Pháp, và cậu cảm kích hành động đó.

"Nó sẽ trông rất đẹp trai trong bộ đồ của Laurent cho coi." Mamie thở dài đầy hạnh phúc. "Mẹ nghĩ một cái áo lụa màu hồng đào sẽ được ha? Liệu Hu có tìm được một cái cho mẹ trong thời gian ngắn vậy không?"

Ah, vậy đó là nơi mà Raleigh đã được gửi đi, cái thằng khốn may mắn. Cái người tên Hu này rõ ràng sở hữu một cửa tiệm may mặc chính đáng.

"Chuck à, con thấy áo màu hồng đào có được không? Nó sẽ trong rất tuyệt dưới màu than đen, đúng chứ?"

Dominique ngân nga lời đồng ý của mình. "Và không phản lại với mái tóc của con nữa. Đúng là một màu rất đẹp."

"Màu hồng đào hay màu đỏ nâu?"

Hai cô cười khì, và cậu không thể ngăn bản thân nở một nụ cười trên môi. Họ là những người tốt, những người phụ nữ nhà Becket này. Kể cả khi họ bắt cậu phải hành hạ cậu nhỏ của mình cho đám cưới vào ngày mai.

Cậu ra ngoài sau một lúc trong bộ quần áo bình thường của mình, mặc dù cậu chưa mặc vào áo len của Raleigh. Nó chắc sẽ ảnh hưởng đến việc đo người cậu của Mamie, và cậu dù sao thì cũng luôn mặc một cái áo ba lỗ. Chuẩn bị bản thân cho những lời bình luận đùa cợt sắp đến, cậu đứng vai hai tay sát người và để bà bắt đầu, hứng thí khi bà thì thầm với bản thân và viết ghi chú xuống một tờ giấy sau mỗi lần quấn thước đo vải truyền thống quanh người cậu.

"Chuck à?"

"Vâng ạ?"

Dominique loay hoay với mấy cái nút trên chiếc áo vest trong khi cô ấy cẩn thận xếp nó lại. "Cô đang nghĩ rằng... có lẽ sẽ rất tốt, nếu bọn cô... có thể đến thăm bọn con ở New York vào kỳ Giáng Sinh này?"

Cô ấy nghe rất ngại ngùng, như thể cô ấy sợ rằng câu hỏi đó sẽ gây ra cảm xúc xấu. Nó rất bất thường với cô Dominique mà cậu đã được biết nên cậu không thể ngừng nhăn mặt một chút trong khi cậu nhìn cô.

"Thế thì hay lắm ạ." Nét nhăn của cậu hạ dần xuống khi nét mặt nghiêm túc của cô ấy dịu xuống thành một nụ cười dịu dàng. "Hoặc, cô biết đó, bọn con có thể tới đây nè. Cái nào dễ nhất thì làm thôi, ha?"

Mặc dù cậu không chắc rằng Raleigh sẽ muốn trở về lại đây trong thời gian tới. Chuyến đi này đã rất khó khăn cho cậu ta, và không chỉ bởi vì cả mối tình giả dối này.

Và rồi, Dominique khịt mũi một chút. "Oui. Oui, Chuck, thế sẽ... très bien²."

Giọng của cô ấy nứt rạn một chút, và Chuck cảm thấy như tên khốn tồi tệ nhất trên thế giới khi hai hàng nước mắt chảy dài xuống má của cô ấy.

"Oi, Dominique, con không có ý—"

"Non, non," cô ấy nói, lau má mình đi và cố mỉm cười. "Nó là một điều rất tốt. Cô chỉ..."

Mamie tặc lưỡi. "Ma fille³, ta không có thời gian cho mấy cảm xúc đó đâu, biết chưa?" 

"Con biết, Maman. Pardon." 

Nhưng Mamie đến bên cạnh cô ấy và ôm cô ấy thật chặt. "Đi pha một cốc trà đi con. Ta sẽ làm tiếp khi con trở lại."

Dominique gật đầu, rồi làm Chuck bất ngờ bằng cách kéo tay cậu cho đến khi cậu cúi người xuống để cô có thể hôn lên má của cậu. Rồi, cô ấy nhanh chóng rời khỏi cửa tiệm, vẫn còn đang vụi mắt mình.

"Con đã nói gì à? Con không có ý làm cô ấy buồn. Con tưởng cô ấy  _ muốn _ —"

Mamie lại tặc lưỡi và vô lên tay cậu. "Không phải tại con đâu, bel homme." Bà thở dài và kéo cậu qua chiếc ghế dài dưới cửa sổ, rồi ngồi xuống và vỗ vào chỗ bên cạnh bà. Cậu ngồi vào cạnh bà, tất nhiên. "Ma fille đã phải trải qua nhiều mất mắt. Điều này con đã biết rồi, đúng không?"

Oh. Phải rồi. Đã bao lâu kể từ khi cô ấy có được đứa con còn lại duy nhất của mình về nhà vào ngày lễ? Trời ạ, sao cô ấy lại phải đặt lên một bộ mặt dũng cảm chứ? Chẳng trách sao cô ấy đã cảm thấy sợ khi hỏi câu hỏi đó.

Hạ mắt mình xuống sàn, cậu gật đầu. "Raleigh có kể con nghe về Yancy. Nói rằng cứ như thể Dominique đã mất cả hai đứa con của mình vào ngày hôm đó."

"Oui. Thế là rất précisément⁴." Mamie nghiêng đầu mình, vẫn rất giống như một chú chim trong từng chuyển động và sự chú ý tinh vi của bà. "Nhưng đó là tất cả những gì nó kể cho con nghe à?" 

Cậu cảm thấy bụng mình như quặn lên. "Còn nữa à?"

"Nó còn rất trẻ. Nó có lẽ không có nhiều cảm xúc đối với nó như cái chết của Yancy. Chúng nó đã rất thân nhau, con biết chứ? Và nó lại phải nhìn thấy..." Bà dừng bản thân lại, cằm của bà quặn lên. Rồi, bà chỉnh nó lại và tiếp tục.

Những người phụ nữa nhà Becket này — không, những người phụ nữ nhà  _ LaPierre _ này — đúng là làm từ sắt thép mà.

"Có lẽ bà nên bắt đầu từ trước đó nữa. Raleigh có kể cho con biết rằng ma fille đã trốn nhà để kết hôn không?"

Cậu ấy đã không kể việc đó, nhưng Chuck có thể thấy được nó. Dominique làm những điều mà mình muốn, mặc dù cậu không thể thấy được cô ấy hành động xấu tính để lấy được điều mình muốn. Chỉ... dịu dàng kiên quyết.

"Ah, nó là cả một vụ rùm beng đấy. Con bé đã phải lòng một chàng thủy thủ người Mỹ trong ngày lễ." Mamie đảo mắt mình. "Rất lãng mạn. Rất dại dột. Con bé nói rằng nó chỉ cưới cái tên Richard Becket này thôi, không ai khác hết. Nhưng nhà LaPierre là từ dòng dõi quý tộc, và—"

"Khoan, khoan." Cậu ghét phải chen vào ngay lúc Mamie đang kể chăm chú, nhưng... "Quý tộc à?"

Trang nhã, Mamie ngồi thẳng dậy. "Mais oui. Con không biết là con sắp kết hôn với người thứ ba trong hàng cho danh hiệu duc de Bauffremont à?

Cậu chớp mắt. "Raleigh là một công tước à?"

Bà vẫy bàn tay bé nhỏ của mình. "Gần thế thôi. Thứ ba trong hàng. Nhưng đúng, ma fille đáng lẽ phải cưới người tốt hơn là một tên thủy thủ bình dân người Mỹ. Laurent và bà, bọn bà đã đặt chân xuống và nói con, con phải cưới người có vị trí cao hơn, con còn trẻ, nó sẽ không làm gì ngoài gây thêm rắc rối cho con. Nhưng mà nó có nghe lời không? Có giới trẻ nào mà chịu nghe lời không?"

Tiếng thở dài này nghe kịch tính hơn là đầy xúc cảm, nhưng Chuck dường như không nghe được nó. Cậu đang mặc kẹt với sự thật rằng Raleigh đứng trong hàng cho danh hiệu Pháp nào đó. Không phải công tước chỉ cách hoàng tử một bước thôi sao?"

_ Cái đéo gì thế hả, Raleigh. Đấy không phải là thứ nên được tiết lộ ra trước ngày đám cưới. _

"Con bé chạy đến Mỹ và lưu lại tại Alaska, và bọn bà nghĩ mình sẽ không nghe tới con bé nữa. Laurent rất đau buồn nhưng từ chối nói chuyện với con bé. Con bé thì giận dữ và bướng bỉnh và từ chối nói chuyện với ông ấy."

Thật đấy. Một công tước cơ đấy.

“Kể cả khi con bé đẻ ra một đứa con trai tuyệt vời, con bé vẫn không chịu nói. Và thêm một đứa nữa, quá đáng yêu và trung thành. Và họ có hai cửa hàng trong thị trấn, và vẫn vậy, con bé không chịu khuất phục." Lần này, tiếng thở dài là thật. "Và rồi le bébé⁵, đứa thứ ba, một bé gái... con bé chết ngay khi sinh, và ma fille quá đau đớn với mất mát đó."

Ôi, trời. Dominique đơn giản đã mất hết ba đứa con của mình. Và Raleigh đã mất cả người anh em, người em trước khi cậu kịp được biết đến và người anh thì cậu ta biết quá rõ.

"Và Richard... nó lại ngã vào rượu chè. Và khi ma fille không lành lại từ đợt sinh đó, khi con bé quá ốm, nó lại bỏ đi."

Cậu nhăn mặt. "Khoan đã. Khoan, ông ta làm gì cơ?"

Mamie gật đầu, nét mặt của bà cứng nhắc. "Nó không thể chịu được sự mất mát đi một đứa con, nhưng nó cũng không thể ở lại và nhìn tình yêu của mình dần lụi tàn đi. Nó đã... không suy nghĩ thông suốt."

_ Quá chuẩn rồi _ , cậu muốn nói nhưng lại không. Chết tiệt. Cậu cuối cùng đã cảm thấy tội nghiệp cho tên khốn đó, nhưng vụ này...?

"Hai đứa cháu trai, chúng con nhỏ quá, nhưng Yancy đấy... ôi, nó thật thông minh lắm. Luôn rất có trách nhiệm, kể cả khi còn nhỏ. Nó tìm thấy sổ địa chỉ của ma fille và gọi cho bà ở Saint-Sauveur. Tất nhiên là bà đến đây. Laurent, ông ấy nói rằng nó đã gieo gì thì gặt nấy, nhưng bà vẫn cứ đến. Và bà yêu ngay hai đứa cháu trai của mình ngay từ lúc gặp mặt chúng và giữ sâu chúng trong tim mình. Và ma fille, con bé lành lại và tha thứ cho bà cho những năm dài dẳng qua, và con bé nói rằng Richard đã sai rồi, đúng, nhưng nó đã sai bởi vì nó yêu quá dữ dội."

Chuck không cần phải hỏi để biết ý kiến của Mamie với câu nói đó.

"Và con bé cứ tiếp tục. Con có thấy cách chịu đựng của Raleigh? Cái này nó học từ maman của nó. Con bé đã có hai đứa con trai và hai cửa hàng, và khi con bé có luôn sức khỏe của mình, con bé thu tóm tất cả vào trong tay. Và khi Richard trở lại, yếu đuối và say mèn và khóc rằng nó xin lỗi nhiều lắm, con bé quay mặt đi."

"Thế mới phải chứ!" Cậu vô tay qua miệng mình. "Xin lỗi, chỉ... thế thì tốt cho cố ấy, phải chứ?"

Mamie mỉm cười và vỗ tay của cậu. "Nếu hồi đó bà biết tiếng Anh, bà cũng sẽ nói thế. Bà tự hào lắm. Con bé đã luôn mạnh mẽ. Con bé nói rằng nó sẽ không chấp nhận một tên con ma men trong nhà với hai đứa con của nó, và con bé sẽ không nhận Richard ngoài trừ khi nó chứng minh cho con bé thấy rằng nó sẽ không rời trách nhiệm của mình một lần nào nữa."

Trời ạ, cậu đang ngồi trên thành ghế đây này. "Thế ông ta đã làm thế nào?"

Mamie vẫy đi lời nói của cậu. "Nó đi cai rượu trước tiên, tất nhiên. Và khi nó trở về tỉnh táo trở lại, nó kí chuyển giao hai cửa tiệm lại cho con gái của bà và xin con bé thuê nó làm trong cửa tiệm. Nếu nó giữ được công việc của mình trong hai năm, con bé sẽ nhận nó lại."

Đến đây, bà ràng lại, không thoải mái cho lần đầu tiên. "Chuck à, con là một đứa tốt, nhưng con phải hiểu. Richard đã bỏ rơi họ. Mẹ của chúng nằm đó chết dần. Em gái mới của chúng đã mất đi. Chúng phải... ở một mình trong một tuần trước khi chúng tìm thấy cuốn sổ và bà có thể đến giúp. Và sau đó, cả hai chúng giúp việc trong các cửa tiệm, bà cũng thế." Bà gặp mắt với cậu, đôi mắt của bà tối sẫm và chăm chú và... ngần ngại. "Bà không chắc rằng cả hai đứa nó đã tha thứ cho Richard." Một bờ vai bé nhỏ nâng lên một chút tựa như một cú nhún vai. "Đó là... lý do tại sao chúng lại thân như vậy. Chúng chỉ có nhau thôi."

Cậu chớp mắt. "Khoan, bà muốn con theo phe của Dick à?"

_ Bà _ nháy mắt. Rồi, bà cười òa lên. "Ôi! Ôi, đúng là véritable, trés bien⁶! Ôi, bà sẽ dùng cái tên đó, merci!"

Mỉm cười, cậu lắc đầu. "Giờ bà có thứ gì đó để gọi ông ta khi ông ta gọi bà là Maggie, ha?"

"Oui. Bà thích con lắm, Chuck. Con có một cái đầu tốt trên vai mình." Bà nháy mắt. "Và vai cũng tốt nữa."

"Oi!" Đỏ mặt, cậu đứng dậy và cầm lấy chiếc áo len của Becket, mặc nó qua chiếc áo ba lỗ của cậu. "Nhưng thật đó, Mamie... cảm ơn đã kể cho con biết. Con..."

Bổng nhiên, cậu thấy nuốt xuống thật khó. "Con đã không có mẹ mình cũng lâu lắm rồi, và Dominique đã đối xử thật tốt với con." Cậu nhún vai, ngượng nghịu loay hoay. "Cả hai người đều vậy, thật đó. Con biết... thật không dễ để... tìm ra như thế này, phải không?"

Nếu có thể cảm thấy tệ hơn nữa về việc nói dối toàn thể gia đình này, Chuck bỗng nhiên đã cảm thấy thế. Họ đã phải trải qua quá nhiều rồi, quá nhiều bi kịch, và giờ, một cái tên khốn nào đó lại đang xáo trộn nó lên một lần nữa mà không có lý do chính đáng nào cả.

Cậu là một tên khốn ích kỉ. Cậu đã không ngừng lại để xem xét rằng Raleigh có một gia đình, rằng Raleigh phải nói dối với họ. Và không phải chỉ là một lời nói dối nhỏ bé không thôi. Một lời nói dối với kích cở thật lớn—

"Non, non, mon cher." Bỗng nhiên, bà đang đứng ngay trước mặt cậu, hai tay đặt trên tay của cậu. Bà đúng là nhỏ bé đến nổi đầu chỉ chạm đến ngực của cậu, nhưng bà giữ cậu với chỉ năng lực trong tính cách của bà. "Con nghe theo bà, được chứ?"

Khổ sở, cậu gật đầu.

"Raleigh của bà đã phải chịu cô đơn lâu lắm rồi. Không phải bí mật gì rằng nó là đứa bà thích nhất, cứ như Yancy là đứa Richard thích nhất. Bà thấy rất nhiều tính cách của ma fille trong nó. Thế nên có lẽ bà không có... nói làm sao đấy... công bằng? Chỉ gần thế thôi." Mắt của bà nhìn xuyên vào cậu. "Bà không quan tâm rằng nó yêu một người đàn ông. Bà không quan tâm nếu nó không có được đứa con nào. Bà không quan tâm nếu nó không trở về nhà nữa." Bà nghiêng tới gần hơn, như thế bà đang làm tất cả có thể để thu hết sự chú ý của cậu hơn nữa. "Bà quan tâm rằng nó đang  _ hạnh phúc _ . Con đấy, Chuck, làm cho nó hạnh phúc."

Cậu lập tức phản đối, nhưng bà ngăn cậu lại bằng cách bóp chặt tay cậu và lắc nhẹ một cái.

"Nó cười đùa." Bà thở dài, cuối cùng cũng kéo tay đi và bỏ cậu ra. "Đã lâu lắm rồi từ khi đứa cháu trai quý giá của bà cười đùa."

Bà quay đi và lục trong cái thùng đồ may vá của bà trên bàn may. Khi bà trở lại, bà cầm lấy tay của cậu. Vẫn cảm thấy khổ sở và tội lỗi muốn chết, cậu ngần ngại đưa tay cho bà. Bà quay lòng tay lên và đặt một bộ khuy măng séc vào đó, rồi co ngón tay cậu quanh chúng.

Nhăn mặt, cậu quan sát chúng ngay lúc bà buông tay cậu ra. Chúng đã cũ lắm rồi, vàng nặng, niềng với trân châu thật to, và cổ kính.  _ Rất _ cổ kính. Cậu không phải là chuyện gia, nhưng nếu bộ này ít hơn một trăm năm tuổi, cậu sẽ ăn nó vào ngày cưới của cậu.

"Bộ này đã ở trong dòng dõi LaPierre được một trăm năm mươi năm rồi. Laurent của bà chưa bao giờ tha thứ cho bà vì đã đến đây với ma fille, nhưng khi ông ấy chết, ông ấy để lại bộ này cho Yancy. Bà đoán là giờ nó truyền lại cho Raleigh, nhưng..." Bà mỉm cười một chút. "Dominique của bà, con bé đã học được tính cách của mình từ đâu đó, phải chứ? Bà làm điều bà muốn, và bà muốn trao nó cho con. Giờ con là người một nhà rồi, bel homme. Chúng là của con đấy."

Cuốn họng của cậu quặn lại và cậu cố đưa nó lại cho bà.

"Non, bà không nhận lại đâu. Giờ bà là Mamie của con rồi, và bà nói rằng chúng là của con."

Chuyện này sai cả rồi. Cậu không thể làm vậy được. Không một lời để nói, cậu lắc đầu mình, mắt vẫn còn cay mèn.

Bộ mày của Mamie nhíu lại với nhau. "Chuck, chéri, con không sao chứ?"

Không còn lối thoát. Phụ nữ nhà LaPierre là sắt thép. Bà sẽ không chịu nhận bộ khuy lại đâu, và cậu không thế chấp nhận được ý nghĩa của chúng. Nuốt thật mạnh, cậu cho chúng vào túi của mình và cố làm cho miệng của mình hoạt động trở lại. Nó không chịu làm theo.

"Con... Mamie à, con..."

Cậu muốn kể hết cho bà. Cậu không thể. Không phải sau khi những thứ bà đã nói. Không phải sau khi những gì Raleigh đã kể cho cậu. Không phải sau khi Dominique dường như muốn ngã gục chỉ vì một lời mời nhỏ nhoi cho một chuyến thăm trong kì lễ.

"Con chỉ... liệu bà có kịp thời gian để chỉnh lại bộ đồ không?" Nét mặt của cậu không thể nào nhìn giống một nụ cười được. "Con là một người rất to tướng, phải không?"

Sự lo lắng của bà bay đi nhường chỗ cho một nụ cười, và bà thật sự đưa tay ra và ôm cậu một lúc. "Đừng lo, mon cher. Con sẽ trông đẹp trai hơn Laurent của bà nhiều." Bà rút người lại và nhẹ nhàng chạm đốt tay với cằm của cậu. "Con đã đẹp sẵn rồi mà, đúng chứ?"

_ Mình phải ra khỏi đây thôi. Mình không làm được việc này. _

Khí lực và lương tâm đang hét toáng lên, cậu chỉ tay về phía cửa, mong rằng tay mình đang không run rẩy. "Vậy, bà có hết những thứ bà cần từ con chưa?"

"Oui, bel homme." Bà nháy mắt. "Giờ con đi tìm amour⁷ của con được rồi đó."

Nó dành hết tất cả những gì còn lại trong cậu để không bỏ chạy. Tiếc thay, cậu có một cảm giác chìm lắng rằng cậu không còn nơi nào để đi cả.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - mon cher : my dear  
> ² - très bien : rất tốt  
> ³ - Ma fille : con gái của ta  
> ⁴ - précisément : chính xác  
> ⁵ - le bébé : đứa bé  
> ⁶ - véritable, trés bien : hoàn hảo, tốt lắm  
> ⁷ - amour : người yêu


	27. Chapter 27

Raleigh đã không nằm trên sàn tàu và tắm nắng dưới ánh mặt trời cũng đã biết bao nhiêu năm rồi. Chuyện động nhẹ nhàng của dòng nước và tiếng lách tách thì thầm đánh vào các hòn đá và bến tàu. Cơn gió mát luồn qua mái tóc của cậu. Sự im lặng.

Cậu nhớ điều này. New York không có lúc nào mà im lặng cả. Cậu thích sự hào hứng ở đó, cái cách mà sự chuyển động liên hồi nhắc nhở cho cậu rằng cậu vẫn còn sống... nhưng đôi lúc cậu cũng ghét nó nữa. Đôi lúc nó chỉ  _ quá _ ồn ào,  _ quá _ bận rộn, quá...  _ đầy sức sống. _

Cậu đã thử hết ba bộ đồ tây trước khi tìm được bộ mà cậu thích. Cho đám cưới của cậu. Vào ngày mai. Nó quá khó để hiểu cho rõ vấn đề này, nhưng... kì lạ thay, cậu không lo sợ về nó. Cậu có bồi hồi một chút, đúng, nhưng những ngày qua đã làm cậu nghĩ rằng ba năm tới đây sẽ ổn thôi.

Nhưng trước khi cậu có thể nghĩ quá sâu về nó, cậu nghe tiếng bước chân nặng nề, nhanh chóng leo xuống cầu thang. Mỉm cười, cậu nhìn lên để chắc rằng đó là Chuck trước khi ngồi dậy và bật động cơ tàu lên. Tên tội nghiệp đó trông có chút hết hơi, như thể anh ta vừa chạy cả đoạn đường từ cửa hàng của Mamie đến đây, nên cậu đưa ra một tay để giúp anh ta vào tàu, rồi gỡ dây neo tàu ra.

"Nếu anh phải đi vệ sinh, thì tôi không có dừng giữa đường cho anh đi đâu bởi vì như thế thì rất là gớ—"

Con tàu nhào về phía trước và ra khỏi bến, và cậu suýt nữa là té ra khỏi tàu vì chuyển động đột ngột đó. Trong một giây, cậu sợ rằng mình đã không gỡ kịp dây neo đúng lúc, nhưng họ không bị vướng lại, nên cậu không bận tâm cho lắm. Thay vào đó, cậu quay lại để thấy Chuck, cằm nghiến chặt và mắt thật cứng nhắc, đẩy cần về phía trước và lái họ ra ngoài biển lớn một cách thật nguy hiểm.

Chuck. Đang lái một con tàu. Vào biển lớn. Đúng là một bước lớn từ chỉ không muốn mặc áo phao vào.

"Chuck ơi?" Cậu dường như không nghe được bản thân mình qua tiếng động cơ tàu. Nó lẽ ra không nên kêu to đến vậy. "Có chuyện gì vậy?"

Bởi vì hôn phu của cậu trong không ổn một tí xíu nào. Thật ra, cậu muốn nghĩ rằng Chuck đã khóc. Mặt của cậu ấy đỏ hoe lên, và mắt thì đầy vệt đỏ.

"Anh chậm lại chút được không? Mà anh có biết lái tà—"

"Trời ơi, Ray, im lại một chút đi, có được không?"

Được rồi, cậu đã cảm thấy được sự thay đổi tâm trạng của Chuck sau cái vụ email kia, nhưng cậu đã nghĩ có lẽ sếp của mình đang lo lắng về công việc. Thế việc này là sao đây?"

"Thật đó, Chuck. Có chuyện gì vậy?"

Cặp cằm đã nghiến kia lại nghiến chặt hơn nữa đến mức Raleigh thực sự lo lắng về răng của anh ấy.

"Chuck à?"

Cái đầu đỏ nâu kia quay lại.

"Chuck!"

"Tôi không biết, được chứ?"

Hoàn toàn lạc lõng, cậu nắm chặt một lưng ghế và cố không đưa tay qua và nắm lấy bánh lái. "Không biết cái gì?"

"Rằng tôi đã lôi cậu vào việc gì, trời ạ! Tôi không biết cậu có cả một lịch sử gia đình như thế này. Tôi đã một thân một mình từ hồi trước đại học, và tôi chưa từng nhận ra rằng tôi đang gây chuyện cho một người đã mất anh của mình và phải nói dối với một người mẹ đã mất ba đứa con của cô ấy và làm loạn lên mọi chuyện và làm mọi thứ tệ hơn!"

Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy chứ? Nó chỉ mới có vài giờ thôi mà.

"Chuck à, anh đang nói cái gì vậy?"

"Tôi không biết là mọi người sẽ cử xử thật tốt về nó! Được chứ? Tôi không biết rằng mẹ cậu sẽ muốn dành kì Giáng Sinh với bọn mình hay bà ngoại của cậu sẽ muốn đưa cho tôi bộ khuy của gia đình hay rằng... trời ạ, Raleigh ơi, họ chỉ muốn cậu được hạnh phúc thôi, và tôi đang làm hỏng hết mọi chuyện!"

Sếp của cậu dường như đang khóc, và Raleigh không có chút ý tưởng là mình phải làm gì đây. Những gì cậu biết là việc này không an toàn một chút nào, và nếu Chuck đã từng lái tàu một lần, nó chắc đã hơn hai mươi năm rồi và anh ấy có lẽ đã quên mất cách rồi.

"Anh không có làm hỏng cái gì hết. Chuck, tôi chọn việc này, nhớ chứ? Tôi thậm chí còn bắt anh  _ hỏi cưới _ tôi nữa, trời ạ!"

"Cậu là một  _ công tước _ đó, và tôi là một thằng khốn ích kỉ từ Úc, và ôi, trời, nếu họ mà tìm ra được—"

"Họ không có tìm ra được đâu!"

Cuối cùng, Chuck liếc nhìn cậu với đôi mắt tròn xoe, nhưng ánh nhìn đó lại tràn đầy nổi đau, nổi sợ hãi, nên Raleigh còn không thể nổi giận với nó được.

" _ Làm sao mà cậu biết được? _ Nếu mẹ cậu đã tìm ra được bọn mình đã nói dối suốt thời gian nay thì sao? Cô ấy hỏi được đến thăm vào Giáng Sinh đấy, Raleigh! Khi cô ấy tìm ra, nó sẽ làm tan nát trái tim của cô mất, và cái ông bố chết tiệt của cậu đã làm thế rồi và tôi cảm thấy cực kì tệ vì chuyện đó! Và nếu Mamie tìm ra thì sao hả? Trời đất ơi, Raleigh, bà đã chín mươi tuổi rồi và bà sẽ lên cơn đau tim—"

Anh ta bỏ bánh lái ra và đặt hai tay lên đầu mình, và Raleigh hét lên lời cảnh báo, nhào người về hướng đó. Tạ ơn trời, nhưng Chuck bước ra khỏi đường của cậu, ngón tay nắm chặt lấy tóc trong khi anh ta đi qua ghế ngồi được dính chặt vào sàn.

"Chuck, trời ạ, anh không thể chỉ bỏ bánh lái ra như thế!" Tim đập nhanh, Raleigh lấy lại kiểm soát của con tàu và cố dành lại chút trật tự cho hổn loạn này. "Nghe này, Mamie sẽ không tìm ra được đâu. Không có ai trong bọn họ phải biết hết. Mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi; anh đã nói thế rồi mà!"

Suýt rên lên trong khổ sở, Chuck vấp vài bước lại và tựa người vào thành của con tàu, mắt tròn xoe trên gương mặt trắng bệt với vài vết đỏ hoe. "Ray à, tôi không muốn làm tổn thương ai hết. Tôi không thể làm thế được. Làm ơn nói rằng tôi không đang làm thế đi."

"Gì cơ?"

Nhưng một chút xao lãng đó đã đủ. Cậu đã không gạt cần trở lại, quá tập trung vào việc bình tỉnh lại hôn phu của mình, và cái phao to đùng kia xuất hiện ra quá bất ngờ. Chửi thề, cậu rẽ tránh xa ra khỏi nó, và nó thật sự còn gần lắm nữa, nhưng tay của cậu đang run lên và tim của cậu thì đã đập lên tới cuống họng luôn rồi, và nó có cảm giác như cậu chỉ suýt nữa là đâm ầm vào nó.

"Trời ạ! Được rồi. Chuck, nghe tôi nói nè. Anh sẽ không—" Cậu quay lại để xem xem nếu tên tội nghiệp kia vẫn còn trông như đang trên bờ vực của nước mắt, nhưng Chuck không còn ở đó. "Chuck ơi?"

"Raleigh!"

Và giờ tim của cậu đang bóp nghẹn cậu đây. Chuck đang ở trong mặt nước, đã nhỏ lại bởi khoảng cách, và nước bây giờ quá lạnh cóng và Chuck lại không biết bơi, có lẽ không thể bơi, và  _ anh ta không có mặc cái áo phao chết tiệt kia _ .

"Chuck! Mau bơi tới cái phao đi! Tôi quay lại ngay đây!" Hoảng hốt, cậu quay thuyền lại nhanh chóng nhất có thể, đã dần gật cần lại từ từ. "Leo lên cái phao đi."

Cậu còn không biết là Chuck có nghe được cậu không.

"Chuck, trời ạ, làm ơn đấy! Chỉ đạp chân chút đi!  _ Bơi tới cái phao đấy! _ "

Từ từ — trời ạ, quá từ từ — cái đầu đỏ nâu kia chập chờn lên và xuống tới phía cái phao đỏ trôi nổi trong mặt nước, dù cậu ghét hành động của mình, cậu phải chậm tàu lại. Nếu không, cậu sẽ phóng vượt qua và cậu không chắc rằng mình có thời gian để trở lại một vòng nữa.

"Tôi đang đến đây, Chuck. Bám chặt vào, và tôi sẽ đến với anh."

Thở hổn hển và run rẩy quá nhiều để nói nên lời, Chuck cuối cùng cũng bám vào được cái phao, và Raleigh cảm thấy thứ gì đó bên trọng cậu quặn lại. Cậu sẽ đến được đó. Cậu phải đến được.

Chậm lại từ từ chỉ với cảm tính, cậu cắt động cơ hoàn toàn và bỏ bánh lái để nghiêng qua thành tàu, đã nhướng người xuống trước khi cậu có thể chạm tới được.

"Chuck ơi, giờ anh an toàn rồi. Chỉ đưa tay ra và nắm lấy tay của tôi, được chứ?"

Anh ấy cố. Run rẩy, hoặc là với sợ hãi hoặc là với cái lạnh — cực kì lạnh cóng đấy — Chuck cố buông tay ra và đưa tay tới, nhưng cái phao đang được ghì chặt dưới tay cậu và cậu dường như không thể bắt bản thân bỏ tay ra hoàn toàn được.

"Chuck, xin anh đó, tôi ở ngay đây này, nhưng tôi không đến gần hơn được nữa. Xem nào, anh yêu, chỉ cần đưa tay ra một chút, được chứ? Tôi sẽ bắt được anh, tôi thề đó."

Đôi mắt tròn xoe, sợ hãi với màu lam-xanh-xám gặp mắt cậu, và Raleigh cảm thấy buồn nôn.

"Xin anh đó, Chuck. Tôi ở ngay đây này."

Cố gắng gật đầu với cơn run rẩy chạy qua người anh ta, Chuck thu gom bản thân lại và nhảy ra khỏi cái phao, buông cả hai tay ra và vương tay vơi tin tưởng mù quáng.

Và Raleigh bắt được anh ấy. Tạ ơn trời, nhưng cậu đã bắt được anh ấy.

Nắm chặt bàn tay lạnh cóng với toàn sức mạnh của mình, cậu kéo lên vào quấn tay của mình quanh eo của Chuck, cố kéo cơ thể to tướng đó lên và vào trong con tàu với nhiều tuyệt vọng hơn là khoa học. Chuck bám vào cậu còn chặt hơn cả sam, và Raleigh giữ cậu ấy chặt y chang thế. Chỉ trong một vài giây thôi, trước khi nước lạnh lẽo thấm vào quần áo của cậu và cậu nhận ra rằng hôn phu của mình đang gần với bệnh cảm hơn nhiều so với cậu tối hôm qua.

Luốn tay qua cái ôm thật chặt của Chuck, cậu luồn tay xuống ghết ngồi để tìm mọi cái chăn cũ kĩ nào mà cậu có thể tìm được, quấn một đống quanh người sếp đang run rẩy của cậu và xoa tay và lưng và bàn tay của anh ấy. Sớm thôi, cậu bỏ cuộc và kéo cái thân thể to tướng đó vào giữa chân của cậu trong khi cậu ngồi ngã lưng vào ghế ngồi.

Ướt đẫm và hoảng sợ và khổ sở và lạnh cóng, Chuck vùi đầu vào cổ của Raleigh và Raleigh mừng rỡ quấn người mình quanh anh ấy.

"Tôi ở đây rồi. Anh không sao đâu. Tôi đang ở đây. Ta sẽ làm anh ấm lên và mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi, được chứ? Tôi ở đây rồi. Anh không sao hết."

Cậu không biết cậu đã lặp lại câu đó bao nhiêu lần. Nhưng gì cậu biết là con tàu lung lay nhẹ nhàng bên dưới họ trong khi họ trôi dạt xa dần và xa dần khỏi cái phao và rằng cơ thể của Chuck tựa nhiều hơn nữa vào người cậu trong khi cơn run rẩy dần chậm xuống và sự mệt mỏi thấm vào.

"Anh ổn chứ?"

Cái đầu ẩm nước gật lên và xuống, va vào cằm của cậu.

"Anh có thể nói gì đó để chứng minh không?"

Răng run cầm cập, Chuck thốt lên gì đó nghe quá mệt mỏi để là một tiếng cười. "Nghĩ rằng tôi sẽ mặc cái áo phao vào lần tới."

Nhẹ nhõm chạy qua người cậu, và cậu ôm chặt hơn, quay đầu mình một chút để vùi mũi vào tóc của Chuck, ngửi mùi nước biển và một thoảng hương dầu gọi và, dù rất nhẹ, mùi của Chuck nữa.

"Anh phải mặc thôi dù có muốn hay không, đồ khốn. Anh làm tôi sợ mất vía đấy."

Tên ngốc đầu đỏ cười khẩy, mặc dù anh ta vùi người gần vào hơn nữa, vẫn còn run rẩy. "Phải rồi, vậy  _ tôi _ là người bị té xuống nước, nhưng  _ cậu _ là người hoảng sợ?"

Cậu giấu nụ cười của mình vào mái tóc ẩm ướt kia. "Đúng là vô ơn mà. Tôi đang tỏ sự lo lắng hết sức của mình, và anh còn không thèm nhận lấy nó. Hay lắm đấy, Chuck. Hay lắm."

Họ ôm người nhau một lúc lâu hơn nữa, cho đến khi cơn gió thoảng đã gần như làm khô hết tóc của Chuck.

"Sao cậu không nói với tôi cậu là công tước hả?"

Lại bất ngờ một lần nữa, cậu chớp mắt. "Bởi vì tôi không phải?"

Di chuyển bên dưới đống chăn mền, tên khốn xấu tinh cố chọt vào vào ngực nhưng không hẳn làm được nó. "Ừ, ừ. Thứ kế trong hàng hay gì đó. Nhưng vẫn thế...  _ công tước cơ đấy _ ."

Cậu đảo mắt một vòng. "Danh hiệu đó không có ý nghĩa gì cả, Chuck. Không phải như nó đi cùng với giàu sang hay quyền lực gì, kể cả trở về nước Pháp. Nó chỉ là một từ thôi, và dù gì thì nó sẽ không bao giờ áp dụng với tôi."

Nó thật sự  _ không _ có ý nghĩa gì cả. Một số gia đình bám vào danh hiệu xưa của họ, nhưng chính phủ Pháp không còn công nhận những thứ đó nữa. Phần còn lại của thế giới còn quan tâm ít hơn. Cậu rất ít khi nghĩ về nó trừ khi Mamie nhắc về nó.

Chuck chỉ ầm ừ một tiếng, nằm nặng nề trên người cậu. Nó có lẽ rất kì quặc việc mọi thứ bên giữa họ, nhưng nó không có cảm giác đó. Nó không có kì quặc để cứ xoa tay lên và xuống tay của Chuck bên ngoài tấm chăn. Nó không kì quặc để tựa má vào tóc của Chuck giờ khi nó đã khô rồi.

Nhưng mặc cho những tấm chăn, tên tội nghiệp vẫn còn ướt đẫm người, lạnh cóng, và mệt mỏi, thế nên Raleigh xoa một cái cuối cùng và thở dài.

"Bọn mình nên trở về nhà. Tôi đoán là một lượt tắm nước nóng sẽ rất tuyệt bây giờ ha?"

Một tiếng ầm ừ nữa. "Quá đúng rồi." Nhưng Chuck không cử động gì để đứng dậy. "Nhưng cậu lại quá dễ chịu đi."

Thành thật mà nói, Raleigh có thể ở đây cả ngày, nghe tiếng ru của con sống đánh vào con tàu, giữ cơ thể to lớn, cứng rắn của Chuck để nhắc bản thân rằng cậu  _ đã _ bắt được anh ấy, cậu  _ đã không _ thất bại lần này, Chuck là thật và còn sống và mọi thứ khác có thể biến đi chỗ khác trong một lúc bởi vì những thứ kia vẫn còn là sự thật.

Nhưng sớm thôi, Chuck thở dài và ngồi dậy, vẫn còn giữ chặt đống chăng mền quanh người mình. "Cậu nói đúng. Ta nên về nhà. Ở ngoài này lạnh quá." Anh ấy cười nhếch môi, nhưng không hiệu lực như những nụ cười nhếch môi khác của anh ấy. "Khá chắc là cơ thể tôi muốn teo lại luôn rồi, thế nên tôi muốn cho nó ngưng teo lại cái."

Raleigh cười lên, có lẽ một chút quá sẵn sàng, và phớt lờ cách mà lưng và cổ của cậu nhói lên khi cậu đứng dậy. Cậu đã khom người và căng thẳng quá lâu rồi. Cậu không thể tưởng tượng ra Chuck đang đau nhói đến cỡ nào.

Xoa vai trai của mình — nó đã không cảm kích mấy hành động của cậu — cậu mở lại động cơ của tàu và hướng nó về phía con đảo, quay lại nhìn để chắc rằng Chuck đã tựa lưng vào chân ghế trên sàn nhà, nơi anh ấy an toàn nhất. Cậu bằng cách nào đó nghi ngơ rằng hôm nay đã giúp gì nhiều cho tên tội nghiệp đó vượt qua nỗi sợ thuyền và biển lớn của mình.

Không có gì mà cậu có thể giúp được trong lúc này. Nhưng gì cậu có thể làm là trả lại ân huệ từ tối qua và chăm sóc chồng tương lại của mình tốt nhất có thể.

Bắt đầu với việc đưa họ trở lại với đất liền.


	28. Chapter 28

Đầu của Chuck đau. Lưng của cậu cũng đau. Cả cơ thể của cậu đang nhói lên với mệt mỏi. Cậu đang lạnh và vẫn còn ướt toàn người. Trời ạ, cậu muốn được tắm nước nóng và ngã lưng vào giường thật êm, và cậu sẽ không phản đối lại một miếng bánh mì nướng kiểu Pháp hay một vài cái bánh vỏ sò của Mamie và một cốc cà phê cực mạnh.

Nhưng chủ yếu là cậu muốn ngừng nghĩ ngợi.

Sao họ lại không thể trở về với vài ngày trước, khi mối lo ngại lớn nhất của cậu là liệu Beacham sẽ rút lui khỏi hợp đồng với Netflix? Khi Becket là trợ lý của cậu trong tương lai tới, và đó có nghĩa là mọi thứ cứ xoay tròn đúng như đã định mà không có bất ngờ nào khác?

Tất nhiên, nếu họ làm thế, cậu sẽ không biết được rằng Raleigh có răng ngọt khi buồn bực. Cậu sẽ không biết được về những vết sẹo nằm trên tim và chạy dài xuống tay của cậu ấy hay ý nghĩa của chúng. Cậu sẽ không biết rằng hôn tên ngốc đó, dù nó có ngắn ngủi hay giả dối dường nào, có cảm giác như trở về nhà hay rằng cái mông của cậu ấy có thể đẩy hết mọi ý nghĩ chính đáng ra khỏi đầu của Chuck ngay lập tức.

Cậu sẽ không biết được rằng Dominique mong muốn một kì Giáng Sinh cùng gia đình. Rằng Mamie biết lời bài hát của bài  _ Baby Got Back _ . Rằng cô chú Kaidanovsky nên viết thơ cơ chung với nhau và rằng tiểu thuyết của Mako về người máy khổng lồ được điểu khiển bởi hai phi công được liên kết tâm thần với nhau đánh nhau với quái vật Lovecraft từ một thế giới khác có thể làm thay đổi bộ mặt của khoa học viễn tưởng mãi mãi.

Nhưng có lẽ cô ấy nên thay đổi tựa để đi. Thật đấy. Chỉ nhìn trang bì thôi, không ai sẽ biết được rằng đấy là một cuốn sách về người máy khổng lồ.

Cậu không biết được cảm giác như thế nào khi được quấn trong nhiều tấm chăn và trong vòng tay của Raleigh, để cảm thấy an toàn khi cậu nên cảm thấy như thế giới đang tàn đi, để nghe nhịp tim đập  vững vàn và cảm thấy nhịp tim của chính mình chậm dần lại để đập cùng nhịp với nó.

Vì giờ đã quá trễ để  _ không _ biết được những điều đó, cậu cho rằng chúng là những điều rất tốt để biết đến. Và, trong khi Raleigh dừng tàu an toàn tại bến và thắt neo vào trước khi giúp Chuck đứng dậy và ra khỏi tàu, cậu cho phép bản thân thêm một giây nữa để tựa vào sức mạnh và sự dễ chịu đó. Cậu không xứng đáng với nó, và cậu có lẽ không nên chấp nhận nó, nhưng cậu không ngăn được bản thân mình.

Raleigh trông lo lắng, thì Chuck có vẻ như đã trở nên yếu đuối.

Đường lót gạch vào nhà khúc khuỷu trông như dài cả dặm, nhưng hôn phu giả của cậu đặt một tay lên lưng cậu, sẵn sàng để đỡ cậu nếu cậu vấp chân, nên cậu cúi đầu mình và để bản thân bị dẫn đi. Chân này trước chân khi. Không còn gì khác để làm.

Đường đi biến thành một bờ biển đầy đá biến thành mặt cỏ, và bỗng nhiên, Raleigh ngừng bước đi. Mắt muốn cụp xuống và dường như muốn ngã ngủ trên chân mình, Chuck nhìn lên cậu ấy, rồi tỉnh dậy một chút vì sự... giận dữ? lo sợ?... làm cho cậu ấy phải nghiến chặt cằm. Bỡ ngỡ, cậu nhìn lên nơi Raleigh đang nhìn và thấy ông Dick đang đứng ở đỉnh của lối đi, ngay nơi nó chia thành lối vào nhà hay là đằng sau nó tiến vào chuồng ngựa và những tòa nhà bên ngoài khác.

Raleigh không di chuyển tay của mình. Cậu ấy chỉ ép sát gần hơn nữa. Có lẽ là muốn bảo vệ.

Họ lại bắt đầu bước đi, và Chuck cố mang bản thân ra khỏi sương mù kia. Cậu đang rất mệt, cả thể chất và tinh thần, nhưng cậu cần đầu óc phải thông suốt. Cả ngày này đã là một thảm hại, nhưng nếu Dick đang định gây rắc rối, cậu muốn có thể hổ trợ được cho hôn phu của mình. Nhất là ngay lúc này.

Khi họ bước đến nơi lối đi chia hướng, Dick gật đầu chào họ đủ lịch sự, nhưng chỉ như thế thôi cũng đủ gây nghi ngờ.

"Hai đứa." Ông ta chỉ tay về hướng chuồng ngựa. "Đi theo tao một lát."

Lo sợ có vẻ chạy dài xuống tay của Raleigh và vào trong lưng của Chuck, và khi Dick mở cánh cửa bên cạnh của chuồng ngựa thay vì đi vào cửa trước, cậu biết, chỉ như thế, rằng có thứ gì đó rất, rất không đúng.

"Chào hai cậu." Hannibal Chau. Và cái nụ cười và giầy vàng đắt tiền kia. "Đã nói là tôi sẽ kiểm tra hai cậu mà."

Cả cơ thể của Raleigh cứng nhắc lên và sôi ùng ục tựa như một sợi dây điện trong khi tên ngốc đứng sát vào người cậu, hỗ trợ cho cậu trước mối đe dọa này. "Bố, bố đã làm gì vậy?"

Ôi không. Cậu chưa bao giờ nghe sự lạnh lẽo đó trong giọng của Raleigh trước đây.

Nhưng Dick không trông tự mãn. Thật ra, Dick trông có chút như đang muốn ốm đi. "Bố thề bố đã không làm gì hết, Raleigh. Ông Chau đây xuất hiện trước cửa nhà và muốn nói chuyện với hai đứa bây. Ông ta nói rằng ông ta nghĩ hai đứa đang giả mối quan hệ này để giữ Chuck khỏi bị trục xuất khỏi nước."

Nếu có thể, cơ thể của Raleigh cứng nhắc hơn nữa. "Maman đâu rồi? Mẹ không có thấy—"

"Không. Bà ấy chưa trở lại. Con trai à, có chuyện gì vậy? Việc này... có phải là thật không?"

Chau cứ tiếp tục mỉm cười. "Đúng rồi đấy, con trai? Có thật không? Bởi vì nếu là không, tôi chỉ có một cơ hội duy nhất cho cậu thôi đấy."

"Tôi không có hứng thú—"

"Nghe tôi này." Tên khốn đưa tay mình lên, nụ cười đã cất đi. "Nếu cậu thú nhận rằng đây chỉ là giả dối, tôi sẽ tha cho cậu và cậu ta thì trở về nước Úc." Cái bộ mặt đáng ghét, giống gấu nghiêm nghị lên. "Nếu cậu cứ tiếp tục như thế này, cậu  _ sẽ _ bị khởi kiện, và tôi sẽ làm hết sức có thể để chắc rằng cậu nhận hết năm năm tù và phải trả từng xu trong phí phạt 250.000 đô. Và cậu ta vẫn phải trở về Úc."

"Trời ạ, cái ông này, ông không thế  chỉ—"

"Vậy, Becket? Có gì muốn nói không?"

Chuck hạ mắt mình xuống. Đây rồi. Dick sẽ không bao giờ để Raleigh đi tù cho một lời nói dối. Raleigh sẽ không bao giờ ném cả cuộc đời mình đi cho ba năm giả dối và một vị trí biên tập rẻ bèo, kể cả khi nó có nghĩa rằng tiểu thuyết của Mako được xuất bản.

Rồi, tay của Raleigh cuốn quanh cậu, đặt lên bụng của cậu. "Ông muốn có lời khai à, Chau?"

Tên khổng lồ kia gật đầy, mỉm cười một chút mặc cho đường thẳng nghiêm túc trong cằm của ông ta.

"Được thôi. Đây là lời khai của tôi đây. Tôi đã làm cho Chuck Hansen được ba năm rồi. Sáu tháng trước, bọn tôi đã có thứ mà tôi đã nghĩ chỉ là tình một đêm tại một buổi hội chợ sách ngoài bang. Nó không phải là tình một đêm, và bọn tôi đã quen nhau từ lúc đó. Một tháng trước, tôi cầu hôn với một con Transformer mà tôi đã thắng được tại Đảo Coney." Cánh tay cứng rắn kia lại cuốn chặt hơn. "Ngày mai, tôi sẽ cưới anh ấy. Đấy là lời khai của tôi."

Với câu đó, Raleigh quay cả hai bọn họ lại và tiến về phía cửa, tay vẫn vòng quanh eo cậu. Bất ngờ thay, Dick đi theo bọn họ, chỉ dừng để quay lại và nói, "Tôi đoán mình sẽ gặp ông vào đám cưới ngày mai, ông Chau."

Chuck không thể hiểu nổi chuyện gì vừa mới xảy ra. Raleigh đã — trời, cả  _ Dick _ luôn nữa chứ — hổ trợ cho cậu. Raleigh đã đào hố của mình sâu và sâu hơn nữa, đã ngã nhào xuống, đã từ chối cơ hội thoát khỏi tù của mình. Vì Chuck.

Ít ra lần này Dick đã hỗ trợ con trai của mình, mặc dù ông ta có lẽ không tin cậu ấy. Có lẽ như ông ta đã thật sự học hỏi từ sai lầm của mình. Có lẽ, nếu không gì khác, một điều tốt đã đến được từ sự giả dối và ép buộc này. Nếu Raleigh đã hàn gắn lại được gia đình của mình, có lẽ nói cho cùng thì Chuck đã không làm hỏng hết mọi thứ.

Họ không lên tiếng khi họ chia lối chỉ ngay bên trong ngôi nhà. Raleigh đưa tay bắt lấy tay của bố cậu ấy, nhanh gọn nhưng đầy chủ đích, rồi dẫn Chuck về phía cầu thang và giữ tay mình trên lưng cậu trong khi cậu mệt nhọc lết thân lên lầu. Cậu chỉ thật là quá mệt rồi. Kì cuối tuần này đã không đi theo hướng cậu mong đợi một chút nào.

Chuyện này đáng lý ra phải là một hợp đồng công việc. Điều gì đã thay đổi? Và từ khi nào?

Khi họ đã vào trong phòng của Raleigh, Chuck chỉ...  dừng lại. Đã đến địa điểm. Cậu không biết điều gì sẽ đến tiếp.

“Tôi biết là vẫn còn sớm, nhưng tôi đã giặt đồ trong khi anh ra ngoài sáng nay, nên nếu anh muốn thay ngay vài đồ ngủ sau khi tắm, thì anh cứ tự nhiên.”

Cậu thở dài. “Raleigh à—”

“Có giặt cả áo len của tôi nữa, nên anh cứ thỏa thích chọn một cái.”

“Oi, Ray, nghe nè—”

“Anh có đói không? Tôi có thể đi nấu gì đó trong khi anh tắm. Anh muốn ăn gì nào?”

Cậu thở dài, quay người lại, và nhìn vào ánh mắt lo lắng của cậu ấy. “Cậu không cân phải làm vậy đâu.”

_ Nếu cậu muốn rút lui, tôi sẽ không đổ lỗi cho cậu đâu _ , cậu cố nói.  _ Tôi không muốn cậu phải đi tù. Tôi chỉ muốn cậu được hạnh phúc. Rất nhiều người muốn cậu được hạnh phúc. _

Nhưng Raleigh chỉ nhún vai. “Anh cũng sẽ làm y chang cho tôi thôi.”

Không, cậu sẽ không đâu. Trước kì cuối tuần này, Chuck Hansen sẽ chỉ nổi giận vì cậu trợ lý tốt nhất, kéo dài lâu nhát cho đến ngày nay phải bị thay thế, khiến cho lịch trình của cậu bị hủy hoại trong thời gian tới.

Nhưng giờ thì…

“Ừ. Cậu gật đầu, hạ thấp đầu mình. “Tôi chỉ… Ý tôi là, tôi rất cảm kích hành động của cậu. Nhưng tôi không… Việc này phức tạp hơn tôi đã nghĩ nhiều.”

Họ im lặng trong một lúc, và nó vừa ngượng nghịu vừa dễ chịu, và đó dường như là miêu tả cho cả ngày hôm nay luôn. 

"Anh mệt rồi. Anh nên đi tắm đi."

Cậu /đúng/ đã mệt rồi, nên cậu gật đầu và tiến về phía phòng tắm. Cậu đóng cửa lại sau lưng, nhưng Raleigh lại mở nó ra trước khi cậu kịp cởi đồ ra.

"Xin lỗi — khăn thêm nè." Tên khốn thật sự có cả gan để mỉm cười trước khi để đống khăn trên bồn rửa. "Chỉ phòng khi."

Cậu không muốn mỉm cười đâu. Thật đó.

Miệng của cậu thì lại nghĩ khác. "Cậu đúng là một tên khốn đấy, Becket."

"Em cũng yêu anh lắm, anh yêu."

Tên ngốc biến mất với một cái vẫy tay đáng ghét, và Chuck bỏ cuộc và cười khì trong khi cậu cởi đồ ra. Cậu có thể làm tệ hơn. Cậu có thể làm tệ hơn nhiều.

Vấn đề là... Raleigh có thể làm tốt hơn nhiều.

Nhưng giờ thì không quan trọng nữa. Chuyện đã thành hết rồi.

Thế nên cậu tắm rửa, mệt mỏi chà khắp người, nhói ở từng phần của bản thân và mong đến bộ đồ ngủ của Raleigh với nhiều trông ngóng hơn đã định. Chúng chỉ là quần ca-rô và một cái áo thun, đa số là vậy, nhưng cậu vẫn muốn mặc chúng.

Có lẽ cậu sẽ hỏi hôn phu giả của mình cùng ngủ trên giường vào tối này. Như cậu đã nghĩ vào đêm qua, nó đủ lớn để hỏi khỏi phải chạm vào nhau nếu họ đều cuốn trong chăn riêng của mình, nên nó sẽ không có gì kì quặc cho Raleigh. Và nó sẽ giúp cậu ấy khỏi phải ngủ trên sàn nhà.

Giường của cậu ở New York dường như cũng to như thế, thật đấy. Có lẽ... họ có thể  _ luôn _ làm thế. Chia sẽ nó.

Raleigh có giường to không? Nếu không, nếu họ sống ở chỗ của cậu ấy thay vì của Chuck, có lẽ cậu có thể chuyển cái giường quá cỡ của cậu qua đó rồi họ có thể ngủ chung ở đó. Tách nhau ra, chỉ... êm ái.

Thở dài, cậu lau khô người mình với một cái khăn mềm mịn đã treo trên giá, rồi nhận ra rằng Raleigh không chỉ mang thêm khăn vào. Tên ngốc tốt bụng đó đã mang vào cả quần lốt, một cái quần ca-rô, một cái áo thun màu xám cực kì mềm mại, và một đôi vớ thật dày.

Vớ của Raleigh đấy, cậu cá. Chúng không trông mới lắm.

Cậu lắc đầu mình nhưng khi đi tìm đôi của riêng mình. Vớ của Raleigh chắc là dễ chịu hơn nhiều. Mọi thử mà Raleigh sỡ hửu đều dễ chịu hơn của chính cậu nhiều, và điều đó có lẽ nói lên gì đó về cậu mà cậu không muốn biết.

Becket không ở trong phòng khi cậu rời khỏi phòng tắm, nên cậu cuốn cái chăn làm em bé quanh người và đi xuống dưới nhà, chăn mang vớ, để tìm cậu ấy. Suy cho cùng thì, tên ngốc  _ đã _ nói gì đó về thức ăn.

Mùi thơm của thịt xông khói bay vào mũi của cậu nửa đường xuống cầu thang, và cậu lần theo với mũi của mình đến nhà bếp. Raleigh đứng ở bếp lữa trong cái quần jean vừa khít và một cái áo henley với tay áo kéo lên khuỷu tay, lật thịt qua lại trong chảo và xem xét chọt vào lòng đỏ của một trái trứng trong một cái chảo khác. Tên ngốc tuyệt đẹp đó có lẽ đã nghe thấy cậu bước vào bởi cậu ta gửi cho cậu một nụ cười mệt nhọc qua vai mình và vẫy chào với cái spatula.

"Tôi hi vọng anh thích món ăn sáng cho buổi tối nay, bởi vì đó có lẽ là thứ tôi thích nhất đấy."

Mỉm cười, cậu ngồi xuống ghế ở quầy ăn sáng. "Biết rồi."

Becket nhướng một bên mày.

"Gì? Cậu nghĩ tôi sẽ tranh luận với món thịt xông khói ở bất cứ lúc nào à?"

Không ấn tượng, tên ngốc quay lại với việc trở mấy miếng thịt. "Tôi có nên nhắc lại cho anh về cái lần anh tranh luận rằng người Mỹ chỉ đang bướng bình khi họ bắt đầu lấy chữ U ra khỏi kiểu đánh vần của Châu Âu không?"

"Oi! Đấy là một lý luận rất hợp lý nhá! Mấy người đã trỏ mũi vào tiếng Anh của Nữ hoàng đã quá lâu rồi nên mấy người cũng không nhớ nữa."

Tên ngốc đáng ghét cười khẩy. "Cảm ơn vì đã chứng minh ý của tôi."

Đảo mắt một vòng, mặc dù cậu cảm thấy nhẹ nhỏm đến kì lạ bởi cuộc tranh cãi này, cậu tựa người vào sau ghế và bắt chéo tay mình. "Nhớ nhắc tôi đuổi việc cậu khi ta quay lại vào thứ Hai nha."

Những miếng thịt chiên giòn được đưa ra một đĩa với giấy thấm dầu. "Nhớ rồi, sếp. Vậy ta sẽ phải sống nhờ vào lương của anh thôi hả?"

Chuck gầm gừ, bị bắt gặp nhưng không hoàn toàn quá bực nhọc bởi nó. "Thế thì quá tệ rồi."

Cười khúc khích, Becket đẩy đĩa thịt cùng trứng qua quầy cho cậu, rồi ngồi cạnh cậu với đĩa thức ăn của riêng mình và một đĩa đầy bánh mì nướng. Và một đĩa nữa với bốn cái bánh vỏ sò.

"Oi, cái này là—"

"Chỉ cho anh thôi đó, cục cưng." Tên ngốc đáng yêu nháy mắt một cái.

Tim của cậu đập lạc nhịp một cái. "Cậu đã không ăn mấy cái này... vì tôi à?"

Raleigh chỉ nhún vai và cắn một miếng thịt xông khói, và Chuck phải nhìn đi. Nó là một điều thật ngu ngốc và bé nhỏ, nhưng... nó rất ngọt ngào. Vì cậu không biết phải làm gì với cử chỉ này, cậu nhặt một cái bánh vỏ sò lên và cắn một cái, lưu lại hương vị ngọt, đầy bơ trong miệng. Thật là ngon quá đi.

"Cảm ơn nha."

"Không có gì đâu, sếp."

Họ ăn trong im lặng dễ chịu, đôi lúc có thục củ trò nhau cứ như con nít vậy. Nó cảm thấy thân quen hơn bất cứ thì gì từ buổi sáng hôm đó, và cậu cuối cùng cũng cảm thấy bản thân thả lỏng một chút. Cậu còn, không vì lý do gì cả, đưa tay qua và chôm lấy một miếng thịt từ đĩa thức ăn của hôn phu của cậu. Nó cảm thấy rất hợp với lúc đó.

Tên hôn phu khi nhìn cậu khó chịu nhưng không thật sự phản đối.

"Hai cậu trông ấm cúng thật."

Chuck giật mình bởi giọng nói trầm thấp, có chút quen thuộc nhưng không ngờ tới, và cậu và Raleigh quay lại cùng lúc về hướng cửa vào nhà bếp. Người đàn ông da màu người Anh từ bữa tiệc chào mừng — cậu không thể nhớ được tên, chỉ rằng người đàn ông này là thị trưởng và đã nhận nuôi Mako — đứng trong tư thế nghỉ quân, tay để sau lưng mình, một nụ cười mờ nhạt đặt trên môi.

Lông mày của Raleigh vương lên. "Này, nguyên soái. Bác tìm Bố còn à?"

Phải rồi. Và bác ấy là nguyên soái nữa chứ. Cậu cũng có nhớ cái đó. Tên là Pendagraft, có lẽ? Gần đúng, nhưng không hẳn vậy.

"Thật ra, cậu Becket, tôi đến để tìm cậu Hansen đây cơ."

Lông mày của Chuck nhướng lên. "Tìm con à?"

Nếu cậu không biết nhiều hơn, cậu thề rằng thị trưởng nguyên soái kia trông... xấu hổ? Ít nhất là không thoải mái, khi bác ấy hạ mắt mình xuống sàn nhà.

"Xin thứ lỗi cho tôi, cậu Hansen, nhưng tôi nợ cậu một lời xin lỗi. Tôi... có lẽ đã vượt qua giới hạn của mình."

Được rồi, hôm này thật sự không phải là ngày cho mấy việc như thế này. Cậu đã trải qua quá nhiều rồi và chỉ vừa mới bắt đầu cảm thấy bình thường trở lại.

"Tôi đã không nói cho cậu biết vào ngày hôm kia, nhưng tôi nhận ra tên của cậu." Đôi mắt tối sẫm gặp mắt cậu trong một lúc trước khi trở lại với sàn nhà. "Thì, không phải tên  _ của cậu _ , chính xác mà nói, nhưng tôi có nhớ tên phi công trong đội Không quân Hoàng gia Úc này mà tôi có vài nhiệm vụ chung lúc tôi vẫn còn trong quân ngũ. Tên của ông ta là Herc Hansen—"

Máu dồn lên mặt của cậu, khiến cậu thấy có cút choáng váng.

"—và nhiệm vụ cuối cùng mà bọn tôi làm cùng nhau, ông ta cho tôi xem một bức ảnh của con trai mới sinh của ông tay, Charlie."

Giọng của cậu thật yếu, nhưng cậu thốt lên được câu hỏi trong khi Raleigh đặt một tay lên tay của cậu. "Sao bác lại kể cho con nghe về việc này chứ?"

Một lần nữa, Pentagram trông xấu hổ. "Bởi vì tối đó tôi đã gọi cho ông ấy, và ông ấy liền lên máy bay để đến đây vào ngày hôm sau, và giờ ông ấy đang đứng trên hiên trước nhà của Raleigh, mong rằng cậu sẽ ra ngoài và nói chuyện với ông ấy."

Mọi thứ trở nên mờ ảo một chút. Trong xa xôi, cậu nghe thấy tiếng Raleigh thì thầm tên cậu và cố bắt bản thân mình nghe thấy rõ ràng cậu ta đang nói gì.

"Chuck à? Anh không sao chứ?" Ngón tay trên tay cậu bóp nhẹ nhàng một cái. "Anh có muốn em làm gì không? Nếu anh muốn em đuổi ông ấy đi, em sẽ làm thế."

Oh. Phải rồi. Ông bố của cậu đang ở ngoài cửa. Tại nhà của Raleigh ở Alaska. Trong khi ông ta đáng lẽ ra phải ở Úc cảm thấy mừng rỡ vì không phải gặp thằng con của mình một lần nào nữa.

Hôm này là cái ngày quái quỷ gì thế hả? Có phải Cây Tổ đang bực cậu vì đã ngu ngốc tụng cho cây bằng lời bài hát về một cái mông đẹp?

"Chuck à?" Lần này, tên ngốc gần đủ để cậu cảm thấy được hơi thở của cậu ấy trên má cậu. "Hãy nói em cần làm gì đi. Em sẽ làm nó cho anh, được chứ?"

Cậu đã quá cẩn thận. Cậu không cho ông già mình bất cứ cách nào để liên lạc với cậu, đã không tự liên lạc với ông ta, mặc dù có vài lần cậu đã muốn thế trong mấy năm qua. Và giờ thì...

Lay bản thân mình, cậu nhìn hôn phu của cậu, nhìn khuôn mặt cún con thật thà kia, và miệng của cậu cố nhếch lên thành ít nhất nửa nụ cười. "Không sao đâu, em yêu. Anh sẽ..." Cậu sẽ làm gì đây? Lắc đầu, cậu đưa tay xuống và bóp nhẹ đùi của Raleigh một cái, như Raleigh đã bóp nhẹ tay của cậu. "Đã đến lúc rồi, nhỉ?" Cậu nuốt thật mạnh. "Có lẽ đã quá hạn rồi."

Raleigh nhìn cậu chằm chằm, lông may chau lại, rồi nghiêng người về phía trước và hôn nhẹ lên thùy trán của cậu, như cậu ấy đã làm vào ngày đầu tiên họ ở đâu. Nó đã là một màn diễn vào lúc đó, một lời giả dối cho cùng một khán giả như thế này.

Giờ thì nó có cảm giác khác biệt.

Vuông vai mình lên, cậu rời khỏi ghế ngồi, rũ bỏ cái chăn làm em bé và đặt nó lên ghế, và phớt lờ phần còn lại của bữa sáng mà chắc cậu sẽ không còn hứng để ăn nữa. Ít ra cậu đã ăn hết mấy bánh vỏ sò trước.

"Dẫn đường đi, nguyên soái." Dưới hơi thở của cậu, cậu thêm vào. "Bác sẽ là cái chết của tôi đấy."

Nếu Pandasnatch có nghe được, bác ấy không bình luận gì. Được cái, bác ấy có trông chút xấu hổ với bản thân mình — một vẻ ngoài mà Chuck sẽ cá cả tiền lương trong năm của mình rằng vị thị trưởng đầy uy lực kia không quen với.

"Oi, nguyên soái—"

"Cậu  _ có thể _ chỉ gọi tôi là Stacker thôi, cậu biết đấy. Bố của cậu cũng gọi thế mà." Một cái liếc mắt. "Hay Pentecost, như Raleigh thường gọi khi cậu ấy không tỏ ra trang trọng. Cậu /đang/ sắp cưới người đã như một người con với tôi từ khi tôi chuyển đến đây sống."

Pentecost! Đúng rồi! Mặc dù cậu thích Pandasnatch hơn.

Nhẹ nhõm, mặc dù bên trong của cậu vẫn còn đang bồn chồn với quá nhiều cảm xúc để chỉ rõ ra được, cậu gửi một cái liếc mặc của riêng mình cho người kia. "Người mà bác đã tưởng sẽ trở thành con rễ của mình?"

Pentecost rất ranh mãnh. Bác ấy không lỡ một nhịp nào. "Sẽ không ai không hạnh phúc hết nếu chuyện đó đã thành, nhưng tôi nghĩ họ thích hợp với con người bây giờ hơn."

Ngạc nhiên, cậu chớp mắt và bước chậm lại. "Khoan đã, bác  _ không _ muốn kết thúc với nhau à?"

Đôi mắt màu tối nhăn lại, và Pentecost dừng lại hoàn toàn để quan sát cậu. "Kể cả khi tôi muốn, có ý nghĩa gì để ép buộc bọn chúng chứ? Cậu ấy có cả một cuộc đời ở New York và con bé có cuộc đời ở đây. Và cậu ấy sắp kết hôn vào ngày mai rồi, nếu cậu đã quên mất."

Đỏ mặt một chút và nghiến chặt cằm mình, cậu ép bản thân hỏi câu hỏi. "Và... nếu cậu ấy không kết hôn vào ngày mai thì sao?"

Bởi vì cậu bỗng nhiên nhận ra tại sao mọi thứ đã đi lệch hướng giữa họ vào ngày hôm nay trong khi mọi thứ khác đã tiến triển quá tốt. Cậu đã nhận ra từ lúc Chau đưa ra đề nghị tha cho Raleigh nếu cậu ấy thú nhận sự thật. Chuck chỉ đã không muốn nhìn nhận nó quá kĩ lưỡng.

Cậu không muốn Raleigh phải gặp rắc rối vì cậu. Cậu không muốn gây xung đột trong cái gia đình có chút gượng ép nhưng vấn yêu quý mà cậu đã tìm ra được. Cậu không muốn làm chất xúc tác cho cái loại thay đổi mà bản thân cậu sợ.

Nếu... nếu họ không kết hôn vào ngày mai... liệu Raleigh có thể lụm nhặt lại mãnh đời mà cậu ấy đáng lẽ nên có nếu Chuck đã không xông vào như một tên say xỉn đáng ghét?

Sau một hồi im lặng lâu dài, tràn đầy, Pentecost dựng thẳng người. "Vì đó là một giả thuyết mà ta sẽ không thử nghiệm, câu hỏi đó không có ý nghĩa gì cả, cậu Hansen." Nhưng bác ấy mỉm cười một chút. "Và bố của cậu vẫn còn đang đợi đấy.

Cậu muốn hỏi thêm nữa... nhưng cậu không muốn hỏi thêm gì cả. Và đúng, ông già của cậu đang đợi.

Thở dài, cậu gật đầu và đi theo lúc vị thị trưởng to con bước tiếp. Nhưng, đứng ngay cửa, vào phút cuối cùng... cậu do dự.

"Ông ấy chỉ muốn gặp lại cậu thôi." Giọng của Pentecost rất nhỏ, như thể bác ấy đang nói chuyện với một con vật hoang dại. "Để tận mắt chứng kiến rằng cậu vẫn ổn."

Cằm cậu nghiến lại. "Còn nếu tôi  _ không _ ổn thì sao?"

Bỗng nhiên, vị nguyên soái mỉm cười. Và nó không phải là một nụ cười nhỏ nhẹ, lịch sự. "Cậu đúng là con của bố cậu." Bác ấy mở cửa ra và chỉ tay. "Cậu sẽ ổn thôi."

Thu gom lại bản thân mình, cậu bước ra ngoài hiên, hơn một chút bực nhọc khi cánh cửa đóng lại — và khóa lại nữa chứ — ở sau cậu.

Và ông ta đây rồi. Ông già của cậu.

Họ nhìn chằm lẫn nhau trong một lúc lâu đến khó chịu. Herc trông... mệt mỏi. Cũng đúng thôi. Ông ta vừa rời khỏi một chuyến bay, trông có vẻ vậy. Cằm của ông ta rất sắc và lỏm chỏm đầy râu, mắt thì tối sẫm, dáng đứng quá gượng để trông thông thản. Trông như ông ta đã lỡ mất vài bữa ăn trong mười ba năm qua và có lẽ mặc đồ trong bóng tối vào sáng nay.

Không phải Chuck có thể chỉ trích được. Cậu đang mặc đồ ngủ của người khác đây này.

Trời ạ, việc này thật là ngượng nghịu quá.

Cuối cùng, ông già của cậu cúi đầu trong một dạng gật đầu ngượng nghịu. "Chuck."

Nhiều lời thật, cậu cũng làm y chang. "Bố."

_ Ngượng quá đi. _

Herc cho tay vào túi quần của mình, rồi lấy chung ra, rồi lại cho vào trong. "Bố, uh... nghe là có tin phải chúc mừng?"

"Vâng. Cảm ơn." Nhưng cậu không thể chỉ để nó như thế. "Nhưng không cần đến nơi thật xa để gửi lời chúc đấy."

Herc cúi đầu mình, lần này để nhìn xuống giày của mình, và Chuck cảm thấy... thật tệ? Có lẽ? Cậu đã không có ý gì xấu. Chỉ... nó là sự thật. Herc đã được Pentecost gọi cho. Có thể gửi lời chút qua điện thoại mà.

Cơ bắp trong cằm của Herc giật một cái. "Muốn gặp con thôi, được chứ? Chỉ... Trời ạ, Chuck, đã lâu lắm rồi, và bố không có cách nào để liên lạc với con mà không săn lùng con như một con chó đi lạc. Bố tưởng là con sẽ rút cuộc gọi cho bố thôi, nhưng..."

Có vẻ xấu hổ bởi sự bùng nổ của mình, ông ấy im miệng lại, chà chân giày mình xuống ván gỗ sơn của sàn hiên. Và Chuck cảm thấy...

Cuốn họng siết chặt, cậu bắt bản thân lên tiếng. "Bố có hối tiếc đã cứu con thay vì Mẹ không?"

Herc tiến qua hiên nhà trong một nhịp tim, và Chuck bắt đầu lùi lại trong cảnh giác khi ông ấy đưa tay ra cho cậu. Đến khi đôi tay cứng nhắc cuốn quanh người cậu và kéo cậu vào một cái ôm thật mạnh. Cậu đứng đó, tay dang ra và mắt mở to, cảm thấy thật ngượng nghịu nhưng đồng thời cũng cảm thấy...

"Trời ạ, con trai ơi, bố  _ chưa _ từng hồi tiếc đã cứu lấy con." Tay của ông ấy ôm chặt lại. "Bố chỉ không biết phải làm gì thôi, được chứ?"

Mắt của Chuck cay xè lên, và cậu chớp mắt liên tục để làm bay đi vị cay đó. "Bố còn không thể nhìn mặt con."

Bố cậu xụ người, rồi kéo người đi với đầu cúi thấp. Chuck nghiến răng mình. Cậu ghét cái ánh nhìn đó. Cậu đã thấy nó mỗi ngày trong tám năm và gặp ác mộng về nó trong năm năm nữa trước khi đuổi nó thẳng thừng ra khỏi đầu cậu.

Cuối cùng gật đầu, Herc thẳng ngươi lên và vuông vai mình. "Bố có thể nói nó bởi vì bố thấy mẹ con mỗi lần bố nhìn con, nhưng nó không phải là sự thật. Nó bởi vì bố đã không thể cứu mẹ, và bố đang mất con đi bởi vì việc đó, và bố đã nghĩ..." Ông ấy thở dài, nản chí và mệt nhọc với cái mái tóc cắt xát đó chỉa lên mọi hướng. "Không quan trọng bố đã nghĩ gì. Bố... Chuck à, bố xin lỗi con nhiều lắm. Bố chứ từng có ý cho con phải nghĩ rằng bố đã hối tiếc việc cứu con."

Nó... nhiều hơn Chuck đã mong đợi, và nó như cắt sâu xuyên qua cậu. Nhưng theo một cách tốt, có lẽ. Sau cái ngày mà cậu đã có, cậu không thể chắc chắn về bất cứ thứ gì mà cậu cảm thấy.

Miệng của cậu mở ra, và cậu không biết thứ gì sẽ bay ra khỏi nó. Có lẽ là một lời đả kích. Có lẽ một lời xin lỗi của riêng cậu.

"Con đã ngã khỏi một con tàu vào hôm nay."

Hay có lẽ là việc đó. Mắt cậu mở toang. Mắt của Herc cũng thế.

"Trời ạ, con trai. Con không sao chứ?"

Như thể bố của cậu chưa từng lên tiếng, cậu tiếp tục. "Đã không lên con tàu nào trong hai mươi năm trước kì cuối tuần này. Raleigh — người mà con sẽ kết hôn vào ngày mai đấy — phải mặc áo phao vào cho con thì con mới chịu lên tàu vào những lần đầu. Con thậm chí còn không thể kể cho cậu ấy tại sao vào lúc đó nữa."

Miệng của Herc mở ra như định lên tiếng, nhưng ông ấy chỉ lắc đầu mình thay vào đó. Chuck hiểu được.

"Nhưng con đang dần tốt hơn. Bảo với cậu ấy rằng con không cần cái áo phao. Còn..." Nhưng ở đây, một bóng dáng của nụ cười hiện ra. "Còn lái con tàu trong một lúc nữa."

Nhưng cậu không thật sự xem cái giây phút hoảng loạn của mình là thật sự lái tàu. Giống người bắn sún lần đầu sự dụng cách "nhắm và bắn" hơn.

"Bố có biết con đã nghĩ gì khi con ngã xuống nước không?"

Mắt tối lại, Herc lắc đầu.

"Con đã nghĩ rằng Mẹ sẽ giận lắm cho coi nếu con chết đuối khi bố đã cố hết sức để cứu con vào cái lần đầu tiên." Cậu khịt mũi một chút và hạ mắt mình xuống đôi chân mang vớ của mình. Vớ của Raleigh. "Khi Raleigh kéo con ra khỏi mặt nước, con dường như có thể thấy mẹ mỉm cười và lắc đầu tặc lưỡi trìu mến nhìn con. Như khi con từng làm điều gì đó ngu ngốc và gan dạ và bằng cách nào đó vẫn sống sót. Có nhớ cái ánh nhìn đó không?"

Mắt của Herc dần tràn nước mắt, nhưng ông ấy vẫn mỉm cười đau đớn và gật đầu, cằm nghiến chặt và thả lỏng, nghiến chặt và thả lỏng.

Thở dài, cậu gắp ánh mắt quá chăm chú của bố mình và... không thể thốt nên lời. Hay có lẽ cậu có thể, nhưng không phải thằng thừng ra. Họ chưa từng tốt với việc nói thằng thừng ra.

"Bố ơi, liệu... bố có lẽ muốn đến dự đám cười vào ngày mai không?" Cậu nuốt mạnh, bổng nhiên thật bồn chồn. "Nếu bố vẫn còn ở trong thị trấn?"

Ôi, sự thay đổi trong nét mặt đó. Không, họ chưa từng tốt trong giao tiếp, gia đình nhà Hansen, nhưng họ đã làm tốt việc nói nên lời.

"Ừ, con trai. Bố sẽ tới dự. Bố, uh... vé của bố là vé mở."

Chuck gật đầu, lời nhắn đã được nhận. Bố của cậu đã mua một vé hai chiều, tất nhiên, nhưng hi vọng đã khiến cho bố trong chọn một ngày về chắc chắn.

Không hẳn mìm cười, cậu đưa tay mình ra. Herc, cũng y chang như cậu, bắt lấy tay cậu thât chặt. Họ không hẳn là bắt tay, nhưng... nó cũng đủ rồi. Nó là một khởi đầu.

"Ai đã khóa cửa vậy trời?"

Nó bị nghẹn lại, nhưng đó chắc chắn là giọng của Raleigh. Trừ khi Chuck đã đoán nhầm, tên hôn khu đáng ghét của cậu đang cho họ một thông báo về sự hiện diện nhất thời của cậu ấy. Tên khốn biết điều.

"Không cho là bố muốn gặp chú rễ kia chứ?"

Lần này, Herc mỉm cười thật to. Cửa mở ra, và Raleigh bước ra ngoài với vẻ mặt cún con tò mò trên mặt. Chuck giờ đã biết rõ cậu taa để biết khi nào nó là một vẻ mặt thành thật, và cậu khá chắc lần này tên ngốc đang cố tỏ ra nhỏ bé.

"Có vấn đề gì ở ngoài này không?"

Cậu đảo mắt mình. "Ra đây mau, đồ ngốc." Cậu có thể thấy sự nhẹ nhõm trên gương mắt cún con đó trong quảng đường bước qua. "Her Hansen, hãy gặp Raleigh Becket, trợ lý của con."

"Anh đã nói là trợ lý giám đốc trong văn phòng của Gottlieb mà."

"Oi! Anh ta đã gọi em là thư ký đó."

Herc quan sát cuộc tranh cãi với một nụ cười ngơ ngẩn. "Tưởng con đã nói là chú rễ chứ."

Mỉm cười, Chuck đá lông nheo của mình. "Cái đó nữa."

Tới lượt Herc đảo mắt mình, nhưng ông ấy tự nguyện đưa một tay ra. "Rất vui được gặp cậu. Stacker đã nói nhiều điều tốt về cậu."

Raleigh bắt lấy tay, rồi đặt tay mình qua eo của Chuck. Có vẻ như tên ngốc thấy dễ làm hơn qua mỗi lần, bởi vì cậu ấy thậm chí còn không do dự. "Con chưa từng biết rằng nguyên soái cũng nói dối đó."

Với câu đó, Herc thật sự cười khì. "Không dám nói gì về chuyện đó đâu." Nhưng ông ấy lại trông ngượng nghịu nữa rồi. Ngượng nghịu và mệt mỏi.

Nhưng Raleigh là Raleigh. "Bác có muốn vào trong không? Bọn con đang ăn thịt xông khói với trứng đó, nhưng con có thể làm thêm nữa."

"Oi, cảm ơn, nhưng thôi. Bác... uh... khá chắc rằng Chuck đã mệt nhừ rồi sau khi ngã khỏi con tàu và—"

"Anh đã kể cho bác nghe à?" Raleigh nhìn cậu, không tin được và... lo lắng? Cho cậu à?

Nhưng đó là điều cậu ít phải lo nhất, nên Chuck dùng vị trí trong vòng tay của hôn phu của mình để thục cù trỏ tên ngốc ấy ngay vào trong ngực. Nhẹ nhàng thôi. Câu không muốn vòng tay kia bỏ đi.

"Anh không sao đâu, cục cưng. Em đã kéo anh ra, nhớ chứ?"

Tên gọi trìu mến đó cũng thốt nên mỗi lần dễ hơn. Cậu khá chắc rằng cậu còn dùng nó khi họ ở một mình.

Nếu cậu đã làm thế, Raleigh đã không nhắc tới chúng, và Chuck không định kéo thêm chú ý về phía nó.

"Dù sao thì." Herc nhướng một bên mày, trông dường như hứng thú rằng ông ấy có vẻ đã bị lãng quên. "Con chắc mệt rồi, và bố vừa mới xuống may bay một giờ trước. Stacker cho bố ở nhờ phòng khách khi bố ở lại đây, nên bố sẽ chỉ trở lại với ông ấy khi ông ấy rời đi."

"Sắp rồi đây." Pentecost như một ninja với cái thân hình to tướng thế. Chuck còn không nghe thấy bác ấy mở cửa ra. "Tuy nhiên, ta sẽ trở lại vào ngày mai. Đúng chứ?"

Chuck trao đổi một ánh nhìn với ông già của mình, và cả hai đều gật đầu. Họ chưa hẳn đã sửa chửa được nhiều, nhưng... đây là một khởi đầu. Nếu cậu đang thành thật, cậu đã quá mệt mỏi từ ngày hôm nay để hỏi thêm gì nhiều hơn thế.

"Vậy hẹn ngày mai nhé, hai cậu."

Vị thị trưởng to tướng bắt tay cả hai, rồi bước xuống thềm, chắc rằng cho người bạn quân đội cũ của mình một cơ hội để tạm biệt trong một chút riêng tư. Tuy nhiên, Chuck không có ý định để Raleigh rời đi theo, nên cậu ở nguyên chỗ của mình, rút trong vòng tay của hôn phu giả của mình. Tên ngốc cũng không di chuyển gì để rời đi.

"Được rồi, vậy." Herc gật đâu và cho tay vào túi quần. "Raleigh à?"

"Vâng ạ?"

Ông ấy mỉm cười một chút. "Đấy là con trai của bác đấy, biết chưa?"

Tay của Raleigh cuốn chặt lại. "Vâng ạ."

Và, trời ạ, nhưng Chuck cảm kích đến không chịu được. Nó không hẳn là làm khó cậu rễ, nhưng... sau hai mươi năm nghĩ rằng bố của cậu đã hối tiếc rằng cậu đã sống trong khi tình yêu của đời ông ấy chết đi...

Không một lời nào nữa — có lẽ bởi vì ông ấy cũng đang nghẹn ngào như Chuck đây — Herc bước đi, nhanh chân bước theo Pentecost nhưng không hẳn chạy theo.

Lại cảm thấy thật mệt mỏi trở lại — mấy chuyện cảm xúc này còn mệt hơn cả vấn đề thể chất nữa — Chuck xụ người xuống. Raleigh, đúng là người tốt mà, kéo cậu lại gần hơn trong một cái nửa ôm.

"Lạnh à?"

Cậu thậm chí còn không biết. Cậu có lẽ nên cảm thấy lạnh, sau cuộc tắm biển vào lúc sớm hơn của cậu. "Ừ, có lẽ. Khá muốn cái chăn của Mamie."

"Vào trong thôi nhỉ?"

Đó là một lời mời, không phải một lệnh, và Chuck nhận lấy nó với một cái gật đầu. Cậu còn không gầm gừ khó chịu khi Becket rút tay lại để mở cửa ra cho cậu. Hay khi tên ngốc nhặt lấy tấm chăn và quấn nó quanh người cậu. Hay khi cậu ấy đặt cậu ngồi xuống ghế và tự thân dọn dẹp nhà bếp lại.

Cậu có lẽ nên giúp, nhưng cậu chỉ đã quá mệt nhừ rồi.

"Chuck, anh sắp ngã khỏi ghế rồi đó. Anh có chắc là anh không muốn đi ngủ luôn chứ? Không ai trách anh đâu."

Thở dài, cậu bỏ cuộc. Cậu cảm thấy như một thằng khốn vì không đợi được cho đến khi Dominique và Mamie trở về để cậu ít nhất còn nói được lời chúc ngủ ngon, nhưng ý nghĩ về cái đệm êm ái, mềm mại và đống chăn mền ấm cúng sắp làm cậu muốn khóc lên rồi đây. Thế nên, cậu để chồng tương lai của mình lùa cậu lên lầu và vào phòng của họ. Ở đó, cậu cắn môi dưới của mình và, an toàn trong cái chăn làm em bé, cố gom chút dũng khí để hỏi câu hỏi mà cậu muốn hỏi.

"Cậu cũng ngủ luôn à?"

Raleigh nhún vai. "Chắc thế. Bọn mình sẽ có một ngày trọng đại vào ngày mai."

Cậu mỉm cười mệt mỏi nhìn tên ngốc kia. "Rồi, rồi. Đám cưới lúc mười giờ, lên máy bay lúc ba giờ." Cậu muốn đùa về khoảng thời gian đêm đám cưới bắt đầu, nhưng cậu quá mệt rồi để cẩn thận với từ ngữ của mình, nên cậu đành thôi. "Cậu... uh... ý tôi à, cái giường này khá là to đấy, Becket. Không có lý do gì cậu phải ngủ trên sàn trong khi cậu có thể cuốn chặt chăn bên một góc giường, phải chứ?"

Tên ngốc nhướng một bên mày. "Chuck à, anh định hủy hoại danh tiếng của tôi bằng cách dụ tôi vào giường trước đám cưới đấy à?"

"Oi!" Đỏ mặt, cậu đá tên khốn với một chân mang vớ của mình, vì tay cậu đang bận cầm lấy tắm chăn quanh người cậu rồi. "Đừng có mà mơ nha. Và nếu cậu là trai tân, thì tôi chắc là lẽ sinh luôn quá."

"Tôi khó mà tưởng tượng anh ở trong nhà thờ."

"Im đi, đồ quỷ."

"Thấy chưa?"

Cố nhăn mặt, cậu gầm gừ và đi qua phía bên kia của giường ngủ. "Thì sao chứ?"

May thay, cái tên hôn phu đáng ghét của cậu không bắt cậu phải lặp lại lời mời. "Không thể tưởng tượng được."

Cậu không kiềm được. Cậu chau mày. Tuy nhiên, Becket thì mỉm cười.

"Maman có gọi khi anh đang nói chuyện với bố mình. Mẹ và Mamie sẽ về trễ, nhưng họ bắt tôi hứa là phải ngủ dưới nhà trên ghế sofa để hai ta không thấy nhau trước khi lễ cưới."

"Thật à?" Mặc dù nó nghe chính xác như một thứ gì đó mà phụ nữ nhà Becket sẽ nghĩ ra.

Raleigh nhún vai. "Là truyền thống mà."

"Rồi, rồi." Đảo mắt một vòng, cậu bò vào giường và nằm ấp mặt xuống gối. "Vậy thì đi đi. Ngày mai trọng đại lắm đấy."

Nhưng cậu lại thấy thất vọng. Cậu... không muốn ở một mình. Không phải vào tối nay. Không phải với mọi thứ vừa xảy ra vào hôm này.

"Chuck ơi?"

Được rồi, đó là một giọng rất kì lạ. Cậu nâng đầu mình lên và nhìn, và Raleigh trông... do dự. Không chắc chắn, cho lần đầu tiên kể từ khi họ rời khỏi máy bay.

"Gì đó?"

Đôi mắt xanh đầy rối rắm nhìn vào cậu. "Bọn mình thật sự sẽ kết hôn vào ngày mai, hả?"

Chuck nhìn chằm, không chắc rằng Raleigh đang hỏi gì. Cậu ấy cần một lời chắc chắn à? Cần một xác nhận? Cần phải được thuyết phục à?

Bởi vì, nếu Chuck đang thành thật, cậu không còn chắc rằng nếu họ có nên làm việc này hay không nữa. Cậu đã cảm thấy có lỗi và sai phạm phần lớn trong cả ngày hôm này, và cậu không chắc mình có thể bắt bản thân đi cho hết bước cuối cùng.

Nhưng cậu thật sự muốn thế, ngay bây giờ, và nó làm cho sự bối rối của cậu còn trầm trọng hơn nữa.

_ Shit _ .

"Chuck à?"

Cậu là một tên ích kỉ. Cậu là người tồi tệ nhất bởi vì ít nhất khi nó là một hợp đồng công việc, cả hai bọn họ đều nhận được gì đó từ nó. Bây giờ, cậu chỉ muốn Becket bởi vì cậu muốn cậu ấy. Được ở với cậu ấy.

Cậu muốn cậu ấy được hạnh phúc.

Gượng ép một nụ cười mà cậu không cảm thấy và không thể tưởng tượng được rằng nó trông chân thật, cậu gật đầu. "Phải rồi, em yêu. Ta sẽ kết hôn vào ngày mai.

Và Raleigh trông... nhẹ nhõm? Chắc chắn? Không an tâm? Chuck không thể chỉ rõ ra được, và trước khi cậu kịp quyết định rằng có nên hỏi hay không, tên ngốc gật đầu, cúi người để lấy vài thứ từ túi của mình, và đi vào phòng tắm.

Không yên lòng, cậu lại leo khỏi giường và kéo những tấm chăn trước, rồi chui xuống bên dưới chúng. Đúng, nó vãn còn sớm, nhưng cả ngay này cứ như dài dẳng một triệu năm. Tụng ca trong rừng. Cuốn sách của Mako. Giọt lệ của Dominique. Bài học lịch sử của Mamie. Chuyến đi tàu từ địa ngục. Rút người vào hơi ấm của Raleigh. Trời ạ, bố cậu xuất hiện ra như Bóng ma của Giáng Sinh Quá khứ vậy.

Nó đang bay vòng trong đầu cậu, kể cả khi cậu vùi đầu vào gối, biết rằng cậu phải thở sớm hay muộn và không quan tâm. Cậu không biết phải làm gì. Cậu không muốn đánh liều tương lại của Raleigh, nhưng nếu cậu không làm thế, cậu sẽ đánh liều tương lai của mình. Cả hai lựa chọn đều cảm thấy sai trái và giả dối với rắc rối và khó khăn.

Mệt nhừ hơn cả ý nghĩ của chính mình, cậu ngủ thiếp đi.


	29. CHỦ NHẬT

Nó đúng là một chuồng ngựa rất tốt. Thật ra, trong lúc Chuck loay hoay với cặp khuy măng sét cổ kính ở cổ tay của cái áo lụa màu hồng đào của cậu, cậu quyết định rằng chuồng ngựa của nhà Becket trông giống một nhà thờ hơn là bất cứ nhà thờ nào cậu đã thấy. Những đường ánh sáng cũng cộng thêm vào đó, cùng với những thước dây xanh treo đây đó như trang trí, nhưng cảm giác thật sự đến từ ván gỗ xốp, bóng loáng của tường nhà và trụ cột, từ cái mùi hương cỏ khô và da.

Và từ cả hàng và hàng ghế xếp và mọi người đang ngồi trong chúng nữa, tất nhiên.

Mamie đứng bên cạnh cậu, cười tươi và sẵn sàng dẫn cậu xuống lối đi bên giữa hai phía người tụ họp. Cậu khá chắc rằng cậu trông giống một tên côn đồ hơn là một chú rễ trong bộ đồ tây từ thời những năm 40, nhưng, mặc dù bà đã nới nó rộng ra để vừa y cho cậu thay vì bóp nghẹt lấy cơ thể cậu, nó vẫn con quá chật ờ phần vai và đùi để thật sự tôn vinh được dáng nhìn đó. Và cậu không có đôi một cái mũ phớt.

"Chuck ơi?"

Cậu nhìn lên khỏi cặp khuy quá nhiều ý nghĩa và nở ra một nụ cười bé nhỏ dưới hình ảnh của bố mình mặc đồ tây. Cậu chỉ từng thấy thế trong hình ảnh trước đây thôi, và Herc trong hết sức không thoải mái.

Ông bố tội nghiệp cúi đầu mình, hai tai đỏ chót. "Ừ, bố biết. Nếu bố đã nghĩ thông suốt, thì bố đã mang cái bộ đồ quân đội màu xanh còn hơn. Cái này... là lựa chọn phút cuối thôi."

Mamie cụng cù trỏ vào người của Chuck. "Bà nghĩ bố con nhìn très beau¹, phải không?" Tô điểm một chút, bà nhìn Herc từ chân lên cả ngọn tóc. "Bà thấy được sao con lại đẹp trai đến thế này, Chuck. Ước chi bà trẻ hơn được vài năm."

"Oi, Mamie này!" Bản thân đỏ ửng lên, cậu gửi một ánh nhìn thứ lỗi qua phía ông bố đỏ bừng của mình. "Xin lỗi nha, Bố. Mấy người nha Becket phải mất một lúc lâu thì mới chịu được."

"Không sao hết." Nhưng ông ấy vẫn còn đỏ bừng đấy. "Bố chỉ muốn qua đây và... nói gì đó... khuyến khích? Nhưng bố lại không nghĩ được gì cả. Chỉ... chúc mừng con."

Ừ, họ chưa hẳn đã sửa chữa được gì, nhưng giờ thì thế này thôi cũng đủ rồi. Mỉm cười một chút, Chuck gật đầu và trở lại loay hoay với cặp khuy. Cậu đang cực kì để ý đến chúng. Chúng đã bao nhiêu tuổi rồi. Chúng là một phần quan trọng của nhà LaPierre, và cả nhà Becket nữa.

"Vậy... sao con lại là cô dâu thế?"

Mamie cười khì lên, và Chuck đảo mắt một vòng, một lần nữa bị kéo ra khỏi tâm trí của mình. "Con có phải là cô dâu đâu, cái ông già này. Tại đây là chuồng ngựa của Raleigh mà."

"Được thôi, con trai." Tên khốn cười đều một cái, và trong một lúc, mọi thứ có cảm giác đúng đắn ở giữa họ.

"Bà có ý này."

Ôi không. Mamie nghe hứng thú hết sẩy. Cái đó không tốt một chút nào. Tạm biệt nhay, giây phút của sự bình thường.

"Vì anh đã ở đây rồi, Monsieur Hansen,  _ anh _ nên dẫn cậu con điển trai của anh xuống lối đi đi."

Mắt mở toang, Chuck gặp đôi mắt cũng mở to của bố mình. Họ thậm chí đã không gặp nhau hơn cả một thập kỉ rồi, giờ họ phải bước tay trong tay xuống lối đi của lễ cưới sao?

Herc lắp bắp một chút. "Tôi không biết... nếu đó..."

Chuck sẽ không thú nhận mình cũng lắp bắp. "Ý con là... không phải là con không  _ muốn _ ..."

Như thường lệ, Mamie không lắp bắp một lần nào. "C'est magnifique²! Vậy quyết định vậy nha. Monsieur, mời anh?"

Và chỉ như thế, cậu và bố mình với tay vòng vào nhau, cả hai hơn cả một chút bối rối với cách làm sao bà đã kết nối họ với nhau và biến mất nhanh đến vậy. Bà đã chín mươi tuổi rồi đấy.

"Họ cần một lúc thì mới quen được, đúng chứ?"

Chuck khịt mũi, cố lay đi sự ngượng nghịu. "Không chắc là con đã quen được hay chưa nữa."

Herc cười khì, và nó đã ít ngượng hơn rồi. "Con trai... bố chỉ... trước khi ta làm việc này, bố cần nói cho con một điều. Được chứ?"

Sự ngượng nghịu lại trở lại rồi. "Bố à, vì tình yêu của Chúa đây, xin đừng làm chuyện này kì quặc hơn nữa. Không phải vào ngày hôm này chứ."

"Không, bố chỉ... bố tự hào về con lắm, con trai."

Một chút tĩnh điện trong đầu cậu mờ đi, và cậu nhìn thẳng vào bố mình. Herc gật đầu, nhìn cậu lại.

"Bố nói thật đấy. Stacker đã kể bố nghe hết vào tối qua. Tổng biên tập của một nhà xuất bản lớn ở tuổi ba mươi mốt? Con trai à, đó... bố thật là tự hào về con. Bố biết mình không có phần gì trong việc đó. Nhưng đấy là lỗi của bố, không phải của con."

"Bố à—"

"Không. Bố không..." Ông ấy thở dài nặng nề, cuối cùng cũng nhìn đi. "Con đã dành hết hai mươi năm qua nghĩ rằng bố của con hối tiếc con, và đó là lỗi của bố. Bố chưa từng chỉnh sửa ý nghĩ của con. Nhưng con vẫn đã gầy dựng nên thanh danh cho mình. Tự thân tự sức."

Nuốt khan thật mạnh, Chuck nhìn chằm vào đôi giày sáng bóng của mình. Ít hơn một tuần trước, cậu sẽ hoàn toàn đồng ý. Cậu đã thích cuộc sống của mình. Và trên mặt giấy, nó là một cuộc sống tốt.

Và một kì tuần với Raleigh đã cho cậu thấy nó trống rỗng đến dường nào. Và đó là lý do tại sao, mặc dù cậu cảm thấy sai trái và quặn thét bên trong, cậu đang ở đây, chuẩn bị để kết hôn với tên ngốc đó. Bởi vì cậu là một tên khốn ích kỉ, và cậu không muốn từ bỏ Raleigh. Bời vì ý nghĩ về tên khốn xinh đẹp đó lẩn quẩn bên trong căn hộ trống rỗng của Chuck và lấp đầy không gian trống trong cuộc đời trống rỗng của cậu chỉ quá...  _ quá _ .

"Thế nên bố tự hào về con lắm, con trai." Giọng của Herc rất thấp nhưng chắc chắn. "Và đến lúc rồi."

Và đúng như đã nói, tiếng nhạc — thể loại gì đó cổ điển và du dương — bật lên, và Mamie lại xuất hiện ra đầy ma thuật — thật đấy, bà có phép dịch chuyển thật à? — để ra hiệu cho họ lên phía trước. Nhịp tim của cậu đập mạnh lên ngay lúc họ dừng chân tại phần đầu của lối đi.

Raleigh đứng ở đầu bên kia. Cao và xinh đẹp trong bộ đồ tây màu lam sẫm mà vừa như in vào người cậu ấy, chút lo ngại trong cậu ấy trông trắng bệt và điềm tĩnh, nhưng đôi mắt của cậu ấy lại kể một câu chuyện khác, giờ Chuck đã biết tìm ở đâu. Tên ngốc tội nghiệp trông đối nghiệp với bình tĩnh.

Lo lắng à? Bồi hồi sao? Không thể nói được.

Hít vào một hơi thật sâu, cậu bước xuống lối đi dẫn tới hôn phu của mình với bố mình bên cạnh. Cái tên khốn đáng ghét, Wei Chung đang đứng bên cạnh Raleigh, dưới danh hiệu phù rễ. Và... khoan đã.... ở phía bên kia của Raleigh, dưới danh hiệu người tiến hành hôn lễ.

Cậu dừng lại ngay giữa lối. "Oi, cái gì thế này, Wei?"

Một hồi thì thầm vang lên như một con sóng chạy dọc xuống mặt nước. Và hơn một vài tiếng cười khúc khích. Cái gì mà...?

Becket chớp mắt, nhìn từ một tên Wei giống nhau sang tên kia.

"Sao mà có hai người cậu lận thế?"

Ở gần phía trước, một người đúng dậy. Lại là một tên y chang Wei nữa.

"Được rồi, thật đấy, chuyện gì đây?"

Ba tên Wei đáng ghét nhìn nhau và... bắt đầu òa cười lên. Cười dữ dội. Tiếng cười xung quanh vang lên lớn hơn nữa.

Sự thấu hiểu dần hiện lên khuôn mặt của Raleigh cùng với nụ cười mà cậu ta đang cố giấu đi. "Um... em có thể giải thích."

"Ừ thì, tốt hơn hết là thế!"

Lại thêm vài tiếng cười nữa. Herc loay hoay bên cạnh cậu, có lẽ đang cố quyết định là có nên cười hay không. Chuck bầu là không.

"Họ là anh em sinh ba. Và họ tận dụng việc đó."

Tiếng cười vang òa cả khắp căn phòng, nhưng xem rằng có vài cái gật đầu đây đó, cậu cảm thấy ít bị cho ra rìa hơn. Có vẻ là, mấy tên đáng ghét này đã chọc ghẹo cả thị trấn này luôn rồi. Cậu chỉ là nạn nhân mới nhất thôi.

"Phù rễ của em đây, là Cheung. Hai người đã gặp rồi."

Tên khốn cả gan cười để một cái và vẫy tay.

"Người tiến hành hôn lễ đây, chính là Hu. Cũng có thể là anh đã gặp nó rồi."

Mắt của cậu nheo lại và cậu kéo tay mình khỏi tay của bố mình để cậu có thể cho chúng vào túi quần, chỉ để nhớ ngay khúc cuối rằng cái quần này quá chật để làm được chuyện đó và khoanh tay trước ngược thay vào đó.

"Cậu là cái người đã làm bộ đồ cho Raleigh và tìm thấy cái áo này, đúng chứ?"

Wei Hu gật đầu. "Anh mặc trong đẹp lắm đó."

Không chút ấn tượng, cậu gầm gừ. "Cảm ơn."

Nụ cười đang cố giấu của Raleigh giật lên. "Và cái thằng trang trọng trên hàng ghế đầu là Jin. Nó đã ở bữa tiệc chào mừng, nên có lẽ anh đã gặp được nó."

Cậu nhìn tên đó một lúc, rồi cảm thấy một cảm giác khó chịu trọng cuốn họng của cậu. "Người mời tôi ăn, đúng chứ?" Khi tên khốn đó gật đầu, Chuck gửi cho Raleigh một ánh nhìn khó chịu. "Ớt xanh đó."

"À." Thì, ít nhất cái nụ cười của cậu ấy đã thật sự biến mất rồi.

"Vậy ai trong ba người đã bắt tôi vỗ mông vậy?" Cậu cá là tên Jin. Cậu không nghĩ Cheung sẽ cho phép việc đó, dù chỉ để chơi khăm cậu.

Và rồi Hu giơ tay lên. Và đá lông nheo nữa chứ.

"Oi! Raleigh, một tên múa thoát y sắp kết hôn bọn mình à?"

Hu gầm gừ. "Là vũ công nghệ thuật mà."

Becket nhún vai. "Nó đã được phong chức mà."

Ngượng. Thật. Đấy.

"Trời ạ." Nhắm mắt lại, cậu lắc đầu mình. "Vậy là chính thức rồi. Bọn mình sẽ xuống địa ngục hết.

Ôi, nhiều tiếng cười thật. Tuy nhiên, Raleigh thì chỉ đảo mắt mình.

"Nó có phải là mục sự đâu, Chuck. Chỉ được phong chức thôi."

Đây là dấu hiệu à? Mọi thứ như đang nói với cậu—

"Con đang, uh... làm gián đoạn đó, con trai." Herc nhướng một bên mày và đưa tay mình ra.

Hít một hơi thật sâu, cậu vòng khuỷu tay qua tay bố mình và bắt di chuyển trở lại. Đến với Raleigh. Đến với những cái áo thun mềm mãi và áo len ấm áp. Đến với những cuộc tranh cãi vẩn vơ và đôi mắt tuyệt đẹp và cái gương mặt cún con tò mò mà tên ngốc có khi cậu ta vẫn còn quá bất ngờ để tâm trí có thể nghĩ ra các khống chế được.

Đến với Becket trong bộ đồ cam của nhà tù, tuyên bố phá sản sau khi bán hết mọi thứ cậu ấy sở hữu để trả phí phạt 250 ngàn đô kia.

_ Fuck _ .

Tốt thay, họ không làm cái trò "giao con cho người" kia. Herc chỉ bóp tay cậu nhẹ nhàng và để cậu đi, lùi lại để trở về với chỗ ngồi của mình.

Cuốn họng của Chuck khô càn đi.

Wei Hu thì lại khác, giọng vẫn vững vàng. "Kính thưa mọi người, ta tụ họp ở đây—"

"Trong một cái chuồng ngựa." Cậu không thể kiềm được. Họng có khô hay không, những lời đó chỉ cứ thế mà bay ra.

Raleigh đảo mắt một vòng. "Một chuồng ngựa rất là tốt."

"Khụ khụ." Hu nhướng một bên mày. "Như tôi đang nói, ta tụ họp để minh chứng cho hôn lễ của Chuck và Raleigh của ta đây."

Lông mày của Chuck nhăn vào nhau. Wei mỉm cười nhìn đám đông đằng sau họ.

"Đa phần trong chúng ta đã nhìn nhóc Becket đây lớn lên. Tôi cùng hai người anh em của mình đã lớn lên cùng cậu ấy. Cậu ấy và Mako không thể nào tách rời kể từ ngày em ấy chuyển đến đây.

_ Làm ơn đừng nhắc đến Mako vào cái ngày này chứ, trời ạ. _

"Cậu ấy đã làm việc trong cửa hàng của Thị trưởng Pentecost mấy năm trời. Cô chú Kaidanovsky đã giữ cậu ấy vào cái mùa hè năm kia khi Cô LaPierre-Becket và... Yancy... đều mắc chứng ho mạnh và Bà LaPierre không thể giữ cậu ấy ở ngoài phòng bệnh được."

Cậu không lỡ mất cú gượng người ngay khi tên Yancy được nhắc đến. Cậu muốn đưa tay ra và nắm lấy tay của tên ngốc tội nghiệp đó, nhưng tay của cậu đang đổ đầy mồ hôi từ hồi hộp.

"Người ta nói rằng cần cả một khu làng mới nuôi lớn được một đứa trẻ." Hu nhún vai. "Còn tôi? Tôi nghĩ Raleigh có thể tự nuôi lớn được bản thân mình."

Tiếng cười từ đám đông. Raleigh thì cuối đầu, có vẻ không cảm thấy có sự hài hước trong câu nói đó. Ham muốn nắm lấy tay của cậu ấy tăng dần lên.

"Nhưng cậu ấy không cần phải làm thế, bởi cậu ấy đã ở đây. Cùng với chúng ta." Hu gật đầu. "Ta sẽ làm mọi thứ cho Raleigh." Giờ, cậu ta nhìn chăm chú vào Chuck. "Và chúng ta thật mừng rằng cậu ấy đã tìm được người cũng cảm thấy như thế."

Ừ, phải rồi. Một tên khốn ích kỉ đang đặt tương lai của Raleigh quý giá của họ vào nguy hiểm.

"Ta chỉ mới gặp Chuck bốn ngày trước thôi, nhưng mọi người ở đây đều đã thấy được sự cống hiến mà anh ấy có khi làm cho Raleigh cười. Nó... đã rất lâu rồi kể từ khi Raleigh cười tươi như vậy."

_ Fuck. Đấy là thứ mà Mamie đã nói vào ngày hôm qua.  _ Sự bồi hồi của cậu tăng cao lên _. Mau đến khúc lời thề lẹ đi, Wei. Tôi không thể... _

"Và thế nên, mặc dù ta không biết Chuck rõ cho lắm, ta vẫn chào mừng cậu ấy vào trong gia đình này."

_ Vào trong gia đình. Trời ạ. _ Cậu cảm thấy bồn chồn khắp mọi nơi. Họ... nếu họ tìm ra được. Chau đang đứng ngay đó bên trong đám đông. Liệu cậu có còn là người trong gia đình nếu cậu làm cho cậu bé cưng của họ bị bắt?

"Vậy vì tinh thần xóm nhà, ta—"

Cậu đưa tay mình lên, cả cơ thể bồn chồn và vô thức. Cậu chỉ... không thể.

Hu lắp bắp một chút, rồi nhướng lông mày lên. "Vâng?"

Đầu của Raleigh nâng lên, mắt mở to.

"Tôi... uh... có điều muốn nói."

"Chuck, anh đang làm gì đó?"

Thu gom lại bản thân, cậu tránh né ánh mắt của hôn phu của mình và quay lại để nhìn đám đông. Trong một giây, cậu không thể nói gì cả. Rồi, cậu nhớ ra rằng cậu là tổng biên tập của một nhà xuất bản lớn và cậu đã từng nuốt chửng cả đống phòng họp đầy người cùng với những hợp đồng khó khăn cơ mà.

Chúng không dễ nuốt như bánh vỏ sò thơm ngon, nhưng quá tệ vậy.

Mỉm cười đủ để lộ ra núm đồng tiền, cậu tiến hành công việc của mình.

"Xin chào, mọi người. Tôi hứa, tôi sẽ không gián đoạn mọi chuyện quá lâu đâu. Chỉ có vài điều để nói trước khi... ừ."

Cằm của Raleigh nghiến chặt đủ để bẻ gãy càng cua. "Chuck à."

Cậu phớt lờ nó. Cậu có việc phải làm. "Như mọi người có thể biết, tôi đến từ nước Úc."

Tiến cười. Đây là một đám đông tốt. Mà có lẽ sẽ ghét cậu khi cậu đã xong việc.

"Năm ngày trước, tôi được cho biết rằng tôi rất tệ hại khi làm giấy tờ cho chính phủ, và tôi sắp bị trục xuất." Cuốn họng của cậu lại khô rang, nên cậu hắng giọng của mình. Không giúp được. "Ý tôi là, tôi là tổng biên tập mà, phải chứ? Đâu phải là khủng bố đâu. Không nghĩ rằng nó lại quan trọng đến thế. Nhưng mấy người Mỹ các người rất thích làm giấy tờ, đúng chứ?"

Không có tiếng cười nào. Cậu nuốt mạnh, mong cho chút nước trong họng.

"Chuck, dừng lại đi."

"Thế nên bơi vì tôi không muốn rời bỏ công việc tuyệt vời và căn hộ hàng triệu đô ở Manhattan của mình, tôi..." Đây là phần khó nhất. Cậu giữ chặt nụ cười của mình. "Tôi đã bắt Raleigh làm hôn phu của mình, rồi lại bắt cậu ấy đến đây và nói dối với mọi người về chuyện đó."

Mắt của Raleigh nhắm chặt lại. Đám đông loay hoay đầy bất an. Chuck liều một ánh nhìn vào gia đình của không-phải-hôn-phu của cậu, nhưng nhanh chóng nhìn đi khỏi khuôn mặt trắng bệt của Dominique và đôi mắt chim sắc bén của Mamie.

"Raleigh và tôi chưa từng đính hôn. Thật ra, tôi khá chắc rằng cậu ấy thà chạy ra trước đường đầy xe còn hơn là cưới tôi vào bất cứ lúc nào.

Chau òa cười. Không ai cười theo cả.

Ép một nụ cười quá rộng mà cậu chắc rằng phần trên đầu của cậu sẽ rớt xuống mất, Chuck nhún vai. "Cậu ấy còn không phải là gay cơ mà."

Mako hạ thấp mắt mình. Bên cạnh cô ấy, Pentecost nhéo bờ mũi của mình. Bên cạnh bác ấy, Herc nhìn chằm, mắt mở toang, cằm nghiến chặt.

Thế là khỏi hòa giải gì luôn. Và tự hào về người con quá thành công của mình nữa.

"Chuck à, xin dừng lại đi."

Thở dài, cậu cuối cùng quay sang Raleigh, người không-phải-hôn-phu không-phải-trợ-lý của cậu. "Raleigh à, đây là một hợp đồng cậu việc, và cậu còn hơn cả làm xong phần của mình. Nhưng giờ, hợp đồng bị hủy rồi. Cậu sẽ không phải đi tù cho một thằng khốn như tôi đâu."

Trước khi tên ngốc kịp bình luận, Chuck quay người và bước đi, tiến lại xuống lối đi mà cậu vừa bước lên. Tiếc thay, lương tâm mới tìm lại của cậu không sẽ để cậu yên nếu cậu bước đi mà không nói thêm một điều cuối. Khi cậu bước đến dãy ghế đầu, cậu dừng lại, hạ đầu mình để thu gom chút dũng cảm cuối cùng, rồi nhìn hàng ghế nhỏ của gia đình của Raleigh.

Họ trông... ngơ ngác. Bất ngờ.  _ Tuyệt vọng. _ Kể cả Dick luôn.

"Đây không phải là lỗi của Raleigh, được chứ? Mọi người... mọi người là một gia đình tốt. Đừng để chuyện này hủy hoại gì hết. Chuyện này... tất cả là do tôi thôi." Cậu lại nuốt mạnh một lần nữa, họng cậu là cả một đống cát, và phải quay đi. "Tôi rất xin lỗi."

Một vài bước nữa, cậu lại dừng chân. Thì cậu có hai điều nữa để nói thay vì chỉ một. Cậu không thể ngước mắt lên cho chuyện này.

"Con, uh... đoán là sẽ gặp lại bố ở nhà, Bố à." Ở Úc. Cậu đã hi vọng. Liệu bố của cậu có còn muốn gặp lại cậu sau khi—

"Trông tới lúc đó đấy, con trai."

Gật đầu mà không nhìn lên, cậu bước tiếp đi. Nửa đường xuống lối đi, cậu dừng chân tại ghế của Chau nhưng không dừng hẳn. "Lết thân dậy đi, Chau. Ông phải đưa tôi đến sân bay đấy. Tôi đã mang quá nhiều hành lý để tự thân đi được."

Cậu không quay đầu nhìn lại. Cậu chỉ cứ tiếp tục bước đi.

Đó là những gì cậu có thể làm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - très beau : rất đẹp trai  
> ² - C'est magnifique! : Thế thì tốt!


	30. Chapter 30

Mọi thứ cứ tiếp tục diễn ra xung quanh cậu, nhưng Raleigh chỉ đứng đừ người ra đó, cố tìm ra xem chính xác lúc nào mọi thứ bắt đầu trở nên tồi tệ.

Khi Chuck gián đoạn hôn lễ, có lẽ? Hay là trước đó nữa, khi anh ấy nhận ra rằng có tới ba anh em nhà Wei? Chắc là không rồi. Đó không phải là chất liệu dạng "tự mình trục xuất bản thân".

Lúc nào đó vào ngày hôm qua? Có phải là vụ ngã tàu không? Không, anh ấy đã cư xử kì lạ trước cả lúc đó nữa. Im lặng hơn, theo một kiểu nào đó.

"Raleigh ơi?"

Nhưng tên khốn tóc đỏ đáng ghét đó trước đó đã không sao mà. Họ còn đùa giỡn nữa mà, phải chứ?

“Raleigh ơi, s'il vous plaît¹, nhìn bà này."

Chớp mắt, cậu nhìn mắt của Mamie và cảm thấy như cậu vừa mới thức giấc, như cả buổi sáng kì lạ này đã không thật sự xảy ra và đám cưới vẫn còn chưa đến.

"Đây là một lời dối trá à?"

Vậy không phải vừa mới thức giấc rồi. Cậu mở miệng ra, rồi nhận ra rằng cậu không biết phải nói gì đây.

"Mon cher²?”

Hạ mắt mình xuống — cậu chưa từng có thể nhìn mắt của Mamie khi cậu làm điều gì đó sai — cậu gật đầu. "Vào lúc đầu thì thế. Trừ khúc anh ấy tống tiền con hai lần." Một chút gì đó giống nụ cười ẩn hiện ở khóe miệng cậu, nhưng chỉ một giây thôi. "Con đã làm phần tống tiền vào lần thứ hai."

Bố của cậu bước vào, mặt nhăn lại. "Vào lúc đầu?"

Cậu gượng người lên, sẵn sàng để gây chiến, nhưng nhìn kĩ một lần làm cậu nhận ra rằng bố cậu không trông không chấp thuận. Chỉ tập trung.

"Con cần phải..." Cậu chỉ về phía ngôi nhà. "Anh ấy vẫn ở trên lầu mà, phải không?"

Không đợi cho một câu trả lời mà cậu cũng sẽ không biết phải làm gì với, Raleigh quay lưng và rời khỏi chuồng ngựa, bước chân của cậu nhanh dần khi cậu bước vào vườn cỏ. Khi cậu chạm tới ngôi nhà, cậu đã chạy thật nhanh.

Lên trên lầu, xuống hành lang, qua cánh cửa, và...

Không có gì cả. Mền gối đã được sắp xếp lại. Bộ sưu tập hành lý to đùng của Chuck — hoàn toàn bị bỏ phí, vì anh ấy dường như chỉ mặc đồ của Raleigh cả cuối tuần này — đã biến mất rồi.

Bộ đồ của ông ngoại của cậu nằm thẳng thóm trên giường, một tờ giấy xếp lại đặt trên khuy áo khoác, bộ khuy măng séc vàng và ngọc cổ kính nằm trên nó.

Cơn giận đầu tiên quặn thét lên trong bụng cậu. Cậu nhặt tờ giấy lên.

_ Gửi Raleigh, _

_ Cậu đã đúng rồi. Sách của Mako là thứ sẽ làm Shattered trở nên tuyệt nhất. Tôi không muốn phát hành nó bởi vì tôi biết như thế sẽ có nghĩa cậu được thăng chức. Tôi chưa sẵn sàng cho việc đó. Không chắc tôi sẽ bao giờ sẵn sàng được, thành thật mà nói. _

_ Nhưng cậu có một con mắt sâu sắc và đã luôn làm được. Đừng lo - tôi sẽ làm chắc họ phát hành nó trước khi tôi đi. Hai mươi nghìn bản, đợt in đầu. Cứ như tôi đã hứa. _

_ Nhớ chăm sóc bản thân đấy, đồ ngốc. Cậu sẽ là một biên tập viên rất giỏi. _

_ Và nói với Mamie rằng bà đúng là đồ troll người. Tôi sẽ nhớ bà lắm. _

_ —Chuck _

Cơn giận nhỏ kia biến thành một cơn bão lốc. Thằng chó đẻ đó. Cái tên chó đẻ nhát cáy, chỉ biết bỏ cuộc đó.

Không, thế là xúc phạm tới mẹ của anh ta, và bà ấy đã không làm gì sai cả.

Nghiến chặt cằm mình, cậu bắt đầu vò nát tờ giấy đó khi ai đó hắng giọng mình đằng sau cậu. Cậu quay lại, sẵn sàng để cho tên hôn phu cũ của cậu một trận no đòn, nhưng nó không phải là Chuck.

Cậu cố giấu đi sự thất vọng của mình khi Mako gửi cho cậu cái nụ cười nhỏ bé của em ấy. Cái nụ cười mà thường cảm thấy như nến trôi nổi trên mặt nước lạnh. Hôm này, nó không làm gì để nguôi đi cơn giận đang nổi bừng bên trong cậu

Chuck Hansen chết tiệt. Cậu thật sự đã nghĩ rằng cái tên sếp quỷ dữ của cậu có thể làm được gì ngoài là cái gai khó chịu nhất trong mắt cậu à?

"Đấy là... một hôn lễ rất thú vị."

Nghiến răng mình, cậu gật đầu.

"Không phải, theo em nghĩ, là kết cục mà anh đã mong đợi?"

Cậu gượng người. "Có lẽ là kết cục tốt nhất mà bọn anh có thể có, dưới tình huống này." Khi em ấy im lặng một nhịp quá lâu, cậu liều một ánh nhìn vào cô ấy chỉ để gượng người một lần nữa. "Gì cơ?"

Một bên mày nhướng lên. "Sao chứ?"

Không ấn tượng, cậu mất đi khả năng gượng người của mình. "Kể từ khi bọn mình còn nhỏ nhỉ, mỗi lần anh làm điều gì đó mà em không chấp thuận, em cứ làm cái... khuôn mặt này."

Đúng. Cậu làm lại bộ mắt đó. Cậu đã từ lâu thú nhận là một đứa trẻ năm tuổi ở bên trong mà.

Em ấy, tất nhiên, chỉ đảo mắt một vòng. "Raleigh à, anh còn không nói dối được với một đứa trẻ nữa kìa."

"Em không—" Lại nghiến răng mình, cậu cắt bản thân đi và vẫy cái tờ giấy ngu ngốc kia. "Mako, em không biết gì đâu. Cái tên khốn đáng ghét đó dành hết ba năm qua chọc tức anh đến không tả nổi, và rồi bọn anh đến đây và tự nhiên anh ta trở thành một thiên thần đáng yêu? Và anh ta để lại cho anh cái ... cái... ugh! Đọc thử đi."

Em ấy không đọc. Em ấy chỉ nhìn cậu với cái khuôn mặt đó.

"Cái gì? Không có được một lời tốt đẹp gì cho anh trong ba năm và giờ anh có một con mắt sâu sắc và anh ta không muốn mất anh làm trợ lý của mình?" Tức giận, cậu vò nát tờ giấy ngu ngốc đó và ném nó vào lò sưởi. Nó trượt mất cả dặm. Hoa mỹ thật. "Fuck!"

Mako giữ im lặng, mặc dù em ấy đã tốt bụng cất cái khuôn mắt đó đi.

"Xin lỗi." Cậu cho tay — được rồi, nắm tay — vào túi quần của mình. "Anh ấy chỉ... như móng tay cà trên mặt bảng đấy, Mako ơi. Anh ta chạy thẳng qua đầu của em và chỉ..."

Em ấy mỉm cười. "Từ bỏ cả tương lai của mình để cứu lấy tương lai của anh à?"

Mọi hơi thở rời khỏi cơ thể cậu.

"Và... anh định để anh ấy làm thế luôn à?"

Hơi thở trở lại với cậu. Không. Không, cậu sẽ không làm thế đâu.

Cậu tiến qua phía em ấy, nắm chặt tay trên của em ấy, và tựa trán họ vào nhau. Em ấy mỉm cười, và nó lại như nến trôi nổi trên mặt nước lạnh trở lại.

Em ấy thậm chí còn không bắt cậu thốt lên tiếng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - s'il vous plaît : xin con đấy  
> ² - Mon cher : cháu cưng


	31. Chapter 31

"Vậy giờ sao đây?"

Chau gầm gừ và dịch người trên ghế của phà. "Giờ, tôi sẽ hẹn với bác sĩ nắn xương. Trong cái vali này chứa gì thế hả?"

"Với tôi nè. Đồ khốn."

Chuck không thích cái phà này một chút nào. Nó có lan can. Và lần cuối cậu ở trên một chiếc tàu... nó đã không diễn ra tốt đẹp chút nào. Có lẽ sẽ tốt hơn nếu có Raleigh cằm bánh lại, nhưng—

"Bình tĩnh lại đi, Hulk Đỏ à." Lại dịch người, tên khốn to tướng cố tìm tư thế dễ chịu khi tựa lưng vào lan can. "Giờ khi cậu chịu tự thân nộp mạng, mọi thứ sẽ trở nên thân thiện hơn. Tôi sẽ còn cho cậu hai mươi bốn giờ để thu xếp hành lý và sắp xếp mấy chuyện khác."

Mắt dán vào mặt nước, cậu cố không nghĩ về nước Úc vào lúc này. Có lẽ sẽ không tệ lắm đâu, giờ cậu đã thật sự nói chuyện với bố mình. Có lẽ—

"Và Raleigh?"

Chau im lặng đủ lâu làm cho Chuck rời mắt khỏi mặt nước rộng lớn. Như thường lệ, vì cặp kính trên mắt, cậu không thể chắc rằng Chau đang nhìn chằm cậu, nhưng nó có cảm giác như thế.

"Sao cậu lại bận tâm chứ?"

Cậu nhìn chằm, mắt nheo lại. Lần này, cậu khá chắc tên khốn đảo mắt mình.

"Không sai, không trách. Được chứ?"

"Cậu ấy được tha?"

Thở dài, Chau gật đầu. "Cậu ấy được tha."

Thế thì xong, Chuck trở sự chú ý của mình về với nước lớn. "Tốt."

Không còn gì khác để nói nữa.


	32. Chapter 32

"Raleigh, con trai, hãy nói cho mọi người biết chuyện gì đang diễn ra ngay bây giờ."

Cậu không bước ngang qua bố mình, nhưng cậu cũng không hẳn trả lời ông ấy nữa. "Con phải vào thị trấn mau. Có ai thấy họ đã đi khi nào không? Con cần phải bắt kịp."

"Mon fils¹, con phải nói chuyện với bố mẹ trước đã." Maman của cậu nghe có chút tuyệt vọng. "Mẹ tưởng...?"

Cậu hít vào một hơi thật sâu. "Những gì con biết là con phải đuổi theo anh ấy."

Richard chen vào. "Nhưng tại sao chứ? Nếu tất cả chỉ là giả dối và giờ con thoát ra khỏi đó được rồi, mọi thứ phải ổn lên chứ, không phải sao?"

"Không có gì ổn đâu, Bố ơi."

"Tại sao?"

Cằm của cậu nghiến lại. Cậu không có thời gian để tranh cãi về việc này. Quay lưng với bố mình, cậu ép bản thân không được tức giận lên. Nó từng là kĩ năng tốt nhất của cậu, nhưng kì cuối tuần đã lung lay kiểm soát của cậu.

"Nếu bố đang bảo con buông tay đi, con nghĩ giờ bố đã biết con rõ hơn thế."

Bất ngờ và nhẹ nhõm thay, Richard chỉ đưa tay mình lên. "Bố không có bảo con làm thế, và đúng là bố đã biết rõ con hơn. Bố chỉ... tại sao giờ con lại không nhẹ nhõm vì không bị bắt và phạt nặng?"

"Ah, non, vẫn còn tranh cãi à?"

Mamie nghe có chút hết hơi, và sự tập trung của Raleigh lập tức dịch chuyển đi. Trời ạ, nếu mọi thứ đã quá nhiều cho bà...

Nhưng bà chỉ nhếch mép cười một cái. "Cô cậu nhà Kaidanovsky đang đợi trên bờ biển đấy, petit-fils². Ta phải nhanh chân đến nhà bay, đúng không? Chiếc Medavac đang chờ đợi."

Cậu chớp mắt. Máy bay trực thăng cấp cứu đang ở đây à? "Uh... vâng, đúng thế. Làm sao mà...?"

Bà đưa tay ra và vỗ lên má cậu. "Bà giả vờ lên cơn đau tim, bien sûr³."

Một tiếng cười nhảy ra khỏi người cậu, kể cả khi Dominique giấu miệng mình sau bàn tay và Richard đảo mắt một vòng. "Và họ tin bà à?"

Nhún vai trong cái cách chỉ người Pháp mới làm được, bà mỉm cười. "Non."

Và dù vậy, nhà Kaidanovsky vẫn đi lấy chiếc máy bay trực thăng cấp cứu trong khi cậu ở trên lầu. Họng cậu nghẹn thắt lại. Sao cậu lại ngớ ngẩn đến vậy? Cậu là người duy nhất bị bản thân đánh lừa thôi sao?

Hay cậu cũng đã đánh lừa Chuck nữa? Khiến nó dễ dàng hơn để tuyên bố mối tình giả dối của họ là một hợp đồng công việc trong khi, với cậu, nó đã trở thành thứ gì đó hơn thế nữa?

Cậu lẽ ra có nên... thú nhận điều đó? Với Chuck?

"Nhanh nào, mon cher⁴." Mamie nắm lấy tay của cậu. "Có lẽ ta vẫn có thể bắt kịp cậu ấy, đúng chứ?" 

Richard chớp mắt. "Ta... muốn bắt kịp nó mà, phải không?"

Dominique đảo mắt. "Oui, Richard. Ông không có mắt hay sao? Con mình đang yêu đấy."

Một lần nữa, Richard chớp mắt. "Được rồi." Nhưng mặt ông ấy nhăn nhó một chút. "Yêu Chuck à?"

Đỏ mặt, Raleigh đảo mắt một vòng. "Giờ mình đi được chưa?"

"Oui." Mamie chỉ tay về phía bờ biển, nơi đa số khách mời đám cười đã tụ họp lại. "Vite, vite."⁵

Cô Kaidanovsky độ lượng đi về chung với Pentecost và Mako để cả gia đình có thể chen vào khoan cabin bé nhỏ của trực thăng. Chú Kaidanovsky chỉ nháy mắt một cái từ ghế trực thăng trong khi chú ấy bật động cơ lên, rồi ra hiệu cho họ đeo tai nghe vào. Cơn gió thổi mạnh từ cánh quát đuổi hết đoàn khách ra tránh xa khỏi trực thăng. Sớm thôi, họ đã bay lên trời, và Raleigh cảm thấy đầu gối của mình nhún nhảy trong khi gót chân của cậu thiếu kiên nhẫn gõ vào sàn nhà kim loại.

Mamie cầm lấy tay cậu, an ủi xoa lấy nó. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cher⁶. Ta sẽ đến kịp thôi. Phà đấy, nó rất là chậm, đúng chứ?"

Nhưng cậu không thể trả lời được. Cậu đang quá bận cầu cho chiếc trực thăng bay nhanh hơn nữa. Cậu không biết Chuck đã cách bao xa rồi hay Chau có thể lấy được cho họ vé bay sớm với danh hiệu chính phủ của mình hay không.

Nó như hàng giờ vậy, nhưng thật ra chỉ vài phút thôi trước khi chú Kaidanovsky hạ cánh xuống phía xa của đường băng thay vì sân thượng của bệnh viện. Raleigh ra khỏi cabin và nhanh chân chạy đi trước khi họ đáp hoàn toàn xuống đất.

Lấy điện thoại mình ra, cậu gọi cho cơ quan trong khi cậu chạy.

Sân bay Sitka Rocky Gutierrez đây. Tôi giúp gì được—"

"Tôi cần biết Chuck Hansen đang ở trên chuyến bay nào."

Giọng nói rõ ràng lạnh lùng hơn khi trả lời, có lẽ vì cậu đã chen vào và dùng giọng sai khiến. "Chờ một tí, thưa anh." Cậu dường như không nghe được tiếng gõ bàn phím qua nhịp tim đập ầm của mình. "Thật ra, thưa anh, chuyến bay của anh ấy đang cất cánh ngay bây giờ."

Shit. Cậu ngưng chạy và nhìn lên đường bay chính. Y như rằng, máy bay bé xíu đang trên đường cất cánh, lấy thêm tốc độ trong khi cánh quạt quay vòng vòng.

"Không. Không không không—"

Nó cất cánh lên, mang theo Chuck cùng với nó. Tim cậu quặn lại, và cậu chỉ có thể nhìn theo cho đến khi máy bay bay khỏi tầm mắt. Cậu cuối cùng nhận ra rằng người phụ nữ đang ở trên điện thoại vẫn còn đang nói chuyện với cậu, và rằng bố mẹ và Mamie đã bắt kịp cậu và nhìn cũng tệ y như cậu cảm xúc của cậu.

"Anh ơi? Anh vẫn còn... anh ơi? Tôi xin lỗi, nhưng tôi không nghe được anh có đang trả lời hay khong. Anh có cần đặt chuyến bay không? Anh ơi?"

Cậu nuốt thật mạnh. "Tôi sẽ gọi lại sau."

Và, mặc dù cậu đã thô lỗ với cô gái đó rồi, cậu cúp máy mà không nói thêm lời nào, rồi nhìn xuống điện thoại của mình như thế nó đang nắm giữ bí mật của cả vũ trụ này. Nhưng nó lại không có. Nó là một chiếc điện thoại thông minh, nhưng nó không thể làm nên phép màu. Không thể mang máy bay trở lại. Không thể nói những thứ cậu đã nên nói nếu cậu đã không nghĩ cậu sẽ có tận ba năm để lấy dũng khí.

"Ah, non, đó là...?"

Cậu gật đầu, không nhìn lên maman của mình. Mamie vòng đôi tay nhỏ bé của bà quanh eo cậu và vùi đầu bà vào ngực cậu.

"Mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi. Không phải tất cả đã mất đi đâu."

Nhưng nó có cảm giác... quá muộn màng. Nó có cảm giác như một cơ hội bị bõ lỡ lớn nhất trong cuộc đời cậu. Cậu không quan tâm về việc làm biên tập viên ngay lúc này. Cậu không quan tâm về sách của Mako. Nó sẽ được phát hành ở nơi khác, và cậu biết việc đó. Em ấy vẫn ổn đấy thôi mà không cần cậu giúp.

Cậu chỉ... cậu muốn...

Bố của cậu — người đã không chấp thuận dường như mọi quyết định mà Raleigh đã chọn ra trong suốt cuộc đời của mình — đặt một bàn tay ấm áp lên vai cậu. "Ta sẽ tới được đó thôi, con trai. Bất chấp việc gì. Được chứ?"

Nhưng cậu không thể ngừng suy nghĩ về khoảnh khắc bắt đầu mọi thứ trong văn phòng của Gottlied, khi Chuck đã vội vàng gọi họ là 'star-crossed lovers'. Một mối tình mà định mệnh không cho phép.

Và trong khi cậu đứng đó trên mặt đường nứt mẻ và nhìn chằm chằm theo chuyến bay mà cậu đã bỏ lỡ, cậu không thể ngăn bản thân mình tự hỏi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - Mon fils : con trai của mẹ  
> ² - petit-fils : cháu trai  
> ³ - bien sûr : tất nhiên  
> ⁴ - mon cher : cháu yêu  
> ⁵ - "Vite, vite." : Nhanh, nhanh  
> ⁶ - Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cher : Đừng lo mà, cháu yêu


	33. Chapter 33

Chuck vứt cái vali nặng trịch của mình ngay bên trong cửa và nhìn chằm xung quanh căn hộ của mình với một nỗi bất ngờ ngơ ngác. Làm sao mà cậu đã từng nghĩ nó thật hữu dụng thay vì cằn cõi? Thật thoáng mát thay vì chỉ trống rỗng?

Và quần áo của cậu cực kì khó chịu, ngứa ngay và cứng nhắc, như cậu chỉ vừa lấy mọi thứ ra khỏi bao và mặc nó vào ngay mà không thèm giặt. Có lẽ còn thiếu vài cây kim gì đó.

Về mặt tốt, cái căn hộ dường như trống rỗng này có nghĩa cậu không phải dành nhiều thời gian thu gom hành lý. Nội thất có thể đưa vào nhà kho trong một năm, và quần áo của cậu... thì, có lẽ đã đến lúc thay đổi rồi. Hay, ít nhất, một chút thêm vào.

Áo thun. Quần ca-rô. Vớ mang ủng thật dày.

Áo len nữa.

Quên đi. Cậu sẽ thuê ai đó để làm việc này. Cậu sẽ tự đóng đồ ở chỗ làm, nhưng căn hộ của cậu có thể thuê cho người khác thuê.

Thế nên, cậu cởi bỏ áo khoác "bình dân" của cậu và vứt nó qua đống hành lý sẽ đi chung với chuyến đi đột ngột tới Úc — mặc dù cậu có lẽ sẽ bỏ ra bớt vài đôi giầy bởi vì, trời ạ, nó nặng muốn chết — và lấy ra điện thoại của cậu.

Cái điện thoại mà Raleigh đã đặt mua để thay thế cái mà con đại bàng đáng ghét kia lấy mất.

Màu bạc thay vì màu đen ưa thích của cậu.

Thở dài, cậu lay đi ý nghĩ đó và gọi vài món Tứ Xuyên giao tới, rồi bắt đầu gọi cho vài cơ sở nhà kho và công ty di chuyển nhà.

Hai giờ sau, cậu đã ăn, tắm rữa, và bò vào giường, cảm thấy khỏa thân và chỉ bị phơi bày trong quần lót của mình. Giường của cậu có cảm giác... cứng nhắc. Không bình thường. Tấm mền duy nhất cũng không làm được gì nhiều.

Cậu nhớ cái chăn làm em bé. Có lẽ Mamie sẽ chịu cho nó cho cậu nếu cậu đã hỏi với cả hai núm đồng tiền.

Nhưng tệ hơn nữa, cậu nhớ... sự thúc đẩy. Ham muốn để bảo Raleigh đừng nằm sàn nhà và leo vào giường lớn nằm đi. Sự chờ đợi cho tên ngốc xinh đẹp đó tranh cãi với cậu. Sự cám dỗ tồi tệ để bắt đầu làm lớn chuyện chỉ để xem xem tên ngốc đó sẽ nói gì tiếp.

Cậu nhớ Raleigh. Chưa gì hết mà...

Úc thì ở quá xa đi. Và cậu sẽ phải đi ít nhất một năm. Và không có chắc chắn gì Becket sẽ không tìm người khác thích hợp hơn trong thời gian đó hay có chút hứng thú gì để nói chuyện với cậu chừng ấy thời gian, sau khi Chuck đã tống tiền cậu và xáo trộn cả cuộc đời của cậu ấy.

Rên rĩ, cậu rút cái gối không thoải mái ra khỏi dưới đầu và úp nó lên mặt mình.  Cậu đã là một tên ngốc. Nhưng làm sao mà cậu có thể biết được chứ?

Trong ba năm qua, Becket chưa từng là gì hơn một chút dầu mỡ để bánh quay của cuộc đời Chuck quay vòng thật êm. Theo cậu biết thì, tên ngốc không có tính cách gì ngoài đôi lúc nghiến cằm khi Chuck đặc biệt khó chịu.

Nhưng rồi, cậu đã biết sẽ có nhiều hơn thế. Cậu chỉ chưa từng quan tâm. Cho đến bây giờ. 

Cho đến khi đã quá muộn màng.

Cuối cùng, cậu vứt cái gối khỏi mặt mình và hút vào một hơi. Không có gì quan trọng cả. Raleigh đã nói sao đấy? Bánh chín rồi thì không sửa được nữa?

Cái bánh này đã chín lắm rồi. Cháy khét luôn rồi. Một đống than đen thui nằm dưới đáy lò sưởi của Raleigh.

Phải mất một lúc rất, rất lâu trước khi cậu cuối cùng cũng ngủ thiếp đi.


	34. THỨ HAI

Chuck ghét cay ghét đắng những cái nhìn ngó. Newt đã thông minh đủ để biết tránh mặt khỏi văn phòng ngày hôm nay — hay Gottlieb đã khoan dung để bắt tên khốn đó ở nhà — nhưng mọi tên nhân viên lương thấp chủn bên ngoài kia đang nhìn chằm chằm trong khi cậu thu xếp văn phòng của mình, để lại bộ sưu tập người máy của Newt bởi vì lấy nó đi đúng là một hành động không chấp nhận được, kể cả đối với cậu.

Kệ họ đi. Cậu không nợ họ cái đéo gì cả.

Thế nên cậu nhặt một hộp mà cậu muốn mang theo mình và đẩy ra khỏi văn phòng. Không thèm nhìn mấy tên khốn nhiều chuyện đó một cại, cậu tiến thẳng đến bàn của Elvis và đặt cái hộp xuống. 

"Vâng, cậu Hansen?"

"Tôi cần cái này giao qua đêm đến địa chỉ này ở Úc. Phần còn lại, giao bình thường cũng được, hiểu chứ?"

Tendo vẩn vơ gật đầu, nhìn qua vai của Chuck với mắt mở toang.

"Oi, Elvis. Anh có hiểu chưa?"

Mỉm cười một chút, anh ta nhìn mắt của cậu, rồi lại nhìn đằng sau cậu một lần nữa và gật đầu về hướng đó.

"Oi, gì nữa đây?" Cậu quay lại và nhìn chằm xung quanh mấy tên nhiều chuyện, rồi nhận ra...

Fuck. Là Raleigh.

Một Raleigh đang thở hổn hểnh, đầy mồ hôi với mái tóc dựng đứng lên ở mọi hướng và quần đen bên dưới mắt.

Vài tiếng lầm bầm vang lên khắp văn phòng, và Chuck ép buộc miệng mình đóng lại. Rồi, cậu nuốt thật mạnh và cố hết sức để nghe như bản thân cũ của mình.

"Raleigh." Gần thôi, những vẫn chưa đạt tới. "Đấy không phải là đồ công sở cho phép đâu."

Đó là sự thật. Jean và áo henley với tay áo đẩy lên khuỷu tay, cộng với áo len vắt qua tay mà cậu ấy đã vứt sang một bên. Cậu ấy chắc đã cởi nó ra khi cậu ấy bắt đầu đổ mồ hôi.

Nó có lẽ có mùi tuyệt dữ lắm.

_ Không phải là lúc này đâu, đồ khốn. _

"Vậy, sao mà cậu thở dữ thế?"

Mắt của Raleigh chưa từng chuyển đến bất cứ ai trong văn phòng trong khi cậu ấy lần đường qua mê cung đầy người đó. "Tôi đã chạy."

Cậu cười khẩy, tim đập mạnh trong ngực. "Vậy à? Từ Alaska lận à? Có một câu đùa tệ hại nào đó trong đấy đấy."

"Ta cần nói chuyện."

_ Giữ vững bản thân coi nào. Ra khỏi đây mau trước khi chuyện trở nên hổn loạn. Hỗn loạn hơn. _

"Không được đâu. Khá chắc ta đã nói hết mọi thứ rồi. Và tôi còn có chuyến bay cần phải bắt vào tối nay."

"Chuck."

Cậu quay đi. "—cậu, Elvis. Gửi cái này qua đêm, biết chưa? Và phần còn lại—"

" _ CHUCK _ . Trời ạ, im miệng lại cái trong chỉ hai giây thôi!"

Mắt mở toang, cậu quay lại nhìn Raleigh, cậu ta trông vừa giận dữ và tập trung cách đó chỉ ba mét. Nó là một bộ dạng trông rất tuyệt trên cậu ấy.

"Tôi cần phải nói điều này."

Cậu đã mắt và bắt chéo tay trước ngực.

"Không mất hơn một giây đâu."

"Được thôi. Sao cũng được."

Một vào bước nữa. "Tuần trước, tôi rất ghét anh."

Tim của cậu giật lên một cái thật đau.

"Một ngày nào đó, tôi biết rằng nếu chỉ cần thọt vào ngực tôi một cái, tôi sẽ đập nát mặt của anh, không cần biết tôi sẽ ăn đập trở lại tệ đến cỡ nào."

"Cảm ơn lời khen."

"Tôi đã bảo im rồi mà."

Cằm cậu nghiến lại. Thế thì thô lỗ quá trời.

"Rồi ta đính hôn và đến Alaska, và... tôi không biết khi nào, nhưng mọi thứ bắt đầu thay đổi."

Không. Không, cậu không nghe cái này đâu. Raleigh không—

"Có lẽ nó là khi ta hôn nhau."

Tiếng lầm bầm bồi hồi từ đám đông.

"Có lẽ nó là khi anh nhìn ngó người tôi khi ta đang khỏa thân."

Tiếng lầm bầm không còn bồi hồi nữa, và Chuck không thể ngăn mình liếc nhìn một cái, kể cả khi Raleigh tiến tới vài bước nữa. "Tôi có thấy cái gì đâu. Trời ạ."

"Oh, anh có đó. Tôi cũng thấy này."

Thêm tiếng lầm bầm to nhỏ nữa.

"Hay có lẽ nó là khi tôi kể cho anh nghe về Yancy hay khi anh kể tôi nghe về mẹ anh. Hay khi tôi kéo anh ra khỏi mặt nước và cực kì mừng rỡ rằng anh vẫn ổn."

Tim của cậu. Nó không thể chịu được việc này. Cậu không được cài đặt cho mấy thứ cảm xúc này.

"Tôi không biết, được chứ? Tôi chỉ... tôi không nhận ra mấy thứ này cho đến khi tôi đang đứng một mình. Trong một cái chuồng ngựa rất tốt.  _ Không có chồng mình. _ "

Cậu nuốt mạnh. Cái chuồng ngựa đáng ghét đó.

"Thế nên. Tưởng tượng thử xem tôi bất ngờ đến dường nào khi tôi nhận ra người đàn ông — người  _ đàn ông _ — tôi đã bằng cách nào đó phải lòng người sẽ bị trục xuất về nước Úc trong tương lai tới."

Tiếng động bất ngờ từ đám đông nhiều chuyện. Chuck chỉ nghe bởi vì nhịp tim với hơi thở của cậu dường như đã ngừng lại bên trong cậu. Cậu chắc đã nghe sai rồi.

"Thế nên tôi có một thỏa thuận cho anh đây. Chuck... anh sẽ cưới tôi chứ?" Nét mặt nóng giận dịu dàng đi. "Bởi vì tôi nghĩ tôi muốn hẹn hò anh."

Cả văn phòng hùa reo lên xung quanh cậu, nhưng Chuck thì ngơ người ra đó. Tim của cậu... kệ cha nó đi. Nó không biết cái gì hết. Chuyện này sẽ không thành ra được gì đâu. Raleigh không biết cậu ta đang nói gì hết.

Thế nên, mắt cay xè, họng khép chặt, Chuck lắc đầu mình.

Mắt của Raleigh không chúc lay động.

Cậu lắc đầu mình mạnh hơn nữa. "Tin tôi đi, Becket. Cậu không muốn tôi đâu. Có lý do — rất nhiều lý do — tôi đã cô đơn trong suốt thời gian nay. Tôi là một thằng khốn, biết chứ?"

"Tôi biết."

Mắt của cậu nheo lại, và cậu thằng lưng mình lên. "Tôi là một thằng khốn ích kì. Và một tên thích sai khiến người khác."

Becket trông không ấn tượng. "Vâng. Tôi biết  _ rõ _ ."

Hắng giọng mình, cậu đảo mắt một vòng. "Thế nên vậy đó. Nó sẽ tốt hơn cho cả hai ta nếu ta chỉ... quen đi mọi thứ đã xảy ra, được chứ? Tôi về với nước Úc, và cậu được thăng chức lên làm biên tập viên. Mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi."

Cái tên khốn xinh đẹp, đáng ghét đó nở một nụ cười. "Dễ hơn, có lẽ, nhưng không phải tốt hơn."

Chỉ còn ít hơn một mét ở giữa họ, và Chuck không thể quyết định rằng nếu nó là quá nhiều hay chưa đủ. Cậu không thể thở được. Và đôi mắt của Raleigh, cái đôi mắt màu lam tuyệt đẹp đó, nhìn xuyên vào cậu, bảo với cậu rằng Chuck là một tên đần, rằng cậu biết họ có thể làm được việc này nếu họ chỉ cố gắng chút, rằng thỏa thuận đã không thật sự thay đổi bởi vì nếu họ đã kết hôn, họ sẽ có ba năm tới để quyết đình chuyện này sẽ thành ra hay không.

Và Chuck sắp vãi cả ra quần vì sợ hãi đây này. Cố cười đểu, cậu khá chắc cậu trông như một con tin trước đầu súng. Bản thân cậu đang cảm thấy thế đấy.

Hơi thở của cậu có cảm giác như giá băng trong phổi, khiến cho giọng cậu dường như chỉ là một tiếng thì thầm. "Tôi đang cực kì hoảng sợ đây này."

Becket mỉm cười trong một giây ngắn ngủi và thì thầm trở lại. "Tôi cũng vậy."

Và rồi, tên ngốc cắt đứt khoảng cách bên giữa họ và hôn cậu. Không phải một nụ hôn ngắn ngủi giữa công chúng hay để diễn trò, như ở tiệc chào mừng, nhưng là một nụ hôn tôi-cần-hôn-anh-ngay-không-là-tôi-sẽ-chết-mất thật sự, miệng hé, và mọi phản đối bay ra khỏi đầu của Chuck.

Raleigh muốn cậu. Raleigh  _ muốn _ cậu.

Tay của cậu vòng qua eo của cậu ấy. Raleigh đưa tay lên và chạy ngón cái qua cằm của Chuck, nhắc với cậu rằng cậu đã không thèm cạo râu vào sáng nay, rồi luồn ngón tay qua phía sau cổ của cậu, nghiêng đầu cậu qua cho đúng cách. Ôi, trời đất ơi, đấy là lưỡi đấy, và cậu không thể ngăn âm thanh trong họng mình trong khi cậu chạm nó với lưỡi của mình.

Rồi, cậu kéo người lại và cố hết sức để trông tức giận. "Oi, không phải cậu phải quỳ xuống một chân à? Cậu đã bắt tôi làm thế mà."

Một bên mày nhướng lên. "Vậy là đồng ý ha."

Khịt mũi, Chuck kéo cậu ta lại gàn và hôn cậu ta một lần nữa, một nửa của cậu vẫn còn bất ngờ rằng chuyện này đang xảy ra trước mặt. Nhưng Raleigh hôn trở lại, không ngại đứng trước cơ thể của một người đàn ông áp chặt vào người cậu ta. Có lẽ cậu ta đã thích ứng  mấy ngày qua.

Một tiếng huýt sao vang qua tiếng bàn tán và hò reo xung quanh họ. "Đúng rồi đấy, nhóc Becket!" Cái tên Elvis này. "Cho cậu ta thấy ai là chủ đi nào!"

Được rồi, thế là quá lắm đấy.

Rời người đi, cậu chỉ tay vào tên đáng ghét đó. "Tôi vẫn là sếp của anh đó."

Tendo trắng mặt. "Phải rồi. Xin lỗi, thưa sếp."

Raleigh cười khúc khích và kéo cậu vào trở lại, mọi khó chịu biến đi đâu mất. Môi chỉ cách một hơi thở, tên ngốc mỉm cười và tựa trán họ vào nhau. "Vậy... đến văn phòng nhập cảnh ha?"

Nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh đến không tưởng kia rất dễ bị mê hoặc. "Để sau đi, bảo bối. Nhà em hay nhà anh đây?"

Hôn phu một lần nữa của cậu đỏ mắt từ cổ đến tận tai. "Uh... bọn mình có thể... di chuyển chậm thôi, được không? Ý em là..."

Bóp nhẹ eo của tên ngốc một cái, cậu cười đểu. "Không có định vồ lấy em đâu, đồ ngốc. Chỉ muốn hôn em cả ngày mà không có khán giả thôi, được chứ?"

"Oh. Phải rồi." Đỏ mặt hơn nữa, Raleigh cúi đầu mình. "Vậy... có lẽ nhà của em?" Không nhìn lên từ hàng mi dài tha thiết đó, cậu ta mỉm cười. "Em có áo len nè."

"Đồng ý." Nhưng cậu trộm thêm một nụ hôn nữa. Bởi vì giờ cậu có thể rồi. "Với lại, anh khá chắc có cả đám công nhân đầy mồ hôi đang đóng đồ cho anh ngay bây giờ, và giường của anh cứng như đá vậy, và anh không có cái quần ngủ nào hết."

"Cái cô thích mèo nhà kế bên có lẽ đang tưới cây cho em, nhưng ngoài chuyện đó ra, em nghĩ chỗ của em rất tốt đấy."

"Mời em đi trước, bảo bối."

Nhưng khi Becket từ từ kéo người đi, cậu ấy nghiêng đầu mình với cái khuôn mắt cún con ngơ ngác đó. "Thật à? Chỉ... anh luôn là người dẫn đâu cơ mà."

Mỉm cười, cậu nháy mắt. "Không biết khung cảnh mà anh đã bỏ lỡ."

Raleigh đỏ mặt, và Chuck cảm thấy như cậu có thể thở vào lần đầu tiên trong ngày.

Quá chuẩn rồi.


	35. THỨ BA

Chau nhéo sống mũi của mình bên dưới cặp kinh râm. "Vậy... để tôi nói rõ lại lần nữa."

Raleigh và Chuck trao đổi một ánh nhìn.

"Hai người lại đính hôn nữa rồi." Rõ ràng không chút ấn tượng, Chau gầm gừ. "Lần này là  _ thật _ luôn."

Chuck nhún vai, người lo lắng hơn cậu chịu thú thật. "Vâng...?"

Thở dài, tên khốn to tướng liếc nhìn cả hai bọn họ. Có lẽ. Cái cặp kính râm đáng ghét. "Ta lại phải làm chuyện này nữa à?"

Raleigh đưa tay qua và nắm lấy tay của Chuck, gửi cho cậu một nụ cười. "Ừ."

Chuck mỉm cười trở lại, và Chuck lắc đầu nhưng ngồi lên trước để tựa khuỷu tay trên cái bàn đầy giấy tờ của mình. "Vậy làm ngay thôi.

***

Chau: Vậy, hai cậu hẹn hò nhau bao lâu rồi?

Raleigh: ...Tôi đoán... được một ngày?

Chau: Cậu thấy sao rồi?

Raleigh: Hiện tại thì rất tốt. Cảm ơn ông.

Chau: *lắc đầu*

***

Chau: Raleigh dùng loại dầu gội gì?

Chuck: Ai mà biết. Nhưng nó có mùi vanila và hương cay cay.

Chau: ...Đó là điều tốt à?

Chuck: Thành thật đấy hả? Nó làm tôi muốn đè cậu ấy xuống và ngửi cậu ấy trong một giờ liền.

Chau: ...Câu hỏi tiếp.

***

Chau: Có phải là tình yêu sét đánh không?

Raleigh: Không. Hoàn toàn không.

Chau: Ra là vậy. Vậy khi nào—

Raleigh: Ý tôi là,  _ thật sự _ không đấy. Tôi khá ghét anh ta ngay từ giây phút đầu tiên, thành thật mà nói. Trong buổi phỏng vấn của tôi, anh ta gọi tôi là búp bê Ken và hỏi xem đầu tôi có rỗng như trong quần của tôi không.

Chau: ...Đó không có vẻ như một câu hỏi phỏng vấn thích hợp.

Raleigh: Đúng không? Và rồi anh ta còn hỏi nếu tôi có cái tôi nào không, bởi vì nếu có, tôi cần phải cắt bỏ nó ngay đi trước khi buổi phỏng vấn tiếp tục.

Chau: Trời ạ, nhóc. Sao cậu lại nhận việc này chứ?

Raleigh: Tôi cũng không biết nữa.

Chau: Trời đất.

***

Chau: Màu yêu thích của Raleigh là màu gì?

Chuck: Làm sao mà tôi biết được chứ?

Chau: ...Quà sinh nhật? Quà kỉ niệm? Thứ "nghĩ về em" đôi lúc để trên gối cậu ấy?

Chuck: Oi, fuck. *vùi đầu trong tay* Tôi sẽ không nhớ hết được mấy cái này đâu.

Chau: Không thể tin được.

***

Chau: Cô gặp hôn phu của con cô lần đầu tiên là khi nào?

Dominique: Tuần trước. Đúng là một cậu con trai đáng yêu, có phải không?

Chau: ...Cô có phải là công dân hợp pháp không, thưa cô?

Richard: Này!

***

Chau: Chuck ngủ phía bên nào trên giường?

Raleigh: Anh ấy ngủ ở chính giữa.

Chau: ...Thế cậu nằm đâu?

Raleigh: ...Ông có nhớ cái phần mà bọn tôi chỉ vừa mới bắt đầu hẹn hò thật sự vào hôm qua không vậy?

Chau: Vậy là bên trái hay bên phải?

Raleigh: *đỏ mặt* ...Bên trái.

Chau: Biết mà.

***

Cheung: Ông có nói chuyện được với hắn ta hơn năm phút chưa?

Chau: Tôi là người phỏng vấn đấy, anh bạn.

Cheung: Hắn là một tên khốn.

Hu: *lắc đầu*

Jin: Anh ta có phải là tên khốn đâu. Anh ta chỉ ghét ớt xanh thôi. Ai mà lại đi ghét ớt xanh chứ?

Chau: Ớt xanh tởm thấy mồ.

Jin: ...Ông có phải là người không thế?

Chau: ...Mấy cậu có phải là công dân hợp pháp không thế?

Ba anh em: Này!

***

Chau: Vậy ai là người nằm trên?

Chuck: Bọn tôi có nằm giường tầng đâu.

Chau: *đảo mắt* Ý tôi là lúc làm chuyện đó kìa.

Chuck: Oi! Câu hỏi đéo gì thế hả? Đây là kiểu đánh giá theo khuôn mẫu nữa đấy à? Nghĩ một trong hai bọn tôi phải là đứa con gái à?

Chau: Tôi không—

Chuck: Cho ông biết nhá, cái đồ mọi rợ, khi bọn tôi cuối cùng sẽ làm chuyện đó, bọn tôi có lẽ sẽ thay đổi. Trừ khi một trong hai chỉ thích một kiểu nào hơn.

Chau: ...Làm thế cũng được à?

Chuck: Gì cơ?

Chau: Đừng bận tâm.

***

Chau: Chuck có lái xe tốt không?

Raleigh: Uh, ông gọi anh ấy là người Hulk Đỏ đấy. Ông nghĩ sao?

Chau: ...Câu hỏi tiếp.

***

Chau: Cậu có lái xe tốt không?

Chuck: Ông gọi tôi là người Hulk Đỏ đấy. Ông nghĩ đéo gì chứ?

Chau: Tốt. Hai người cuối cùng cũng đồng ý được một chuyện.

Chuck: Tốt. Khoan, gì cơ?

***

Cheung: Trong đầu mình, tôi thấy Raleigh với một người lùn hơn chút. Ít đầu đỏ hơn.

Chau: Cậu đang nói về cậu, có đúng không?

Cheung: Chuck là một tên khốn!

Hu: *lắc đầu*

Jin: Cheung, anh ta là người Úc mà, có phải tên khốn đâu.

Cheung: Có điểm khác nhau à?

Ba anh em: *nhìn Chau*

Chau: Gì? Làm như tôi sẽ tranh luận à?

***

Mamie: Tôi yêu cậu ấy ngay từ giây phút đầu. Chuck là... ông nói làm sao đấy... một viên kim cương chưa qua mài giũa.

Chau: Theo tôi, tôi nghĩ cậu ta một cục than cháy khét.

Mamie: *vẫy tay* Ông chưa có nghe thấy thằng bé tụng ca trong rừng cho Cây Tổ. Cậu ấy có một trái tim nhân hậu, đúng chứ?

Chau: Nếu bà nói thế. Vậy, mọi người yêu cậu ta ngay và luôn à?

Mamie: Non. Non non non. Và Coquette vẫn không thích thằng bé. *lấy ra một con mèo*

Chau: Làm sao bà đem được con đó vào đây thế?

Mamie: Ta không được nhắc tên Chuck quanh chú mèo này.

Mèo con: *rít lên*

Mamie: Thấy chưa? Chuck.  _ Chuck _ .

Mèo con: *Nhe răng và móng vuốt ra*

Mamie: Ông thấy chứ? Cậu ấy là người duy nhất mèo con không thích.

Chau: Thật đấy, bà. Làm thế quái nào thế?

***

Chuck: Tôi chỉ nói thôi, tôi thương hại bất cứ phụ nữ nào đã ngủ với ông. Ông rõ ràng không có biết gì về bình đẳng trên giường cả nếu ông cứ cho rằng một trong hai người lực lưỡng bọn tôi phải là đứa con gái.

Chau: Ta có thể chuyển sang câu hỏi khác được rồi đấy. Xin cậu đó.

Chuck: Ông có để người phụ nữ nào cưỡi ông chưa? 'Pegging' thì sao? Ông có thử cái đó chưa? Để người khác nắm kiểm soát?

Chau: Trời ạ, tôi nghĩ ta xong rồi.

Chuck: Đúng làm mọi rợ mà.

***

Chau: Cô đã biết Raleigh từ năm tám tuổi?

Mako: Đúng.

Chau: Và hai người rất thân nhau khi lớn lên?

Mako: *nheo mắt* Đúng.

Chau: Cô có từng nghi rằng cậu ấy là gay không?

Mako: *nâng cằm* Tôi ngờ rằng trái tim của Raleigh không quan tâm về giới tính.

Chau: Một câu trả lời rất tao nhã. *nghiêng người qua bàn* Vậy... lát cô có làm gì không?

Mako: *mỉm cười* Dẫn ba anh em nhà Wei xuống nhà đấu dưới phố.

Chau: ...Phải rồi. Cảm ơn đã dành thời gian. Cô đi được rồi.

***

Chú Kaidanovsky: ...

Chau: ...

Cô Kaidanovsky: ...

Chau: ...Cảm ơn đã dành thời gian. Hai người đi được rồi.

Cô chú Kaidanovsky: *cười đểu*

***

Chau: Vậy, ông tìm ra mối quan hệ giữa con trai ông và Raleigh lần đầu tiên là khi nào?

Herc: Uh... ngày trước hôm qua, tôi nghĩ vậy?

Stacker: Anh đã nói cho em biết ngày trước khi anh gọi cho em.

Herc: Phải rồi, phải rồi. Vậy... bốn ngày trước, phải không?

Chau: Gần đủ. Và ông nghĩ sao về bọn họ? Có ý kiến gì không?

Herc: *nhìn Stacker*

Stacker: *nhìn Herc* Tại sao ông lại hỏi bọn tôi về Chuck và Raleigh?

Chau: ...Bởi vì hai người ở đây để chứng minh hoặc bác bỏ sự chân thật về mối quan hệ của họ?

Stacker: *chớp mắt*

Herc: Uh... thật ra... bọn tôi ở đây để nộp visa hôn nhân cho tôi.

Chau: ...

Herc: Đây là chỗ để nộp mà, phải chứ?

Chau: ...Ông không có nguy cơ bị trục xuất đâu. Ông vừa mới đến đây mà.

Herc: ...Đúng? Thì sao?

Stacker. Thật ra bọn tôi sắp kết hôn. Ông ấy sẽ chuyển đến Alaska và giúp tôi với cửa tiệm. Bọn tôi đã bàn về chuyện này mấy năm rồi.

Chau: ...

Stacker: ...

Herc: ...Vậy, đây  _ đúng _ chỗ mà, phải không?

***

Chau: Cậu có tên gọi gì cho cậu ấy không?

Raleigh: Uh... có honey nè, đôi lúc. Miel, có nghĩa là "honey" trong tiếng Pháp. Khi tôi đang khó chịu, tôi gọi anh ấy là anh yêu. Vậy có tính không?

Chau: Thế cũng được.

***

Chau: Có tên gọi gì cho cậu ấy không?

Chuck: Gọi cậu ấy là "em yêu" khi tôi có tâm trạng tốt. Uh... huh. Đồ khốn có tính không?

Chau: Với cậu à? Có, đó có lẽ là một tên gọi trìu mến.

Chuck: Khá chắc là tôi có gọi cậu ấy là đồ đần một lần. Đồ cặn bã hay tên khốn đáng ghét khi cậu ấy đang tỏ ra tự mãn. Uh... oi! Gọi cậu ấy là "bảo bối" khi tôi quay tay cho cậu ấy vào tối qua. Đấy là một cái tốt mà, đúng chứ?

Chau: ...

Chuck: À, và đôi lúc tôi gọi cậu ấy là Ray. Cậu ấy ghét nó dữ lắm, nhưng tôi nghĩ cậu ấy đang quen dần.

Chau: ...

***

Chau: Hai cậu có bao giờ có được nửa ngày mà hai người không cãi nhau trong vòng ba năm qua chưa?

Raleigh: *nghiêng đầu như cún con* Thế thì còn gì vui chứ?

Chau: ...

Raleigh: *đỏ mặt* Thành thật mà nói, nó làm tôi thấy hứng thú lắm.

Chau: Tôi bỏ cuộc. Hai tên khốn các người thuộc về nhau. Cút ra khỏi văn phòng của tôi ngay.

Raleigh: ...

Chau: Và chúc mừng.

Raleigh: Cảm ơn ông!

Chau: Đúng là lũ ngốc mà.


End file.
